As Thick As Thieves
by romeothewriter
Summary: It's simple. Don't stay in one place too long. Never give your real name. Keep to yourself and your teammates by default because you don't care about them. That's right. You DON'T. You escaped heartache. Yet, though you left behind your past, you couldn't leave the past behind. Now do your job. Your team is the best, but yet, in that, you caused your past & present to collide. AUGP
1. Fences Don't Necessarily Keep People Out

**_A/N: PLEASE READ!_**

**_Okay hey everyone! How goes it? I'm sorry for my hiatus. I was in a car accident a few weeks ago, and well, I was unconscious for the majority of that time. My arm's pretty messed up too, so once I was allowed to write again, I really just dictated, and my computer typed it out then I had my sister edit everything. She's actually the one that's collaborating with me on this first story. Anyway, thanks to everyone who checked up on me, and I apologize for not checking back sooner. It's just been very hard with my best friend getting hurt really badly and then trying to make sure my little ones were taken care of. The good news is that I think I'm okay now, and mentally i'm healing. I should be able to function for longer than half an hour without my brain shutting down, so i feel a lot better. Anyway, onto this story. I was having writing withdrawals obviously, so I had a bunch of ideas, and it took me awhile to pick one. I may have read this somewhere or was inspired by a program, but I cant readily remember. It kinda came in a dream, and my sister added a few details since she's hooked now. she's been reading fics to me since it's hard for me to as of now. I love you guys, and I do hope that my writing isn't effected in the least, but things are still a bit fuzzy, and updating may be a bit difficult. Plus, my ADD seems to have kicked into overdrive because I can't focus on one idea for too long. I mean, all of the plot lines are done. It's actually writing them that becomes difficult. As they say, BLAME IT ON MY ADD. For whatever happens, I am really sorry, and Ill do my best not to let you down. Thank you_**

* * *

_Summer was always the best time for the two best friends. It always consisted of various adventures and endeavors. On this day, they were fighting dragons in her backyard. Their mothers were at work, and her father was drunk somewhere enjoying his own summer vacation. Natalie, the girl from down the street and their designated babysitter, was inside. The two children prided themselves on their wild imaginations. Today they had traded in their usual cowboy hats for cardboard helmets and wooden swords. Usually, they would be running around on stick ponies with plastic guns robbing banks and fighting outlaws, but they had thought outside of the box that day at his suggestion. More often than not, she would write short stories about their adventures while he would choose songs to go along with the words. It was a way for them to preserve the memories, intricately illustrating them through the pages._

_"Can we have snack time now?" he whined, wiping sweat from his brow after discarding his helmet. "We haven't eaten since breakfast."_

She chuckled as he panted. She was a lot smaller than he was though he wasn't all that big either. She was the stronger one nonetheless, and he was very low on patience. Both of them were insanely intelligent, but they used their smarts in different ways. He was all about strategy in their games while she liked the idea of aggression and mental warfare, snark and intimidation on invisible foes. She was the aggressor. When they played cops, she was the bad one. It was a good pairing if they did say so themselves.

_"Yeah, we can," she agreed._

_He followed her into the house and sat down at the table while she scurried to the freezer to retrieve their usual bag of pizza rolls. He waited anxiously as she prepared their meal. Once the microwave signaled that the food was done minutes later, she took the plate and led him into the den. Natalie sat their on the couch reading a book._

_"Hey, guys," she greeted happily._

_They grinned at her, their cheeks turning a bright red. Even at five, the two could attest to a pretty girl. Natalie was sixteen, and she was tall with long brown hair that ran down to the middle of her back. Her bright green eyes gleamed from behind thick-rimmed glasses. She was the type of girl in her high school that was beautiful, but no one ever took the time to see it because she kept to herself most of the time. _

_"What are you up to?" the elder asked._

_"Just killed a dragon," the younger girl replied with a nonchalant shrug, settling on the floor before the coffee table._

_"Oh, really? What kind was it today?"_

_Natalie always went along with their antics, and they became giddy about it. She was in high school, so to children like them, her encouragement was like a blessing from the queen._

_"Norwegian hornback," the younger answered._

_"Tough work, I bet."_

_"Eh," both five-year-olds shrugged. "Not for us."_

_"Of course not. My two little white knights."_

She pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads delicately, combing nimble fingers through their hair, before heading into the kitchen for something to drink. The pair began to eat, eyes fixed on the TV screen. It was a comfortable routine they had at snack time, sitting in the living room and watching cartoons that would usually inspire a new adventure. As she popped the final pizza roll into her mouth, she noticed a large yellow truck slowly roll past the house via the window. She stood up, her young curiosity piqued, and looked outside. Another smaller car pulled into the driveway of the house next door, a house that had been empty ever since the two could remember. The larger vehicle was a moving truck.

_"New neighbors?" he inquired, appearing beside her._

_"I guess so," she replied thoughtfully._

_They made their way outside, sitting on the front step and watching the small car in the driveway. The doors opened to reveal a woman and a little girl that seemed to be slightly older than the two friends. Both newcomers had long, wavy red hair that looked like fire in the sun, and the little girl was giggling as she rushed around the car to her mother's side. A man now exited the moving truck and opened up its back before kissing the smaller redhead on the top of her head. The two on the porch concluded that this family was moving in next door. There weren't many kids in the neighborhood, mostly older couples. It was a community of a high class certainly. With Sarah being a surgeon and her mother being an auditor for a large local company, they were able to afford such lavish homes there._

_He nudged his best friend as the family made their way inside._

_"No boys," he sighed, a forlorn look on his face. "No third musketeer after all."_

_"I guess not," she returned._

_He suddenly brightened once more. "Hey, maybe the girl will play with us."_

_She scoffed. "She's bigger than us."_

_"Well, she's new. Maybe she needs friends too."_

_"Not us."_

_He sighed again. "Yeah, probably not. Oh well."_

They said nothing more. She was probably right although she wouldn't put it past her best friend to try anyway. She wasn't much of a talkative kid, so it wouldn't be here. He was her only friend because meeting new people was a true fear. She always felt as if they could see right through her, like they knew that she was different. It was hard for her to be comfortable with people since the first two people in her life had so easily neglected her for being abnormal. Sure, her mother had not run off, and her dad was still somewhat present, but both of them might as well have departed. The war between the two would never be resolved, and in that, they completely ignored her, pawning her off to Sarah or Natalie. Even at five, she knew that.

_The following morning, she was up much earlier than usual. It was around seven A.M., and her mother Andrea was getting ready for work. She gave her daughter a tentative smile as the younger entered the kitchen and prepared toast. Andrea poured herself a mug of coffee. The child could hear her father snoring down the hall._

_"Natalie will be here soon," Andrea informed her daughter._

_She nodded before taking her toast and her notebook she had brought downstairs, making her way to the backyard. She sat at the base of her favorite tree in order to write and eat her breakfast. She loved the cool mornings of an Oklahoma summer. It made it easy to focus on her writing before spending the day with her best friend. She was hoping that Natalie, knowing Mark's overbearing summer drinking habits, would take them over to Sarah's house that day. That would be ideal. Dealing with a man who used a hangover as an excuse to down a pint of whiskey at the breakfast table was no desirable summer adventure. Trust that she and her best friend had already endured it._

_As she stared down at her blank page, singing a song in her head, she heard a door open on the opposite side of the low brick wall and chain-linked fence that separated the yards. She turned slightly to look, and the little girl she had seen yesterday was in the adjacent yard. She wasn't in pajamas, and it struck the small brunette as odd that a child would be up and dressed so early during summer vacation. She was still wondering why she herself was awake and out of Wild West sleepwear. The other girl had on faded blue jean shorts and a bright blue shirt. She had in earbuds, and she was singing softly as she pranced around the yard. A small smile played subconsciously across the brunette's lips before she tore her eyes away from the sight and began to write. After a few moments, she guessed that she had been spotted because the singing halted abruptly._

_"Hi," came a high-pitched, bubbly voice. _

_The younger looked up to find the redhead only a few feet away from the fence, approaching cautiously as if checking to see if the child would attack before coming closer._

_"H-hi," the brunette returned hesitantly, attempting a friendly smile though not fully meeting the gaze of the other girl._

_As if satisfied with the safety of the situation, the redhead swiftly hopped over the fence with astonishing grace and landed beside the brunette, sitting down casually._

_"I'm Chloe Beale," she informed the smaller girl with a wide grin. _

_"I-I'm Beca Mitchell," the brunette returned, eyes downcast at her lap, suddenly very self-conscious._

_"Hi, Beca, is this your house?"_

_"Y-Yes, Ma'am."_

_The redhead giggled. "You don't have to call me Ma'am. I'm a kid."_

_"S-sorry." Beca gulped, looking down and fiddling with a blade of grass._

_Chloe found it adorable how nervous she was. "How old are you?"_

_"I'm-five. How old are you?"_

_"I'm seven. I'm going to second grade. Are you in school?"_

_"Kindergarten."_

_"Oh, that's nice. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"_

_Beca shook her head sadly. "No, sorry."_

_"Sorry? Why are you sorry?"_

_"Well, because I bet you wanted someone to play with."_

_"You-you don't wanna play with me?"_

_Beca looked up swiftly now, eyes wide, and Chloe was sporting a small pout laced with a bit of disappointment and, maybe-anger? For a moment, Beca couldn't respond because now, she was able to see the girl's eyes. Holy cow, those eyes. They were the bluest blue the brunette had ever seen. I mean, her eyes were blue. They were like a navy blue, but Chloe's were like a blue as deep as the ocean in pictures and cartoons. It was bright and-happy, and Beca was entranced. Then Chloe cocked her head, still awaiting a response, and Beca snapped out of it._

_"Uh, no," she breathed. "I mean, I didn't-yeah, I could-but I-I just mean that I-I'm little, and you-you're bigger than me, so-"_

Chloe cut off the panicking brunette with a melodic laugh.

_"You're funny," she admitted. "I like you."_

_"Uh, thanks, I think?"_

_"And I'm not that much older than you, so it's okay. Are we the only kids around here?"_

_"Well, I think so except my best friend Jesse. He lives across the street."_

_"You guys go to school together?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Well, who takes care of you when your mommies go to work?"_

_"Natalie."_

_"Is she a big kid?" Beca nodded. "Where does your mommy work?"_

_"At a big building."_

_"Oh, my mommy is a doctor. She works at the hospital."_

_"Jesse's mommy too."_

_"What about your daddy?"_

_"He's a teacher 'cept in the summer. Mommy says that-that him and his liver don't work then 'cause he-he drinks 'booze' all day. Then he acts scary."_

_"Oh, my daddy works for a company, but I don't know what he does exactly."_

_"My mommy too I think."_

_"That's cool. Um, what are you writing?"_

_Beca immediately closed the notebook and slid it under her leg. _

_"Nothing," she muttered._

_"I won't read it, Beca, you can tell me."_

_"Well." The younger took a deep breath. "I-I write stories. And songs."_

_"Really? That's so cool, and you're only five. Maybe one day I _**will** _have to read it. I draw a lot of pictures, but words aren't too easy for me."_

_"How? You talk a lot."_

_Chloe only grinned, and Beca mirrored it. "Okay, writing words isn't easy for me."_

_"I-I could help you." Her cheeks suddenly flushed as she ducked her head. "I-I mean-if you want?"_

_"Really?"_

_"Really."_

_Her grin widened. "We're gonna be fast friends."_

* * *

I watched closely as my best friend made his way down the aisle, two away from the one I currently strode across. The crowd consisted mainly of elderly men and women in elegant clothing such as suits and large coats. I had pulled my hair up into a bun, dawning a tan trench coat over dress trousers and simple white blouse. I could see him blending in with the crowd in his fitting black suit, his wavy brown hair perfectly styled and gelled. I could still see the shine of his black shoes from here, and he held one arm over his midsection, his coat hanging on it. He seemed immersed in each display, eyes gleaming as they scanned over the merchandise. I smirked. The kid became excited about the most irrelevant things even now. It made him good at his job however. I gazed idly at the array of show products in the various cases that lined the elongated tables. My fingers grazed several, appearing genuinely interested in all things shiny and sparkly, but my mind was not focused on them. I knew where I needed to be, one single case that I would need to concentrate on once our plan began. The hidden piece in my left ear buzzed softly. I could see him talking to one of the associates, the plan slowly unraveling. I nonchalantly turned into the next aisle, making my way to my appropriate destination. As I approached it, the earpiece crackled.

"Blue?"

I casually brought my wrist to my mouth, scratching the side of my eye. "Blue."

The moment I heard the crash of glass three aisles down, I made my move. People swarmed towards the racket while I easily slid my nimble fingers into the glass casing, removing the two targeted pieces while simultaneously replacing them with two that looked identical to them. I slipped them into my pocket before heading towards the crowd as well. A man was being detained and patted down, yelling obscenities in outrage and disbelief. Security guards were pushing others back while they tried to move closer to the scene. An attendant was sweeping up the glass of the destroyed case while her colleague went through the jewelry that had been spilled from it, making sure all pieces were accounted for. Others that had been in the immediate vicinity were being questioned about the incident. Many only said that they heard the case shatter, but they weren't sure if the man had been pushed into it, or if he purposefully reached for it. The man in question was trying to defend himself, but no one was listening. It had after all been a very valuable case. It wasn't as priceless as the one I had just weaseled into but important nonetheless. Jesse immediately put his arm around me when I was in close proximity, assuring me that he was okay when I asked, feigning worry. We then allowed a security guard to push us back, and we turned, vacating the large auditorium and the gem show.

Jesse released me the moment we were outside and pulled out the keys to our vehicle. We said nothing as he tossed them to me, and I brought the engine of the bright blue Dodge Charger to life. I pulled out of the lot, handing over the parking toll before the metallic bar was lifted to allow passage onto the street. Once I made it two blocks or so, Jesse turned to give me an expectant look. I slid my hand into my coat pocket, extracting the two diamond bracelets and handing them over to him. He whooped in celebration, throwing up an accusatory fist before extracting the eyeglass that hung around his neck from within his shirt, inspecting them carefully. I removed the rubber fingerprints from my hands now and slipped on my own gloves as he kept his on. It had always been a safety precaution. You could never be too safe. I was still getting used to the fact that he was in this with me. He had not been a fan of thievery to begin with. He had never lectured me, but he had showed his disdain with silence. Now, my best friend is never silent, so I knew when he was unhappy. Still, once we left home and wound up in the bright lights of Las Vegas to "get away", he had found in this lifestyle the same thrill our third wheel and I had.

"These are beautiful," he sighed dreamily, and I chuckled.

"Jeez, J, lock it up," I gasped playfully, and he shoved my shoulder lightly.

"Yeah, yeah, you did this to me."

"I made you a thief not a little girl."

He scowled at me a moment before returning his gaze to the bracelets. "How much do you think these will bring in?"

"I guarantee it's a lot more than that ring we copped two weeks ago."

"Nice."

My earpiece crackled once more as I turned onto our road.

"All good?" came the cheerful voice as if I were being asked how my first day of school was.

"All good," I replied with a smile.

"Ok, see you in a bit."

I at last pulled into our home in west Las Vegas through the large gate, a good-sized structure at the base of the mountains that separated Vegas from its smaller towns running along the highway to California. With the money we saved by putting off college and pulling on gloves for our main line of work, we were living quite lavishly amongst the upper echelons of Sin City. After parking in the garage beside our two trucks, our two most prized possessions, and two other vehicles, Jesse gingerly placed the bracelets into a velvet black box before we turned our attention to our Charger. While I removed the fake plate, he tore off the vinyl paint job, leaving the entire vehicle its original steel grey hue. He tossed the cover into the bucket in the back corner of the garage, watching the vinyl shrink and shrivel into nothing before following me inside. I set the keys on the counter just as two beers were slid into my direction. I smiled up at our comrade, not even close to matching his wide grin. Jesse traded the bracelets for the second beer.

"Wow," he chuckled. "These are gorgeous."

"Aren't they?" Jesse sighed in that enchanted voice.

I smirked. "Now, now, boys, don't soil your panties."

"Hey, J, that was a very graceful shove you gave that guy." Jesse chuckled.

"Hey yourself, Ben," Jesse returned. "Aside from the fake plates and paint job and the fakes, you really outdid yourself with those earpieces. I couldn't even feel it, and the mic is easily concealed."

"Yeah, well I'm working on one that you'll be able to put inside of your mouth, but it will only pick up so low of a decibel. Therefore, we won't hear each other breathing and stuff like that, only when we speak."

I smiled. "You are the best, Ben."

"I try. What's the point of graduating from MIT if I wasn't going to go big?"

As we chuckled at our friend, the chime of the doorbell rang through the home. We sobered instantly, giving one another a confused look. We had many acquaintances but no friends, none that knew where we lived. Jesse went off upstairs to stash the goods while Benji and I set down our beers and headed for the door. Peering out the peephole, I found a man standing on the veranda, a man I had never before seen in my life. He was an even six foot, Jesse's height, and he had dark hair and a clean-cut goatee. His eyes were dark as well, and his posture was formal. He wore a long trench coat over a tailored suit to compliment the Aviators he sported as well as the expensive leather boots . Yes, I had become phenomenal in casing people in the way I cased jewelry stores and that of the like. Finally, I opened the door cautiously as Jesse appeared behind us, standing a ways back.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yes, are you Beca Mitchell and Jesse Swanson?" the man asked casually.

We concealed our shock and fear well. "Who's asking?"

"I think it's best if we go inside."

Part of me said to ask the man to leave, but the adventurous side said to trust him. Jesse seemed to have the same notion. He kept close to the man just in case, but I allowed him in. He sat at our dining room table, Benji and Jesse flanking him.

"Do you have coffee?" he asked, removing his coat casually.

"Yeah, I can make some," I replied, moving into the kitchen and putting on a pot.

It was silent as the coffee was made, my comrades scrutinizing the man with sporadic glances. I poured three mugs, setting them on the table and settling down in the seat across from the man. I offered him cream and sugar, and when he at last took a sip, I folded my hands before me and pushed on.

"So, who are you?" I asked.

"The better question would be, 'who am I not?'." he returned.

"Is this your game? I'm not much for riddles this morning."

"Very well. Straight forward. That's good for this line of work."

"What line of work?"

"I go by John Smith. John will do just fine. I've been, admiring your work. I've been after those two bracelets for quite sometime now, and I was able to find some information on you. That's one of my strong suits."

"Are you a cop?"

"No, no, we are in the same line of work. I have been pulling jobs for over twenty years, and you two are very young. How old, may I ask?

"Eighteen. We'll be nineteen in December and January."

"Good, good. You took those two bracelets like seasoned veterans however. I am truly impressed. I've been swapping diamonds mostly throughout my career. I am what you would call an independent contractor. I am the third party, you see. Someone hires me to acquire something after they are hired by someone else. I do so, deliver, and I am paid fifty percent. Were you two thinking of making this a full-time thing?"

We remained silent, unwilling to admit to anything just yet. He seemed to take the hint and pushed forward in his spiel.

"I am intrigued by your strategies, but I am willing to bet that with the proper training, you could be something very special. I started off as a simple pick-pocketer myself, which brings me to my first lesson, pro-Bono. Never keep credentials on you during a job." He calmly slid our wallets onto the table, and I was in awe. "This is my information I've gathered."

"What do you want with us?" Shock overpowered anger it seemed.

"Like I stated before, I am intrigued by your work. It is rather astounding, and I have never met someone, much less two people, so skilled yet so young. I think you deserve a full shot at this. You see, I was after that ring as well that you acquired two weeks ago, and I am willing to bet your buyer underpaid. However, I can assist with that. My buyers are wealthy tycoons with a love for priceless items. Now, I'm growing older and can no longer take on all of these jobs, but I am dependable, so I need someone to help them out, pass the torch to. I have trained many before. I will train you, and all you have to do is allow me to trade the two bracelets for the profit. I'll split it with you."

"I don't know what bracelets you're talking about." Still he pushed on without a hitch.

"Well, each bracelet I'm speaking of is running the price of sixty-five thousand. Our client bid the highest. This job was actually a straight shot, no middle man. Therefore, you get sixty-five, I get sixty-five. In trade for that deal, I'll train you."

I thought a moment. "Okay, Mr. Smith, can you please excuse my partner and I a moment?"

"Of course, I'll be outside. I need a smoke anyway."

With that, he stood and went for the front door, disappearing behind it as it closed. I turned to Benji and Jesse, who was watching the door closely. When he heard it click closed, he turned his eyes on me, his hands on the table. Benji fidgeted slightly, fingers tapping his thigh.

"What do you think?" I asked, unwilling to push them.

"Beca, you know this is the real deal, what we're doing," Jesse hissed. "We enjoy it far too much, but we may be moving too fast. He was watching us. He could easily be a cop or something. It could have been a cop watching us, you know, but we're not stopping anytime soon, so if he's serious, some training won't hurt."

"You're serious? You're willing to really do this with me?"

"Beca, you're my best friend. There's no way I'm letting you have the adventures by yourself." We shared a smirk, another habit he had surely picked up from me. "You saved me when I was sure I would fall apart. We do this, and we do it together. He has to prove it though, and once he does, we accompany him to the transaction, or he pays us up front. Did you see his boots? You know he has the cash."

"That sounds reasonable. If he wants it that bad, he won't hesitate, right?"

"Right," both boys nodded.

After a few more minutes of silent deliberation, I nodded to Jesse. He stood up to fetch our guest. Moments later, Smith was seated across from me once more.

"Show me," I immediately demanded. "Prove to us that you're really what you say you are," I immediately began. "As of now, I have no idea what bracelets you're talking about, but I'm curious as to what you're into."

Smith smiled warmly, taking another sip from his coffee mug.

"Lucky for us, I do have another job to attend to today," he at last admitted. "Well, come along then. Let me show you my world."

To see how swiftly and nonchalantly Smith swapped out a diamond in a prized Atlanta galleria was both humbling and thrilling. It was one swift wave of his hand, and the fake diamond was placed on the display while the real diamond was tucked safely in his coat pocket. He had nearly had the attendant swooning at his charm, and the moment she turned around, the deed was done. He bid her a good day, her number safely in his pocket on a piece of paper, and he came back to us standing outside of the store. Jesse and I shared a shocked expression.

"How was that?" Smith asked as we walked back to his car.

"Impressive," I replied automatically.

"I can teach you the art of it, and I can get you some clients to start you out. You can make some money, see the world, whatever your heart desires. No more petty shoplifting. The gigs I can get you will pay so well that you won't have to take jobs so frequently. It's quite a craft. Now, what do you two think?"

"Okay, we're interested. Now, about the bracelets since I don't fully trust this yet."

"And for good reason."

"We would appreciate it if we received our half upfront."

"That can certainly be arranged."

The moment we were in his car, he pulled out a laptop from beneath the seat. He opened it up and began typing rapidly. He then handed the device to me.

"Look over this," he directed. "There's the amount of the transaction and date of clearance. Can you check your bank account currently?" I nodded, taking my phone from my pocket and pulling up my bank information. "Now all you have to do is enter your account's information, fully encrypted and unkept, and I can transfer the money in several installments to the two of you. It makes it less dangerous with such large amounts."

Now Benji spoke up. "May I?"

John gave him a surprised look before nodding dumbly and handing over the laptop. I smirked. If John Smith was smart, we were just as sharp. When Benji sold the items we rang in, he had the money washed through a series of steps, transfers and business washes, before being sent to our joint checking account as a safety precaution in installments so as to avoid any confrontation with the bank or, more importantly, the IRS. We would then split up our take and put it into our personal savings accounts.

"When we get you really going, we'll open you another account," John went on as Benji worked. "It will send the money through a series of transfers and washes to make it untraceable. The IRS has really buckled down on that stuff, so we have to be extremely-"

"It's already covered," I cut in, gesturing to Benji. "He's handling the entire process as we speak."

John looked shocked once more then impressed. "Really?"

"Yes, he's our Swiss army knife. He handles all transactions, transfers, washes through our self-employed occupations."

"Hmm, speaking of which, I do have a question."

"Go on."

"Those replicas were pristine. Where did you get them?"

I once again gestured to Benji with a smug grin. "Like I said, Swiss army knife. All of our equipment, replicas and anything else dealing in precision outside of the job, this is our guy. His father was a jeweler. He learned the differences between every type of diamond, and he also learned how to best imitate each of them."

"Very impressive. I know you three are going to be unstoppable."

"I do hope so."

Benji finished up the transaction and handed back the laptop. "Now, I don't think it would hurt for you to accompany in the deal for the bracelets. We don't meet with the client themselves, so I'm sure their man won't mind if I bought my own muscle. Let's go."


	2. Hard Rock Bottom

**_A/N: Hey guys Im really glad that everyone is enjoying this so far. Yeah, it took me awhile to really get going on it because I couldnt keep my focus on one thing or another, so I started maybe four stories before I actually landed on this one. We were actually working on this for work, so it was once again kinda killing 2 birds, 1 stone and all that. Trust that the other stories are completely outlandish too, so I don't know if they would be welcomed. To give you an idea, I watched 3 seasons of Walking Dead (in pieces because I couldn't stay conscious), all the Harry Potter movies, like 70 episodes of something else, and I have to admit that, along the way, I may have fallen in love. With another redhead. Or two. Yeah, I know. It's horrid. So therefore, the stories currently in "the vault" are pretty outrageous. Oh, and for the record TO MAKE THIS CLEAR, I probably won't be working on the 3rd installment of Rebel with a Voice anytime soon. Im too all over the place to follow a pre established timeline and like i said, i mean, if i wrote it, it would be pretty bland because i cannot think on it at the moment. i feel no kind of interest in it, but anyway, thanks _**

* * *

_"Good morning, my little outlaw," Sarah cooed, lifting my cowboy hat in and kissing my forehead when I entered the house following Natalie. "Oh, and who is this?"_

_"Hi, I'm Chloe Beale," the redhead beside me greeted with that blinding smile. "I live next door to Beca. I'm seven."_

_"Oh, new neighbors. How exciting. Jesse!" Jesse appeared seconds later beside his mother rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Jesse, this is Chloe Beale, the new neighbor."_

Jesse now realized that there was an additional visitor, and his eyes grew wide with awe. He gave me an incredulous look, but I only ducked my head as my cheeks heated up. Chloe watched us and began to giggle. His mother at last nudged him.

_"H-hi," he at last stammered, carefully taking her hand and staring dumbly at it. "I'm Jesse Swanson."_

_"I'm Chloe Beale," Chloe replied, bubbly as ever._

_"Well, you kids be good for Natalie today," Sarah went on as she kissed Jesse's forehead. "I'm off now. The kitchen is fully stocked. Becs, I got you your favorite pop tarts and pre-made chocolate milk." I blushed now. "Everyone, help yourselves. Chloe, does your mother or father know where you are?"_

_"Yes, I told my daddy."_

_"Okay, well make yourself at home, Sweetie, and you two better be respectful and nice, understood?" Jesse and I nodded. "Okay, love you guys."_

_She kissed our heads once more, and I grinned. I don't know where I would be without her and Jesse. While my mother did all she could do to avoid me due to her lack of emotional availability, Sarah had welcomed me with open arms. Sure, she worked quite a lot at the hospital, but she always made time for us, BOTH of us. She took us to the park, the zoo, the museums, the movies. She taught us to ride horses down at her friend's ranch, and she had that same friend take us hunting and fishing. She did as much as she could with us, and I had told her long ago about the tense situation at home. I just never gave her details. She had taken me under her wing, treating me as her own. There were nights when I would come to the house after an intense argument between my parents, and with no questions asked, she would just send a text message to my mother out of habit, though never receiving a response, and take me up to Jesse's room. Mom never complained, and Sarah never minded. She was the closest thing I had to an affectionate parent, and I loved her. Boy, was I glad I had met Jesse by then._

Jesse and I had been best friends since we were four when we began attending the same preschool. I had been quiet and shy while he was outgoing and goofy. He had asked me to help him build a sandcastle for his Avenger toys during recess, and though I was apprehensive at first, I had eventually agreed once he offered his chocolate milk at snack time in return. Since then, we had been inseparable. It turned out that we lived across the street from one another, and that had further increased our time spent together to all of it. We were complete polar opposites. He believed in fairy tales, and I...well, I really didn't believe in anything. He was sensitive. I was tough. He was normal, and I was very different though he didn't know the extent of it at the time. We did have one thing in common however. Growing up in McAlester, Oklahoma, we shared a deep infatuation with the wild west and the tales of bandits and outlaws. We were both very smart as well, and while my own mother never really took the time to see it, his mother Sarah took up the slack for both of them. His father had walked out shortly after Jesse was born. My father Mark was on the same track. When he wasn't immersed in grading college literature papers, he was engrossed in a bottle of scotch or cheap whiskey. He was a belligerent drunk soon enough. The older I became, the more my parents fought, and I couldn't help but feel pure guilt about it. At first, both parents did their best to ease my fears, but they soon became so lost in their spats that they began to forget about their only daughter. In the beginning, my father and I had a substantial relationship. I looked up to him, wanted to be around him all of the time. Then the truth began to spill out. He began blaming me and my- "deformity" for his inability to be around his family, to be home. I was different. This was true, but it was not as if I had asked to be, not in this way. It had constantly obliterated any self-esteem I had. I had never asked to be abnormal, to have ambiguous genitalia that caused me to consistently question my gender where my parents would only avoid the topic. To be put in a position where I had to potty train myself. I didn't know that I was different at the time of course. I didn't find out that what I had between my legs was uncanny until I was maybe eight because no one ever told me why. My dad never told me why I was a freak or weird or a shame or a disgrace. He just claimed that I was while he screamed at my mother. Yeah, they tried to bypass the topic for so long. They could not avoid it forever though, and soon, it became the center of their arguments, taking me to the ultimate level of self depreciation. At such a young age, I coped by crying myself to sleep. I had no idea how long that would suffice, but having Sarah and Jesse eased the stress a bit. Maybe one day I could tell them, and maybe one day they could truly help me.

_Chloe and I followed Jesse into the den where the video games were kept. The Playstation 3 was our best friend during mornings at Jesse's. It helped us wake up before we ventured outside to be outlaws or bandits or cops or knights in shining armor. _

_"What are we playing today?" he asked, yawning as he retrieved the controllers._

_"Chloe, you can pick," I offered shyly, taking the red controller from him._

_Chloe immediately navigated towards Jesse's massive game collection, and she truly looked as if she knew what she was looking for. My best friend and I shared a shocked look. Moments later, she grinned at us triumphantly, our favorite game "Call of the West" wrapped in her hands._

_"You-you play that?" I managed slowly._

_"Oh totes!" she squealed cheerfully. "It's my favorite. Daddy bought it for me when we went to see my grandma in Texas last year. I want the white horsey!"_

_I grinned. "I call the black one!"_

_Jesse sighed in defeat. "I'll get the polka-dotted one," he drawled, "but I'm naming him Thunder. Chloe, do you want the blue controller or the black controller?"_

_"She should take the blue one. It matches her eyes."_

_Chloe gave me a megawatt smile that made my tummy rumble (or maybe I was hungry) as he handed it over to her, bumping my shoulder in the process. I ignored him and flopped onto the couch._

_"Thank you, Jesse," Chloe said before sitting beside me, snuggling all too close for my liking, but I could not get myself to move. This girl sure was weird. _

_"Hey, kids," Natalie called, walking into the room half an hour later. "What would you like for breakfast? B, you don't have to answer." _

_She then set down a plate of brown sugar pop tarts and a glass of chocolate milk, and I grinned. This was my favorite, and Sarah always had it in the house for me. Natalie also knew that I liked my pop tarts only slightly warmed up, and I always drank my chocolate milk with the green crazy straw that I received at Chuck's Burger Barn with Sarah and Jesse._

_"I want waffles!" Jesse proclaimed._

_"I want some," Chloe squealed, eying my pop tart. "Oh, may I please have a pop tart, Beca?"_

_Jesse was wide-eyed now. He knew as well as Natalie that I never shared my pop tarts, my special box of brown sugar pop tarts stocked especially for me. My best friend usually ended up being tackled before he could even open the box, so this question startled the entire room. Then I made a huge mistake _**_before_**_ I could begin my rant about those pop tarts being mine. I looked up. There were those big blue eyes shining like crystals and displaying a pleading look, her lower lip slightly jutting out. _

_"O-Okay," I said before I could think for another moment. _

_She squealed, throwing her arms around me and pressing a sloppy kiss to my cheek. Natalie chuckled while Jesse sat stunned beside me. I myself went into temporary shock, my body rigid._

_"Thank you, Beca, you're the best," she cheered, batting those long eyelashes at me before standing. "Natalie, can you please show me where the bathroom is?"_

_"Yeah, come on."_

As they made their way out of the den, I came to and turned to Jesse, who was still staring at me with bulging eyes. I punched him in the chest, and he gasped before rubbing it and looking at me.

_"Ouch!" he whined. "What was that for?"_

_"Why are you looking at me like that?" I demanded. _

_"You-you let her have a poppy tart. I never get none!"_

_"She's a girl."_

_"So!" Then his eyes lit up, and he giggled. I scowled at him. "You think she's pretty."_

_"Do not!"_

_"Do too!"_

_"Do not!"_

_"Yeah, huh! Beca and Chloe sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S- oomph!"_

_He rubbed his tummy with a look of agony on his face as I withdrew my fist, my scowl still in place. _

_"Shut up!"_

_"You let her hug you! I can't hug you!"_

_"Why would you wanna hug me?"_

_"I-I don't know, but-but I can't! You give me punchies!"_

_"Oh."_

_He giggled again, lowering his voice. "You like Chloe." I reared back again, but he flinched. "Okay, okay! Sorry."_

_"Okay."_

_"Can I have a pop-"_

_"Nope."_

_After that day, Chloe's play dates with us became routine. She spent each day by our side, and she fought a dragon and bandit as good as anyone. She was probably the worst bad cop ever, but she was a great good cop, so it was okay. I couldn't help but berate myself for writing such intricate details about her in my notebook from the start. She somehow made each adventure more memorable although they always consisted of me shrugging off her touchy feely nature. I wasn't used to all that. It wasn't as if my parents did much of it. Sure, Sarah would kiss my forehead and hug me, but she was really the only one that I accepted. However, Chloe would not back down, and I was beginning to question why. Even when we went back to school, she started making time for me. I mean us, yeah. Us. She told me about all of the new kids she met, but she also assured me I was still her best friend. Yeah, after that first day, Chloe and her parents became a major part of my life. That was initially the start of our friendship together, and it was the day Chloe Beale started making her way through the fortress of Beca Mitchell, a place very few had traveled to._

* * *

In four short months, Jesse, Benji and I spent just about every moment with John learning the craft. He was a natural, a seasoned man that knew every trick in the book. I was taken aback by it all, but it was the greatest rush I had ever known. He was impressed as well with our system, the way that we worked together like a well-oiled machine. It had always fascinated us as well. When Jesse and I met Benji, he was fresh out of MIT with a degree and an overly excessive knowledge of every type of technology I could think of on top of his initially high IQ. He, like us, was a man who had lost his parents in some way, shape or form, and he had learned to vent his anger or grief with deception, learning to hack and program among other things. It started with jailbreaking phones for classmates in middle school. It soon transformed into pin codes, system hacking and alarm system tampering among other things. He was also an inventor, starting from modification and evolving into full-on creation. He was certainly something special, and when Jesse approached him after our encounter at a blackjack table where he impressed us with his card counting, he expressed a healthy interest in the idea of our line of work. He gave us the rundown on everything he could do, and we pitched him a position. He was in right away, and we had been going strong ever since.

Jesse and I turned nineteen while Benji turned twenty-five, and though we didn't celebrate, no one forgot. We got calls from all three Beales, but we had not been able to answer. They settled for text messages, and Jesse reluctantly surrendered our address without my knowledge. Imagine my surprise when, a week later, we received two gifts each from FedEx, one from Chloe and one from Will and Val. Chloe had bought me a leather-bound journal, a very elegant design with my name stitched on the front. I still wrote a lot, but it had become more of a diary than a story because my life now seemed a little more intriguing than a fantasy. Chloe sent Jesse a boxed set of old western movies, classics that we used to watch on TV in what seemed to be a prior life. Our favorite was True Grit, based in our hometown. They had remade it, and she had included both the original and the remake to our excitement, which I of course concealed though he jumped up and down like a kid. The note that came in my gift was written on the first page.

_Dear Beca,_

_I miss you, and not a day goes by that I don't think about you. You're still my white knight, and I hope one day you show up on that white horse to whisk me away to our happy ending. I love you, Beca. You will always be my best friend, but I know you need time. I'll be here when you need me. Take care of yourself and Jesse, okay? Don't get into trouble out there in the big world. Don't ever be afraid to call. I love you, again. -Chloe_

I texted Chloe a simple "thank you" after reading the note. She didn't reply, but I understood. She missed me, and it was hard to believe that I hadn't talked to her in so long when at one time, it killed me not to talk to her for a day. I figured one day I would make it up to her. I didn't know when or how or even if, but I wasn't going to think about it now. I would just send her a birthday gift like I did every year in February, and that would hold us over.

I didn't have time to dwell on Chloe. John had us training and learning vigorously, and it felt as if I had in fact gone to college. When we weren't studying floor plans, diamonds and alarm systems, we were in the gym for strength and endurance training. We also worked on stealth. He had been in the military, so he had a training syllabus pragmatically built for us. Boxing, wrestling, and close combat with fist and knives alike were the core. Six months after we began our intensive training, we received our first big assignment.

I navigated through the crowds that were flowing through the doorway of the famous gallery on the boulevard. Jesse and I laughed at nothing in particular, carrying on a senseless conversation to blend in with the other tourists. Soon, he became lost in the crowd, looking at various merchandise and souvenirs. I made my way up the carpeted staircase of the establishment which Benji had been casing for the last two weeks, feigning interest as I surveyed the many pieces within. The Hard Rock Cafe was a staple on the Las Vegas strip, but it held many secrets and priceless artifacts. We were here for one and one only. When I stepped onto the third-floor landing, I noticed that the amount of tourists wore thin here. The floor was split into two by the opening of the stairs, and the most famous of memorabilia was stored here. I smiled up at the guitar signed by Eddy Van Halen as well as Ringo Starr's bass drum. I watched as two security guards passed me, and I headed in the direction that they had just come from. Reaching up, to move some hair from my face, I spoke into the microphone concealed in my sleeve.

"Located, move up," I said before proceeding forward.

The case was illuminated by artificial light, reflecting off of the circle of large diamonds and larger emerald at the center. It was a display that had been around the city for decades though not many know of it. It was storied, legendary, and not many believed it was authentic. Yet, our research had panned out, and our client believed it to be the real deal. Well, the customer is always right.

"Coming up," came the reply from my partner.

"Cameras are down," came Benji's voice.

I looked over at another display when a security guard passed, inspecting everything warily before moving along towards the stairs. When he disappeared from sight, I returned my gaze to the case in question. Thirty seconds. I had thirty seconds before the loss of weight triggered the silent alarm. My hand slyly slid into my coat pocket, gripping the replica of the storied necklace anxiously. Benji had truly overdone himself on this particular replica, the emerald itself taking up many nights. I peered up at yet another piece hanging on the velvet red wall with a smile. The thrill was beginning to set in. I was receiving my adrenaline fix.

"Okay, Blue."

I counted down from fifteen. That was the plan. When I reached zero, Jesse would create one of his many signature diversions to put me at ease. Now that Benji had sustained the security cameras, that put seven minutes and thirty seconds on our clock altogether but still only thirty to do the deed. Either way, I was slipping it at the end of the count. I heard no yelling or raised voices when I concluded my countdown, but regardless, I gingerly pulled up the lid of the case. Then I heard a radio cackle all too close for comfort.

"I'm pinned down," came Jesse's hiss. "This woman just knocked over a fucking rack. Abort! Abort!"

Too late. My hand was in the cookie jar, and the radio crackling was coming around the corner towards my location. I quickly arranged the replica necklace in the same fashion as the real one had been, trying to control the tremble in my fingers. Before the footsteps closed in, I heard a high-pitched voice then a squeal. The footsteps halted before changing direction. I had no idea who had just saved my life, but I quickly set down the lid with three seconds to spare and pocketed the prize. When I turned around and emerged from the shadowed alcove, three guards were surrounding a leggy brunette in a tight red dress as she lay on the floor. From what I could assess at this distance, she had rolled her ankle, but I became quickly confused when she looked up and met my gaze. As if her act could come to a close, she carefully stood and walked around a bit before assuring the guards that she was okay. I didn't dwell on it. I reached up to rub my eyes.

"Clear," I reported to Jesse. "Meet me down at the bar on the corner."

"Got it," he replied.

I leisurely made my way around the rest of the floor, gazing at a few more pieces before making my way to the stairs and heading down. When I made it outside, I expelled a breath that had been sitting in my throat for the longest time, and I felt lightheaded for a few seconds. As I recovered, I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. I whirled around to find myself face to face with my savior. Wow, she was much more beautiful in person. Her long, chocolate locks flowed over her shoulders as well as her busty chest. She had legs for miles it seemed, at least four or five inches on me, and the dress she wore hugged her body in all of the right places. Trust me. There were _A LOT. _Her hazel green eyes were amused at the moment as she flashed me a coy smile.

"You're slick," she complimented. "Thirty seconds, a guard closing in and no hesitation? Please tell me there had been a glitch in your plan though. You were way too close to getting caught."

"How-how did you-" I stammered, unable to create a sentence. "I-"

She giggled at my incoherent response and put a hand on my shoulder, causing me to flinch.

"Come on, we can talk somewhere else," she calmly suggested. "I'll treat you to dinner."

My mind was still jumbled up, so I had no choice but to allow myself to be dragged through the throngs of people on the strip by hand. She eventually pulled me into New York New York's food court, and we took a seat at the booth in the sports bar there. We ordered drinks and burgers, and as the waitress walked away, my earpiece crackled.

"B, where are you?" Jesse asked, worry lacing his tone. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I sighed into my sleeve, and Stacie looked confused then impressed. "Stand down. Have a drink or something. I'll contact you in a bit."

"Are you with a call girl?"

"Shut up, you goof. I'll contact you later."

"Over and out."

Stacie chortled at the one-sided conversation, and I only ducked my head to conceal my blush before shutting off the device. When I met her eyes once more, she gestured to my pocket.

"Marilyn Monroe's priceless necklace that not many know about? I've dreamed of having it, but then I heard how much it was going for, and I would have had no problem handing it over to the highest bidder. Still, I was only there because I had to get out of sight. There was a bit of a slip-up at the galleria down the street. Anyways though, back to your plan."

"Yeah, well-my partner was-was supposed to have a diversion, but-he was caught up, and I was already moving, so," I explained shyly.

"So?"

Now I at last gained my composure and took charge of the discussion, waving my hand in her general direction.

"Explain."

"Well, it's nice to meet you..."

"B."

"B, I'm Stacie. I was at the galleria to collect four solitaires today. Anyway, I got them, but one of the lasers was tripped, so I had to get out of there with haste. I used some guy as an impromptu escort to get to the door without a hitch then I snuck out of there and made it to the Hard Rock."

"What about the cameras?"

"Half an hour ago, my hair was short and blonde, and I was wearing a suit."

"Okay, go on."

"So I was up there, and I of course always go to see the necklace when I go there, but then I saw you making a move for it. I also saw the guard making his rounds about to turn in on you, so I did some of my best dramatic role play and fell onto the carpet, slipping off my heel. He came to my rescue, and I came to yours."

"So, you're a thief?"

"Yes, you can call it that. You see though, I'm going to guess you took the cameras out?" I nodded. "Yes, I don't have that sort of pull, but I am the epitome of mind games if I do say so myself. I use the assets given by God-" _Thank God. _"to my advantage. I manipulate and sweet talk, you know. It's how I get the job done. I pride myself on deception if you will."

"That's-impressively unsettling, but I'm not complaining. You're just talking to someone with insanely deep trust issues."

"Understandable. I wouldn't call myself one to trust if you're opposite me, but if you're with me, I'll have your back."

"Well, you proved that. You didn't know me. Why?"

"We're sort of like coworkers I suppose. It's good karma, or at least, as good as karma can get for people like us."

Our order arrived then, and it was only when the plate was set in front of me that I realized how hungry I was. I had neglected eating prior due to my nerves. I dug in quickly as did she, and I was on cloud nine. What? I love burgers.

"You're very good, by the way," she went on after taking a sip of her iced tea. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"Wow, so young and so talented. I'm eighteen, but I've been here awhile. Let's just say I've been on my own longer than I can remember."

"You're telling me."

"You're much better than anyone I've ever seen work before though. I assess that you and your team put a lot of effort into this business."

"Yes, it is our livelihood if you will."

She froze a moment, scanning over me inquisitively. "Have I seen you somewhere before?"

"I don't know. Have you?"

"Hmm, I'd say a club, but-"

"Redline."

She brightened. "Right. The-"

"DJ, yeah. That was my day job, my 'honorable' occupation before we made this official."

"Well then. You are more talented than initially concluded. Your mixes are amazing to say the least. You're amazing really. Do you still mix?"

"In the little bit of free time that I have. It's become more of a stress relief or therapy."

"Yes, this job does offer enough stress to need something like that."

"Indeed it does."

"I also hear that DJs have magic fingers." She winked at me now. "I'd bet on that."

I smirked. "Are you flattering me?"

"Is it working?"

I quirked an eyebrow. "Did you want the necklace?"

"Oh no. If I was, I wouldn't have saved you. I got what I came for, but you-intrigue me."

"Heard it before."

"So modest."

I could not believe what I was about to do, but my mind and mouth were out of sync. "I can teach you a thing or two maybe. We can help each other. You might not be so bad to keep around."

"Is it for my body?"

"Partly."

"It's just you and your partner?"

"Two partners, my best friend from back home and an MIT graduate. Then we have our trainer, the man that brought us in and put us in the big leagues."

"Tell me about them."

"Well, our MIT guy is the camera and tech man. He can hack just bout any system, and he also has the best hand in creating replicas of the finest jewels in the nation, or so our track record would say. There are a few pieces that have been missing for months and still have not been reported. As for my best friend, he's a smart guy, and he loves the thrill. The diversion is his greatest attribute. He's a true actor if you will, but he always thinks on his feet. He can create chaos from anything and put on the most innocent face you've ever seen. Like I said though, he's my best friend. We grew up together, so he has always been good at keeping me out of trouble. It was sort of a necessity."  
She smiled. "Where are you from?"

"Irrelevent."

"Never heard of it."

"Funny. I'll take you to meet them when we're done here if you're interested."

"You're serious?"

"Do you prefer to work alone? To trade disguises and risk being seen by cameras all of the time?"

She turned my own smirk on me now. "Usually, but my interest is piqued. We could probably do some major damage."

"My thoughts exactly."

And that was how Stacie became the next addition to our band of outlaws, something we had dreamed about as kids but never believed would happen. Jesse and Benji quickly took a liking to her, and she fit in very well. She was smart, and it was sort of obvious that she had come from a troubled past, but it was nothing new. All of us had. Not to say that all thieves come from such misfortunes, but this was what our group was based upon. It didn't matter however because despite any past tribulations, we had all grown into very unique individuals. We were valuable individually, but together, we were a force to be reckoned with. Anyone could see that. Life began to move faster, and the thrill began to up its dosage with each run. What I saw here were three very compatible cogs in a much larger machine that could give us all that we needed in this life. It didn't feel the void left by those troubled pasts, but it surely numbed the ache left by them. Benji was the first addition. Stacie was the second, but even then, I felt it in my gut that she would not be the last.

* * *

_"Oh, they look so adorable!" Sarah gushed as Jesse and I fixed our helmets again._

_"Don't they!" Valerie said. "Chloe just _**_had_**_ to match Beca."_

_"They are the cutest knights and princess I have ever seen."_

_"I'm not cute, Mama Sarah!" I pouted as Chloe gripped my hand, a feeling I still had to adjust to._

_"Oh, right! You're just a very cool knight in shining armor," she corrected._

_"We're the knights that protect the princess, right, Mommy?" Jesse asked._

_"That's right."_

_"Beca, you're the best," Chloe whispered, smoothing out her fluffy pink dress and adjusting her crown. "You'll always be my knight in shining armor, right?"_

_"Yeah," I yelped as she squeezed my hand. "But can knights wear pants after Halloween?"_

_She giggled. "Of course, Silly. You just have to protect me."_

_I gave a firm nod. "Okay."_

After a night of trick or treating, where Chloe dragged me to every single house in the neighborhood and beyond, we returned to the Beale residence to sort through our candies. I traded Jesse all of my chewy candies for his chocolate bars. I sure did love Butterfingers.

_"Aw," Chloe pouted as we sat on the living room floor. "I didn't get any Butterfingers _**_OR_**_ M&Ms."_

I glanced over at my pile of candy. I had a million Butterfingers and **_one_**_ package of M&Ms. I then glanced over at Chloe, who was sporting that jutting lower lip with sadness in those big blue eyes. I soon learned that looking at her when she did that was my biggest weakness. EVER. I sighed, grabbing the M&Ms and TWO Butterfingers before walking over to her and handing them to her, oblivious to the two mommies grinning at us from the kitchen._

_"Here you go, Princess," I mumbled._

_She looked up, and when she saw my offering, she donned that megawatt grin and jumped up, tackling me in a hug._

_"You're the best knight ever!" she squealed. "You saved Halloween!"_

_I couldn't help but grin. "Well, I _**_did _**_promise."_


	3. There's a First Time for Everything

**_A/N: Okay so how's it going? Are you still with me? I understand if this isn't everyone's cup of tea. It was kind of a running thought. I pretty much have the whole thing written down. I just need to edit, but it shouldn't take too long. How are you guys liking it so far? Just let me know. I know many were expecting the Rebel with a Voice sequel, and some people may be mad at me for not doing it, so Im sorry. Im just trying to get back in it though, so thank you to those who didn't forget me._**

* * *

_"What's that?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow at the green leaves dangling above us._

_I rubbed my gloved hands together, my teeth chattering as the snow gently fell upon the ground, creating powder white curtains that surrounded us. I pulled my beanie down lower on my head, awaiting an answer from the grinning redhead before me. I looked around her backyard, noticing the large pine tree still wrapped in twine up against the far right wall. Mr. Beale was going to put it inside later today, and Jesse and I would help decorate it then Chloe would help us decorate ours with Sarah. It was her first Christmas here, so we wanted to make it extra special. Sarah had helped us bake cookies the night before, and I wrote Chloe's name on two of them, one with red icing and one with blue icing like her hair and her eyes. Sarah spelled it for me. _

_We were now standing on the porch behind those satin white curtains of snow, and she was just grinning at me after pointing out the bright, green plant suspended overhead. She now grabbed my hands in hers, and I flinched at first as always. However, moments later, I couldn't help but offer a goofy, lopsided grin because her eyes were so bright and welcoming, and she looked so beautiful with her ruby red curls cascading around her face, which was the same hue due to the temperature. She wore a large ocean blue coat that matched her beanie and gloves, snowflakes decorating them like a centerpiece. Her sweatpants were blue as well, darker in several places after we played in the snow so long. My own hoodie and matching sweats sported the Oklahoma Sooners name, a suit that Sarah had bought me. She had gone to the University of Oklahoma, and she still took us to softball and football games. I also wore a heavier jacket over my hoodie because winter was more bitter this year than ever. At the same time, it was a lot sweeter than it had ever been, but I would blame that on a certain redhead._

_"It's mistletoes," she at last replied, looking up at the plant._

_"Okay," I said though I was still just as confused as before._

_"Mommy and Daddy say that-that when you stand under mistletoes with someone, you have to kiss them."_

_"Oh. Well, my mommy and daddy don't."_

_"Do they have mistletoes in your house?" I thought a moment before shaking my head. "That's why then. We're under it."_

_"I-I don't know what to do."_

_"It's okay. You just let me kiss you."_

_"Um, okay." A moment's pause. "What's that?"_

_"You never kissed no one?"_

_"What's that mean?"_

_"Like this." _

_Before I knew it, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to my lips, and I wasn't sure what was happening, but her lips were really soft. She pulled away after three seconds then stepped back, still grinning at me. I raised both my eyebrows._

_"Th-that's a kiss?" I asked, touching my lips with my fingers._

_"Yeah, have you done that before?" she asked._

_I shook my head slowly. "Mama Sarah puts her lips on my head sometimes. Like that?"_

_"Yeah, like that, but when you kiss on the lips, it's different."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because it means you like them. Like mommies and daddies."_

_"Oh," Suddenly, my eyes widened. "B-but we can't be a mommy and and daddies have babies. I'm __only five!" I stuck out my hand, putting up all five fingers, to emphasize my point._

_"Well, no, but we can still kiss when we're little because there's mistletoes, so it's okay."_

_I breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh. Okay."_

_"Did you like it?"_

_I smiled. "Yeah. My lips aren't cold no more."_

_She grinned. "Good."_

_"B-but my hands are cold still. Can we have hot chocolates now?"_

_"Yeah, come on."_

_"And can we bring the misty-toes with us? I like kissing you."_

_Another megawatt grin. "There's another one inside."_

* * *

"Maintenance," I read aloud from the printed document in my hand as I settled into my seat between my comrades.

"They have suits for us."

"That's easier," Jesse pointed out, and Stacie and Benji nodded their agreement.

"Yeah, it is. The encasement is on the third floor, outside the entrances to the skyboxes. The show starts each night at seven. It goes for a little over an hour and a half. Second show at nine thirty. Second show is usually the bread winner, so there will be less security during the first. It'll be easier if we wait for everyone to settle in, so there are no actors or anything running around."

"I'll have the clerks handled," Stacie assured us with a devilish grin.

"I'm sure you will." I smirked as I laid out the floor plan before us. "There's a supply closet just outside of the bathrooms on the second floor where we can retrieve our 'supplies'. The suits and set of keys will be at our hotel. The reservation is under Beckett. Payment will be transferred within twenty-four hours of acquirement. The artifact, a golden broach studded with canary diamond, is to be sealed in an envelope and left in the top drawer of the bedside table in the suite. You have the replica ready, Ben?"

"Yup," Benji replied.

"Good."

"Seems pretty upfront," Jesse admitted, stroking his chin. "Can't complain. John did say this first gig would be simple though."

"Yeah, this is warmup. We all know how thick the plot can get overseas."

"So how long will we be there in London?" Stacie asked now.

"John has several summer homes set up across Europe," I replied. "He has some quality clients that need a hand around there, and since us 'youngsters wanted to see the world', he handed us reign and recommended his apprentices. Therefore, I can't say how long we'll stay in London, but I assure you we won't be in America awhile."

"Hmmm, romantic."

I chuckled. "Slow your roll there, cowgirl. We're working."

"Not all of the time."

I scoffed. Over the last month, I had learned that Stacie was not only an amazing actress but a shameless flirt. I wouldn't lie. She was stunning with her long toned legs and insultingly casual amount of cleavage. Her hazel green eyes glinted with a mischief that complimented her signature sly smile, framed by long, velvety chocolate tresses that fell down to the small of her back. Yes, she was beautiful in every sense of the word, but my heart lay elsewhere, somewhere deep in the plains of Georgia, though I would never admit it. I couldn't turn back now though. It was much too late. How could I be loved when even I was ashamed of what I had become. I wasn't willing to face such scrutiny from someone whose opinion was all that mattered to me. Then again, that opinion of me currently wasn't that good anyway because I had inflicted merciless pain before disappearing into thin air, my biggest mistake. Regardless, that chapter in this story had been closed. I wouldn't be able to keep that promise now, would I? I was soiled, and who could ever love me for what I now was?

I took the bucket of water and the mop from the supply closet, pulling my cap down to shadow my eyes. Making my way up to the correct floor, I came in contact with several performers and spectators. It was quite amusing to watch the hordes of high-class patrons enter the opera house, all smiles with their noses turned to the sky as they discussed the royal family, the charities that they acquired for, and how well their children were doing in college. They were set out to compete with one another, and it was no wonder they were so easily robbed of such priceless possessions. They were blinded by greed, and I was okay with that. It made my job so much easier.

The job was easy enough. I pushed around a mop bucket, eyes and ears open, wiping down marble floors while Stacie infiltrated the mind of the clerk downstairs. It was odd how Stacie knew that the woman actually liked other women, but it was just another way for her to amaze me. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if the clerk _hadn't _liked women prior to her encounter with my comrade.

We patiently stuck to our character, awaiting the start of the show patiently. To anyone that may have taken a look, I seemed completely immersed in the floor job. Truth was, I was calculating the number of guests on this floor entering the skyboxes, how close the prize was to the closest door, and how long I would have from the time the door opened to the time I came into their line of sight. 2.3 seconds if you were curious.

Jesse was spraying down bathroom mirrors when the show started, and Stacie's eyes glanced up to meet mine from the lobby. She ran her index finger over the left side of her face and bit her lower lip, a double-edged sword that nearly knocked over the clerk and alerted me to the launch of our mission. The doors to the auditorium had shut. The show was live. The sound of me splashing my mop in the bucket prompted Jesse to walk out from his position in the bathrooms, and I signaled him with a quick tug to my hat. There were cameras circling the casing, but that was fine.

"All is a go," I muttered, the microphone in my mouth not even detectable by the movement of my tongue. Damn, that guy was good.

"Eyes out," Benji returned.

The case lacked significant alarms, and as Jesse made his way across, holding a broach that held a very phony canary diamond but would certainly do the job for awhile, I lifted the sleeve of my jumper to reveal a very special watch. It was a watch that Benji had whipped up in just a few weeks' time. I hit the button as soon as Jesse was close enough, effectively knocking out any and all alarms for forty-five seconds, then I swiftly lifted the case. The switch was simple, agile and graceful. My hand grazed my best friend's before swiping beneath the lid. The naked eye would have missed it had it not been watching intently. My heart was thudding against my rib cage, pupils surely dilated. It was the rush we lived for, the thrill of the adrenaline coursing through our veins. It was the drug that had become me.

The case was back down within seventeen seconds. I prided myself on time of course, and I timed everything. The watch gave a small beep at the forty-five second mark, but by that time, Jesse was walking away with my mop bucket, and I was heading for the supply closet on the floor below. An hour later, when the show ended, Jesse and I exited the opera house via the back door, and we walked the block down to our rental car where Benji awaited us. Stacie was already in the driver seat, bringing the engine to life when we slid inside.

"Easy," Jesse smirked as we drove off. "What was our time, B?"

"Seventeen seconds," I replied smugly, and we shared a high five.

"You boys," Stacie giggled, clearly impressed but playing it off as always. "Well done. How much was this running for?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I returned.

"Try me."

"The highest bidder hit six hundred thousand dollars, and Smith says that's _still_ pretty cheap considering the hell the house went through to get it."

"Wow, you're so sexy when you talk money."

"My best friend's off limits, Stacie," Jesse warned.

I scowled at him, my cheeks flushing scarlet, before turning to stare out the window. He would never let it rest, would he?

"Are you calling dibs, big guy?"

"No, but someone did."

"That _someone_ isn't my problem."

Something about Stacie definitely drew me in, but I wasn't sure what it was. Maybe it was her devious nature or her sensual and shameless ways. It could simply be the fact that she could fulfill anyone's fantasies. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it was compelling. I had to keep my distance however. This conclusion was not drawn from the fear of falling for her, but she was definitely trouble. Seduction was a gift she possessed and mastered, and I would be lying if I said it didn't interest me in the slightest. However, if it ever came down to it, one drop of my pants, and I would bet my bank account she would be running for the hills. Yeah, even as badass as I was, I still wasn't normal, and confidence was an air I held that only existed when I could forget this fact.

We departed from the hotel shortly afterwards sans the broach and made our way to the summer home we would shack up in until our next job. We arrived at the address atop a hill to find a large three-story home with white walls and maroon trim. The front lawn was well kept with trimmed grass and styled bushes. The gate opened as we drew closer as well as the garage door to the left of the house. I, now driving, guided the car into it, and the door immediately closed behind us. It was a rather large garage that ran deeper than it originally seemed. I parked beside another vehicle, one of several, stepping out and helping Jesse gather our luggage. As we did so, the door that led into the house opened to reveal a woman. She was a few inches taller than me, not a surprise, and she had long blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail with bangs that curtained her forehead. Her eyes were brown, and her skin was a milky white. She gave us a toothy grin.

"Welcome, kids," she hollered in a thick Australian accent, coming down the step and approaching us. "Smith said he had some true players on his roster now, but I am impressed. You aren't what I was expecting. I'm Fat Amy."

"_Fat _Amy?" Stacie questioned.

"Yeah, so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back."

Stacie nodded. "Nice."

"Yeah, I'm another one of John's padawans. You must be Beca, Jesse, Benji and Stacie?" We nodded. "Well, Smith suggested that we team up, and I like the idea. It's been awhile since I had my dream team back in Tazzy. It was me and some aboriginals, but they could never keep up. I was committed. They weren't. Sticky fingers was an acquired taste, and it all just mixed. John found me with a handful of rubies, and he took me under his wing. I was sixteen then. I'm twenty now. Anyway, come on inside. I have your aliases ready. You don't want to be your American self in Europe, especially with our line of work. Oh, and you have to meet our other two members."

I quirked an eyebrow. John never mentioned another two. Amy must have read it in my eyes because she quickly explained, lowering her voice several decibels.

"The other blonde's name's Aubrey. She's a bit-uptight and intense, but she's super smart. She was born into money, and she used the money that was left to her to go into this business. I don't know why exactly, but she's amazing at it, and she funded our first few years together as well. Either way, she's strategic. When the big gigs come in, she'll be the one to keep us from getting killed. CR is, well, she's a hitter just like me. She's really smart too, and she knows about all different types of weaponry. Both of them went to college, and let me tell you. They are astounding with the whole psychological warfare. CR has this chemical thing down too. She can destroy the best forensics in minutes, and no more need for conspicuous gloves. She has these coatings for our fingertips. Plus, she can handle any sort of access like blood, retinal scanners, print scanners. She is like a Swiss army knife. Nifty."

I smirked over at Benji. This was going to be interesting. We followed the blonde into the house, entering the kitchen. She had us sit at the kitchen table after taking our bags into the den, and she handed each of us a manila folder that held our European identities. It included a summary, a driver's license, a birth certificate, some sort of social security or identification card and a passport. Written above my folder was the name "Jules 'J.R.' Watts". Stacie's read "Aria Jones". Jesse's read "Artemis Jacobs". Benji's read "Kenneth Evans". I read over our occupations and such, little details about our characters. As we read, Amy called the house's personal cook to come and prepare a meal for all of us. A few moments following the cook's departure, another presence entered the room. We looked up to find a short and stocky woman with mocha skin standing in the doorway. Her hair, shaved around the sides with the top combed over, was streaked red. Her eyes were dark, and her gaze was friendly but stern all at once.

"Hey, the crew's here," she noted aloud in a raspy yet soulful voice with her arms spread. "What up? I'm Cynthia Rose, but you can call me CR. I'm here for all intents and purposes, but I usually put up the muscle."

"Beca."

"Stacie."

"Jessie."

"Benji."

"Nice to meet you guys," she smiled. "Fun trip so far?"

"Oh, yeah," I smirked. "Loads."

"Good. It only gets better. I promise you. Europe is always poppin'."

A moment later, she was joined by a second blonde at her side, slim and slender with piercing emerald eyes that could cut through glass and was now cutting through my face it seemed. Uptight was the perfect word. Her posture said it all. Still, she was quite enthralling, a gorgeous face with what I would assume to be a military superior's attitude.

"Hello," she greeted tentatively, lips accentuating each syllable before forming a tight line.

"Hey," we replied, her stare cutting us down and seemingly dissecting us as we froze.

"Aubrey."

"Beca," I returned. "This is Jesse, Benji, and that's Stacie."

"Pleasure. You're the team then?"

"That's right. You're the brain then."

"If you prefer to look at it that way. You?"

"Well, I've been the brain, but I'm more of an aggressor, so I'll be happy to step down. I'm-"

"The one with the magic fingers," Stacie replied, looking up at Aubrey. "I'm the deviant, and Jesse here is usually the strategy and the diversion. Then Benji is our jack of all trades, the tech guy more often than not. He cooks up the best imitations of any and every piece."

"Well, what a colorful squad," Aubrey concluded with a tight-lipped smile. At least, I think it was a smile. "At least we all have something to bring to the table. This should work out fine."

"Yes, it should," I assured her, her tension getting to me. "Now, at ease, captain. Please."

Her eyebrows knitted together as her laser pupils locked on me, unwavering as they bore into my soul and saw through each and every wall I had gradually built over the years if only for a moment. Still, as per my most cunning defense, I did not shy away. Sure, I would run from emotions, but from people, never. It was a common mistake. I did not run from the one who I loved. I ran from the love itself. Here, I would not run from intimidation. That was an offensive technique that I lived to defy, that I handled with finesse. If that was the gameplan, expect to fall. Funny, isn't it? I just believe that I was wired inside out or backwards or something. When others cowered, I was fearless. Where others embraced the situation, I hightailed it out.

I kept her gaze until we had seared each other's skin for a few minutes, Cynthia Rose at last clearing her throat and Amy grabbing Aubrey's arm. Our eyes broke at the same moment, but I could tell that this may be a challenge in some way, shape or form.

CR told us all about everything she had learned from John over dinner. She was an aggressor, but she knew how to psych people out as well. We found this out as she shared work tales with us, Amy's commentary laced within. She was exquisite with her words. She wasn't exactly an actress like Stacie, but she knew how to manipulate people and their emotions. It gave her many open windows and opportunities. She told about us about the one time she was captured, how she had easily cracked a rookie officer to the point where he rushed out to find someone to take over guard. When they returned, she was gone.

Aubrey's family, which she would not go into detail about, had purchased her a house in both Atlanta and Nevada, and she had met Smith while out there in Vegas. I could not believe how much money the girl stood on, evident by her stories alone, but the fact that she was not snobby or stuck up and only tightly wound caused it not to matter. She and Stacie seemed to have a lot of the same interests, this revelation relaxing her gradually, and I was glad to see yet another few teammates fit in so well despite the tension that Aubrey internally held. It made her intriguing however, so I let it be. For now. As it stood, this was really taking off. I had been right however. Stacie would not be the last, but we would have to see how a group of seasoned amateurs, so young and independent, would mesh together. It excited me to see, but it also excited me to be working overseas at all.

When John offered us a chance to travel the world and make outrageous money doing so, I had not been able to even think of turning it down but not in accordance to the monetary reward. I knew that the thrill would be very much worth it. I had begun to read of the countless gems, stones and artifacts that lay all over the world, writing tales of how I would execute such jobs and praying that even one of them would come true. We were legitimate now, and though at times it was hard to stomach, other times, I just looked at it as a sport. This was what we had been working up to. Our team was immaculate. With Benji, anything was possible. The guy knew his stuff, and he had used a very expensive and thorough education to turn technology as a whole inside out. He had used the knowledge picked up in his father's jewelry store to concoct the most convincing replicas ever seen. Even a seasoned veteran such as John had to admit that. It all looked so simple, a golden trail laid out for us. How could we lose? We were smart. Now we had three more members to add, to work with and mold into the machine we were creating. We had been prisoners of our own minds all along though we didn't realize it at the time. We all had something we had escaped from, and this was what had been derived from that. It was not about the money. It was all about the thrill, the adrenaline rush, the high that we were rewarded with each time out. Each time Benji hacked a sophisticated system, each time Stacie fooled a perfectly intelligent person, each time I swiped a priceless jewel, each time Jesse saved my ass. It was all part of the charm, the one thing we could never run from even when we could run from everything and anything else.

* * *

_I jolted awake when I heard a soft, periodic tapping on my bedroom window, bolting upright in bed. I slid out of the warmth of my sheets and stepped cautiously towards it. Now that we were nine, Jesse and I had felt the need to watch scarier movies. Tonight, I regretted that decision. When I looked out of the glass, I found electric blue eyes staring back at me from below, framed by fiery orange-red. There stood Chloe, a pillow in one hand and a bag on her shoulder, her hand cocked to throw another rock before she saw me. This was a first. There were days when she would come over unannounced looking stressed or a bit sad, but she never answered me straight when I asked what was wrong, and she had never shown up in the dead of the night without notice. When I did this, it was to Jesse and Sarah, not Chloe due to pride. I was horrible at comforting anyway, and I dodged as much as she did, so I let it slide. Tonight was different however. Even from my window, I could see her face glistening with tears beneath the moonlight. I waved to her quickly before turning and darting out of my room, down the stairs and to the back door. She was there in a flash, stepping inside the moment I slid open the door. I led her up to my room silently, and she grasped my hand in her own. I was much too tired to tense up. I was careful in passing the living room, where my father was snoring heavily on the couch. When we reached my room, Chloe began to settle on the floor beside my bed as I locked the door. I quickly grabbed her wrist._

_"Hey!" I hissed. "I'll sleep on the floor. You take the bed."_

_"No, Becs," she sniffled. "It's okay. I can-"_

_"No, ma'am. If I'm going to have a girl in my room, I'm going to do this right."_

_She giggled softly. "Becs, you're a girl too."_

_Right, how could I forget? Oh, maybe my mind gets confused everytime I go to the bathroom. I ducked my head to hide the nervous blush in my cheeks. Still, the grin that erupted on her face told me that my words weren't as lame as they sounded to me, and the next thing I knew, I was tackled onto the bed in a bear hug._

_"Thank you," she breathed into the crook of my neck, and I was half ecstatic, half panicked now._

_I wanted to move. I know I should've moved, but I could not. We stayed like that, Chloe laying atop me and nuzzling into my neck, for a long while. I awkwardly slung my arm around her waist in a protective fashion, and she sighed in content._

_"Er, I-are you-gonna tell me what happened?" I asked cautiously. _

_She silently pondered the question a moment before shaking her head. I huffed._

_"You're going to tell me." I now demanded. "You're not crying just 'cause. Tell me."_

This caught us both off guard. I guess it was the fact that this time, she **_was_**_ crying. The tears were the variable which finally set me off, driving me to initiate the discussion and blatantly order answers. No matter the reasoning, she took a deep breath, knowing I was completely serious. I wouldn't say it if I wasn't. She repositioned herself so that she was curled into my side to my relief, and I hesitantly reached up, stroking her hair to calm her nerves._

_"My mom and dad were fighting," she huffed in a tone so low that I had to strain to hear. "Dad-wanted to go on some business trip or something, and Mom got really mad. That's why we moved here in the first place. That's why they used to fight back in Virginia. He was always gone, and I think that his job is-well, I don't think my mom likes it at all. He did come home hurt once. I was really little, but I remember Mom talking on the phone to someone, saying Daddy was in the hospital. When he came home a few days later, his arm was in a sling, but he just told me he fell. I think he was lying, but I didn't know better then. We moved here to start over, and he's been working in an office now, but-I don't know. I really don't know. I think he misses his old job. Mom was mad because he wanted to go back, but then Daddy said he wouldn't go. They-they were both crying, and Mom just kept screaming. Then he just-got mad, and they screamed louder, so-I left."_

_"I'm-sorry," I breathed, unsure of what to say now that she had told me but needing to attempt to soothe her. Then the word vomit started. "You know, my-my mom and dad fight all of the time. That's all they do now, and I don't know why." Truth was that I _**did **_know why, but I couldn't tell Chloe that. "They just do. It-it started when I was four, right when I started school, and now they fight every day. Sometimes, my-my dad leaves and doesn't come back until the next day, or he sleeps on the couch like-tonight. Then he drinks all of the time, so-they just-yeah."_

_"I'm sorry too, Becs, but-thank you. For telling me. We can help each other, you know. We can be there for each other. We always will be."_

_I had to smile. She was always so optimistic. "Yeah, I know. I just, I've never told anyone that except Sarah. Jesse kind of knows because he's seen it, and he knows my dad, his drinking. They just-they don't know how bad it really is. Dad always talks about leaving, but he hasn't. Not yet, and it scares me because-"_

_"Because it's not supposed to be that way." I nodded solemnly. "I mean, I-this isn't what marriage is like in the movies or the stories I read. They're supposed to be happy. They're supposed to love each other all the time."_

_"Your parents do, Chlo. That's why your mom was mad. She didn't want him to leave again. That's all it is. The fighting got better when you moved, right?" She nodded into my chest. "Then it will all be okay. Don't worry. They love each other. My parents, I don't even know. I've never seen them be nice to each other. Even before the fighting actually started, they were never sweet or nice to each other. I think marriage is just a big joke most of the time. Your parents are a few of the lucky ones. I'll never fall in love. I'll never get married."_

_"Beca, you can't say that. It's not always like that. You're right. My parents do love each other, and that's proof that love is real."_

_"Jesse's dad left him and his mom. My dad's gonna leave us one day too. He hates me."_

_"You don't know that. Who could hate you? You'll just have to watch and see, but you can't give up now. We're just kids."_

_"Yeah, we'll see."_

_"Now, scoot over."_

_"Why?"_

_"We can both fit in this bed."_

_"Seriously?"_

_"Oh, totes. Scooch."_


	4. Outlaw

**_A/N: So here we are with the next chapter. I really appreciate the reception of the last chapter. There were some questioned asked, but I promise all will be answered soon in the story, so please be patient. I do appreciate your consistent support. I know that i was gone a long time, but thanks for not forgetting about me. So here goes the next chapter and I promise I will continue with the flashbacks, but Chloe's reappearance comes up soon enough_**

* * *

_"What do you wanna be when you grow up?"_

_"An outlaw. Like Butch Cassidy. And-and Jesse's gonna be the Sundance Kid."_

_She giggled. "Seriously, Becs. You can't do that when you're a grown-up. We have laws now."_

_I rolled my eyes. "That's why it's called an 'outlaw', Chlo."_

_She giggled as she threw her arm over my stomach from where she lay on the grass next me. I tensed slightly until she began rubbing my side delicately._

_"You'll pick something else later. You're only six. I wanted to be a princess when I was little."_

_"You _**_are _**_little, and you _**_are _**_a princess."_

_"I'm nine, and I'm only your princess."_

_"Yeah, cuz you made me promise, and you're bigger than me."_

_"You don't like being my knight?"_

_My eyes bulged. "I-I-I didn't-I don't-"_

_Another giggle as my cheeks lit up. "I'm only kidding, Becs. You're too easy."_

_"I can still be a knight when I grow up," I grumbled, looking away and crossing my arms over my chest right above her head._

_"Hey." She propped herself up on her elbow to look down at me. "I know you can. I'm sorry for being rude. Tell me why you wanna be an outlaw."_

_"Because no one can hurt an outlaw, and they don't care about parents and stuffs like that."_

_"Outlaws get hurt with guns, Becs. Remember Tombstone?"_

_I nodded hesitantly. "Yeah, but not us. We'll be safer."_

_"What's wrong with your parents?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Well, you said that outlaws don't care about parents. Why would that matter?"_

_I froze a moment before slowly shaking my head. "Nothing. Wh-what do you wanna be when you grow up?"_

_Her smile immediately reappeared at the inquiry. "I wanna be a doctor like Mommy. I wanna help people feel better."_

_"Oh."_

_"So if you ever fall off your horse, I can fix you up."_

_"Do I get a lollipop? And stickies?"_

_She chortled. "Yes, you do."_

_I smiled as she settled back down beside me. "Thank you."_

_"You're my best friend. I kinda have to."_

_"Yeah, because if you don't, I won't be able to be your knight."_

_"That's right, but you better be careful. Don't get shot like some of those outlaws."_

_I huffed. "I told you I won't. I'm smarter and faster. I know what I'm doing."_

_She laughed softly. "Yeah, you are. You're the best."_

* * *

The party we attended occurred at the end of our second week in London, held in a large ballroom in the home of one of the most respected and adored families in the city. The Cambry's were of old money, and they were the closest thing to royalty apart from, well actual royalty, so it was natural that someone would take interest in them and one of their possessions. It was a job John had been working on for months, and he had sent over the invitations earlier that week after concluding we could handle it. In that week, Benji had whipped up his most impressive replica to date. The target was kept most likely in the study of Mr. Alvin Cambry on the top floor, a priceless silver pendant that held a much more valuable blue sapphire. It had been passed down through kings and queens for centuries and had come to the Cambry's through an old family friendship with one of the monarchs. To me, this was like going from the first game to the Super Bowl all too quickly, but John trusted us, so I didn't worry too much. There would be three large events this summer at the home, this dinner party being the first where we would case the house. We would go as guests tonight and strategically solidify our invitation to the next party with what John deemed our "charm" based on his proclaimed "most valuable information". The Cambry's had two daughters and two sons that four of us were to mingle with. Hopefully one of them could give us a tour. Hell, hopefully one of the daughters paid more attention to my charm than my face because Aubrey and Stacie had already called dibs on the boys. Therefore, I had to take the second daughter, and I wasn't going to hold my breath for one that batted for the team. Amy, who actually did a pretty good British accent stemming from her original one, would be coming in as a caterer with CR, tending to matters in the kitchen where they would pick up significant information from tired workers. Benji would hack the camera feed from the truck. It seemed flawless so far, and I was satisfied. It would be the third event, a concert held in their luxurious backyard, that we would move in. The show would prove to be the best possible diversion.

Upon arrival, the first thing I noticed were the men in dark uniforms and earpieces, security no doubt. They roamed the house, blending in yet sticking out all at once. We were led to believe that Alvin's study was located somewhere on the fourth floor of the large estate, and there was an increasing number of security up there. My idea was to pay attention to detail on the suit itself. It was possible that we would be able to infiltrate this unit. Tonight, I had a reasonably thin beard plastered to my face and contacts that turned my eyes a dull brown behind a pair of spectacles so as to minimize the amount of detail one could recall from an encounter with me. My hair was stuffed under a skull cap beneath a wig of short, blazing red hair (DON'T ask), and though I felt ridiculous, Stacie assured me I looked amazing. Sure, it was comfortable enough, but I felt a bit funny about the wig. John assured me that if I had to take on a different persona during the mission, I would need to make it harder for the Cambry children to recognize me.

It wasn't long after our arrival that we spotted and accurately identified the four Cambry children with the help of the photos we had been sent, two women with long brown hair and bright blue eyes, which of course sparked a memory or two or two thousand, and two men with matching cropped hair and eyes. John had also gathered that one of the girls liked music and automobiles, and she was a street dancer absent of her father's knowledge. She enjoyed attending underground street races as well, also without her father's knowledge. A rebel, thank God. I could work with that. The elder girl was a model and an Indie actress to the relief of my best friend and I. It should be simple enough. Both of the men were soccer buffs, one of them hoping to go pro, and the other was set to be an Olympic swimmer soon. I didn't think their interests really mattered. At least, they wouldn't once they set eyes on Aubrey and Stacie. What? I can't deny kudos where deserved. Those girls were gorgeous.

"Okay," Jesse sighed from beside me, finishing the Chardonnay in his glass. "You ready?"

I went over our scripted dialogue in my head once more before nodding. I turned to Aubrey and Stacie, and they gave me a determined look.

"Okay, ladies," I huffed, straightening my tie once more. "See you on the other side."

Jesse and I approached the two women being hounded by other men, much older men, and I scrunched up my nose in distaste. My best friend and I sidestepped the crowd and chose to stand right behind the two women.

"How did the race go last night?" Jesse asked nonchalantly.

"Close," I huffed dramatically. "Coppers almost caught up to us."

"But did you win?"

"Naturally."

"Fabulous."

"Hey, when you script your next film, you should let me run a bit in it, you know. Fast cars and pretty women." Two pairs of eyes glanced in our direction now.

"That would actually be a good idea! We're finishing up the shooting for this last movie up north in a couple of weeks, but hopefully-"

"Excuse me," came a silky voice from behind us, and we turned casually to find the two sisters smiling warmly at us.

"Have we-met?"

"No, I don't believe so," Jesse returned as it was the older sister who had spoken. "However, you do look oddly familiar. Wait, Bella Cambry, right? Your work in 'The Pasture' was hypnotizing. I'm a screenwriter myself, in America."

"Oh, really?" She looked completely impressed.

"Yes, that's right. Warner Brothers."

"You don't say." She glanced at her sister, who was staring at me. _Checkmate_.

"Oh, yes. I'm Artemis Jacobs." She took his offered hand, and he kissed the back of hers.

She giggled lightly. "That does sound awfully familiar." _Not_. "Um, would you care to get a drink with me?"  
He put on that charming smile. "I'd be honored."

"We'll be back shortly, Abby."

And they were gone. I turned to the younger sister and smiled.

"She's a riddle, she is," the girl said in a sweet, high-pitched voice and thick accent.

"As is he," I returned with a smirk before outstretching my hand. "J.R. Watts."

"Abigail Cambry." I kissed her hand as well, eliciting the same giggle. "So, you race?"

"Yeah, I came out here for a show. I'm a DJ, but I always have a car close so that I can check out the scene."

"I _love_ watching the races. My father finds them barbaric, but not me. They're so exciting."

"Yes, it's surely a thrill."

"And you say you DJ? Oh, I love music as well. I'll have to check you out sometime."

"Of course. I would be delighted. Do you work with music?"

"I'm a-a dancer."

"Oh, really? Impressive. I wish I had a rhythm good enough to do so."

"If you work with music, I'm almost positive you have more rhythm than you think."

"I wouldn't test that theory."

Jesse and Bella returned shortly thereafter with drinks for Abigail and I as well. We indulged in a free flowing conversation about movies Jesse had worked on, or didn't, and artists I had worked with, or hadn't. I found that Abby actually wrote as well, not so much of a rebel, and we spoke intricately about that. Luckily, I did in fact write because otherwise, this surely would have backfired. I found that retelling tales of gigs I had worked and clubs I had played at wasn't hard at all. It was nice to be able to be honest for once in this line of work even if only slightly. I had an answer instantly after each question, and she was intrigued. She and her sister excused themselves after fifteen minutes or so to visit the ladies' room and fetch the four of us more drinks, and we gave them an approving nod.

"She's completely smitten by you," Jesse growled with a grin. "Perfect opportunity for a tour. Sure, we said we would take it slow, but we didn't expect her to fall all over you so fast."

"Can you blame her?" I asked smugly, and he patted my shoulder roughly.

"Yeah, sure."

When the women came back, I decided to ease into the idea. And by ease in, I mean that I said one simple sentence, and she practically dragged me out of the room.

"This is a stunning home you have here," I complimented, and she smiled. "Almost as stunning as the residents."

Her cheeks flushed a bright red. "Such a charmer," she breathed. "I can take you for a tour if you would like, Mr. Watts."

"That would be amazing."

"Well, come on."

She laced our fingers together, and it took everything in me not to cringe or tear my hand away when she did so. Half of it was discomfort. Half of it was the remembrance of loss. Chloe always used to complete the action seamlessly, and I had adapted, but this was different. This wasn't Chloe. This was unnerving. I trudged on through it anyway for the job's sake, and an hour later, I held a mental map of the entire estate. The study was actually on the third floor of the house. Alvin's actual office was on the fourth floor, but it was a completely different room just above said study. We weren't allowed in the office, but when we arrived at the door of the study, she checked for security. When she noted that they were currently on the move towards the opposite end of the hall, she let us right inside, closing the door behind us. I took in the surroundings, but I didn't have much time before I was pressed against a bookshelf with Abigail's wine-tinged lips smothering mine. I allowed the action albeit begrudgingly, taking my character full on and allowing her hands to slip inside my blazer, feeling my taut abdomen through the fabric. She moaned at the feeling, and I couldn't help but smirk. John had always said it would be easier to turn women to putty in your hands with all the right assets. He himself was in astounding shape for his age, and it all made sense to me. Abigail was proving the theory correct as she slid her hand inside my shirt and whimpered into my mouth. I kept her hands below my chest of course, but she didn't mind. She was heading lower anyway it appeared. She soon cupped my crotch, causing me to grunt, and for the first time in my life, I thanked the heavens I was _not_ normal. Another guttural moan escaped from deep within her body. Before she could do anything else however, her phone began to ring. She pulled it out swiftly to shut it off, but then she saw her father's name scroll across the screen.

"Damn," she cursed. "We should get back down there. Daddy's looking for me." Then she donned a mischievous smile, poking my chest. "We will finish this later, Mr. Watts."

I nodded, straightening my shirt and tie, and followed her out of the room once she checked the hallway. She waved off several security guards on the floor though they opened their mouths as if to reprimand her, and that's when I noticed that there weren't nearly as many suits here as upstairs yet they were still guarding the study loosely. With this fact accompanied by my quick scan of the study, I could conclude that the targeted necklace was certainly in the office on the floor above and not here.

It was confirmed indeed the following weekend when the next event was held, a charity banquet. The Cambry children had invited us back, and I had made a generous donation to the charity in question. That really made Abigail swoon over me, and I enjoyed a night of her company comfortably with plenty of drinks. While we mingled, Amy, now a maid tending to the many guests staying in the house itself, took full access to the house. Mr. Cambry and his wife were absent tonight, the banquet hosted by a few of his colleagues and his children. Amy confirmed that the study had been a false assumption, and the pendant was kept in the office on the top floor. She had overheard a conversation up on the fourth floor about no one ever being allowed in the office because "Mr. Cambry's most tempting mistress is there". That was enough to debunk any doubt. According to a drunken George as well, after Stacie loosened his tongue with her own, there was a safe somewhere in the office, and Benji would be able to walk me through hacking it if it was electronic. All in all, things were going well, and that rush began to course through my veins like a drug. At just past ten p.m., when a drunken Abigail excused herself to the bathroom, I regrouped with my group. Inspiration had struck Jesse.

"What if we try it tonight?" he proposed.

"What do you mean?" I asked from beside him, everyone else listening intently to their earpieces in places safe enough to openly talk.

"Well, these girls are obviously all over us. The guests are clearing out, and Mr. and Mrs. Cambry are gone. We have a little sleepover, get them to bed, grab the prize and get out."

"Jesse, Beca can't sleep with that girl," Aubrey scoffed, and I refrained from snorting.

"She's plastered," my best friend retorted. "Beca just has to get her to bed." He nudged me when he said this, and I knew that wasn't entirely his plan, but I remained silent. "The girls' rooms are both on the fourth floor anyway. Seems that he keeps all of his prized possessions up there. What do you think?"

"I don't know. Seems risky."

"I think we should try," I now sighed. "I can handle it, and we do need an idea of the office layout, where the safe may be. At least, if we don't get it this time, we still have next week to try. If we fail next week, shit changes. It'll be almost impossible. Let's try it."

It was silent for a moment before there were a round of muffled agreements. I smirked at my best friend as he patted my shoulder.

"Okay then, B," Benji sighed. "Get out here so we can gear you up. Jesse, cover for her a minute. Aubrey, Stacie, do you think you can keep the boys occupied?"

"I know a club a little ways from here," Aubrey disclosed.

"Perfect."

Once outside in the van, Benji began gearing me up for the job inside of the office. He handed me a small device and a pair of specialized glasses he had designed, never disappointing me whatsoever. He nodded to me. CR appeared in the doorway then, jumping into the van and rummaging through her bag. She then pulled out a small tablet, and she handed it to me. I gave her a questioning look.

"Slip this into her glass," she directed. "It dissolves in less than two seconds, untraceable, and she'll be all over you. You then have about thirty minutes to get her up to her room. Use the stairwell from the west den. It's less travelled."

I nodded, grasping the tablet in my hand before saluting my team and heading off back to the house. I had to smirk at just how prepared this group always seemed to be. Whatever became necessary, we had someone to handle it, someone who knew the ins and outs of the needed level of deception. Even when we weren't fully prepared, we were amazing at improvisation. I couldn't help but be completely impressed by each facet of our team. It always seemed so easy, but that was part of the thrill. The challenge was now on the table. Who could possibly stop us?

When I reached the ballroom, I found Jesse and the two sisters waiting in a corner, an attempt at a quieter atmosphere as the crowd dwindled down progressively. As I approached them, I smiled, and Abigail emitted an inebriated giggle.

"I missed you," she admitted in a sultry tone.

"My apologies," I replied as she pressed a kiss to my lips.

"Where did you disappear too?"

"Phone call. Business matters."

"Ah, any races sometime soon?"

"Not at the moment, but I'll make sure to let you know."

She gave me a satisfied smile before we began conversing with Jesse and Bella. Half an hour later, Jesse shot me a pointed look, requesting I get the show on the road because Bella was already beginning to sway dangerously. I nodded once.

"Do you need another drink, m'lady?" I asked Abigail with a warm smirk.

"Yes, please," she whispered into my ear, her lips brushing the shell.

"I'll be right back."

Fetching the drinks, I slyly slid the tablet into the one in my right hand, a clear and thin pill that I was positive no one would notice. By the time I looked down to see if it was still there, it had disappeared completely. I couldn't help but smile.

"Very nice work, CR," I muttered.

"Thanks, B," came the soft reply.

When I reached the girls once more, I handed Abigail hers. She guzzled it down in seconds, and I was in awe. I only hoped that didn't minimize my allotted time. Jesse was already having his face sucked off by the elder, so I waved him on. She led him towards the den where the staircase was, much more composed than her sister, who now had her hands on my belt. When she saw her sister moving away however, she took my hand and pulled me along.

"Come on," she whispered. "Let's go to my room."

"Lead the way," I replied.

The moment we reached the hall, my mind was working quickly. There were three doors between her room and the office. There were nine guards strategically spread out along the hall. They said nothing when we appeared on the landing, but I could see how stiff their bodies became. It must have been difficult and uncomfortable to watch their boss's daughters bring strange men back up to their rooms with the office in such close proximity. I held her firm so that she could seem less intoxicated in her steps, and we at last reached her door. The moment we entered, she pushed me up against the door, slamming it shut. Her lips and hands were everywhere, and controlling them was rather difficult. Her hands were down my boxers in seconds, and I let out a grunt. She moaned aloud, pressing her lips to mine once again. As her hands wandered aggressively, I knew I had to gain some footing, so I reached down and gripped her backside fully. She gasped, her eyes snapping open two shades darker, and I nearly lost it. And _not_ in a good way. The eyes were almost familiar, but of course not. This was not _her_. Yet, I lost my nerve. I needed CR's drug to kick in. I needed to stop this because there was no way I could in any way, shape or form go through with this. I had to take the time. I drove her back until she collapsed onto the bed, a coy smile in place on her features as I crawled on top of her. I kissed her neck slowly though it made my stomach churn. I had only ever kissed one person. This would never get easier, would it? Still, I focused, persevering with concentrated resilience. This was the job. She fumbled for my belt, but I could feel that her touch was lighter, movements slowing. Her hips ground into mine, but I felt nothing. It was more painful than pleasurable. I remained limp above her as her breath began to even out from its previous labored state. At last, her arms went slack. She sighed deeply, eyes closing, and I sighed in relief. Then she was asleep. Now all that was left do was wait. I carefully stood, pulling back the sheets and helping her lay down correctly. She was out like a light now.

"How long does this last, CR?" I whispered.

"It's a test sample," came the reply. "This one will last four to five hours."

"Fair enough."

I waited about two hours until I heard a radio crackling outside of the door, calling for all security to help clear the home.

"Okay, Beca," Benji's voice came. "You have seven to ten minutes to get into the office while security helps out downstairs and swaps shifts. What you have after that is unknown, but be safe. The exit will be tricky."

"Okay."

I waited several beats, shedding my coat and rolling up my sleeves. When no more footsteps were heard, I opened the door and stepped out, closing it softly behind me. Checking both ways, I made my way down the hall.

"J?" I called.

"All good here," my best friend swiftly replied. "She's asleep, so if you need help getting out, I'll be ready."

I entered the office after hitting the button on my watch to knock out any door alarms, my eyes gradually adjusting to the dark as I closed the door behind me. I immediately began checking shelves of books on both sides of the vast room but found nothing. I made my way to the mantle over the fireplace, searching for any trip or button that would give way to a safe or something of the sort. Kneeling down in front of the fireplace, I felt along its inner walls. Nothing seemed out of place, but I did notice something odd at the bottom. Dusting soot away, I noticed a seam in the floor. I traced it and found something very peculiar. There was a handle, and it was then that I took in just how large this fireplace was. Santa could definitely fit into it. I stepped inside, fitting easily. I gained my leverage and pulled up on the handle. It opened up to a passage, and I was in awe. I pulled my glasses out, turning them on in order to see in the darkness below. There were stairs. This was definitely not noted in the floor plan. Could this be it? Where would it lead?

"Ben, do you see this?"

"Whoa, yeah. Is that-a passage?"

"Yeah, but where would it lead?"

"I don't know. That wasn't noted here. I-I don't know." There was a pause at the other end. "Okay, Beca, just go down there. The guard's are coming back, but they're heading straight for the office. Did you hit the watch when you entered?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Okay, it may just be a routine sweep after they saw you up there with the daughters. Just go now. You have to get out."

I sighed. "Okay. Wish me luck."

I headed down the passage when I heard radios crackling right outside of the door. I closed the fireplace door just as the main doorknob was turned, rushing down through the darkness. It was a short descent, and I reached another opening in the floor. It looked to drop into another fireplace though this one clean and not utilized, the bricks lining three of the walls and a metallic gate acting as the fourth. With one more look back, I squatted down, gripping the front of the stairs and dropping inside. I moved the gate away and found myself standing in the study just below the office.

"It's the fuckin' study," I growled.

"Really?" Benji replied. "Well, the guy has himself a secret way in and out of the office. That's interesting, right?"

"What-what if it's in here after all?"

"No, we have confirmed that it's not. The floor was always correct. The room wasn't."

It took everything in me not to throw something. I sighed deeply to calm myself. "So mark this down as a failed attempt."

"Yeah, I guess. Just take a bathroom break and get back up to the room."

"See you in the morning, Tiger," came Amy's smug tone followed by a few chuckles. "Go easy on the crown jewel, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah, ya goofs."

* * *

_"I don't want you to be an outlaw no more," she whispered into the chill air._

_"Why?" I asked in confusion, my eyes downcast to look at her, her head resting on my stomach._

_"Mommy says that outlaws go to jail forever, Becs. What would I do without you?"_

_I shrugged. "I told you I won't get caught. I'll be okay."_

_"You don't know that. I asked Mommy."_

_"Why did you tell her?"_

_"I wanted to make sure you would be okay."_

_I didn't know if I should be mad or happy. "You worry too much, Chlo."_

_"No, I don't. It's my job to take care of you."_

_"No! I'm the knight. You're the princess. I take care of you!"_

_I flinched as she jumped up from the grass subtly, glaring down at me with her little fists balled up at her sides. Her cheeks were flushed, and even then, she was enchanting. My breath caught, but this was new. When had she ever been mad at me? Her eyes flashed dangerously as she locked on me like a target._

_"You can't be a knight _**_and _**_an outlaw, Becs!" she shrieked. "You have to be a good guy or bad guy. Not both. Outlaws take princesses. They hurt them and take them away from their mommy and daddy and never bring them back ever again! Which one do you wanna be? Are you gonna protect me or not!"_

_I gulped audibly, looking anywhere but her as the inquiry sunk in. I silently pondered the question for a long moment. Then, without a word, I stood up and reached over for my wooden sword at the base of the tree slowly. I then stepped directly in front of her and kneeled down, both of my hands on the hilt as the point dug into the lush lawn. I bowed my head, and the anger fell away from her features instantly, replaced with that megawatt grin. She reached over for her own sword, tapping each of my shoulders with its edge. I looked up with a lopsided grin, and her own widened._

_"So you'll be my knight then," she concluded with a firm, resolute nod._

_"Yeah, I'll be your knight. Always. I promised."_

_Before another second passed, I was tackled back onto the ground with an "oomph", red and orange encasing my vision. The fiery little redhead pressed a wet kiss to my cheek with a joyous squeal, and my grin returned._

_"I have the best knight ever in the whole wide world," she sighed in content._

_I could feel the brush creeping up my neck. "Uh, Chlo," I choked out._

_"Huh."_

_"I-can't-breathe."_

_"Oh!" She jumped up and helped me to my feet. "Sorry."_

_"It's okay." I smiled now. "I like your hugs."_

_I had never seen a smile so radiant, nearly splitting her face before I was tackled again, but that was okay because it was Chloe Beale._


	5. He Won't Always Have the Answer

**_A/N: So here's the next chapter. There haven't been as many reviews but I thank those that took the time to drop one. I'm finally home, so I'm writing a little more though I'll still have therapy and stuff, but it's getting better. That last chapter we rewrote several times and eventually had to cut up into three chapters including this one and the next, but I believe it flows pretty well so please let me know! It'll give me the motivation to update faster. Thank you!_**

* * *

_"Look at her! She's so weird!"_

_"Yeah, you're weird and ugly. Go back to your planet, you alien!"_

_"Ew, look at her. She's so gross!"_

_"She's so weird! Look at her red hair!"_

When I had heard the first few insults being thrown near the jungle gym, I had thought nothing of it, just the usual big kids being mean to each other. Jesse and I were racing on the swings, seeing who could go higher. We were giggling and laughing like any six-year-olds, not a care in the world. Chloe had run off to get a drink of water at the fountain, and Mama Sarah wasn't too far off, so I wasn't exactly keeping a look out. However, when that last insult was shot out, my eyes snapped up. A group of kids were encircling someone, and I saw a flash of red from the center. I surveyed the playground but saw no sign of **_my _**_redhead, so I quickly became suspicious. I instantly put my feet down, allowing them to scrape against the sand beneath the swing and bring me to a stop. _

_"Let me go!" came a squeal, and I was off of the swing in moments, Jesse stumbling after me._

_"No! Go back to your mommy and daddy, you cry baby," another voice said, a very large boy who was tightly grasping Chloe's arm. He had to be even older than her. "You can't play here, you freak! No one wants you here!"_

_"You're hurting me!"_

_"So! Whah! Whah! Whah! Cry about it!"_

_"She is!" another voice shrieked. "She's crying." The kids laughed. "What a little baby."_

_"Crybaby! Crybaby! Crybaby!" Every kid in the circle was chanting it now as Chloe tried to get away._

I pushed through the circle as Chloe squeaked again, fear and pain in her glossy eyes. The kid that was holding her arms continued to do so as she struggled against him. The anger boiled up inside me instantly, but I didn't know exactly what to do. Jesse and I were frozen in place, but I knew I had to save her. I had to be her knight. That was my job, my promise.

_"Jesse," I whispered. "Go get Mommy. I'll save her."_

_He nodded quickly, taking off towards the benches where the mommies and daddies sat. I made my way to the front of the circle as the boy shook Chloe viciously. Then she slapped his face. That's when he reared back and punched her in the stomach. Hard. With a yelp, she fell to the ground crying harder as her hands shot to her midsection. The kids pointed and laughed at her. All I saw was red, and it wasn't Chloe's hair. In a flash, I was standing in front of the bigger, older kid that had hit her, fists tightly balled at my sides. _

_"Don't you touch her!" I growled._

_He snorted. "What are you going to do, midget?" he asked. "Ooh, is that your 'wittle' girlfriend? The one with the ugly hair and the-oomph!"_

_The words never left his mouth because my fist blocked them, connecting with his nose and lips dead on. Blood was gushing from his face immediately as he fell back onto the sand in shock. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was agape. Another kid gasped, and the one I punched looked down to see blood dripping onto his shirt. Then he freaked out. One more look at me, and he broke out in hysterical tears, screaming bloody murder. Other children took off running as I turned to Chloe. I helped her to her feet and dusted her off just as Mama Sarah appeared with another woman who had brown hair like the boy now on the floor._

_"What happened, Bumper!" she shrieked, kneeling down beside the boy._

_"She-she punched me!" he roared, shaking his finger in my direction._

_"Beca, is this true?" Mama Sarah asked._

_I glared at the boy before turning back to her and bowing my head. Then I nodded slowly. _

_"Why would you hit him?" she asked cautiously, kneeling before me and grabbing my arms in a gentle hold. "Hitting isn't nice, Beca."_

_"He hit Chloe, Mommy!" Jesse screeched, pointing back at the boy. "Him and-and all of his friends was calling her mean names, and-and they made her cry, and-and he was holding her arms really tight, and he won't let her go. She-she was crying, Mommy, and he won't let her go then he-he hit her in the tummies, and she fell! Beca had to save her. She's the knight!"_

_"She did, Miss Sarah," Chloe backed now, her hand still clutching her stomach. "She saved me."_

_"Did you hit her, Bumper?" the boy's mother asked him now sternly._

_"I-I-I don't remember," he stammered, jutting out his lower lip._

_"Tell the truth now, Bumper. You aren't supposed to hit anybody, and you are definitely not supposed to hit girls. Now tell me what happened."_

_"I had to protect my princess," I mumbled now. "He's an outlaw. He hurts princesses. I'm not an outlaw. I'm her knight cuz I promised. I had to save my princess."_

_Mama Sarah couldn't help but smile, pulling me into a warm hug. "Okay, Becs, but hitting is never the answer, okay? When you have a problem, you take Chloe and walk away, or you come to get me."_

_"I know, and I told Jesse 'go get Mommy', but then he hit her, and she cried, and I was mad. I'm sorry. Can I check on Chloe now? Her tummies hurts."_

_She pulled back and smiled. "Yes, go ahead."_

I glowered at the bloody boy once more as Mama Sarah and his mother began talking. He cowered behind his mother's leg, and I smirked before going over to Chloe. I gently touched her tummy, and she threw her arms around my neck.

_"Thank you, Becs," she breathed. "Thank you for being my knight and not an outlaw."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Geez, how many times do I have to tell you, woman! I promised!"_

_She giggled. "I know, but you were really brave. You saved me and scared him."_

_"He won't hit you no more ever, or I'll punch him again." I shot a look at him when I said it, and he whimpered. I turned back to Chloe. "Is your tummies okay, Chlo-Bear?"_

_She grinned at the impromptu nickname, and I was surprised myself. "It hurts a little."_

_"I-I still have some candy from trick-or-treating. You can have a Butterfingers, or-or we can share one of my pop tarts and some chocolate milks."_

_"Yay! I want some."_

She grabbed my hand, and I winced, pulling away quickly. I looked down to find my knuckles split open from impacting with the boy's teeth. 

_"Oh my gosh, Becs," Chloe gasped. "You're hurt."_

_"It's okay," I breathed, trying to stay brave. "It only hurts a little bit."_

_"We can fix it, okay?"_

_I only nodded as she grabbed my good hand. Once Sarah was done talking to the lady, we headed home. Half an hour later, we sat in the living room watching cartoons, my hand wrapped tightly with gauze. I took an extra plate and put one of my two pop tarts on it, setting it in front of Chloe. Then I ran back to the kitchen where Mama Sarah was._

_"Mama Sarah, may I please have another sta-raw?" I asked, holding my hand up and out._

_"Another straw?" She quirked an eyebrow. "What do you need another straw for, Becs?"_

_I clasped my hands behind my back now, bouncing on the balls of my feet. "Um, I wanted to see if it's okay cuz I wanna, um, share my chocolate milks with Chloe, so her tummies can feel better."_

_She smiled warmly at me, opening the drawer and retrieving another straw. She bent down to look at me and pressed the straw into my hand._

_"You're a good knight," she assured me, ruffling my hair. "Thank you for taking care of her."_

_"I have to," I replied before sighing in exasperation. "Geez, why do people forget she's my princess? It's my r-r-roy-al duty...I think."_

_She giggled. "Yes, it is. Now go on."_

_A few minutes later, there were two straws in my chocolate milk cup for the very first time, and Chloe was smiling at me like I had just given her the best gift in the entire world. I couldn't help but smile back because I would give away all of my pop tarts and chocolate milk if it meant I could look at that smile forever. Yeah, that was Chloe Beale, and that smile was the best gift in the entire world._

* * *

On the night of the concert, I donned a new disguise. I pulled on black slacks and a matching shirt that was buttoned up to the neck with white lining the shoulder blades, a thin, white button-up beneath that. The white collar didn't fold over like a normal collar. It was short and straight up as was the black one though even shorter to allow visibility of the white one. It reminded me of the traditional London guards though modernized slightly. I pulled a white belt over my waist that went over the long black shirt, the white shirt tucked into my pants. A short blade, a radio, and a fake gun hung from my belt to complete the costume. The buttons of the black shirt were golden metal clasps that Stacie tended to. I was just glad I didn't have to wear the traditional furry, black hat. Instead, we wore hats similar to that of a marine, white with a black bill. The family crest adorned the left breast of the suit and the center of the hat. I then slid on white gloves. Benji had been thoroughly precise in whipping up two security suits, complete with a patch of the family crest on the breast. Tonight, I donned a brown wig similar to my natural hair color and soft stubble on my chin. The guards were clean shaven. Jesse had on a wig and contacts, but I knew that if our dates saw him, he would be overly recognizable, so we had to steer clear. My eyes were their normal color tonight, no contacts and no spectacles. Once again, Stacie assured me I looked "dashing."

After I retrieved the prize, because there was no room for failure tonight, we would revert back to our initial disguises before joining the party and finding our dates. We then had to mingle for the remainder of the night so as not to seem conspicuous. Benji had assured us the guards from the week prior would have a new assignment this weekend, so they would not recall Jesse from his night with Bella. Mr. and Mrs. Cambry would be present tonight, but they would be in the courtyard for the concert, tending to guests and entertaining their patrons. We had gone over the plan multiple times, but I knew that no matter what, I had to find the safe and get the prize. There would be no more chances as clean as this, and we couldn't just walk away from the job. I wasn't one to do so, and neither was my team. We vowed to follow through to completion.

As the van came to a stop down the road from the estate, I slipped into the uniform and pressed the accompanying earpiece in. I straightened my belt then I secured Benji's signature watch around my wrist. The rest of the team had one as well now. Stacie smoothed out her wine-colored cocktail dress as Aubrey did the same to hers, a deep emerald. The heels Stacie had on looked killer, and she was much taller than usual. However, her legs looked impeccable, and it would be needed to keep the brothers occupied. They had been rather suspicious the following morning when Jesse and I slipped out of their sister's rooms and down the staircase, and I would imagine one of the guards had informed them of our overnight presence. Tonight, we had to be as cautious as ever because we could not waste any of our precious time.

"Okay," Benji sighed from behind his laptop in the back of the van. "Amy is already in the kitchen. Cynthia Rose has taken up serving finger foods outside. Stacie and Aubrey will remain downstairs, mingling outside. If those girls ask, J.R. and Artemis are running late. Now, I was able to hack into each of the remote cameras since they are all independent of the system. Amy was able to open up the portal for the actual system cameras for us during her 'tour' around the house. _And_ the security office. I've paid special attention to the two cameras in the office as well as the two at that end of the hall. Mr. Cambry doesn't go up there often. At least, he hasn't in the past few weeks. They have a maid in there once a week, each Wednesday, that's usually accompanied by a guard. That means you have to be very careful because your presence in or around that room _will _be questioned, disguised or not. Entrance will be handled accordingly. Can you get in via the study?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I can get up there. It's a simple entrance."

"Good. Once you're in, you'll have the privacy to find the safe, Beca, but you must be careful. Do you have the devices I gave you?" I nodded, patting my inner pocket of my jacket where the phone-like device was located as well as my pair of special glasses. "Good. I'll be here to walk you through it using the cameras on those shades I gave you. Do we got it?"

We all gave a firm nod before we opened up the doors to the van. Stacie gave me a swift peck on the corner of my lips then we dispersed, Jesse and I following Amy's directions into the kitchen. We hung around on the grounds for a moment, getting acquainted with the area before actually stepping inside. There was a stairwell there that gave access to the rest of the house. I slid my hand in my pocket to make sure our decoy pendant was there. It surely was our best work, but if someone looked closely enough, they would know immediately that it was a fake. A blue sapphire was not the easiest stone to con, but we hoped that no one would look too closely too quickly.

Amy gave us a curt nod as we entered the kitchen, only looking at me through her peripheral, and I headed up the stairs with Jesse in my wake. Two other agents met us on the first landing, and they saluted us. We did the same before continuing up. When we reached the third floor, I surveyed the area. There were six agents on the floor currently, and the study was at the opposite end of the hall. We would need some assistance entering I suppose. That's completely fine. We had that covered. Jesse and I slowly edged our way forth as I spoke softly to the air.

"Okay, lights out, ladies," I commanded.

"Not a problem," Stacie instantly came back.

We made our way casually across the landing, blending in with the other agents. Suddenly, I heard the radios of the other agents go off, and they looked at each other. One of the men turned to us.

"You stay here," he directed at four of us, and Jesse and I nodded.

"One loss of electricity in the sound system for the concert, check," Stacie came into my head. "And here go your lights."

"Cameras out," Benji added.

Jesse took up a spot at the top of the second staircase nearest to the study just as the lights went out. Without a hitch, I bounded into the study, ignoring the baffled yelps of the other guards on the floor. While they were out, Benji would manipulate the cameras that provided live feed to the head of security. Once I was enclosed inside, I hastily moved over and into the fireplace without a second look at the room. I reached up, feeling for the bottom stair. When I found it, I gripped it and hoisted myself up, kicking my feet back to land on the wall. I was then able to step onto the stairs albeit shakily. I wondered how exactly Mr. Cambry made his way up because it was quite a task even for me. I didn't stop to catch my breath regardless. I continued up the stairs to the hatch in the fireplace floor of the office. Hitting my watch as a natural precaution, I pushed up the door slowly, eyes vigilant as I peaked through the opening.

"All clear, B," came Benji's peaceful voice. "The usual nine guards outside, but they're not even looking in your direction."

"Good."

I began looking through the many shelves of books lining the left side of the large office once again, opposite the fireplace, with only my small flashlight. I found nothing once more, and frustration was setting in. I moved to the desk, a location I had yet to investigate, carefully moving papers and pen holders around, but still, there was no sign or clue as to where the safe would be. I opened the top drawer right in front of the man's seat before sitting down on it, checking the other drawers. It was then that I noticed that the drawer to my top left had a keyhole on it. I tugged at the handle, but it would not budge. It was locked, definitely differing from the other unprotected drawers. I slid off of the chair until I was kneeling on the floor, and I pulled my lock pick from my pocket. When I heard the lock click, I gingerly pulled the drawer open, looking inside. I smirked as I pulled out my special glasses and slid them on.

"How are we doing, B?" Benji asked as the goggles came to life with a green flicker before going blue around the rims, giving Benji a visual.

"Step one," I sighed. "Fingerprint scanner."

"Type?"

"Optical. What a cheap fuck for being so wealthy."

"Yeah, I definitely would have gone with the capacitive sensor myself. How many fingers?"

"Four." I huffed now. "Left hand."

"I told you!" came Amy's hushed tone. "I called it, so each of you owe me twenty!" A round of groans followed that.

"You're welcome."

"Thank you for Cambry's glass, Amy," I said, rolling my eyes as I shed the glove on my dominant hand and placed my fingers on the scanner.

"I told you we would need it. Trust in the fat power."

I watched in awe as the thin gelatin fingertips attached to my fingers were scanned as I pressed against the glass. The light flashed green, and I heard a sound to my right. I turned my head just in time to see the screen of the plasma TV mounted on the wall jut out slightly. The movement was so small that had I not looked back so quickly, I would have missed it and not known what I had done exactly.

"Wow," came Benji's voice as he watched the feed from my glasses.

"Right?" I scoffed. "Cheap with the sensor and heavy with the plasma screen safe. Classy."

"Efficient."

I pulled my glove back on before stepping away from the laser. I approached the safe and inspected a moment, gingerly gripping the sides of the glass screen and trying to pull it away. It would not completely detach from the television, so I tried to push it up. Nothing. I then tried to move it down, and it began to slide along its lining until it hung down inches from the floor. As I moved it, what lay inside moved forward, and I found myself face-to-face with the coveted safe. My lopsided grin appeared then as I extracted Benji's specialized device from within my shirt,undoing several clasps to reach inside. I took a careful look at the external appearance of the safe, but I saw no sort of immediate threat or alarm. I was satisfied with this.

"How is it looking, J?" I asked as tI unraveled the wires of the device.

"Guards are coming back," he reported. "Not looking in your direction though. Apparently, these idiots couldn't count before the lights went out. You're good."

"Yeah, 'til I have to get out."

"If anything, we cut the lights out again."

"That will get all too conspicuous all too fast. The system could only short a fuse so many times."

"I guess. Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. I'd tell you to take the window, but the guy neglected to put a balcony or anything close to either room for obvious reasons."

"True. We'll figure it out. No worries. Okay, Benji, you ready?"

"Yeah, you ready?" Benji asked.

"Ready."

I hit my watch and carefully removed the panel of the electronic keypad, inserting the correct wires and attachments from my device as dictated by Benji. I had to be very patient in doing so, and I now understood what it felt like to diffuse a bomb in a sense, though I wouldn't be blown to bits if I slipped up. I would just probably put myself in a compromising position, alerting all security systems of my presence. No big deal, right? Sweat materialized on my brow, my fingers trembling and twitching slightly. The workspace I was given to install this device into the motherboard was very small, having to move multiple wires and maneuver around the keypad buttons, the screen. My fingers would slip here and there, but it was nothing that would severely damage the task. Benji was as patient as ever, keeping his voice level, mellow, tranquil in order to keep my nerves at ease. His steps were precise and detailed, allowing me to work through each of them before moving on. Man, I could never just go a day without the guy completely awing me. He had to be some sort of super genius. He had all of the answers nine times out of ten, and he was the driving force behind each gig. He made it all possible, jobs that we could never do without him. Well, I guess at times, there can be no trial without error, so we did find that the guy wasn't completely invincible. Tonight was that night, and it was fortunately unfortunate.

When I at last had completely and correctly infiltrated the motherboard of the safe's devices, I leaned back with my own handheld device in my hand, the pilot that would crack it open. I then began typing the correct codes, but we soon were notified of another obstacle in our path. Each time we had one of the codes in the security system correct, something else would be out of place. It was what Benji referred to as a tower. With each correct hack, we leveled up. However, when we would get the next level right, the prior level became incomplete then we would get the two correct but the next wouldn't be, and we continued going on in a frustrating circle. I growled in agitation as Benji tried to come up with another way, even attempting to hack into the device in my hand, but it was no use. I nearly flipped out when he said he wasn't sure what to do. Sweat trickled down my neck now as time passed. Suddenly, my blood ran cold, my breath hitching. The sweat trickling down my reddened face intensified as if the room's temperature had just shot up several hundred degrees. I became stone still as I heard a noise behind me, but it was not the initial noise that riddled me panicked. No, the panic set in when I heard the voice.

* * *

_"Come on, Becs, please!" she whined, tugging my sleeve._

_"No," I grunted, crossing my arms over my chest, my chin inclined defiantly._

_"Please!"_

_"Nope."_

_"But-"_

_"No."_

_She suddenly halted, turning to me with a devilish grin. I knew that grin, and I knew that whatever came next would not be found enjoyable by me, but it would surely be amusing for her. I braced myself for impact as she began to giggle._

_"Aww, is my little knight scared?" she cooed sardonically, clasping her hands together and batting her eyelashes at me. "Are you-"_

_"I'm not scared!" I snapped, glaring at her though she only laughed more._

_"Then prove it."_

_"It's stupid, and I don't want to."_

_"Or are you just scared?"_

_"I'm-not-scared!"_

_She sobered now, reaching out and grabbing my hand. I snatched it away immediately, but she just grabbed it again, tighter this time. She pulled me closer and put on that megawatt smile that melted me to nothing. I groaned because I now knew she was about to transition into other means of persuasion. I would cave. I always caved. Still, I gritted my teeth, a final feeble attempt at standing my ground for once against her. Then those big blue eyes glinted, and I could feel my resolve cracking progressively._

_"I'm sorry, Becs," she whispered. "I know you're not scared because you're my knight, and my knight is super brave, the bravest, but the first time is scary. Still, I promise not to let go of your hand, and you can sit super close to me, and it'll be okay. Me and Daddy go all the time."_

_"Then why don't you and him go on it?" I ground out, looking away._

_"Because I wanna go with you. I wanna stay with you all of the time, but I wanna go on there and show it to you because you're my favorite, and it is too."_

I eyed her a moment, unable to refrain from doing so and catching a glimpse at that utterly adorable pout and those bright Disney cartoon eyes. I tried to tear my gaze away, but she only gripped my hand tighter. Deep in my heart, I knew she had already won, but I held out for as long as possible. When she did not waver, I sighed heavily. She squealed with glee, kissing my cheek before dragging me off towards my fate. I gulped thickly as we approached, getting swept into the masses of people before arriving at our destination. I tried my very best to retain my composure, biting the inside of my cheek as she bounced excitedly beside me, buzzing with limitless energy. As we moved closer, she squealed periodically, causing me to involuntarily cringe inwards. When we reached the front, her shriek was the loudest. I barely grazed the qualifications, but the man could not even begin to think about dampening the hyperactive redhead's mood. He smiled his best smile and helped us inside. We sat down, and I instantly became uneasy, subconsciously gripping her hand tighter. She only nestled closer to me, and I was grateful though I remained indifferent. 

_"This is gonna be so fun!" she squeaked, resting her head on my shoulder, causing me to fidget in my seat. "I love the ferris wheel." I said nothing, so she glanced up at me. "Becs, be happy. It's the funnest, I promise."_

_I attempted a half-hearted smile now, and she kissed my cheek again. She did it so much that you would think I would be used to it after a year, but no. Each and every time she did it, I still felt those colossal butterflies warring in my stomach, and my chest would constrict. I wasn't sure why or what it was, but it was surely different from anything I had ever felt. I liked it, but at the same time, I hated it. It made me happy and scared at the same time. Chloe always managed to make me giddy and squeamish all at once. She didn't seem to notice. If she did, she didn't seem to care. She always remained close to me, and that was why it was me sitting next to her on the ferris wheel instead of her dad, who was standing at the bottom with Val while Mama Sarah and Jesse rode the carousel. _

_As the cart began to move, I shuddered in spite of myself. Chloe wrapped both arms around one of my own, intertwining our fingers. Soon, I was able to see most of the fair below. There was the cotton candy stand, the little roller coaster, the magic carpet ride that went around really fast, the booths where you could win prizes, the candy apple and churro stand. I smiled. I loved candy apples. I was going there next so that I could share one with Chloe. It was funny. Never had I shared my favorite foods with anyone. I was just like that, but Chloe made me want to. She made me want to make her smile and make me happy, and she smiled so big when I shared with her. What the heck was wrong with me?_

_We at last came to a halt at the very top, and I was terrified, but I just bit down on my bottom lip and closed my eyes._

_"Becs," came Chloe's soft, melodic voice. "It's okay. Take a look."_

And I did. I carefully popped one eye open then the other, and wow was it a sight. I could see the lake spreading across the horizon, the sun setting on it perfectly, peaking out from behind the clear blue water. I could see the mountains, jagged and stone grey before us. I grinned wide, and Chloe giggled, hugging my arm tighter.

_"It's so pretty," I gasped._

_"Yeah, it is," she agreed. "I told you it wasn't scary."_

_"Only cuz I'm here to protect you," I scoffed._

_"Yeah, you're right. You're just as good a knight as Daddy."_

_And I had to smile at that. She pressed another wet kiss to my cheek as we descended. The moment we stepped off, I assured Val and Will that I was fine then I jerked Chloe along towards the candy apple stand._

_"Close your eyes," I told her, and she did so without hesitation. "Don't move."_

I rushed over to the stand, pulling out the five dollars that Mama Sarah had given me and handing it to the woman. She smiled warmly at me as I pointed to the biggest, reddest apple. She handed it to me as well as my change. I stuffed the dollars in my pocket and carefully took the apple before rushing back to Chloe. She was standing still the way I had left her.

_"Okay, open your eyes," I whispered, and those big baby blues fluttered open._

_When she looked down and saw the candy apple, she squealed happily, clapping her hands._

_"I-I wanted to share my candy apples with you," I explained nervously. "If you want."_

_She nodded vigorously. "Thank you, Becs! Thank you for sharing with me! I love candy apples!"_

_I grinned. "Me too!"_

_Another kiss to the cheek, and my face was beet red. "You're the bestest ever."_


	6. But Maybe She Will

**_A/N: Here's the next chapter then! THank you so much for your constant support! I also included a sneak preview of the next chapter to give you an idea of what's to come! The story's pretty much written so we're good here. Now let me know what you think! New character coming in, right? Who did Beca hear while cracking the safe? Here goes!_**

* * *

_"How can you say that!" she screamed. "She's your daughter!"_

_He scoffed, taking another swig of the whiskey bottle. "I'd hardly call that thing a daughter."_

_"What is wrong with you! This isn't my fault! I never asked for something like that! How was I supposed to know we __would be delt that card!"_

_"You carried it for nine months! You couldn't tell-"_

_"Of course I couldn't tell, Ben! The doctors couldn't even tell!"_

_"What am I supposed to do with that? You know how embarrassing that is? It's disgusting. The biggest mistake I ever made, and I didn't even try! We should just let them cut it off."_

_"They told us to wait until she could make a choice for herself. If we were to make the wrong decision, she could be miserable."_

_"_**_I'm _**_miserable! Jesus, I don't even know what the hell to call it! I don't have a daughter or a son! Just some little-_**_thing_**_ that you've burdened me with!"_

_"So you're just gonna leave? That's it then?"_

_"I didn't ask for this. Take care of yourself."_

_"Daddy?" I called at last as he headed for the door, emerging from my hiding place in the hall with tears running down my face. "Daddy, where are you going?"_

_"Later, kid," he slurred, not glancing at me._

_"Daddy, please don't go." I'd never cried for my dad, but I knew it was my last chance to make him love me. I had to. _

_"Daddy, I love you! Don't you love me! If you love me, you would stay!"_

_He looked back and rolled his eyes. "Be good, kid." And with that, he walked out._

_My knee bounced of its own accord. I had long since stopped wiping the tears away, and they freely rolled down my face. I knew I should just give up, go inside and get off of my porch. It was cold as all hell, the snow falling heavily over the neighborhood, but I couldn't move. My cowboy hat lay beside me, my ears a deep scarlet due to the temperature. I had no idea what to think. He wasn't coming back. I was twelve now. I knew that. He wasn't going to show up in the morning and say he was sorry, not this time. This was it. This time, he had packed every single item he owned into his Tahoe, not leaving anything whatsoever. All trace of him was gone from the house. My mother didn't say a word to me. Moments after he left, she did as well, saying she had to get to work even when I knew that she didn't. I had been sitting out here all night, and she had yet to return. I glanced down at my watch that Chloe had given me for Christmas last year, two old western pistols crossed in the center. It was just past midnight. My father was gone, and even as I had begged him to stay, he had not said a word to me either, not any worth savoring anyway. He just...walked out. That was it. I knew he hated me. I had always known. He hadn't said that he loved me since I was really little, and even then, it was out of obligation. I had said it first. Now, he was gone for good. I should be happy. No more shouting, no more whining about my issue, about me not being his little girl or his little boy, just being weird, being his biggest mistake. That was it, right? _

_As I glanced down the road again, waiting for his Tahoe or my mother's Nissan to appear, I felt someone sit beside me on the step. I didn't have to look to know who it was. She didn't say anything. She simply took my hand in hers and intertwined our fingers. I didn't move. There was a long silence, the only sound being the howling of the wind around us._

_"He's not coming back," I at last croaked, more to myself than Chloe yet shocking us both._

_"He's left before, Becs, and he always comes back," she reminded me though I could tell by the robotic tone that this too was out of obligation and not genuine assurance._

_"No, he packed every single thing up. He didn't say anything to me. He just-left. He didn't even look at me. He didn't care. I told him that if he loved me, he would stay. He-he didn't-even say that he loved me. He didn't even try to lie, so neither will I."_

_"I love you," she blurted, her eyes widening when she realized what she said, but soon she calmed and smiled softly._

_"You-what?" My eyes bulged now as they snapped in her direction, mouth slightly agape._

_"I love you, Beca, and it isn't a lie. It's real. I love you. You're my best friend."_

_Oh, right. Best friend. I have no idea when I started to feel-_**different **_around Chloe, but I had. Okay, I've probably always felt this way, but whatever. I would get butterflies in my stomach, my mind would blank, and my mouth would go dry. I didn't really understand it until I started having the urge to press my lips to her pink ones that looked so soft all of the time the way we had under the mistletoe on our first Christmas together. Still, I ignored that now._

_"Well, friends love each other," I went on, trying to convince myself more so, "but if my own father could just up and leave, you will too."_

_"No, I won't. I swear it."_

_"You would if you knew what I was," I said, and my eyes bulged again when I realized I had said that out loud._

_"What?" She looked at me now curiously. "What do you mean what you are?"_

_"Uh, nothing." My face was on fire. "Nothing, I-"_

_"Beca."_

_"No, I-" I stood up quickly, but she grasped my wrist and stood too._

_"Tell me."_

_"No."_

_"Beca, please. You're my best friend. Nothing will ever change that."_

_The tears were heavy once more. "Yes, it will! It made my dad hate me! It made my mom hate me! I didn't ask to be this way! I never asked to have boy parts. I-"_

I was in shock. I couldn't believe I had just said that aloud as well. Chloe's face was pale, and her eyes were wide with awe. They then darted down to my lower area, and I could not believe I had been so stupid. She was going to run now. She was going to disappear, so I beat her to it. I turned and rushed into my house, up to my room and slammed my door behind me. I collapsed onto my bed as my whole body went numb, racked with deep sobs. I gritted my teeth, my fists clenching the pillow that I had my face buried into. I didn't hear the front door open. I didn't hear it close either. I didn't hear the footsteps on the stairs. I didn't hear my room door open and close, and I didn't hear my name being called softly through the dark. I only felt the soft hand that began rubbing my back. I felt the soft lips touch the back of my neck, and I jerked away. Chloe sat there looking at me, my cowboy hat in her hands, eyes delicate and smile faint on her face. 

_"Beca, you're my best friend," she whispered. "Please don't shut me out. So you're different. You've always been that way, right?" I nodded, but then I stopped and shook my head. "No?"_

_"Well, I-it wasn't always like that I guess. In the beginning, I-I was normal, or-they thought that I was, you know. The-the doctor was wrong. That's what my mom said to my dad, that the doctor was wrong, and-they figured it out that I was different, but after that, they just-ignored me. They would still fight about it, but they didn't help me."_

_"Still, Becs. You've been that way the entire time I've been your friend. That means you're still _**my **_Beca, and you're no different than you were yesterday. I'm not going anywhere just because you're different."_

_"D-Don't you think it's weird?" I stuttered out._

_"No, I don't."_

_"Other people do. My mom and dad do."_

_"People at school think _**I'm **_weird because I have red hair. Remember that really mean kid on the playground when we were little?" I nodded. "Do you think so?"_

_I couldn't help but chuckle. "No. I like it."_

_She grinned. "Okay then. Your opinion is the only thing that matters to me." Her smile suddenly disappeared. "Have you-told Jesse and Sarah?" I shook my head. "Becs, they love you just as much as I do, and they won't judge you. At least tell Sarah."_

_"I don't want her-to-to hate me like my mom does."_

_"She won't, but she's a doctor, and she could help you understand it. I mean, I could ask my mom without saying it's about you, but I think you should tell one of them. That way they can explain it to you and help you out."_

_"I guess. Maybe." I shrugged. "So-so you-you don't think I'm a freak?"_

_"Well, you're still weird, but not because of that." She giggled as I swatted her shoulder. "No, I don't, Becs. You're different, and that's okay because being normal is kinda boring."_

_"B-but you'll still leave, one day."_

_"Never, Becs. I promise."_

_"You-you're gonna go off to some fancy school in a few years and forget all about me."_

_"No, I won't, Becs. You've been my best friend for seven years now. I'll never forget you. I'll never want to. I'll wait for you. It'll only be a year then you can go to college too. You're smart. You'll go to college."_

_"Oh, yeah." I scoffed. "My dad's college."_

_"You don't have to. We can go anywhere."_

_"We?"_

_"Of course. I'll have one year without you then you can come join me. Oh, and then, when we finish that, we can get a house anywhere we want. We can even get horses since you love them so much."_

_"You're kind of crazy."_

_"Just-promise me one thing." She looked nervous now, and I cocked an eyebrow. _

_"What?" She stuck her pinky finger out with a pointed look, and I scoffed once more. "How old are we again?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "Just do it."_

_I reluctantly obeyed, giving our intertwined fingers a skeptical look. "Okay, what's the promise?"_

_"Well, I know that-you don't believe in love or marriage or any of that, but-I'm your best friend, and you're mine. My job is to protect you forever and ever, and your job is to protect me forever and ever. I know I won't ever leave you like that. I'm sure Jesse wouldn't either, but-this is my promise. Promise that when we're older, _**we**_ get married. To each other."_

_I cocked a second eyebrow at her, but she only continued to look at me expectantly. "Seriously?"_

_"I swear on everything. Promise me. Unless you wanted to marry Jesse."_

_I snorted a laugh. "I promise."_

* * *

"I can help you," a small voice whispered.

I spun around hastily to find a short, raven-haired girl with intense almond eyes I could make out even in the dark piercing my own. She wore an outfit similar to the one worn by Amy tonight, and she looked quite composed considering she was looking at a thief. She didn't give me time to recover from my shock. If anything, her next move further shocked me. She moved to my side, taking the device from my hand promptly and typing rapidly into it. When I was sure she had given up, she disconnected the phone effortlessly then typed something into the keypad. Seconds later, the locks clicked, and she opened up the safe with her sleeve over her hand. I was in awe, unable to even answer Benji's repetitive question of who this was. She gestured to the open safe now.

"Hurry it up," I heard Jesse in my ear.

I quickly took the pendant from my pocket and removed the jewelry box within the safe while the girl closed and locked the drawer once more. There was an array of envelopes and papers also stuffed inside of the safe as well, but I didn't worry about them. I opened the box, tenderly taking the pendant and replacing it with our replica. I placed the box back in then the girl closed the safe and put the panel back on. I gently lifted the glass, pressing it back into place until I heard the click, assuring me that it was secured.

"Now, there will probably be some guards out there when we get to the third floor, so follow my lead," she directed as I stepped back. "You were simply reminding me that area is restricted."

I could say nothing as she led me back to the secret entrance. We made our way down cautiously, dropping into the study and moving into the room. While I set the metal gate back in place over it, dusting away our footprints, she took the vacuum cleaner that was resting against the wall. She waited for me to appear beside her and opened the door. How did I not hear her enter the room? That could have been bad. Benji and I would have a long talk about his surveillance. We exited the office, and sure enough, several guards had returned to their post as both Jesse and this girl had stated.

"Thank you for that," she suddenly said, turning to me. "I have no idea how I fell, but I couldn't just leave dust on the top shelf. Mr. Cambry would not be pleased."

"It's not a problem," I replied quickly in what I hoped sounded like a British accent, flashing a smile. "Although Mr. Cambry has a strict cleaning schedule for the upper levels." The other guards looked pleased with my disciplinary action though minute. "I'll help you get this contraption back down, and then I'll talk with your supervisor. You." I pointed at Jesse, and he saluted me. "Carry this for her."

Jesse nodded and picked up the appliance. After leaving it in the supply closet downstairs, the girl followed Jesse and I back out to our van half a block away.

"Okay, what am I missing here?" I asked her as we stopped before the vehicle.

"I guess I can explain," the girl gulped. "My name is Lily. I've been working in this house for awhile now. My mother left me here when I was fifteen, and I've been working. I know everything there is to know about this house, and I knew about the safe and the pendant, but I never believed the legend. I knew if I could get my hands on it, I could leave here, but I didn't have the guts to try. I spend a significant amount of time in the office however, fantasizing about some scheme to take it. My problem was that I never could find the safe in the minimal time I was given to look for it, and I definitely would not have had the means to open it no matter how long I've spent in there. I learned to crack safes and their codes long ago from my father before he died. Most of the safes here in London are what they call Terra Safes, and the crack is slightly different from others, but he taught it to me thoroughly. He was good at what he did. He was a thief. It always intrigued me. When you came in, I didn't dare move, but I somehow knew what you were doing. I followed you up the passage."

"How did you know about that passage?"

"Don't worry. It isn't in the original floor plan. Only I know about it amongst the staff. I sort of stumbled upon it one day while I was in the office. It was a risky move going through the main door while the security swapped shifts. Then I found the hatch in the fireplace. It's incredibly difficult to get up to the staircase being short, you know, but it helped me avoid capture."

I huffed. "Trust me. I know."

"What about the cameras?" Benji asked now.

"I disabled the cameras in there a long time ago. It's hooked up to the main security office out back, so for the past several months, it's been playing the same loop of film over and over. No one's caught on, but trust that I've checked it a few times to make sure and changed it around when need be. Like for instance, the smaller shelf beside the TV had not been there a few months ago, so I had to swap the loop for one that displayed it. I always knew when Mr. Cambry was going up there, so I have a device, like a remote, that would switch the feeds to live when need be. That way they could see him." She pulled said device from her pocket and flashed it. "I took an old television remote and modified it, taking one of the chips from the server."

"So...I hacked the office cameras for no reason?" Benji looked very ashamed.

"Precisely. Look, I helped you. I just want out. I can crack anything, and if you have room, I'd like a new career. It's a lot to take in, but I'm completely serious."

I observed her for a moment, her dark brown eyes illuminated beneath the streetlights and sending a chill up my spine. She was petite, very small, but she _had_ cracked the code. She had helped me close a big job, the biggest of jobs as of yet, not to mention kept me from getting in a bind with security, and she seemed sincere about all that she had said. If she were anything more, I would already be cuffed. I decided to play around with the idea.

"Okay, my partners and I are going back in there," I began. "We're going to blend in and do what we've been doing for three weeks, mingling and all. You go back in too, do the job you've been doing. At midnight, meet us back here. You come with us, and we talk about what we can arrange. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good." A genuine smile flashed across her face.

"Oh, and, uh, how old are you?"

"Don't mention the height or anything, but I'm nineteen."

"Nice, me too."

She smiled again before she turned serious, and then she rushed back towards the house to take up her cover once more. I had to admit that she was a bit-off putting, but what mattered was that she was skilled. I entered the back of the van, ignoring Stacie's smirk, and I changed into my own tailored suit. She had come out to help me with my disguise. Stacie carefully attached my red beard and wig, and I put in my contacts once more.

"One more night," I huffed, stepping out of the vehicle and helping Stacie.

"Well, you make a cute boy, and trust that if I don't let this Cambry kid get lucky tonight, you're staying in my room," she purred softly in my ear.

"If you keep doing that, I'm not going to be able to deflect it much longer."

"Thank God because the cat-and-mouse thing gets old."

She kissed my cheek as I chuckled then we followed Jesse back to the house. It didn't take long for our dates to sniff us out, Abigail greeting me with a soft kiss and a glass of champagne. We made our way out to our seats for the concert, and I allowed myself to fall into easy conversation. Stacie took the seat beside me with George on her opposite side, and I honestly just wanted the night to end. The deed was done, and I was curious about the possibility of yet another addition to the team.

When midnight at last came, we bid our dates goodnight to their dismay, insisting we had an early flight to France for a meeting with some references for Jesse's new script. We entertained them, taking down their numbers and acquiescing to their request of a good night's kiss, but then we were gone for good. Lily stood beside the van when we arrived. We didn't say a word. I ushered her into the cargo hold, and we headed off.

"Let's swap the vehicles then go get some dinner," I sighed from the passenger seat. "They didn't have real food. I don't do finger foods."

"Right?!" Amy agreed. "I'm starving."

We returned to an empty parking lot where we had picked up the van and parked our Suburban. We moved our belongings into the SUV and set the keys of the van in its gas tank opening. Amy assured us it would be picked up. We then headed down to McDonald's because we were all craving some good old fast food. When we retrieved our order, we drove down to a park nearby. Once we concluded our meal, Jesse offered me a cigarette, a nasty habit we had taken up to calm our nerves occasionally, and I accepted.

"So, Lily, what are your intentions?" I asked as we settled around a picnic table.

"Well, like I said, I want to change my career," she began. "I'm from South Korea, but we moved to LA when I was little, like three or four. My parents came up here when I was fourteen. My father was killed on a job, and my mother and I were stuck here. She was so angry, she sold me to a labor force for a ticket back home. I ended up working in the Cambry house. I want to go back to America, but I also want to pursue the rush my father used to get from a job. Sure, it's dangerous at times, but you guys are much smarter than my father. He shot his way out of everything."

"Lucky for you, we don't even carry guns. We're trained to fight, but we do everything in our power to avoid the bloodshed. I have a bow and arrow, but that would be much too conspicuous." Jesse chuckled as I smirked. "You're right though. We are very precise about how we do things. I would rather barrel through things at times, but we pride ourselves on strategy, and each member of this team offers something valuable. I won't put anyone on this team readily in danger, and everyone on this team has something to offer."

"I can handle a knife as well as a gun just fine. My father taught me a lot growing up. The demolition of security codes is just one of those skills."

"Okay, what do you guys think?"

I turned now to my team, which was already silently deliberating, paying close attention to the girl before us. She seemed sweet, but I saw a glint in her eye. Like I said, I was rather exceptional at casing people. I saw sincerity in her, but I also saw independence and strength. She could handle her own. She just needed the chance. Aubrey too was watching her with uncertainty, but soon, I saw her expression shift to that of pure curiosity.

"Another brain wouldn't hurt," Jesse at last concluded.

"Yeah, she did help us big time," Amy added in.

"She was tremendous," Benji nodded excitedly.

"I think she would make a nice addition," Stacie agreed.

"We can try it out," Aubrey concurred.

"I think she's dope," CR nodded.

"Good, then it's settled," I sighed, clapping my hands and turning to Lily. "Welcome to our band of outlaws."

She smiled warmly at me, and we shook hands. I could tell it was going to be quite an interesting team we were working with, but despite all of my walls and refusal to let people in, I liked the idea of being part of a team. I knew deep inside that these were the types of friends most easily lost, but really, Jesse was my only true friend. The others were coworkers as in any other line of work, and we would keep it that way if I had anything to say about it.

"How about we pick up some beers and head back to the house?" Amy suggested.

The rest of us nodded quickly, and we headed back to the SUV. When we reached the house, we sat out on the back patio passing around bottles of beer while Jesse lit a cigar Amy offered him from Smith's stock. Amy then brought out some wine and some fruit-flavored liquor for Stacie, who insisted she was much too classy for beer. I scoffed, which led her to offer me a shot and daring me to take it. I had never drank before save for Chloe's graduation party where I took a couple sips from a flask Ron Davis had, but I wouldn't admit that. I threw the shot back quickly then took a swig of my beer, the burning in my throat humbling me quickly.

"Not bad," Stacie giggled, her hand on my knee. "You need to loosen up, Boss, really."

Stacie was probably right. Throughout the last few months, I had been more tense than usual. I was simply focused on the job, but even Jesse insisted I let loose here and there. I wrote to release stress, but even that failed to suffice at times. I wasn't sure what my problem was. Was it the fact of how far I had drifted from the person I used to be, the life I used to have? I couldn't pinpoint the reasons, so I stopped dwelling altogether. I stopped admitting to myself how much I missed a certain redhead. She would never accept what I had become. She deserved much better, and I would be the first one to say it. We hadn't spoken since her birthday, and I was okay with that. I knew she was doing just fine. She would be fine, and she would be able to live a life far beyond anything I could have ever given to her. That was my resolve.

After many drinks, I was tipsy to say the least. Everything was blurry, but I felt comfortable at this level. I didn't overdo it. We had to make the drop of the pendant the following day so that we could get our payment. John would be proud. I would have to talk to him the next day as well, and I wasn't sure what it was, but I looked forward to his praise. Maybe it was the lack of a father figure I felt, but of course, you know me. I wouldn't admit it aloud.

Amy and Lily retired first, Amy showing Lily to her room and assuring her the girls would go shopping tomorrow for a new wardrobe for the girl. Benji and Jesse went next, feeling exhausted beyond belief after a shot of some whiskey Amy had housed for over a year. Stacie, who had in fact overdone it, followed CR off soon after that, and I was surprised. I expected her to stick around me a bit longer. Nonetheless, I found myself sitting alone on the patio with none other than Aubrey, our most fearlessly feared team leader. She sat with her legs crossed and lips pursed, sipping her wine glass slow and swirling it around periodically. Her wavy blonde hair was pulled up. It had yet to leave that tight bun since we had been introduced now that I recall, and I was beginning to wonder if it ever did. Her eyes were trained on some point on the floor just above her grey Toms, and she had one arm crossed over her midsection, hand tucked in her armpit. Yes, I suppose I was staring for a long while but only to case the girl. Well, I couldn't deny that she was actually very pretty, but that was beside the point. She still unnerved me completely with that permanent scowl and sickeningly straight posture.

Now, to be clear, I had no issue or problem with Aubrey. She didn't speak much, which was good, but when she did speak, it was sharp and choppy as if the words were shards of glass, slashing at her esophagus on the way up. She always sat at a perfect ninety-degree angle, and she stood at a one-hundred-eighty degree angle. Every movement seemed pragmatically planned out, including the most simple ones. I mean, I could probably count each muscle that moved and how many movements it executed when she opened a door or picked up her orange juice. They were that precise, and it boggled me because normal people don't set their coffee at a specific angle and distance from their breakfast plate. Aubrey was the sort of person that didn't allow the food on her plate to touch. As a matter of fact, she put her eggs, toast, pancakes and baguettes on separate plates. She could not have her coffee without her orange juice following exactly three minutes after, and the orange juice always had to sit on her left of the mug. Three sugars, two creams. One cream French Vanilla and the other regular milk. Wait, whoa now. Who was stranger? Her for being so precise, or me for being so precisely accurate about her being precise?

"What is it?" came her sudden sharp voice, and I realized I was still staring, my eyes focusing in on hers.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I just-I-I zoned out. Apologies."

"Have you never had alcohol?"

I looked sheepish now, though I should have been offended. "Yeah, once."

She scoffed. "Still wet behind the ears then."

Now I rolled my eyes. "How old are you? You sound like my mother."

"I'm twenty one, thank you."

I waved my hands mockingly. "Oh! Barely legal!"

I could see her cheeks flush and eyes flash. Her eyes then glazed over as her hand tightened around the glass, and I quickly rushed over to take it from her grasp.

"Woah there," I warned. She looked a bit confused now. What the hell? "That glass is gonna shatter in your hand. How are you feeling, Captain?"

"I'm-fine," she breathed unconvincingly. "What are you doing?"

"I didn't want you to cut your hand or something. Uh, you look a bit-ill. Are you-do-"

"I'm fine, Beca," she growled now.

"Okay, Okay, I got it."

I sat down once more and eyed her skeptically. After a moment, she calmed down and casually picked up her glass once more, taking a sip.

"Are you-is there something I should-"

"I have a short fuse!" she snapped, and I flinched.

"I see that."

"Usually, anyone within the vicinity is liable to get hit in the face, so watch it."

I bit back a laugh. "Wow, that's a good skill to have."

"It's a lot better than the only skill I used to have" she mumbled, and I had to strain to hear her. "John taught me how to channel my nerves into that instead of vomiting."

I felt the look of distaste cross my face. "Oh."

"Yeah, I'm not proud of it, okay?"

"Hey, ease up, alright? I'm not trying to antagonize you. I just-loosen up a bit."

She scoffed now. "That's coming from you?"

"Hey, I'm not as reckless as I once was, but I guarantee you I know how to slouch."

She glared at me, but I was not deterred. "Look, I usually work alone, but since John believes we would make a good team, I'm going to trust him. However, do _not _disrespect or patronize me. Do not approach me with your condescending tone. You may think you are something special with all of those horrid tattoos and ear monstrosities, but to me, you are no different than the rest of us. If anything, you're an amateur."

For some reason, this amused me, and I felt the corner of my mouth curl upwards. "You don't like me much, do you?"

"I don't like your attitude."

"You don't even know me."

"I know your type though. You go out and pride yourself on petty crime then you go and make yourself feel all high and mighty by sleeping with 'hot women' like Stacie."

I scoffed. "I don't sleep with Stacie. If you haven't noticed, she left me out here with _you._"

"I can see your toner through those jeans."

I nearly choked on my own saliva. "My-what?"

"Toner. Your team boner. You know, the hard-on you have for your teammate?"

On instinct, I glanced down frantically. My alcohol-induced mind suddenly felt deeply self-conscious, but the worst part? She was just fucking with me. My pants were just fine. I looked back up to find her staring at me with that "What-the-fuck?" look on her face, and my own face completely caught fire seconds later. She then sported a face of amused curiosity, and it was over for me. Before she could say another word, I stood up and rushed inside, locking myself in my room. Damn, why must I be so self-conscious? Why must this bother me so much? I don't give a damn what uptight Aubrey or Stacie or anyone else thinks. I'm here to do my job. Nothing more.

* * *

_"Mama Sarah, can you help me?" _

_"Yeah, of course. What is it, Buggy?"_

_"Um, I-how do I get a job?"_

_"A job? Becs, you're only eight. Why do you need a job?"_

_"Well, I need to-to get Chloe's birthday present. I know where it is, but I need money to get it."_

_"Well, I can get it. Just tell me where-"_

_"No!" I put my hand up. "I-I want to get it myself because it's my royal duty."_

_She smiled softly at me. "Okay, how about I give you a job, and if you do it well, I'll pay you."_

_I raised an eyebrow. "Does that count? If my mommy gives me money, isn't it still cheating?"_

_"Not if you work for it. It's the same as any other job. You do the job I give you, and you get rewarded for it."_

_"Okay, since I only have two weeks, I'll take your bait, Mama." _

_She chuckled as she always did when I said something "smart" as she put it. I had been calling her "Mama" for almost a year now because she was. She was all I had apart from Val and Will, but Sarah had always been there, and she took the best care of me. She told me herself that I was her baby too, so ha!_

_"Okay, come on, big kid," she said. "Let's put you to work."_

_I put on my cowboy hat happily and followed her out._

* * *

_"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear, Chloe! Happy birthday to you! And many more!"_

The redhead giggled as she blew out the candles, and everyone in the room cheered. I fidgeted in my seat beside Chloe. She had demanded I sit beside her even though all of her big kid friends were here for her party. She threw an arm around my shoulders while Val cut the cake. Once we finished with that, it was time to open all of Chloe's presents. We settled in the living room while she unwrapped all of them. Some of the kids got her some really cool stuff like some dolls, a toy horse, a new video game, and a bunch of other neat stuff that made my stomach churn. My present would never live up to that, so before she opened mine, I grabbed it and rushed out to the backyard. Will had built us a treehouse once the snow stopped, so I rushed up there and sat with the present in my lap, trying not to cry. A few moments later, the door I had just come through opened up in the floor, and big blue eyes appeared.

_"Becs," Chloe called softly, hoisting herself into the treehouse. "What's wrong?" I shook my head quickly, looking away. "Why did you run away, Becs? Are you okay? Did one of those kids say something mean to you because I can tell Mommy to make them go home."_

_She looked angry at this possibility, hands firmly on her hips, and I just about melted. She was always so protective over me even if I was the knight._

_"No, they weren't mean," I assured her._

_She sat beside me now. "Then what is it?"_

_"Well, you got a bunch of cool stuff, and-and you're a big kid now."_

_"I'm only ten, Becs."_

_"Yeah, but I know that my present isn't as cool as theirs."_

_"I'll bet it is."_

_I shook my head. "No, it's lame."_

_"Well, can I be the judge of that?"_

_"I'm your best friend. You'll just lie to me."_

_She giggled. "Exactly. You're my best friend, so I'll never lie to you."_

_I looked over at her at last with a raised eyebrow. "Really? Promise?"_

_"Yes, I promise."_

_I eyed her a long moment before expelling a heavy breath. "Okay."_

_I carefully took the box that sat behind me and handed it to her, not meeting her eyes. She unwrapped it then opened it. I heard her gasp then silence fell, a very long silence that made my stomach uneasy. When I could no longer take it, I looked up, and I wished I hadn't. She had tears streaming down her face, a hand clapped over her mouth._

_"That bad, huh?" I breathed. "I-I'm really sorry, Chlo. I'll just take it back. It's o-"_

_I went to grab the box, but she pushed my hand away, shaking her head so that her ruby red curls whipped around. She gingerly picked up her gift and gawked at it a moment, her fingers tracing over the silver and multiple gems._

_"You-you got me a crown?" she breathed._

_"Yeah," I replied nervously. "You're a princess, and I know it's kinda late because you're big now, and I found it at the store a long time ago, but I barely got the money helping Mama Sarah in the garden because I wanted to earn it myself, and I've been saving up, but I wanted you to be a real princess because you are, but I-"_

Before I could go on, I was tackled onto the floor, a now common incident as my favorite redhead embraced me. I chuckled as she planted a million kisses on my cheeks.

_"It's the best present ever, Becs," she whispered._

_"Really?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow._

_"Yes, really. I promise. It isn't a lie."_

_"But you got video games and dolls and-"_

_"Yeah, but anyone can have those or give me those. When your knight gives you a princess crown, it always wins. Nothing can beat it."_

_"Really?"_

_She giggled. "Yes, really, Becs. You're the best knight ever."_

_"You're the best princess ever."_

_"Good, then we're even."_

And Chloe wore her crown for the rest of the party. Seeing her happy made me happy because that meant she was still my princess even when she was bigger. I just hoped I could always be her knight instead of the outlaw I once wished to be.

* * *

**_SNEAK PREVIEW OF NEXT UPDATE (15+reviews!):_**

_"My team would escape, and they would leave my body on the concrete below, splattered every which way. I would never have to face Chloe Beale again. Now, if that's such a good thing, tell me why the thrill is gone and the ache has returned. Tell me why that void is echoing in my ears, shriller than the white noise raging through my earpiece. Tell me why I'm no longer satisfied dangling from this balcony..."_


	7. The Balance of Good and Evil

**_A/N: So thank you very much on the reception of that last chapter! I really appreciate it, and Im glad that the sneak peek created some excitement! So for the multiple questions I received here, I guarantee each of them are answered in the story somewhere. Like I said, it's already written save for maybe the last chapter because we're going over it again. Anyway, here it goes! _**

* * *

_I nervously bit down on my lip, my eyes fixed on my lap as I twiddled my thumbs in it. I could feel her intense eyes boring into me, but I refrained from looking up. She had been silent since I had sat down, and I wasn't sure what to say. Things didn't get old. Ever since my father had left and never talked to me again, three years prior, my awkward, anti-social, devil-may-care attitude intensified. I had been urged to do this back then, but for three years, I procrastinated, terrified of the reaction that I would receive. Sure, Chloe had taken it very well, but that didn't mean anything. Every time I went over this scenario in my head, all I could see was my mother and the disgust on her face each time I had ever asked a question about it. I had worn diapers until I was four for crying out loud, and I had begun to change myself at three. I had finally watched my dad use the bathroom once, although thinking back on it now, it was pretty uncomfortable. Anyway, I had learned that way, doing what he did until I was able to get the complete hang of it. It was hard because my anatomy was slightly smaller than the norm, according to the internet, until I was about ten. That was when it was of average size, when it actually began to grow substantially. This was scary though. I don't know what I would do if this went wrong. I don't-_

_"Becs," Sarah called softly, reaching out and resting her hand on my bouncing knee. "You can tell me anything, you know. I'm here for you. I always will be."_

_I figured in that moment, I'd rather just spit it all out and get it over with. Whatever happened, happened. I had already told her I needed to tell her something, and there was no way I could lie to the woman with those piercing green eyes. It was impossible. I had tried before._

_"Uh, well, I-I looked it up on the internet," I spit out, my mind reeling and my mouth going on its own. "They-they call it intersex. There's other terms for it, but-well, that sounded like the right one based on the description. I-I have a-a-it's-"_

_"A male appendage."_

_I nodded nervously, my cheeks flushing. "Yeah, and-I-well, that's why my mom and dad split up, why he left. He always said he couldn't deal with me being a freak. My mother can't even look at me. She could never answer my questions or-or teach me how to use the bathroom, and-and I-what do I do?"_

_Her eyes softened as she stood from across from me. That was it. I knew she was leaving. She was going to escort me out, and I would lose her and my best friend. Then, as I internally panicked, she sat right beside me on the couch and pulled me into her arms._

_"There are a lot of options, Becs, but first and foremost, let me tell you something. What your father did was his choice. He was a coward, and you are not to blame. He's weak. You've been this way, and you've done it on your own, and you are so strong for that. I wish you would have come to me sooner. I could've helped you."_

_"I-I was scared. I-I didn't understand it. I mean, the-the only reason I knew that I was different is because-well, one time, Natalie had her anatomy book open, and I was-like eight I guess. I saw the differences, and I-I was like both of them. Well, I mean like, I was a girl, but I had boy parts, you know. I thought the labels in the book were wrong. My mom always told me I was a little girl, b-but the picture didn't match, so-I know she was wrong kinda. I asked Natalie something about it, and she explained to me. She said Jesse had-_**this**_, and I had something else, but I didn't. Then I kind of understood that I was different, why my dad always said the things that he said about me. It scared me, but I didn't know what to do. I-they said I wasn't always like this, so-why?"_

_"Becs, you were always like this, but sometimes, with newborn infants, it's very hard to differentiate between an average gender and an intersex case. They may have been confused as to whether you had male genitals or if your female anatomy was just enlarged. They would have waited to try anything because there are many lawsuits now against doctors for premature operations to rectify it. You have the right to choose now, but you didn't just become this way one day. You were born this way. It's just more evident now. The doctors declared you were a girl, and that was what your parents expected. When it was evident as to what you were-"_

_"They stopped caring altogether. They stopped trying to understand."_

_Sarah bit back tears now, holding me tighter. "I can't justify what they did, Beca. I won't try because I'm not going to lie and say it wasn't wrong of them. I know it was. The point is that I'm here. Always."_

_"When I-I got older, I went to the library, and I found some things on it that helped me understand it better. I kept researching it. I-I know that there are surgeries and stuff to fix it, but that's not it, Mama. The thing is that-I-I don't know what I want to be. I-I always felt like a boy. I mean, playing with Jesse and-and liking girls and-oh, God. I don't know. I-"_

_"Becs, calm down." She stroked my hair now, kissing my temple and instantly relaxing my body. "It's okay. It happens. Your hormones are different. You're fifteen now, so that means that everything is a lot more intense right now. It's understandable not to know who you want to be, but-Buggy, it doesn't have to be a choice."  
My eyes snapped up at her, raising my eyebrow. "It-doesn't?"_

_"No, you can stay just the way you are. Yes, many people get operations in order to be one or the other. Sometimes, it's done when they're babies though there are laws in place regarding that now. Many wait in order to choose themselves because though their external anatomy is chosen, their minds and internal wiring may not agree later on. It's the same as a transgender male or female. Did you read about that?" I nodded. "Okay, so it isn't uncommon, Honey. I work at the hospital. I've seen a few babies born that way, but it's so hard to tell when they're first born. Many transgender cases stem from intersex cases because people would operate when it first became evident, but the patient would later show signs-"_

_"That they made the wrong choice?"_

_"To put it bluntly, yes, but I can take you down to a really good doctor, a good friend of mine, and we can determine what happened and what options you have. I promise."_

_I nodded slowly. "I-I mean, really, I only started to believe it when my chest got so big."_

_She chuckled now, patting my shoulder as I smiled sheepishly. "Yes, of course. I know it's hard, Buggy, but if you choose to stay this way, exactly like this, it's okay. It's completely fine."_

_"B-but I-I don't wanna be judged. I-I'm so scared of someone finding out and-and hating me for it. It's scary. I-I mean, I told Chloe. Three years ago, and she-she didn't change, but-I-I still think of my parents, and I know that there are other people out there like them. Mama, I-I've read a lot of stories. They-they kill people like me. Just for existing, they torture us."_

_She ran a hand through my hair. "This is true, Beca. Yes, it happens. Not many people are open to abnormal or different. People that share this condition with you do face a lot of adversity, but there are also a lot of support systems set up because we know how hard it is. If you wanted to have your chest reconstructed or the male genitalia removed, it's a choice, but you don't have to. Not doing anything is a choice too, and you can change your mind anytime you please. If you do decide to change something to make yourself more comfortable, I _**will **_help you. I will find you the best surgeon around, and I'll take care of the costs. I'm here for you."_

_My eyes were wide now. "R-really?"_

_She chuckled. "Yes, really. No matter what, B, you'll always be my baby too just like Jesse."_

_My face fell again. "I-I haven't told him yet. How do I-how-"_

_"Too late."_

And my best friend came strutting in with a huge grin on his face. I was awestruck, and his mother was as well. We watched as he sat beside me and ruffled my hair.

_"You-how did you-I-" I attempted but could not form the proper words._

_"Well," he drawled, squinting his eyes and shrugging his shoulders. "I-I kinda always knew, Becs. Remember when I accidentally hit you-'_**_there' _**_with the football?" I nodded as Sarah giggled. "I know it hurt you really bad because in that first second, you looked like you wanted to strangle me, but you held back and tried to pretend it didn't hurt. Then I-you remember when I got you to watch Transformers? Megan Fox?" My cheeks flushed red, remembering the night vividly when I rushed out of the room because I had become a bit too excited over the actress. Sarah rolled her eyes but chuckled softly once more. "I-I saw, but I didn't know what to say because I-I didn't know for sure. Plus, you stopped wearing skinny jeans as much this year, and you love skinny jeans. Now it makes sense, so sorry for eavesdropping, but-you're my best friend, B. You're like my sister, and nothing can change that. I mean, you _**have **_always been more of a brother to me." I slugged his arm, and he winced. "See!"_

_I laughed in relief. "So-you don't hate me?"_

_"I could never hate you. I mean, I was confused, but now it all makes sense, so I can roll with it."_

_I grinned. "Thanks, J."_

_"No need to thank me. I wouldn't be a very good best friend if I just dropped you for something like that, you know. It's not your fault, and it's not really a bad thing. You're different. So what? In my eyes, you're still a bad ass. We're best friends. Forever."_

_"Forever."_

* * *

Weeks turned into months which summed up to a year as my team and I scoured the globe on some of the biggest jobs known to the world of black market thieves. We toured everywhere from Italy's oldest neighborhoods to Rome's worshipped monuments on down to France's beloved museums and Russia's scientific community. In that time, we became thick as thieves I guess you could say, close knit though we still really didn't know a damn thing about each other. Aubrey and I overcame our original standoff. She was able to actually speak to me without insult, and I cut back on the snark. I was most thankful for the fact she never questioned that night I ran off because I had no idea how to face that. We only became civil for the team, and it was easier for me to stick around her and plot than to fight off Stacie's advances. Luckily, those were slowing. Maybe she had taken the hint, or maybe it was due to us getting bigger and more exhilarating jobs. We went from artifacts and jewels to computer chips and information, data. We found ourselves getting our first dose of technological commerce in the heart of Tokyo, and my, my was it a new kind of high.

I scoffed. "You want us to help the CIA?"

"Yes," John chuckled. "Trust me. I've worked with several agents in my hay day. You wouldn't believe how many use their status for bigger bucks."

I smirked. "Oh, I know. It's like a code of having a badge or something, right?"

I could hear his grin. "That's right. The mission objectives will await you in Tokyo."

"So is this an actual CIA job, or is this guy after big bucks too?"

"No, it's a clean CIA job. One of my acquaintances requested us, but the CIA doesn't know he requested our type, you see. The connect you will be working with believes that you are simply operatives for the embassy. After that Hong Kong gig, you pretty much evened out your good and evil scale." I snorted at that. "One of you will meet with him, but the rest of you just stay around. We wouldn't want them putting pieces together and pulling all of us up on it one day."

"Of course not."

We arrived in Tokyo in mid-October, over a year since leaving the states, finding sanctuary in yet another one of John's homes he held under an alias. The man we had been sent to rob went by the name of Mel Quan, and he was rumored to have been trading secrets with Japanese intelligence agencies after being in CIA custody for ten years. He had escaped and come to Japan a month before us. He held a disc with very sensitive information, and we needed to retrieve it. It was ironic to me that the CIA was asking for our help, but John trusted them, and we trusted John. They believed we had helped the Chinese government obtain information that aided them in stopping a war criminal. The report was false because that was definitely not exactly what had gone down there, but it helped us greatly, made us look like good guys in a sense. The CIA was willing to pay very big money to regain the disc as well as complete discretion, and John assured us that it was safe, and regardless, we couldn't turn it down. Good karma and all that jazz. The CIA may be a good ally to have one day.

It was Aubrey who went to meet with the CIA connect for lunch as agreed by the whole of us. She would be best at speaking, and she had volunteered. She had no trouble maintaining composure with the man. We were staked out around the restaurant casually, acting as if we were nothing more than patrons in the place. The connect, under the name Bryant, handed over a manila folder with all of the information we needed to get the disc. We had a seventy-two hour window to use before the CIA was forced to blindly take him down and hope for the best. Of course that wasn't really our problem, but if things became messy and information on the disc was thrown around, we wouldn't get paid, and the CIA would be in a whole world of trouble. That would also put our freedom in question at the mercy of their disappointment. I could care less. I wasn't much for politics or government agents, and our escape plan was rather ingenius. They were all corrupted in my book. I just wanted to get paid, and I didn't mean monetarily. Even in the beginning, I knew that this job held a completely new high for us.

When Aubrey rendezvoused with us at the house, she laid out the documents on the table, and I went over them aloud.

"Mel Quan," I began. "We already read about him. The disc is most likely being kept in his penthouse downtown that he has underneath one of his mistress's names. Address was recovered by Central Intelligence Agents this morning after tailing the target. We are looking for a pretty simple disc, smaller than the usual compact disc and marked as 'The Magnificent Seven'."

"Nice cover," Jesse smirked. "Is it in English?"

"No, but that's where I came in," Lily assured him from her current position at the stove. "It's written perfectly on the replica."

"Beautiful."

"Oh, here's the substitute." I handed him the disc similar to what we were looking for with Lily's elegant handwriting on it of the resident language. "It was created by someone undercover who was killed last week. They were able to locate the chip but not obtain it down in Nagoya. Here is Quan's schedule. There is usually a maid that comes in between one and three. Today, Mr. Quan has a dinner meeting right outside of the city. That's our best opening. Now, Quan is set to leave for London in three days, which explains the seventy-two hour window. If he leaves, he will take the disc with him, and it may be traded to someone else."

"How do we know he doesn't keep it on him?" Amy asked.

"He wouldn't keep it on him," Aubrey explained. "He is much too paranoid. There is most likely a highly secure safe involved and some very carefully chosen security we'll have to maneuver through. We enter the apartment building with this badge." She held up said badge. "We are currently proud owners of the apartment directly below his humble abode. The penthouse floor is heavily guarded as I said, but if we can scale the building, Beca and Lily can get onto the actual floor via the roof hatch. Once in, we'll have Benji cut the lights, a blackout to the entire block so as to not be too conspicuous. Lily, can you pick that lock in those thirty seconds?"

"I can pick it in seventeen," Lily replied confidently.

"Perfect. Once you get it open, you and Beca will go in. Beca will hit _her_ watch at that seventeen second mark, and you'll have time to disarm the alarm system. The keypad is located on the wall adjacent to the door that separates the den from the kitchen. Once that's done, Jesse will keep watch from the stairwell that leads onto the penthouse floor. We don't want any unwanted visitors. Beca will let Amy, Stacie and I in through the balcony door, so we can speed up the search. CR will be in the lobby watching for anything out of the ordinary. We have a picture of the mistress whose name is on the lease, and she pops in here and there. Does everyone understand that well enough?"

The group nodded, and I was quite satisfied. Jesse then sighed.

"What's wrong, brother?" I asked, concern written on my face.

"It's just-if the CIA was able to gather all of this information, why are they paying us so much to do it?" he asked, irritation evident in his voice. "Why pick us? Something doesn't seem right to me. I mean, they _are_ the CIA."

Aubrey spoke now. "First of all, they can't prosecute us here. Second of all, that's the exact reason they hired us. They would have to go through too much of a hassle to actually run an investigation and apprehend him here. He's safe here, and Japanese law enforcement won't take him down. He's high in ranks. It's easier to steal back the disc to prevent any further damage than to try and take him in. CIA agents are good, and I'm sure robbery is on their resume, but if they were to get caught, it would be our country in trouble and not just them. Japan's relations with us aren't that pretty at the moment. Don't worry though, Jesse. I asked the same questions, and I made sure I had all the answers before I left him. I was just as apprehensive."

"Thanks."

I clapped his shoulder as Lily set lunch on the table. When we finished eating, we began preparing for the night ahead. We retreated into our rooms, all getting into the correct mindset in our own ways. I wrote out how I planned the night to go, adding in dramatic details and a bit more action, which made for a pretty suspenseful tale that I would surely read over again later on. I only hoped the added action remained fictional.

As I finished the story and closed the journal, I ran my fingers over the leather absent-minded. It was ironic how I had run out of notebook space the day before arriving in London, and I had begun to write in the journal Chloe had given me so long ago at last. I had been saving it, but now I was writing of a life she would never know of. She would of course never have the chance to read the stories either unless names were changed and details were construed, but in that moment, I couldn't help but wonder if she was thinking about me, if she ever thought about me. I received the occasional text from her parents, but she and I had a silent agreement. We only spoke on birthdays to thank for presents and gage reactions, nothing more. In the instances when my thoughts became too overwhelming, I would just head out on a small mission into a gallery or even a small store and snatch something. That thrill would numb me like a drug, and the ache would evaporate. It kept the dreams at bay most nights. Some nights, I would still picture bright blue eyes and fiery red hair, but that was to be expected. I just trudged through it and kept moving. I never would have guessed that over a decade of friendship would amount to this, but I couldn't dwell on it. We were two different people, and we were lucky to even have that decade. It was time to grow up. There was nothing left for us as a whole anymore.

No one on Earth could deny that my team and I were good at what we did. We were better than good. We were immaculate, amazing, flawless. There were so many ways to describe how well we executed strategy, but we remained humble. We joked around with one another about our skills, and we had so much money in the bank that we didn't know what to do with it. We didn't flaunt it. There were no fancy cars or clothes, no skybox seats at the opera or backstage passes to concerts. We stayed to ourselves because we had one thing deeply in common. To us, the money was just a sweetener. We did it for the thrill. Only Jesse and I knew why we did it. We sort of understood Amy's reasoning, but not much. I had no idea where Stacie's family was. The only one that had given us a full background check was Lily, and that was okay. We didn't need to be close or pronounce a friendship. We didn't even know one another's last names. Loyalty was what mattered however. Trust was never a topic of discussion. We trusted ourselves, and it was enough for one another. We worked together like a well-oiled machine, and things usually turned in our favor in the end. The Quan mission would be no different, and the CIA would have to pay up.

Stacie, Amy, Aubrey, Lily and I were inside Quan's penthouse searching for the elusive disc with all of the CIA's potent information on it after an easy entrance that went exactly as planned. I had walked into what appeared to be his study, Lily in tow, and we carefully searched the bookcases and desks. The walls held no safe or anything of the sort, so we began rummaging through the desk. We found nothing, and irritation became thick in the air. I walked out of the room where Aubrey was searching the living room, and I released a frustrated grunt.

"Nothing?" she asked, just as irritated.

"No, not yet," I sighed.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"What are you doing?"

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up. How's it looking out there, Ben?"

"Quan's still at the restaurant, and no activity out here on CR's end. You're good."

My head was spinning now. I took a few moments to calm myself before returning to the office. I leaned over the man's large oak desk, glaring down at the wood as if it would melt away any second. My hand slid slightly as it perspired, and a page of plastic moved. Then I noticed something. There was a seam in the desk. I moved aside countless papers and folders, tracing my finger over the break in the wood. To anyone else...well, to us at first, it seemed like just a normal run in the wood. However, looking closely, it was now an obvious break. I tried to slide my finger in, but the opening was too narrow. In anger, I brought my fist down upon it with force. As I stood up, something inside of the wood clicked, and the hidden door sprang up. Lily stood beside me now, clearly impressed. Beneath the mahogany, attached the door itself, was a keypad. Inside of the desk was a small black safe, carefully built into the wood. I smirked.

"Crafty," Lily snorted.

"Sure," I returned, sarcasm dripping off the word. "Okay, you're up, kid."

Lily wasted no time in getting to work on the keypad, her nimble fingers flitting across the keys and working overtime on her special device she had hooked in, the wire slyly snaking into the heart of the device after expertly removing the panel. I walked back into the kitchen where the others were still searching.

"We got it," I hissed, and they looked over at me with evident relief in their eyes. "Stand by."

I returned to the office, watching on as Lily finished up her work. When she at last got what she wanted, she disconnected the phone and tapped a few more keys. Instantly, the locks gave way, and she was able to pull open the safe beneath the false bottom of the desktop. I should have thought of hitting the button on my watch before she opened it, but I was so eager to get this done that it slipped my mind, rookie mistake. She tenderly extracted the disc from within, and I placed the replica inside just as delicately. As she closed the safe, my earpiece crackled viciously, and I could hear Jesse's broken transmission.

"What is it?" I asked, sliding the disc into my pocket while Lily fixed the desk and its items back to its original placement. "J, I can't hear you. What is it?"

Some more crackling before his signal cleared. "There must have been something on the safe. There's at least a dozen guys heading for the room. You gotta get out. Now. I'm moving up."

"Should we black it out?" Benji asked.

"Hell, we already tripped it," I sighed, berating myself for my slip-up. "Go ahead. That way Jesse can cross the hall. J, get your goggles on."

"Already ahead of you," my best friend replied. "Go ahead, Ben, because they're right on me."

"Okay, girls, goggles on," I reported to those in the apartment with me. "Head for the balcony."

I motioned for Lily to follow me, sliding our glasses onto our faces and switching on the night vision. Aubrey, Amy and Stacie had just finished straightening up the counters in the kitchen that they had ransacked in frustration. I hissed at them to hurry it up, and just as they began to move towards the exit, the front doorknob began to shake and the lights died. We all locked eyes through our goggles, and I gestured for them to get out onto the balcony. Stacie, with her long stride, was quickest, and I handed her the disc. She slid it into her shirt, tucked away securely in her bra, and moved out onto the balcony. Lily and I had already secured the rope and suspended it from the roof after we used it to climb to the top. Stacie grabbed it as someone fiddled with the lock. Lily followed Stacie down the rope to our room's balcony, and Amy soon followed with Aubrey close behind, but before I could even get out onto the balcony, the door flew open, a horde of men barreling through the frame and speaking low in another language. I figured I could still make it, but as I grasped the rope violently, it must have lost its hold because it cascaded down the side of the building sans the grappling hook. I willed myself not to panic as I heard voices from within the penthouse. I carefully eased the back door closed. No lights had come on in the apartment yet, but I knew they would check the exits first as flashlights were brandished, shining through the glass with light dancing in front of the door.

"How long do I have on that blackout, Ben?" I asked through merciless static.

"I extended it so, two...minutes."

I slid to the side of the door, out of sight, trying to think fast. I heard voices getting closer, and I looked around. The balcony that jutted out from the master bedroom was a good leap of about five feet. Even if I made it, I would be in sight, and I would be...dangling. My phone buzzed, but I couldn't answer, not now, and my earpiece was taken over by complete white noise. I had no weapons or anything that could help me fight my way out. I swiftly made a mental note to rethink the whole unarmed thing later after dancing around it for so long. Then again, we had never needed them before.

Now, the voices were right inside the door, and I did the only thing I could readily think of. I hopped off the side of the balcony, facing it of course and praying my reflexes didn't fail me now. I gained speed so quickly that I did in fact miss the balcony to our room, but somehow, my fingers were able to grip one of the iron bars loosely of the balcony below, a painful position indeed as my body was jerked in two different directions. I could feel my flesh ripping, searing pain shooting through my fingers. I let out a grunt, pulling my other hand up to grab the balcony's edge. I usually had impressive upper body strength, but pull-ups had never really been my strong suit despite my small size. I expelled another low grunt as I tried with all my might to pull myself up. My fingers began to slip, my palms now sweating and causing the metal to become slick. I heard voices on the balcony above. They had not looked over yet. It could have been my team, but I could not call for help. My chest was constricted. My fingers began to loosen, and I was sure I would fall to my death. It was one of those moments where my entire life flashed before my eyes, the whole of my journey that had brought me to this stage, this place, this predicament. It was not that I regretted it. The hammering of my heart currently was still somehow making me giddy with excitement. I think that it was in that moment that I admitted to myself that I was slightly insane. I had lost it somewhere along the way, and it was alarming how easily I could accept the fact that I lived for _this_. If this was how it ended, it would fit the story rather well, and I would be satisfied to say the least. The last thing that flashed through my mind however was one particular redhead with bright blue ocean orbs, knocking away the entirety of my resolve. What would she think? What would she say? How would she feel? What did it matter? She had left me to cope with my losses on my own, and she was happy now. She would forget me, and I had given her a head start. I had saved her from further heartache, and I knew that saying goodbye need not be done again. My team would escape, and they would leave my body on the concrete below, splattered every which way. I would never have to face Chloe Beale again. Now, if that's such a good thing, tell me why the thrill is gone and the ache has returned. Tell me why that void is echoing in my ears, shriller than the white noise raging through my earpiece. Tell me why I'm no longer satisfied dangling from this balcony.

Just as my fingers fully lost their grip, hands grasped my wrist and yanked me up with so much force that I was able to place my feet on the concrete of the balcony. I looked up to find myself face to face with Aubrey. She helped me over the railing before we both doubled over gasping for air.

"You fuckin' kamikaze," she growled, pushing me into the room and shutting the door. "I swear, don't ever pull that shit again."

"Aw, were you scared I was going to die, Aubrey?" I asked mockingly.

"No, I was afraid you were gonna get us caught."

"I applaud you on your upper body strength."

"Really? Because I shun yours."

I didn't say anything more as we made our way out of the empty apartment and over to the elevator to meet the others. Once we reached the van, I hunched over once more trying to gulp down air, the adrenaline mixed with both fear and relief causing me to tremble slightly. Stacie rubbed the back of my head soothingly before holding the disc out in front of my eyes. I took it in my hands and felt a smile spread across my face.

"I hope a million dollars was worth it," Jesse chuckled as he appeared, noticing the shaking of my hands.

"Maybe not, but the ride surely was," I replied with a grin.

"That's all that matters then."

Aubrey met with Bryant the following morning at the post office. They had a friendly conversation so as not to seem so conspicuous. Bryant asked if she wanted him to take her package inside, and she agreed after I gave her a nod from my spot amongst the mail boxes that the money transfer had been made. Aubrey left before I did. I pulled some envelopes from my coat to make it look as if I had retrieved my mail, and I headed for the door. I felt Bryant's eyes on me intently, but I gave him nothing. I simply walked out and slid into my rental car, pulling out and heading in the opposite direction of Aubrey's cab.

Aubrey met me in a quiet parking garage to ride back to our safe haven together.

* * *

_"Jesse, what's wrong," I asked for the millionth time, dragging my hands down my face in agitation. "Just tell me! And don't say no again!"_

_"Why do you care?" he grumbled, a pout in place on his face._

_"Of course I care. You're my favorite deputy, remember?"_

_"No!" He looked at me now, and it was the first time I had ever seen him so angry. "I'm not your favorites no more! You like Chloe better!"_

_I gasped. "No, I don't! She's my best friend, Jesse-"_

_"See!"_

_"But you're my brother."_

_He suddenly brightened up, flashing his wide grin though his tooth was missing. "Really?"_

_"Really! We do everything together, and we share Mommy now, so you're my brother, and I can't like no one more than my brother." I giggled._

_He jumped up and hugged me. "I have a brother!"_

_"No, you have a sister."_

_"Oh, yeah. Well, then why do you play with Chloe more?"_

_"I don't, but I'm the knight, so's I gotta stay around her more to protect her, you know. You can play with us too. We can still fight dragons and be outlaws."_

_"Chloe don't let you be an outlaw no more."_

_"Only for pretends. When we're bigger, we can't. We're not bigger yet. We're only six!"_

_"Oh, okay. Well-can we play outlaws now?"_

_"Yeah, come on!"_

_He smiled, and I mirrored it. "You're my favorite sheriff cowboy, Becs."_

_I slung an arm around him. "And you're my favorite cowboy deputy, Jess."_

* * *

**_SNEAK PREVIEW OF NEXT UPDATE (15+ reviews!):_**

_"B, wait," she breathed shakily, and I gave her a confused look. "Come on."_

She seemed completely nervous all of a sudden, the way she had when asking me to prom. Without another word or any explanation, she led me into the dark and quiet house up to her room. I was only growing more and more confused by the second, and something deep inside of me told me to panic. I couldn't however. It was Chloe freakin' Beale for crying out loud. My best friend. I kept telling myself that as she locked her door and turned to me, taking my hands in hers.

_"Okay," she huffed, not meeting my gaze. "This is going to sound crazy, but-there are things in this world that you only get one chance at. Your first words, your first steps, your first day of school, your first senior prom, your first kiss, your first kiss _**_not _**_under the mistletoe when you're seven," She blushed now. "your first-_**_time_**_. I don't want to scare you or anything, Beca, but-you're my best friend, you know. I-I want you to be my-my first everything because I know that I can trust you with it, that you won't hurt me. I don't want anyone else to have that because I know you're the only one worthy of it. We've given each other everything, so I know I can trust you, and I-I want you to trust me too. I mean, I understand if you can't. I-I understand if you want to share it with someone else, but I-I'm asking you to-to be that for me."_


	8. Your First Time, My Last Time

**_A/N: So to the questions on the reviews, lol once again I promise that all questions will be answered as we go along. As for the flashbacks not being in order, the main ones at the beginning usually are in order, going from the time they meet and onward. Realize I say USUALLY only because there are one or maybe two I believe that are just really short. The second flashback in each chapter is usually Beca's "thought of the day" or something of the sort. It's what comes to mind that day, so they won't be in order because she doesn't think them or dream them in order. Anyway, this next chapter was super long and had to be cut into two pieces therefore they're pretty much run-ons rather than the usual time lapse between jobs. So here we go then_**

* * *

_"B!" I heard from behind me as I stood near the gym with Jesse and the guys. "B!"_

_"Girlfriend at twelve o'clock," Cory Hill, our team quarterback, smirked._

_I turned to find Chloe, dressed in a replica of my black, home football jersey with the maroon "21" in the center and her megawatt smile. I mirrored her grin as she enveloped me in a crushing hug, nearly knocking my signature cowboy hat off of my head. My body went rigid but soon relaxed after when she didn't immediately release me. Yeah, after eleven years, I was still getting used to physical contact even with Chloe._

_"Good luck today," she whispered in my ear, kissing my cheek and instantly turning it a deep maroon while Jesse and my other teammates snickered. "Get that state championship again this year. I'll be in the stands yelling my lungs out."_

_"Thanks," I replied sheepishly. "I know you will. Always the loudest."_

_"Only for my future groom." She winked as my body further heated up. _

_Right, the promise. Even after so long, she was still able to turn my mind to mush. I wish what Cory had said was true. I wish Chloe was my girlfriend now that I fully understood what the feelings in my stomach meant. I was in love with my best friend, but even after so long, my father's departure and mother's neglect had taken its toll in the midst of their divorce. I was too much of a coward to take that risk. Besides, she had only been joking about that promise, right? Right. Oh, hush up. What do you know?_

_"Go get 'em, okay?" she went on, and I nodded. "Oh, and Becs?" Her voice lowered now, and her demeanor changed dramatically, a look of uncertainty in her eyes. _

_"Yeah?" I returned, quirking an eyebrow._

_"Um, well, I-I wanted to ask you before anyone else did, and I-well, I know it's still a ways away, but-it's-it's my senior prom, so-will-will you go with me?"_

I was completely shocked. Every guy and some girls in school lined up to be in Chloe's presence, to ask her out and probably go to prom with her this year, and-she was asking me? On top of that, she looked so nervous and vulnerable. At last, I broke out into a goofy grin, and I could see the relief in her eyes.

_"Yeah, of course," I replied. "Yes, I'll go to prom with you, Chloe."_

_"Yay!"_

_On the night of senior prom, Sarah stood before me helping me fix my tie. My vest and tie were a bright blue, matching Chloe's chosen dress and those gorgeous eyes of hers. My slacks and coat were white with a matching button-up underneath. Sarah smiled proudly at the finished product, Jesse standing next to me in a white suit as well but a green tie and vest to match his date, Chloe's friend Jenna. He clasped my shoulder as she readied the camera with a wide grin._

_"When are you gonna admit you love that girl?" he questioned, and I swatted his shoulder._

_"Shut up," I snapped playfully as I nervously straightened my tie yet again._

_"Oh, my boys are so handsome!" Sarah joked with a wide smile. _

_"You love her, and you know it," he muttered through his smile as we looked at the camera._

_"Can it, Swanson," I returned in the same fashion._

_"She loves you too, you know."_

_"Whatever."_

_While Jesse headed out in his truck, a black Silverado that was identical to my white one save for the color which Sarah had purchased us the year before, I headed over to Chloe's. I was going to pick her up and meet him there while he retrieved Jenna. Sarah followed me in order to get some more pictures, already making sure that Jenna's parents would send her ones of Jesse and his date. I anxiously reached the door of the Beale residence, but before I could ring the doorbell, the door flew open to reveal a giddy Valerie Beale, her bright blue eyes shining as she took me into a hug._

_"Oh, you look so handsome, Becs!" she gushed, pulling me inside and hugging Sarah. "Chloe is almost ready."_

I was very comfortable in the Beale home now, in the family as a whole. Shortly after telling Sarah about my condition, I had given her the okay to discuss it with Val because she was a surgeon and had actually worked with a few people who had been this way back in Virginia. Will had overheard the conversation as well, and he joined in. I had been upstairs with Chloe and Jesse, but afterward, they called me down. They talked to me about it, asked me questions, and I had even allowed Val to take a look at my anatomy, but after that, everything was normal. They had not treated me any different, and I'm pretty sure they knew of my major crush on her daughter. Hell, I think everyone knew except for Chloe. That did make it easier on me in general but not easy enough to tell my best friend.

_As soon as Val closed the door behind us, Will scurried into the foyer, his hazel eyes illuminated with delight when he saw me. _

_"Wow, you clean up quite well, Son!" he exclaimed, cupping my shoulder as his wife rolled her eyes playfully. "My little girl knows how to pick 'em. Just promise me that you'll always look after her, B. You're the only one I trust aside from Jesse, but-" He leaned in. "I prefer you."_

_I giggled. "I promise, Papa Beale. Always."_

_As the word left my mouth, the room froze. Time seemed to stand still as all eyes were drawn to the top of the stairs like a cheesy movie. Yeah, I started hating movies with the predictable plot line shortly after my dad left, but anyway, back to the beautiful being at the top of the stairs. On the second-floor landing stood the embodiment of perfection. Chloe looked stunning in her long blue, strapless dress, her fiery red locks pulled up in a loose bun with the flawless curls spilling over. Her eyes were bright and shining, the dress color accentuating them perfectly. When they locked on mine, I was instantly lost in them. She wore white slippers like ballerina shoes, and I didn't expect much else because she loved to dance, and heels were all too difficult to do so in. Her sun-kissed skin looked as smooth as milk and honey, and her full lips were lightly covered in red lipstick and shiny lip gloss. My body just about went numb. I had prepared for the night though. There would be dancing, and dancing with high school kids usually consisted of a heavy amount of grinding against one another. I would be fine, but it took extra preparation because the truth was that I was worse than a teenage boy with my hormones. Now though, I was mesmerized. Before I knew it, she stood before me. I took her hand subconsciously. _

_"You look beautiful," I blurted out, my eyes growing wide to which she only giggled, the sweetest sound I had ever heard, the sound I yearned for._

_"Always a charmer, B," she whispered._

_The night went by in a blur. There were a million pictures, a lot of intimate dancing, my first slow dance and a few drinks with the football players from hidden flasks. Yes, soon Chloe would be gone. She would go off to Barden University in Atlanta, Georgia where her outstanding test scores and grades had granted her a full ride to the best pre-med program around. Tonight, we did not think about that however. Tonight, it was only us. The prom in general was rather eventful. We had only been there a few minutes after our professional prom pictures before a slew of boys came up asking Chloe to dance. One boy, Tom Edwards, was an arrogant senior who happened to be the football team's starting halfback before I took the job from him. He therefore didn't like me at all. Still, what did that matter now? Now he was just pushing buttons._

_"Hey, Chloe," he greeted with that sickly sweet smile. "How about a dance with your favorite football player?" He smirked over at me now._

_"Actually, I was just thinking the same thing," she squealed without missing a beat, and my heart plummeted. "And I love this song! Come on, B!"_

_She took my hand instantly and walked off. Clever she is. I was so engrossed with smirking back at Tom that I forgot that I had never danced before. Though I had mentally prepared for it, there had been no physical preparation aside from my own private session in my room the week before. Needless to say, Chloe taught me that night, and it was the most fun I had had in ages._

_A slow song crept up on me out of nowhere, and I knew I was done for. I could see predators encircling the dance floor, waiting for a chance to cut in and dance with Chloe. I'd rather let them than make a fool of myself as well as Chloe. She would regret ever bringing me._

_"Uh, I'm gonna get some punch," I muttered, pulling away, but she quickly grabbed my hand._

_"No, Becs," she whispered, bringing my hands to her waist and wrapping her arms around my neck. "Just follow my lead. It's okay."_

_We slowly began to move, my nerves kicking into overdrive. I know I was sweating, and my breathing was labored, but then the most beautiful event occurred. Chloe's delicate, soothing voice began to sing along with the song, relaxing me instantly._

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."_

_The best gift of the night? That huge grin on her face that told me I was being a good date, that grin that lit up the entire universe. It soon came to an end however, and sooner than I would have liked, we were in front of her door._

_"Best night ever," she sighed contentedly for the nth time. "Thanks for coming with me."_

_"I'd do anything for you," I replied without thinking, and my cheeks flushed._

_She grinned once more. "You're the best, Becs. I swear. I am so lucky. I swear I wouldn't have enjoyed it this much with anyone else."_

_"Please, Beale. Everyone wanted to go with you."_

_"You're not everyone, and they're definitely not you. All those douchebags can really wreck a mood. I love being with you though." What was happening? "You're my best friend." Oh, right. "I love you, Becs."_

_"I love you too, Chlo." She kissed my cheek, and I was done. "Good night."_

_I turned to walk away now, but before I could do so, Chloe's hand gingerly wrapped around my wrist, turning me back to face her._

_"B, wait," she breathed shakily, and I gave her a confused look. "Come on."_

She seemed completely nervous all of a sudden, the way she had when asking me to prom. Without another word or any explanation, she led me into the dark and quiet house up to her room. I was only growing more and more confused by the second, and something deep inside of me told me to panic. I couldn't however. It was Chloe freakin' Beale for crying out loud. My best friend. I kept telling myself that as she locked her door and turned to me, taking my hands in hers.

_"Okay," she huffed, not meeting my gaze. "This is going to sound crazy, but-there are things in this world that you only get one chance at. Your first words, your first steps, your first day of school, your first senior prom, your first kiss, your first kiss _**_not _**_under the mistletoe when you're seven," She blushed now. "your first-_**_time_**_. I don't want to scare you or anything, Beca, but-you're my best friend, you know. I-I want you to be my-my first everything because I know that I can trust you with it, that you won't hurt me. I don't want anyone else to have that because I know you're the only one worthy of it. We've given each other everything, so I know I can trust you, and I-I want you to trust me too. I mean, I understand if you can't. I-I understand if you want to share it with someone else, but I-I'm asking you to-to be that for me."_

_I couldn't say anything. I was bewildered. Chloe was standing here telling me...what? Was she really proposing what I thought she was? And was she saying that I had been her first _**_and _**_last kiss? What was she waiting for because I knew that everyone in school would give their kidney for the chance just as they would to take her to prom. What was this? I decided to shut off my mind for now and follow my heart for once. I may regret it later, cursing myself for succumbing to such a reckless organ. It may break the little restraint left on these feelings for her, but she was my best friend, and as previously stated, I'd do anything for her. I could never deny her. Plus, I would sort of be doing this for myself as well. So I nodded my agreement._

_"Are-are you sure?" she asked, looking completely vulnerable and lost for confidence for the first time EVER. Well, aside from asking me to prom, but-wow._

_Now I gained back some sort of comprehension. "Chloe," I said softly, cupping her cheek. "You're my best friend, and I would rather give all I have to you than anyone else. I-I love you. You're my best friend."_

_"But I-I know that I-"_

Before she could continue, our lips were pressed together. I wasn't sure who made the move, but I would bet money on me at any other time. It was desperate yet soft and passionate. It wasn't like the movies with fireworks, a feeling that came and went in moments. No, this was different. It was like a small flicker at first then a warm flame, and it gradually built up, growing into a roaring inferno inside of me. My heart pounded against my ribcage relentlessly as her hands wrapped around my neck. my own fell around her sides, running down her curvy frame to her hips. She carefully peeled off my coat, and I let it fall to the floor softly. She loosened my tie before taking it off, her lips still touching mine as it drifted to the ground along with my vest and soon my button-up. This was really happening, and it was really horrifying. Still, I could not bring myself to panic, to run, to push away, to care, to stop at all. I carefully unzipped her dress. I had no idea what I was doing, but I left it to my instincts. When her dress fell around her like a soft rain, my breath hitched. She took it upon herself to unbutton my shirt at an agonizingly slow pace, and it glided to the floor around me. She then proceeded to unbuckle my belt and unbutton my pants, but as she reached for the zipper, I pulled away slightly. She didn't let go though. She knew of my concern, and she gently leaned over to speak in my ear.

_"It's okay, Becs," she breathed. "It's okay. I just want you, all of you."_

That completely melted me in the best of ways, and I had no more doubts. She pushed my pants down my legs, and I stepped out of them. She unhooked her bra, and it landed at our feet before she did the same to mine. It took me a moment to remember that this, like the kiss, was Chloe's first time, and I was dizzier than ever. She had waited for me. With all of the boys and even girls that she could have had throughout high school, she had waited for me, her best friend that didn't even know what I was. She waited for someone she had met over a fence twelve years prior, an awkward and anti-social alternative girl that spent her time making mixes and writing abstract song lyrics or farfetched tales. Yeah, she waited for me. She trusted me with this, and I was honored. Still, it was unbelievable. Nonetheless, I had to focus. It was only because we were best friends. Had we not been, had I not been the first person she met upon moving here, I never would have had a shot. I still don't have a shot with Chloe. Wow, this-this-I should actually be insulted. Yeah, I should...

_Chloe pulled me from my reverie and onto the bed, and all worry fell away once more because I was instantly engulfed in her touch, her scent, those big blue eyes. We kissed as our curious hands explored every bit of each other, the electricity between us pulsing through the air. I could feel my body respond to her, my member beginning to come alive between us. When she felt it, she gasped softly, her fingers scraping the skin of my shoulders. I looked down at her once more to make sure she was okay, and she gave me a slight nod. She spread her legs further apart so that I could nestle comfortably in between them, and I reached down to slowly and carefully ease myself inside of her. I could never fully describe how it felt when this happened, and I was pretty sure I was going to immediately lose it. She let out a breathy yelp, but still she pulled me closer, wrapping her long legs around me. This caused me to get deeper all at once, and she bit down on my shoulder. Before I could ask if she was okay, she began rocking her hips. I took that as a sign to continue, and I was as gentle as possible with everything that I did. She encouraged me periodically with soft words and sweet touches. The sensation that ran through me was exhilarating. Our bodies were meshed together as one, pressed against one another as she gasped into my ear with each stroke downward at my discretion. Her grip around me continued to tighten, nails piercing the skin of my back as I grunted. I pressed my lips to hers as if to make sure she was still there, to make sure it was still real. Then I did it again to stifle the sounds emanating from both of us. It seemed to last for ages despite the fact that I could have easily been finished in the first minute. I deduced it to the fact that I was completely and utterly terrified of hurting her, so I had not been much focused on my own pleasure. I had been watching her, making sure she was okay every second of it. At last, she bit down hard on my lower lip before jerking away to bite down on the skin of my shoulder in order to stifle a loud scream. I buried my face into her neck to drown out my own holler because when her walls enclosed around my member in the most confined clench possible, I could no longer fight it. One last stroke, and my body went entirely limp. I collapsed atop my best friend with my head swimming as I tried to catch my breath. All was silent save from our heavy breathing. I rolled over beside her, and she rested her head on my chest._

_"Thank you," she whispered. "You're my best friend, Becs."_

_"You're mine too," I replied, my mind foggy. "I'll do anything for you."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too, Chlo."_

_"That promise still stands, right?"_

_I smirked in spite of myself. "Yeah. Pinky promises are indestructible."_

_She kissed my temple softly, and I did the same before we slipped into an easy sleep. No, this would not ruin our friendship. I didn't feel any different than I did before, and even if I did, I would never admit it. I was still in the same amount of love as I was prior, so it didn't matter. She was leaving, and I would have to deal with it. I couldn't ask her to stay. I couldn't beg her to hold on. That wasn't me, and I couldn't let it be her. Soon, she would be gone living her life, and she would forget all about that stupid promise. Me? Maybe I would be lucky enough to forget one day. Even if I didn't, it wouldn't matter. I just wanted Chloe to be happy. I wouldn't tell Jesse or Sarah or anyone else what happened here tonight because Chloe had made it clear. We had done this as best friends and nothing more. And nothing would change after._

* * *

Leaving Tokyo was easy despite the nagging feeling of Bryant's eyes forever burning into my back. I wasn't sure why I was all of a sudden so paranoid about all of it. He didn't know who I was. The jobs Jesse and I pulled in America weren't relatively that large aside from the Hard Rock, but I could guarantee they would never tie it to me. I could not shake it however, the feeling of being watched, being known, found out. I tried to shake it from my mind as our plane touched down in Santorini, Greece. It was time for a well deserved vacation that was long overdue, and we all just wanted to relax. We had rented out a villa on one of the many beautiful Greek beaches, and it was nice to shed the dark clothes and devices for swim suits and sunglasses. It was certainly earned. We had more money than we needed in the bank, and we had been world-class heroes for the CIA in order to balance out our consciences. Rest and relaxation were long overdue now, and we had sworn to one another to take full advantage of it.

After we had settled into the large villa and changed, we headed down to the beach. Amy immediately spotted the mini bar, and we followed her over for drinks. I flashed my "J.R. Watts" ID that insisted I was twenty-three by habit, but it wasn't needed. We had been engulfed by our aliases so long that we rarely called one another by our real names anymore, only in the privacy of what we referred to as homes. I almost forgot mine in actuality. All acquaintances we made or worked with just settled for calling me "J.R." or "Jules", and I didn't mind at all.

A few drinks was all it took to loosen us up, and we were down in the cool waves before long. I stood in the water knee deep, looking over the stunning horizon. Stacie strutted down with her mile-long legs, catching the attention of just about everyone on the beach though this strip was faintly occupied aside from us. She smiled at her audience before picking up her pace, breaking into a full-on sprint and jumping on my back unexpectedly. My strength was enough to keep us upright despite the movement of the waves. She placed a lingering kiss behind my ear, and I chuckled lightly. Stacie and I still had not done anything, but she loved to get me flustered. It had been easy at first, but I had soon become accustomed to her antics just as I had become accustomed to Amy's humor or Aubrey's tension. Point was, I could now better control my hormones, and she could no longer have me vacating the room in seconds flat. I had been forewarned however that on this vacation, she was pulling out all stops. Just great. Anyway, the only part we played on the regular was for the job. If anything, we made ourselves less conspicuous in new places. For all anyone knew, we were young newlyweds that came from money and were now exploring the world. We did it so well. She was a flawless actress. I had become a seamless liar. It all made sense. Most importantly, she allowed me to avoid the two most potent types of poison: information and emotions.

"This is beautiful," she gushed with a content sigh as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"That's saying a lot coming from you," I smirked.

"Always the charmer. It's a wonder I haven't fallen for you yet."

"No, it just means you're smart."

"That makes us perfect for each other."

"Indeed it does."

She wriggled around my waist so that she was now clinging to my front. I smiled up at her, and her sea-green eyes glinted in the afternoon sun. She stared into my eyes, and I gave her a devious grin. Her face contorted into a look of realization then because we didn't do things like stare into one another's eyes, but before she could stop me, I took in a breath and fell forward, submerging the both of us in cool water. She released me quickly and emerged from the waves, wiping her eyes and gasping.

"Beca!" she growled as I appeared behind her chuckling.

"Beautiful," I snorted. "Like a mermaid."

She lunged at me so quickly that I couldn't find footing on the shore, and I was taken under. I jumped back up, coughing up water with my eyes red. She popped out once again with a grin on her face, lightly touching a finger to my nose.

"Even," she hissed.

"Even," I agreed hoarsely, causing her to smile.

After a day on the beach, the team and I retreated to our rooms to shower and prepare for dinner. We all got suited up for the occasion, mine an elegant outfit consisting of freshly pressed black slacks and cream colored, short-sleeve button-up with a black v-neck beneath. Stacie insisted that I looked like someone straight out of a James Bond movie. I was content with that comparison. She said that my eyes popped against the darkness, and it was enough to pull you in. Benji wore a black v-neck with a grey button-up, Jesse donned a black button-up with a white v-neck. Amy had at last talked him into allowing her to cut his shaggy hair that hung over his eyes after so long without a trim. He was now back to his "boyish good looks" as she put it. After he agreed, I did as well because my hair was way too long for my liking. Benji also had quite the afro shaping up, so Amy took care of him as well. All in all, it was the freshest we had felt in a long time, and I liked the air of importance exerted.

Suits and outfits purely for occasion were the only thing we splurged on, but I did sometimes miss donning the clothing that we had grown up in, ripped jeans and cowboy hats. It would probably be a conspicuous accessory on this side of the world, and trivial matters such as this made me _almost_ miss home. It made me feel slightly guilty that Chloe would have to send this year's birthday present to an empty home where I would receive it late, if ever. I couldn't think that way now though because this was truly no one's fault but my own, and though I was happy with my life, a little voice in the back of my mind always reminded me that yes, something was indeed missing.

Dinner was a mix of friendly banter and chuckling at one another's confusion while we scanned the menu. Eventually, we all agreed to surprise one another, reading something off of the menu with a pretty picture to the waitress. The only one that seemed a bit disappointed at Stacie's pick at first was me, but the moment the lamb touched my tongue, my eyes widened, and I began scarfing down the meal.

"We're in a very luxurious place," Aubrey hissed. "Where are your manners?"

"I think they got stuck on that first piece of lamb," I deadpanned instantly. "Gone now."

"You are unbelievable sometimes."

"That's the point isn't it? If everyone believed half the shit I said, we would be in a bit of trouble right about now, wouldn't we?"

The table barked laughter because I was right indeed. When we cased a place, I had somehow picked up a habit of shameless flirting with the young employees, joking about stealing their most prized possessions from right under their noses. Yeah, I blame Stacie. A skilled and seasoned employee would have immediately seen a red flag in the sentence, but the young girls swooning over my best friend and I were sure I was metaphorically referring to their hearts, or lady bits as Amy theorized. It had first sent me into a paranoid frenzy when I realized I was doing it, what I was saying, but it soon became my signature, and Jesse found it quite amusing when said girls just about melted at my feet. The only one who didn't find the humor in it was...DING! DING! DING! You guessed it! Aubrey.

"She has a point," Jesse chuckled.

"I just don't understand why in the hell you guys are always laughing after," I then grunted.

"Because you always look so innocent afterwards," Stacie cooed, tickling my chin until I swatted her hand away. "It's so adorable."

"Sure."

"Aw, you're just oblivious to your own charm." I only shrugged this off.

"So, what's next after this, Boss?" Jesse asked after dessert as we settled into the car.

"I'm not really sure," I admitted from the passenger seat beside Aubrey. "I thought we could maybe head back to good old America for a stint, but with all this beauty around me, I'm not sure I'm ready for that. The whole data trade ordeal is getting pretty big though, and John said that he may have a few easy endeavors for us to consider. He said something about Egypt though that he wants to focus on."

"That sounds adventurous," Stacie piped up from her seat behind Jesse. "We could see the pyramids and all that."

"Inside and out."

A moment's pause. "Wait, what?" the team asked in unison.

"There's a-uh, an urn that these guys have been after inside one of the pyramids. It's probably the job that will set us, our children, and our grandchildren for life because not only do we have to acquire it, but we have to deliver it, to-Sydney, Australia."

"Aw, yeah!" Amy whooped. "Headed back to home turf!"

"Wait, you said _easy _endeavors," Jesse reminded me with a pointed look.

"Well, the others are. This is a big one, the _biggest _one, but-I haven't responded to John about it. I just, didn't know how to pitch it to you guys."

"Are you insane!" Aubrey shrieked. "You're talking about _THEE _Egyptian Pyramids!"

I sighed. "Actually, the pyramids are easy enough get into, but though I've already been working up a plan, I'm not sure exactly how it will go. He said that these clients are cutthroat and set on that urn. They've been after it for years, and everyone has turned down the job out of sheer fear, or intelligence. The urn was moved a few years back from a smaller pyramid in Saqqara to-"

Aubrey tensed impossibly further. "No."

"The Great Pyramid of Giza."

"What!? That's one of the seven wonders of the ancient world, Beca! The only one left standing! The most prolific man-made structure known to humanity, and you want us to rob it! They turned down the job for good reason!"

"The Great Pyramid will be open this spring. Every season, they shut one of them down for preservation so that only two of the big three are open at a time, but since the urn was moved, they hadn't opened it. The Big Guy will be opened up for tour next month though."

"I can't believe you are actually considering this."

"Don't worry there, Aubrey," Stacie sighed. "We're the best at what we do. We've a spotless reputation on our hands with all the jobs we've completed. You know that seven attempted thefts were snuffed out on that sapphire in London, and the culprits apprehended on the Hong Kong job? Yeah, that was on us. We took that necklace in Sudan, and we were out in under half an hour when eight teams failed execution, so... Let's enjoy this vacation, and we'll deal with it in a few days."

And that's what we did because we need to relax. Well, at least I thought so. Turns out, down time gives you way too much room to reminisce, to revel in the past and the losses set inside of it. Yeah, not so great, but the good in this vacation was about to unveil itself.

* * *

**_SNEAK PREVIEW NEXT UPDATE (10+ reviews)..._**

_I had no say in the tragedy that was about to begin to plague me, the funeral that I would relive on many quiet nights after two years. Tonight, I had a say. Sure, it wasn't as big of a decision as the others, but it was a start. I had decided on what to do with my life, and it brought me here. I might as well make the best of it._

_The following morning, we parted ways with some of our usual banter and an unspoken agreement. There were no emotions, no questions. I didn't have to let her inside my mind. All I had to do was pull my pants on and head out. It was comfortable, and I knew then that emotions were insignificant, the way I had wanted them. I didn't need anyone to love me. I just needed someone to let me maintain control. It was then that we solidified a bond that kept us both sane for reasons neither of us were forced to disclose. Then tell my why I felt worse than I had before. Tell me why I couldn't muster a smirk or manage to glow. Tell my why she won't leave me alone because that night, a letter came. Turned out that Jesse had updated our forwarding address to villa, and I received a letter from the Beale residence that completely obliterated my reserve. Yet, in true Beca Mitchell fashion, I ran from that too, avoided it because I could not face it. Yes, that night, I proved beyond reasonable doubt to someone somewhere that I was a coward._


	9. Ignorance does not mean Nonexistent

**_A/N: Thank you everyone for sticking with me! I know it's nerve wracking waiting for Chloe to come. I miss her too, but this has to happen. I had this already written out so I hope no one hates me. I hope you guys can just take this journey with Beca and trust in both of us. I have it written. Im just moderating it by the reviews, so its in your hands how fast we upload. I thank everyone for their constant support. You have no idea how much it means knowing you didnt forget me. Thank you! Without being able to work, this is all I have. So here in this chapter, we have a pretty intricate conversation between two characters that I rewrote several times. Im pretty satisfied with it, but I'd like to know your take. Since I can't work, we thought this may work for our next script, so this conversation is actually really important. Just let me know if you can appreciate it. _**

* * *

_"Barden? Where's that?"_

_"Atlanta."_

_"As in Georgia! That's like-twelve hours away."_

_"Yeah, I know, Becs, but-but they're pre-med program is impeccable. They have the best labs this side of the country, and-that's where my mom went. It's an amazing school."_

_"I bet it is, but that's far, you know. That's-" _

_I stopped myself. No, that's fine. If she wanted to leave then that was her choice. If she was willing to do that, this was fine. My dad left, and I had always known this would come. I threw on a smile now._

_"That's great, Chlo. You're gonna be an amazing doctor."_

_She smiled, putting her arms around me. "It's just a year, B. Then you can come too."_

_"You want me to go to Georgia?"_

_"Yeah, I want you to be there with me. You wanna produce music, right? They have an amazing music program there, and Jesse can study film scoring. It's perfect. We could all be together."_

_"I don't know, Chlo. I mean, that's far. I-I don't really wanna be that far from Mama Sarah. Jesse and I, we-you know. She's our safe haven, and we're all she has, you know."_

_"Yeah, I know. Well, maybe she can come too."_

_"I don't know. She's head of her department at the hospital now, you know. What about your parents?"_

_"Well, they thought about moving, but Mom likes it here. She did say that if I decided to stay there for grad school though, she would go. She has Daddy though. She isn't alone like Mama Sarah."_

_"Yeah, I guess so. I don't know. Who knows?"_

_She paused a moment. "You know, they have a really popular college radio station. Maybe they could play some of your mixes."_

_"Yeah, maybe."_

_"Becs, are you okay?"_

_"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. I just-thinking."_

_"About?"_

_"Just that, you know, I've never been outside of Oklahoma."_

_"Don't you wanna travel the world?"_

_I chuckled. "Let's start with the eastern U.S. first, okay?"_

_She grinned. "Right. It's gonna be great though. Georgia's beautiful. Then we'll be closer to Virginia, and we can go see everything I saw before coming over here. The beaches and my old house. Then maybe we can go to New York. We went there the Christmas before we came here. It's so pretty."_

_"Yeah, that sounds fun." _

_I couldn't help but smile at the childish mirth in her eyes, and she looked over, catching me in the act and raising an eyebrow._

_"What?" she asked cautiously._

_"Nothing," I shrugged. "You just-you get so excited over things."_

_"That's life, Becs. You just have to be excited. You have to let life be addicting, thinking about all of the things you have the chance to do. You can do anything if you set your mind to it."_

_"Yeah, I know."_

_"You're gonna be amazing, Becs."_

_Now I raised an eyebrow. "At what?"_

_"Whatever you set your mind to. You made your first mix your freshman year for my sweet sixteen, and it was the most amazing thing I had ever heard. I loved it, and I knew you had outrageous potential. Whatever you decide to do, B, no one will be able to stop you. You can be anything on this earth, and I'll be right there behind you."_

_I smirked. "Anything?"_

_"Yes." She paused as I opened my mouth to say something. "EXCEPT an outlaw." I chuckled as she scowled at me. "__Other than that, yes."_

_"What's wrong with being an-"_

_"Don't make me go over this again. I-I would be so angry with you if you did anything crazy to get yourself in trouble."_

_"Come on, Chlo. Give me some credit. I'm not that little kid anymore."_

_She pinched my cheeks, and I rolled my eyes. "I know. That's how I know you're gonna be great. I'll always be there with you."_

* * *

Nearly a month in Greece surely did the body, mind and soul well. After a night out at a very nice club and drinks upon drinks, which I could now zoom through without much resistance due to my newfound tolerance of alcohol that I hoped did not indicate any following of my father's footsteps, we retired to the villa. We all sat out on the beach, enjoying American candy bars and a night cap as we listened to the dark waves kiss the shore. The stars and moon illuminated us just enough, and the cool air was comfortable as it consumed us. It was November, but it was perfect temperature. For the first time in such a long time, we felt like normal kids, a college spring break laid out before us. It felt nice. Of course, something remained missing, but I shook it off now. This night was just short of perfect. It would end with a nice sunrise before using the following day to catch up on much needed rest from the last few months. We had banned work from the next few days. That included no e-mails for job offers, no computer hacking, no training with the new set of knives I had purchased us after the Quan mission, and I was pretty sure there had been a rule of no business discussion as well, but eh. One time wouldn't hurt. We hadn't discussed Egypt since that first night.

As I gazed out across the ocean then back to the shore at my team, I noticed that someone was missing. Jesse sat down near the water, laying on his back as he talked to Amy and sipped juice pouches. It had always been his favorite beverage growing up. Lily was drawing something in the damp sand near the water with Benji beside her, but I was sure I didn't want to know what. Cynthia Rose and Stacie were taking shots and talking music a little ways away, but our uptight blonde was missing. I huffed in irritation. Why the hell did my good old heart have to take notice of her absence? It was crazy how her tension could effect me so. She needed to loosen up before _I _started stress vomiting. I stood up, guzzling down the remainder of my beer and tossing it in the trash can before trudging up the beach to the villa. I found Aubrey sitting at the desk in her designated room reading, it looked like. She was dressed in a floral pink nightgown, and I tried not to laugh at this. It was so out of date. Yet, in her reading glasses and slippers, she did look a lot older. I shook my head with a smirk and leaned against the door frame.

"What are you doing, Blondie?" I asked.

"Reading, Brownie," she returned curtly.

"Why? You should be out there relaxing."

"I _am _relaxing. I don't need alcohol to relax."

I rolled my eyes, knowing she was going to drive me mad one day. "I never said that, but I mean, you _could _just sit and kick it with us. I mean, the reading doesn't seem to be making you any less-_irritable._"

"It _was_."

I scoffed. "Okay, cut the shit, Aubrey the Uptight. I'm just trying to look out for you, for my teammates. I was trying to be civil. That was the deal, right? I thought we were on better terms now. What the hell is your problem?"

She scoffed now. "I don't need to be on any terms with you _or _your ego. You let your pride talk so much for you, and yet-"

"Is this about Egypt?"

"Don't even get me started on Egypt! That's fool's gold! That is a suicide mission, and you're actually considering it! Taking us into one of the most protected and guarded structures in the world because the pot is larger? We're good, but we may not be _that _good! I thought the money didn't matter to us! It doesn't to me!"

"It doesn't, Aubrey, but that's the thing. Bigger money means bigger risk." I broke a smile now. "Bigger risk, bigger high, and I'm all for-"

"I understand the addiction, Beca, I do. That's why I'm here, but that is a deathwish."

"Why must you be so cynical?" _Wow, it was like talking to a younger me. Or a present me. Whatever._

"Why must you be so arrogant! You and your cocky 'I-don't-give-a-damn' attitude is senseless and reckless, and through each job, you manage to-"

"Hey, don't even _think _of criticizing me or my job in your next sentence. We're here. We're alive!"

Another scoff as she jumped to her feet seething. "Barely! Beca, I pulled you from a plummet to your demise by a split second, dammit! I had no idea if it was the right balcony, if you were still dangling there. I jumped from our balcony on a chance. I had no idea the lower apartment would be empty! It was too close for comfort, and had we not been lucky in all that, in me getting to you, you-would have-_DIED_!"

"You already had the chip!"

"But we would've lost you!"

"Why do you care so much!"

She instantly sobered, her body coming down from anger to indifference in a matter of seconds as she retreated to her seat. She didn't offer another answer although I waited a few minutes silently. When all I could see were her eyes scanning the pages before her, I sighed in defeat and turned to leave.

"You think this could work forever?" she asked suddenly, and I flashed her a quizzical look as I turned back around.

"You think we can live out our entire lives together without even knowing each other's last names? Each other's origins?"

"I plan to make it work," I replied calmly. "It's simpler that way, easier."

"How so? Even when we know nothing about each other, we spend all of our time together. We grow close. I try to stay away, but you came looking for me, Beca. You're here right now for a reason, and I alienated myself to begin with for the same reason. What are we to do when the very thing we close ourselves off from becomes the only thing? What happens when we finally admit that it's too late? We already care."

I shrugged. "That's the thing. We _don't _admit it. We ignore it. That's the code."

"Ignorance is bliss, not destruction. Just because you ignore it does not mean it ceases to exist."

"In our minds, it will. Out of sight, out of mind. Mind over matter and all that."

"Is that happiness though?" I seemed to sober quite quickly.

"_This_, what we do, that's my happiness."

"No, that's your escape." I could say nothing to this, averting my gaze. "You're numb not happy. That is your reasoning for running from whatever it is you run from, but in reality, it isn't. It's not the reason. You don't run because you're a thief."

"I'm a thief because I'm running. Right, of course."

"Your snark can't defend you now, Beca. We lie to ourselves and say we can't face our past because of this, but we do this so that we don't have to."

"Is it really though. It's like-what came first? The chicken or the egg, you know?"

Our mentality and philosophy have been made in our image, molded by our own fabricated beliefs, so we believe we're right, but we'll _never_ be right. The only way to deny this forever is to continue to let ourselves be wrong, and to turn our cheek to it, but one day, it _will _hit back. It is in _that _concept that we are damned. Not in our line of work, but in our bullshit reasoning for our line of work. It's not the drug or the addict, Beca. It's your excuse as to why you do it."

"Why are you telling me all of this for? What does it matter? It only complicates what is already set in stone. We can't just embrace it and be a happy family. You're right. I could have died." I snapped my fingers. "Just like that. Then what? I'm gone. That's it. Our tears don't have healing powers, Aubrey, so what's the point of pain? It could be any one of us. What's the point of admitting it when it's just gonna get torn away from us?"

"Beca, whether we admit it or not, the pain remains. Whatever you're running from, you probably deny that it hurts you, but you know it does. It's always there. It always will be until you face it. Until we face this."

I was silent once more, a flash of vibrant red and vivid blue going through my mind. Yeah, Aubrey was gonna be the death of me. I wish that I hadn't come up. Taking my silence as a sign that I was listening, she continued.

"I never really thought about happiness. I'm gonna let you in on something with the thought that you probably won't remember any of this tomorrow after a good day's sleep." _Wrong_. "You see, when we found each other, I had just dropped out of college. It was the rush, you know, the one we all pursue. I needed to feel it full time. My-mother died when I was thirteen, and my father could never in his entire life be proud of a damn thing I did, and his fists would tell the tale. Therefore, I figured that if I was going to disappoint him, I might as well have fun with it. It started when I was, like, eleven just stealing petty things like small toys and candy. At fourteen, soon after my mother died, it was necklaces, bracelets, lip gloss. Then, when I started to crave it more, I realized that people were the only thing standing in the way of acquiring the prize yet the thrill would be botched without them, right? It's not robbery if there's no one who values what you desire. Anyway, I learned to read them. I went to college a few years, drowned myself in psychology journals and things like that, and-I became this. I upped it to classier jewelry pretty soon, infiltrating the sorority houses of those stuck-up bitches." I internally scoffed at her use of the term. "I spent my inheritance from my mother on plane tickets around the country, the world, on different devices I could use, on replicas. My mother was the one that had purchased the state homes for me long ago. She had always known I would want to escape my father even when she was too afraid to, and she had the plan set up for when came time. I did leave, and I the heists got bigger. The diamonds came on my terms soon after, and I just became better with time. My fingers started twitching during classes, and I knew why. The theft was like a hit of the most potent drug. I needed it, so I dropped out after junior year and dedicated my life to that high. I met John, and he trained me then he gave me Amy and CR. I had gone to school with CR, but I never knew she was into that stuff. We made a good team though even after I had worked alone so long. I tried to go back to solo missions when we started forming that bond, but-it was too late. Without knowing my story, they helped me escape. I never looked back to where I was from, that small town full of pain and tragedy."

"Where were you from?" was the question I asked before I could stop myself.

"Irrelevant," she retorted without missing a beat, and I laughed lightly.

"Right, of course. Well, to be honest, because I'm going to pretend I'm completely wasted, I know what you mean. The difference? My dad didn't try at all. He walked out. My mother forgot she had a kid, worked all the time. Simple, and I'm the one to blame. At least, that's what they said. At this point in my life, you know what I have left? Jesse and this job. That's it. Nothing more, and that's all that I need."

"No, that's all you can handle."

"So be it."

"You have people back home, don't you? That care about you? That love you? They may not be your parents, but they exist, do they not?"

I swallowed thickly, looking skyward to blink back tears. There was a moment's pause as the conversation as a whole was soaked up, but before I could begin to panic, she spoke.

"I'm from-Virginia."

"Chloe's from Virginia."

It was low, just above a whisper, but the quiet mixed with our proximity made it impossible for Aubrey _not_ to hear. The lamp on her desk illuminated the flush now flooding my cheeks, and I gulped audibly, mentally berating myself for letting slip what was probably the most vital information for me personally. It was my undoing, my life and death, my love and hate, everything that was in me. The name said it all to me, and Aubrey must have seen how much that name affected me because she just gave me a knowing look and pursed her lips. Then, after a few moments, she chuckled. I quirked an eyebrow.

"I know, Beca. I knew the day I met you that there was a reason for all of this. I ran from my dad. Lily ran from her prison. Amy ran from standards. CR is running from a price on her head. You, Stacie, Benji and Jesse are running from a past too. I didn't know what Jesse's was or Benji's or Stacie's, but yours? It's _her_. She is everything and nothing. She is all that you need and nothing that you want. She's a necessity and a liability. You're so torn over this, and it isn't the fact that she doesn't love you. I mean, first of all, who couldn't love you?" I looked bewildered, and she blushed slightly. "Well, I'm sure sane people wouldn't, but you believe that you're some sort of God."

I snorted. "If I did, I wouldn't have run. I wouldn't be here."

"Yeah, but you think-"

Anger overcame me now once again. "Don't tell me what I think, Aubrey! Just stop this now! I'm not one of your fuckin' psych patients that you can read and manipulate! I fit in here in this life, but I could never survive anywhere else. I know that! I know I'm nothing. You think you have to remind me all of the time! You think you have to constantly cut me down and tell me that I'm shit when I tell myself that everytime I look in the fuckin' mirror! When that's all I heard in my house growing up! That I was a mistake! I know what I am, but you? You don't know me, so stop-"

Before I could go on, I was cut off by my body being pushed against the door roughly, slamming it shut, and my lips smothered in Aubrey's. What the fuck? I pulled away, a knee-jerk reaction.

"What-what are you doing?" I asked, and I suddenly noticed that this was a different Aubrey.

Her eyes were a darker green than I had ever seen, pupils dilated and cheeks flushed. She looked her age now and not twenty years older. She reached back, pulling the tie from her hair and allowing it to cascade down her shoulders. Wow, she was beautiful. There was a predatory glint in those eyes that both scared me and-_exhilarated _me?

"I can let go," she spoke in a crazed, breathy voice. "This time I'm not gonna fight it. You want to loosen me up. Do it."

"I-I-Aubrey, I-you don't-" My sentence trailed off, and I let out a shocked whimper as I felt her hand enclose around my crotch.

"No excuses. We're here. We're a team. I help you since you're so afraid to let Stacie know, and you help me. Nothing more."

"B-but we just t-talked about this, about getting too close. This could-"

"You need to gain control. I need to lose it." She now leaned forward, lips brushing the shell of my ear and eliciting an involuntary shudder. It was the next phrase that nearly did me in however. "Take control."

I couldn't move. I was baffled at the turn of events, and my hazy mind could not comprehend a damn thing currently in occurrence. Then she began trailing kisses along my jawline, and when my hands instinctively gripped her rear end, she moaned in satisfaction. That moan shattered my reserve. I just about snapped. I couldn't really justify it coherently. It may have been the fact that it had been so long since I had any sort of physical interaction, and I'm only human. I have needs though I had been fighting them off for as long as I could remember. Still, they remained, and I could not apologize for that.

When my mind at last honed in on the situation, the first tangible emotion was guilt. Instantly, my mind was bombarded with flashbacks of my one night with Chloe, my last night with anyone. It seeped into my veins because the truth was that I found both Stacie _and_ Aubrey ridiculously attractive, but never had I been one to sexually long for anyone. I found pleasure in my job as sadistic or masochistic or however it sounded. I had only ever had eyes for Chloe all of my life, and though girls in high school tried, I was emotionally unavailable. Then there was the subject of my additional appendage that kept my defenses up and my mind far from even attempting to sleep with someone much less care for them. However, this was different. I did feel the urge to feel Aubrey's body, to show her that I could be of assistance with her own issues, but the guilt of Chloe wound up in my chest. I wasn't sure why. Here I was hoping she found her prince charming, and I felt bad for sleeping with a partner who would mean nothing more than that. It wouldn't hurt to try and relax, to completely forget about the emotions of the past. This was what I wanted, right? Relations without commitment or feelings. I didn't want anyone to love me, and I didn't want to love anyone. I wanted to be free, and here I was. I could easily level out my conscience by believing that in doing good by Aubrey, it would cancelled out some of the bad I had done to Chloe.

My mind was racing, but I blotted it all out at that instant. Before I could think again, I slid my hands down to the back Aubrey's thighs, hoisting her up. She wrapped her long legs around my waist as our lips met in a fiery kiss. She immediately opened her mouth, allowing my tongue access. Her lips tasted faintly of peaches and wine from earlier in the night. I took a step forward so as to make my way carefully to the bed, but before I could take another, she yanked my body violently so that I now had her pressed against the wall. She peeled off my button-up and yanked off my v-neck. I turned to press my lips to her neck, and she moaned in satisfaction. She fiddled with my belt buckle as I hiked up her gown. Soon, garments littered the floor, practically ripped off by impatience. I was further pressed against her now, and she was pulling me impossibly closer as I pushed her underwear aside.

"Please, Beca, just-"

She couldn't finish as I entered her, and she squealed at the surprise. I stroked upwards, her hips grinding against me as she gripped my neck tighter, her nails penetrating my skin. I moved with a determination, a hunger I couldn't fill, a thirst I couldn't quench. I needed the contact. I needed to release all of the anger and frustration I had harbored over the years. As the high intensified, my movements increased in speed, rougher with each stroke. Her moans became shrill, a close-knit sequence of squeaks and squeals. She was clawing at my back as I sucked on her neck. My hands were balled into fists against the wall, and I had the urge to bang them but refrained. She arched her back into me as she succumbed to her climax, but I was not yet finished. I kept going, picking up my pace dramatically, and she was begging again. I knew that when I stopped, a whole heavy burden of emotion would come crashing down on me because this act had snapped something deep within me. I didn't want to face it yet, so I just kept pushing. I kept thrusting as if my life depended on it, switching up the tempo sporadically in order to refrain from losing it, losing myself. I had the urge to cry, to scream, to bang against the wall, to tear into something. My brain was overloaded, my heart was pounding, and every nerve in my body was short circuiting. I had never felt so angry, so mad with rage and hatred. For what, I had no clue, but I'd put my money on myself. Yes, in what was supposed to be a most enjoyable act where I lost my woes, all that I was losing was my sanity because I damn sure wasn't losing my memory or the guilt coursing through my veins. And when I opened my eyes, I didn't see blonde hair but red hair, not green eyes but bright blue ones.

She never said to stop, but she was surely pleading for something. She pushed against me, and I pulled her back, steering us to towards the bed where we fell. We spent the next several hours there, round after round, releasing every bit of frustration and pressure in my body until my mind was finally tired enough to leave me the hell alone when it was done. Aubrey had been right. I had needed it, and she handled my madness quite well, soon indulging in her own. She had needed it too, but usually, when we worked, she needed control more so than I did. Tonight, the tables had turned. She knew I needed that power to ironically get ahold on my sanity all the while losing it, and she needed to gain her own control back by letting go. She gave me control, and that's all I had ever wanted. I wanted to make decisions in my life. I had no say in my father leaving or my mother coming to my games. I had no control in my mother paying attention to me, in Chloe wanting me or any of that. I had no say in the tragedy that was about to begin to plague me all over again, the funeral that I would relive on many quiet nights after two years. Tonight, I had a say. Sure, it wasn't as big of a decision as the others, but it was a start. I had decided on what to do with my life, and it brought me here. I might as well make the best of it.

The following morning, Aubrey and I parted ways with some of our usual banter and an unspoken agreement. There were no emotions, no questions. I didn't have to let her inside my mind. All I had to do was pull my pants on and head out. It was comfortable, and I knew then that emotions were insignificant, the way I had wanted them. I didn't need anyone to love me. I just needed someone to let me maintain control. It was then that Aubrey and I solidified a bond that kept us both sane for reasons neither of us were forced to disclose. Then tell my why I felt worse than I had before. Tell me why I couldn't muster a smirk or manage to glow. Tell my why she won't leave me alone because that night, a letter came. Turned out that Jesse had updated our forwarding address to villa, and I received a letter from the Beale residence that completely obliterated my reserve. Yet, in true Beca Mitchell fashion, I ran from that too, avoided it because I could not face it. Yes, that night, I admitted to someone somewhere that I was a coward.

* * *

_"Beca, I don't fuckin' know! Go play or something!"_

_"B-but, Mama, I-I saw a book, and it had pictures of a boy and a girl, but I had boy parts, b-but you say I'm a girl, and-"_

_"I don't know what the fuck you are! Just get out of my face." The tears were poured forth now, and I sniffled. She scowled at me. "Don't you dare start crying! You stop it now!" I only cried harder. "You want something to cry about? I'll give you something to cry about, dammit!"_

_"No! No, Mommy, please! Please, Mommy, no!"_

_She gripped my arm in her tightest grasp, dragging me towards the door as I screamed. Her hand whipped across my face, abruptly silencing me. I let out one final yelp before she opened the front door and shoved me out._

_"Go on before I lose my nerve," she growled, slamming the door behind me._

* * *

**_SNEAK PREVIEW NEXT UPDATE (15+ Reviews!):_**

_"You wanna know why I ran!" I screeched. "You wanna know the truth, Aubrey! I thought that everyone would be better off without me, and I believed it for so long until recently, and now time's up! You wanna help me! You can't help me! You can't bring her back! It's too late. I ran, and it's too late! There's nothing to go back to! She's gone! For good! And-and I-I've been reliving my last day at home since the day after that! I can't-I can't do it anymore! Slowly but surely, it is killing me! It is tearing me apart, Aubrey! You can't help me! You can't make it stop! The-the funeral plays over and over in my head! I-I keep seeing it over and over. I wasn't there! I wasn't there to protect her! To protect either of them! Now, they're gone, and there is nothing more to be done. I failed. I've never failed at a job, but I failed at the most important promise that I ever made to anyone! It's over now! I ran, and I can't go back! I've been lying to myself. You're right. I told myself she would be okay, that she could do better. I told myself it was better without me, but in reality, I was just too much of a coward to face the fact that she may have loved me as much as I loved her. And now it's too late."_


	10. Breaking the Badass Beca Mitchell

**_A/N: Okay So since that response was so quick like rapid fire, I'll update again. I mean those reviews were in super quick so Ill go with 14 lol. I know that sneak preview was awfully vague and maybe a bit confusing, but it shall be answered in time. There are a lot of things to be tied up, but I once again promise that all questions will be answered in due time. I've thoroughly gone through it all, so I believe that I haven't left anything of substance out, and it may not be immediately answered, but it will be in later chapters. I appreciate everyone still supporting me so thank you very much. Here it goes. This is another thick conversation that developed between the last one and now. There's a time skip, so..._**

* * *

_"Chloe Noelle Beale."_

_When Chloe's name was called and she walked up to get her diploma, our group was the loudest in the place as we hollered and hooted. Her eyes met mine, and she turned on that brilliant megawatt grin that nearly melted me where I stood. She blew me a kiss before heading back down the stairs, and my face was flushed in seconds. When the ceremony came to a close, we went to find her on the field. Before I had a chance to properly search for my best friend, I was tackled to the ground in a hug. I looked up to find a mess of red hair engulfing me. I couldn't help but chuckle. Chloe kissed my cheek before standing and helping me up._

_"I'm so proud of you," I admitted, moving a stray strand of hair behind her ear._

_"You don't know how much that means to me," she replied, taking my hand in hers._

_After about half an hour of picture taking and goodbyes, we headed back to the house. Chloe was unaware of what was about to take place, and Will made an excuse to stop at the store so as to give people time to get to the house. He had already told everyone who had RSVP'd to park in the back alley and enter through the back gate. The caterers would be there already. Chloe shed her scarlet graduation gown in the car to reveal a simple blue dress. When we at last made it to the house, we pulled into the driveway, and I helped Chloe out of the car. We followed her parents inside, Jesse trailing us. Chloe was much too dazed to wonder why no one bothered to turn on the light, and she didn't question us as we led her to the backyard. When we opened up the door, the lights flipped on, flooding the yard. At least a hundred guests stood around and yelled "surprise!" when we appeared. Chloe was clearly taken aback, her eyes instantly filled with tears of joy when she saw what we had prepared. She turned to me and pulled me into a hug, kissing my cheek a dozen times over before hugging her parents then Jesse and Sarah. We had obviously succeeded. She then began greeting her guests and hugging them, thanking them for coming. There was a table in the center of the yard piled with gifts and envelopes. She could not believe all that she saw, but I wasn't surprised. She was surely one of the more popular girls, if not the most popular, with her volleyball skills, perfect grade point average and unmatched beauty. Everyone wanted to be where Chloe was, and more people showed up as the night went on, ditching their own grad parties. Of course alcohol was snuck in, but Will assured Val that he would keep a close eye. Will was always so sharp, keen to all that went on around him. I wasn't sure how he did it, but I admired that about him. Sure, I was sure he could watch Chloe just fine, but he had made me promise. I wasn't sure why, but I cherished the pride he had in me._

_After Chloe had opened all of her presents, a bunch of things for her college dorm and cards full of money, everyone settled in to eat an array of different foods the caterers had prepared. Before I could grab a plate however, Chloe grabbed me and pulled me inside. She turned to me then and gave me yet another bone-crushing hug._

_"You're trying to kill me," I groaned, struggling for breath._

_She at last released me with a shy smile. "Thank you for everything, Becs," she at last said._

_"It wasn't just me," I replied bashfully, my cheeks bright red in the dark._

_"No, I know, but I mean thank you for everything else, for the last decade, for being my best friend."_

_"I think I should be the one thanking you. You're the most popular girl in school, and you didn't forget me. I just wonder what happens when you go to college."_

_"Becs, you were there through everything that happened in my life to comfort me even when you were going through your own issues. You never left me. You were my salvation, and no one can forget that."_

_"Well, I guess I'll always be your white knight in skinny armor."_

_"Even if my prince charming ever falls through?"_

_I smiled. "Even then."_

_"I know you will. Who knows? Maybe one day you'll fill that role too. You know, we did make a pinky promise. Those are immortal."_

_We both laughed. "Oh, I have something for you, to let you know I'm not breaking the promise, ever." I pulled the box from my pocket. "It's a little something I found, and I thought you might like it."_

_I opened up the box to reveal the shiny titanium bracelet, and Chloe gasped. She took it carefully into her fingers, looking over it in awe and seeing her name inscribed inside it. "Chloe Noelle Beale". Her eyes were watery again, and I smiled, taking the bracelet from her and clasping it around her trembling wrist gingerly. She threw her arms around me, her tears warm against my neck._

_"Thank you so much, Beca," she managed. "You have no idea how much it means to me, how much you mean to me. If I have to, I'll come find you after you graduate. I won't forget."_

_"Don't dwell too much on it," I chuckled to hide the pain in my chest. "I love you too, but just know that you don't have to wait on me. The promise was 'if', so don't pass up on prince charming if he comes along."_

_She just looked up and smiled at me before pressing a lingering kiss on my cheek, stroking my neck with delicate touches. My grin magnified._

_Chloe and I spent every waking moment of that final summer together, and the pain slowly intensified as the date of her departure came closer and closer. Jesse and I took her fishing, horseback riding, and to the carnival in town. We went swimming at a nearby lake, and it was an amazing adventure for us when we took her out shooting. She was a natural. Those final days ticked down so quickly that I found myself short of breath on the morning she was set to leave. I sat on the front porch of the Beale residence that morning, attempting to hide the anguish and sadness seeping into me, every feeling that I had not experienced since my father had walked out, every feeling I had been so set on avoiding. Jesse and I had just loaded the last of Chloe's belongings into Will's car. They were heading off to take Chloe to the university, a twelve-hour drive ahead of them. Jesse and I had started school already a week before, so we couldn't go. Jesse hugged Chloe then she bounced up the walk to me, pulling me from my seat and taking both of my hands in her own._

_"I'm going to miss you," she said softly, our faces only inches apart, causing my breath to catch. "Promise we'll stay in touch. We'll call and text and webcam."_

_"I promise," I replied breathlessly._

_"Be safe, okay? I can't marry you if you get yourself in trouble or something, and be careful with those fast little girls in school." _

_I chuckled. "No, you're the only girl in my life. We both know that." True._

_"Yeah, but who knows? You might feel driven to replace me."_

_"Never."_

_"I love you, Beca."_

_"I love you too, Chloe. You be safe up there. Give them hell. You're smarter than anyone I know, and they're lucky to have you."_

_She smiled then she kissed the side of my mouth. "My knight in skinny armor."_

_I smirked. "Well, come on then, princess."_

_I wanted to tell her. I wanted to spill out my heart and soul to her right then and there, tell her everything that I felt for her. It was time. I was ready. As I opened my mouth however, the words became caught in my throat. I knew it would do more harm than good. I couldn't hold her back. No, not now, so I didn't. _

_I took her hand and led her down to the car. I had never initiated contact in our entire friendship, but just as she let go of my hand and turned to get into the car, I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a hug that held every word I could never bring myself to say. Though she was taller than me, I leaned up and kissed the top of her forehead. We said nothing more. We let go minutes later, and I helped her into the car. I waved to Will and Val as they drove off, and Jesse put a comforting hand on my shoulder._

_"She'll come back for you," he assured me. "She loves you."_

_"Yeah, yeah, let's go play some 'Modern Warfare'," I sighed._

_"Well at least you're not asking for ice cream and chick flicks I guess."_

_I chuckled lightly, pushing my best friend playfully before following him to his house. The summer played out in my head as we walked, Chloe's words like background music. First, there was that promise. Why had she mentioned it so much? Why did she constantly remind me? Half of me wanted to believe that she loved me the same way I loved her. However, the other half, the logical half, reminded me that she had never uttered the words even after we shared our first time. What she did always remind me of was the fact that we were best friends and only best friends. Therefore, it could not be true. I couldn't dwell on that promise. She couldn't mean it. She would find someone, someone so much better than me like a doctor or something to love her and take care of her. That was the kind of person girls like her end up with. I was just her weird best friend that could help her make the road easier. She didn't have to be nervous about things like first kisses and first intimate encounters. Now she could live freely. _

_The other thought that plagued me however was how she constantly made me promise not to forget her. I mean, come on. She honestly thought that I would or could? How could she believe that when no one else in this world, not even Jesse, had done what she had done? She had broken down every defense I had in place without resistance. How could I ever replace her? Well, I couldn't do it with another person for sure. However, I did replace Chloe in a way, a way that she would surely frown upon. I first tried the ink. I received six tattoos periodically after she left. The first was a small green cricket on my wrist. She always told me that I was quiet until I was surrounded by the peace and serenity that allowed me to delve into my music, making mixes on my mom's old laptop that constantly shut down and slowed my production. Still, the music was always deep and heartfelt, and she always said that it was best when I was unaware she was listening. She admitted this long after it began, but I couldn't really be mad. Not at Chloe._

_The large piece on my shoulder came next, an intricate rose with many thorns which signified even the most beautiful of God's creation could cause pain. Chloe was beauty, but her departure became the thorns. I then received the small pair of earphones on my other wrist. Still, the ache did not do much for me, so I went bigger. Our favorite song had been Titanium. I had the music notes plastered across my side, flowing eloquently. The pain in my ribs lasted a long time but not long enough to blot out that of her leaving. The ink never could. I went bigger, receiving two pistols crossed on the front of my right shoulder, identical to my watch that Chloe had given me but more detailed. Soon though, I realized that the ink would not help, so I tried something else. It was accidental at first, but soon, I became addicted to the rush it offered. I tried to stop it, fight it, try something, _**anything **_else. I could not fight it though. From the first dose, I was hooked, and it calmed the pain in my heart._

_The first time was nothing serious, nothing that threatened my future. It was a simple task. I didn't feel like paying for the candy bar because the line was too long, and I just walked out. It was nothing. The next time was a little more threatening, but I still was not scared. It was a simple pair of sunglasses that I nonchalantly slipped the tag off of and put on, walking out as if nothing had happened. It was not until the third occurrence however that I realized the thrill that thievery actually delivered to me. It was in early December, three months after Chloe's departure, and I hadn't heard from her since Thanksgiving. She hadn't come home, but she planned on doing so for Christmas. To fight off the anxiety from not speaking to her, I walked through the mall, looking for something, anything to give me a rush and stop the panic attack that ensued. I found my release in a record store, strategically able to break five albums from their cases and set the cases back without anyone noticing. I had been out of sight of any cameras, and I was quite proud of myself as I exited the store casually. It was then that I realized how much I enjoyed the rush of stealing, of the secret strategy and pressure upon me as I risked getting caught, being put in jail. I had a habit of casing the local jewelry stores everytime I was within close enough proximity to one. I didn't have the actual intent to rob one, but I liked the idea of feeling like a true heist specialist. I had even pick-pocketed some people on the streets for the hell of it. Half of me was ashamed. The other half was enthused. Had Chloe known I would get myself in trouble? Is that why she warned me? I wasn't sure. Another thing I didn't know at the time at all was just how addicting my new hobby would become._

* * *

At first, I was sure that Aubrey really only wanted me to help her relax, relieve stress, warm her bed at night. I was positive that our agreement was clear. The only formality installed into our arrangement was protection because pregnancy was a factor, and I had completely let that slip my mind. I mean it hadn't worked on Chloe _TWICE_, so naturally, I forgot that it was possible. Anyway, nothing else had changed between Aubrey and I, so I was sure that our bond didn't extend further than the job or the bedroom. Yet, as we now sat staring at each other, or rather she was staring at me, I was having second thoughts about that idea.

She eyed me, awaiting some sort of acknowledgement of the conversation she had just infracted upon. Still, I said nothing. I sipped my beer and looked out over the crisp blue water before us. Jesse and Amy were down in the water with Stacie and Benji while Cynthia Rose and Lily tried to refrain from weaponry research, settling for learning how to throw a spear at shallow-water fish, or so they said. As I surveyed them, I could feel Aubrey's unwavering stare searing the side of my head, and I cringed internally. Man, this woman was persistent. Plus, without even a word, her psychological warfare was at work. I could feel my fortress deteriorating because that glance alone was tearing me down, making me want to react and reply just to make it stop. It was driving me mad. However, just when I was about to speak, she spoke once more.

"I see it," she said in the softest, sweetest tone she could muster, and I slowly turned to meet her gaze. "It isn't that this girl didn't want you. It's not that you don't trust her to want you. It's that you don't trust yourself. You're afraid she loves you too much, and you're also afraid you love her even more. I see you. You close yourself off. You don't love me, but you respect me. We have an arrangement, but if I hadn't initiated it, you never would have whether I knew about your 'extra package' or not. You don't treat me or Stacie or anyone else on this team like a piece of meat. You still treat me like a lady, maybe sometimes a friend." My blood ran cold. "Yeah, maybe you're a bit reserved and at one time, reclusive. You may push yourself to believe that you don't care about any of us, but you do."

I sighed in exasperation. "What are you playing at, Aubrey? Isn't the sex enough? Am I not doing my job or something?"

"God, no, Beca!" She suddenly realized how flustered she had become, and took a deep breath. "The sex is fine, but-I just want to understand what it is that drives you."

"We agreed not to do this."

"Beca, I can help you. I want to help you."

"This is dangerous." I stood up now and entered the house, but she followed.

"You can run from me. You can't run from this."

"Just stop!" Her psych trick was surely working. I was about to explode.

"What happened? What did she do? What did you do? Are you ever going to go home? Why did you run?"

"I didn't-I-I-please stop, Aubrey. Don't do this. Please, I-"

"Beca, what happened? You haven't been the same. You've been different, more-closed off than usual, and that's saying a lot. Ever since Jesse gave you that letter, you've been different. Yet, you look so-scared. So broken. What-"

I could no longer take it. I had been harnessing this small ball of nervous energy for so long now, a paining memory that had spread across my nervous system and taken over. Loss. I knew it all too well. I knew what I was running from. I had lied, okay? I had lied to everyone, and I had lied so well that even my best friend believed it though he knew. He knew because the truth hurt him just as much as it hurt me. It was why he had come. We needed to shield each other from the truth, to lie to each other and keep realization at bay, but Aubrey? Aubrey was the greatest infiltrator of the human mind, and she shattered me.

"You wanna know why I ran!" I screeched. "You wanna know the truth, Aubrey! I thought that everyone would be better off without me, and I believed it for so long until recently, and now time's up! You wanna help me! You can't help me! You can't bring her back! It's too late. I ran, and it's too late! There's nothing to go back to! She's gone! For good! And-and I-I've been reliving my last day at home since the day after that! I can't-I can't do it anymore! Slowly but surely, it is killing me! It is tearing me apart, Aubrey! You can't help me! You can't make it stop! The-the funeral plays over and over in my head! I-I keep seeing it over and over. I wasn't there! I wasn't there to protect her! To protect either of them! Now, they're gone, and there is nothing more to be done. I failed. I've never failed at a job, but I failed at the most important promise that I ever made to anyone! It's over now! I ran, and I can't go back! I've been lying to myself. You're right. I told myself she would be okay, that she could do better. I told myself it was better without me, but in reality, I was just too much of a coward to face the fact that she may have loved me as much as I loved her. And now it's too late."

I was furious now, blinking back the tears. It took everything in me not to collapse. Aubrey stood up, reaching for me, but I pushed her away.

"Don't," I choke out. "Just don't."

"You can't do it anymore, remember? Then don't. You already care, and so do I. It's too late. You couldn't handle it. You couldn't take the risk, so you ran, but now you're here facing the same issue, but you won't run again because there's nowhere else _to_ run to, Beca. You care about us, and you would do anything to make sure that we're safe just as we would for you. Let's just face it. Stop doing this to yourself, and let us help you."

"No, I can't! I just-I-"

"I see it in your eyes right before every job, something I missed before that drove me to judge you, to underestimate your character. You worry, and you would be willing to sacrifice everything for Jesse, for Benji, for me, for Amy, for Stacie, for CR or for Lily. The one thing you can't do is sacrifice for yourself, so you ran from her."

I couldn't say anything, now trudging off and locking myself away in my room, but Aubrey knew the silence was necessary now as I gathered my thoughts. Every word was true, and for the first time, I admitted it to myself. I had spent everyday since my meetings with each of my teammates attempting to convince myself that they were no more than colleagues I did business with aside from Jesse. If we lost one of them in tragedy, I would replace them with a flick of the wrist. NO. BIG. DEAL...Yes, very big deal because I don't think I could imagine life without Stacie provocative innuendos, without Benji's goofy grin and witty speeches, without Lily's creepy commentary, without Amy's flamboyantly loud humor, without CR's positive thinking, without Jesse's face-splitting grin, without Aubrey's stern mother-like take on our lives. It was crazy now as I faced it internally. These people had made an impact on my life. They had found a home in my heart somehow. Ironically, I had come into this business to escape love and feelings because there was no room for that in this work. Yet, here I was caring about the people I was most likely to lose, the ones that could be ripped from my grasp with one wrong move, one misstep. It was nerve-racking yet thrilling because it made me want to be better, to be perfect at what I did. It was ridiculous, but it was indeed the same rush we had been chasing together in the last months. Aubrey was far more than a warm but tense body and a firm grip. Stacie was so much more than long legs and stunning features. Amy was much more than urban legends and crazy stories. They were smart. They were caring. They had been through their own personal hells that none of us would ever know the extent of just like me. Yes, I had escaped too, and here we were together. We had all escaped, but one thing none of us had been able to do was find closure, close the wound and let it heal. The only one that really seemed genuinely happy was Amy, but we would never know how exactly she got wrapped up in this. It was that way however. It was astounding to find that we were all in the same predicament. Each of us had a void that needed to be filled, and I couldn't help but think that maybe this was all fate. The job was no longer the biggest rush, was it? The biggest rush was the time spent right before a job when we all sat around hyping each other up, the times after the job where we traded banter and indulged in drinks, the nights where we spoke about random things save for our personal lives and laughed the night away. It was the times we spent together that we cherished most, and that's what scared the living hell out of me.

My next thoughts that came to mind were of Aubrey's final words. It was true. I had blatantly run from Chloe. I had fled when I had convinced myself that she could never love me, that I could never be enough for her. How could it be true? Her father liked me, loved me actually as did her mother. _She_ loved me, but the fact I adopted was that I loved her more. I loved her enough to give her a chance at finding someone that was perfect for her. I loved her _too _much_. _It was easy to settle for your best friend of over ten years. I was all she knew, so she needed to explore before she made a decision such as that if she did in fact plan on intentionally making me carry out our little promise. Little did I know at the time, she would never get the chance to explore. Tragedy would strike, and I would be oblivious to it until it was too late. Now, all I had was a vivid memory of the little girl I met over the fence when I was five and the guilt I held for walking away from her.

Okay, honestly, that had been the logic I had had _before _Aubrey's revelation and the letter. Now, I knew that I was nothing more than a coward with an excuse. I was in love with my best friend, and I had been scared, terrified to love, to turn out like my parents. That had been the reason for the whole stupid promise to begin with, but it had never calmed my nerves after the initial excitement of it. My mother and father had been married thirteen years before my father walked out. They had been together for fifteen. If that could happen, anything was possible. Chloe could turn around up to fifteen years after we admitted our feelings and tied the knot, and she could decide I wasn't what she wanted, that I wasn't enough with or without an abnormal child. I could wake up overwhelmed by my insecurities and walk out myself, inadvertently hurting the most important person in my life. Chloe was much more than any other woman on the planet. Who was I to deserve God's greatest accomplishment? She was bubbly and bright, caring and open, outgoing and confident. To be blunt about it, she was my polar opposite, and I was highly intimidated by her. I was awkward and shy. I only felt comfortable when I was stealing something, and how would I ever explain that to her? No, I wouldn't have to because although I had finally admitted it to myself, it was too late. I had run already, and I couldn't just turn back and bulldoze into her life the way she had done to me so many years ago. She was gone.

This whole thing was on her. If she had felt any bit of rage or sadness about our parting, she had full blame. Okay, maybe I didn't fight her too much on the issue of coming into my life, but it wasn't like I knew how. No one had ever cared so much. I had let Jesse in, but I'm sure had I shown any bit of resistance, he wouldn't be with me now. I mean, we were four. Chloe had been seven, and I was five, and I had understood if she wanted older friends. I had in fact asked in the very beginning. She should've stayed on her side of the fence. Oh well. One day, I would be able to live with myself for walking away. I had truly believed that she would find a nice doctor she would get along with and love in all the right ways. He would marry her and have children, and she would have the happy ending she always talked about, sang about when we were children. She would be just fine, and so would I because I was really starting to truly enjoy the life I had been given. Well, I had been wrong, but time had run out.

After a long run around the neighborhood, I headed back to the house. The team and I had been there for over a month, easing off of vacation, and we had been doing small jobs that mostly involved encryption codes and stealing sensitive information stored on flash drives and discs of sorts. It was much harder picking these off of their owners, but it kept the rush intense, the way we loved it most. The feeling never grew old, and that was both terrifying and relieving. I was relieved that it seemed there would always be a way to get my blood pumping, but I was also scared because something told me that good things always come to an end. I was scared to see that day.

As I entered the house, I smelled food cooking in the kitchen. I took my phone from the counter where I had left it before heading out, and I settled at the table across from Jesse and Benji as Stacie and Aubrey flitted around the kitchen preparing dinner. Lily sat on the couch in the living room with her eyes glued to her laptop screen.

"I told Smith," Jesse informed me, his eyes still firm on the magazine before him. "He's pleased. He informed the client, and Amy reserved us plane tickets out of here."

"For when?" I asked, thoughtlessly looking through my e-mails on my phone.

"Two days from now. Friday at seven a.m."

"Perfect. Guys! Get ready to go! We're off to Egypt!"

The only one that didn't cheer in triumph was of course Aubrey.

* * *

_For Christmas, Chloe's parents decided that they would go to Georgia instead of having her come home. They invited Jesse and I, but Jesse opted to stay with Mama Sarah, so I went along with Val and Will after quick permission (or rather insistence) from my mother, and we took a plane to Atlanta before renting a car and driving up to the campus. They had rented a cabin up in the mountains for the weekend, and we had to pick up Chloe at her dorm. When we arrived, She rushed into my arms, tackling me onto the snow-covered lawn. Val and Will laughed._

_"You guys didn't tell me Beca was coming!" she squealed, pulling me up and into a hug._

_"That's your Christmas present," Will returned with a grin._

_"Best gift ever."_

_I wasn't sure why I felt uncomfortable around Chloe at first. It had only been three months, but it may have been the fact that I was hiding such a dirty habit that I knew she would disapprove of. The worst part was the way my fingers itched to grip something even when she was beside me. This happened when we went to the mall for lunch. My eyes darted towards the jewelry store without a thought, and when I was able to turn back to Chloe, I felt disgusted with myself. I tried to push the thoughts out of my mind. Soon, we would be tucked away in the mountains with nothing to steal. I knew I would never take from my family, the Beales and the Swansons or even my mother. I was content with that, but I still didn't want Chloe knowing what I had replaced her with. I wanted to enjoy our visit. That was it._

_Our two weeks in Georgia consisted of hot chocolate, warm fires, home-cooked meals, smores, urban legends, sing-alongs and cuddling with Chloe late at night on the couch. Will and I went out hunting. He was a seasoned bow hunter as well, and it was nice to have that manly bond again. I realized then how much I missed my dad beneath all of my harbored hatred for him. Will was an amazing guy though, and I was glad he had taken to me so well._

_On our third day there, the eighteenth of December, I turned eighteen. Chloe and Val surprised me with a cake as well as two gifts from the family. When I opened up the first one, I could not believe what I was seeing. It was a brand new cowboy hat, an off-white one wrapped with a grey and blue band decorated with Native American art. The next present was a brand new, shiny titanium laptop computer that I nearly fainted for. They giggled as I gasped._

_"No, you guys didn't have to-" I began, but Will cut me off._

_"Now, now, Becs, trust that it wasn't a problem at all," he assured me. "We knew that you and Chloe would like to web chat or whatever it is. Plus, we know that making mixes on that old laptop gets tricky, and we wanted to help. You deserve it, Kiddo. You've been the best friend I could ever ask for my daughter, and we love you like our own. You're part of this family."_

_The words had me choked up. To hear that was both painful and relieving. There were people that loved me, but the scariest part was that I loved them back. I had always worried about my feelings for Chloe, but I had never stopped to evaluate the feelings I had for her parents. They had always been warm and inviting to me, and I never paid much attention. It was true however. I had been welcomed into their family with open arms despite my condition, and that was two more people that held a place in my heart, two more people capable of destroying me._

_"Thank you guys so much," I breathed. "I love you all more than you know."_

_Will ruffled my hair while Val and Chloe both kissed my cheeks. My face was flushed, and it was hard work containing my excitement. When we were done with the cake, we went out onto the back porch to watch the sunset over the mountains. Chloe curled up into my side on the porch swing, and I put my arm around her, failing to flinch at the contact for once. Later that night, Chloe and I made love again. I had never meant for it to happen, but we had shared a bottle of vodka she had brought along. Val and Will had retired, so we were alone in the loft, and well, it happened. It wasn't the same as the first time. It seemed rushed, all too fast, all too hungry. Chloe seemed all too eager, and I really didn't understand, but I could never deny her. In the morning, she said nothing, so I didn't either. I knew that at this point, it would be a good time to ask what the hell was going on between us, but come on. She acted as if nothing had happened, so what was I to do? Therefore, I didn't. Once again, I walked away from it, left it as it was. I figured that one day I would know the truth of what I was to her. I never expected this to be the final time I saw her._

_The need to shoplift was at its strongest ever when I returned from Georgia. My mother had informed me that my father had called to wish me a happy birthday though neither of us understood why, and it had set my anxiety on high. I took shoplifting to a whole new level. Getting my hands into one of the cases at the local jewelry store was easy enough. The attendant was a girl who knew of my football stardom, and she had handed me a ring to look at. She was then distracted by two women bickering over a necklace that the store only had one of. I slid the ring into my pocket then waited for her. When she returned, she was flustered, and she was convinced that she had already taken the ring from me and put it in the case. She asked me if I wanted to see anything else. I looked at a few other pieces of jewelry before telling her I would be back the following week to make a selection. I left then without issue, and my heart was racing. The thrill itself was a new high I had never experienced. I sold the two-thousand-dollar ring a few weeks later for fifteen hundred to an easy buyer, and it was a quick and painless transaction. No one ever came asking about the missing ring either. I could not believe it. When I retrieved the money order for half the profit in the mail, I sent off the ring. I received the other half two days later, and that was the end of it. I had no idea what I would do with that money, but I didn't care. It was the adrenaline I longed for. I stuffed the money in a box in my closet, and it was all but forgotten soon after. Where was I headed? I didn't know, but at that time, I didn't care._

* * *

**_SNEAK PREVIEW NEXT UPDATE (15+ REVIEWS!):_**

_"Well, what did the letter say?"_

_"Jesse, I-"  
_

_"Come on, Beca. I'm your brother. Don't shut me out. You made me talk. Now it's your turn."_

_I took a deep breath, staring down over the city for a long moment and puffing my cigarette. When his gaze remained locked on me, I knew my best friend wouldn't back down. I at last carefully extracted my wallet from my back pocket and opened it, retrieving a folded up piece of paper. He gingerly relieved me of it, unfolding it and going over it, his body going livid._


	11. Just Let Me Remember

**_A/N: I am aware the I scared the hell out of everyone. I hope it was clear what happened though, like the funeral and everything. I was trying to be cryptic lol so Im sorry. So let's get going!_**

* * *

_I was jolted upright in bed at the sound of my ringtone blaring, searching the bedside table blindly for it. It was still dark outside, and my eyes had trouble adjusting. When I found the device, I saw Jesse's name across the screen. I was guessing he wasn't home then. He had been out when I arrived at our home, so I figured he had yet to come back if he was calling. That, or his truck broke down. As far as I knew, Mama Sarah wasn't home yet either. I didn't pick it up in time. I found that he had called more than eight times, but before I could call him back, he called again. I answered._

_"Jesse," I answered sleepily. "What's up?"_

_"B-B," he stuttered, and it was the first time I ever heard my best friend do so. "Beca, you-you gotta get down to the hospital. Tell Val and Will. Just-please. Please, come now."_

_I wasted no time. I jumped out of bed, pulling on pants and a T-shirt before grabbing my keys and rushing downstairs. I was on the Beale doorstep in moments, banging on the door and ringing the doorbell frantically. After a few minutes, the door opened to reveal a yawning Will._

_"Beca, what's going on?" he asked, worry in his tone as he saw my wide eyes._

_"I-just, can you meet me down at the hospital?" I mustered, my eyes stinging as my mind went through the millions of possible reasons for Jesse's call._

_He froze, his eyes now stern. "What happened, B? Are you okay?"_

_"I don't know. Jesse just called, and-and he was crying, and he never cries, and-"_

_"Okay, okay, I'll get Val, and we'll get down there. Can you drive?" I nodded. "Okay, Kiddo, just get down there, and we'll be there shortly."_

_I nodded before turning around and bounding to my truck. I sped down the streets towards the hospital, fear gripping me. I grasped the steering wheel so tightly that my knuckles were white. I broke every traffic violation known to man on my way, but no one stopped me. When I reached the parking lot to the emergency room, I pulled into the closest open spot and parked. I jumped out of the truck and rushed towards the door. Jesse sat in front of the entrance, his head in his hands and his body shaking viciously from the sobs coursing through him. I ran to him, kneeling beside my best friend. I knew I should probably hug him or hold him or something, anything to comfort him, but I couldn't. This uncanny state he was in terrified the hell out of me. I was frozen for the longest time before I found the energy to speak._

_"Wh-what the hell happened, Jesse?" I breathed shakily, scared of the answer._

_"She-she was coming home from work, and-and her car broke down, and her phone died, so-she was walking back here, and-and someone hit her, a drunk driver, and-she-she's gone, Beca! She's gone! Mom's gone!"_

_My body froze. My throat constricted as did my chest, and my arms fell limp. I collapsed in a heap beside him, and every emotion I had ever been scared of racked my body, clouding my mind and drying my throat. I fought to keep consciousness as they settled, an intense pressure all over. The tears came quickly without warning, crashing around me as I drew my knees up to my chest. Loss was the one thing I feared more than anything. Letting people in was what I had always tried to avoid. I never made friends in school aside from Chloe and Jesse. Jesse had come before my walls were fully built, but even he didn't know everything about me. He didn't know my father left until months after he walked out. He didn't know about my condition until a decade after we became friends. Chloe had bulldozed through my walls, and I hadn't had the heart to push her away because she had stolen that organ first. Her parents had followed, but Sarah had been the only one who had been able to get me to willingly open up. She had been the mother figure I had lacked, the one who took care of me when I was sick, took me shopping for my prom tuxedo, went to every game and awards ceremony, rewarded me for every flawless report card. She was the one that was proud of me, that loved me unconditionally without reason or rhyme. Jesse was not just my best friend. He was my brother, and though losing our mother was a shot to the heart, seeing him so broken was truly a killing blow. Something broke within me as I sat there beside him. My vision went blurry, and all went black. I silently berated myself for believing in something like love, for failing Sarah, for not being there to protect her. We were lost. We were hopeless. Jesse had caught wind on his own of my shoplifting tendencies, and though he had not liked it, he had never lectured me or let me get caught for it. He loved me as I loved him, and what we had was each other. I had to be strong for him, but at that very moment, it was impossible. We were shattered._

_Val and Will found us sitting there in ruins, and when they failed to get any information from us, Val rushed inside to find out what had happened. When she returned, her eyes were welled up, and her body was trembling. Will stood and took her in his arms._

_"Sarah-" she croaked, now sobbing into his shoulder. "She's gone. She was struck by a drunk driver. She's gone, Will."_

_Dreams of a bright future went out the window that night. Everything changed for Jesse and I. Chloe had finals that week, so she was unable to return for the funeral, but she called to give her condolences. She told us she would be there for our graduation. Well, actually she told Jesse because I couldn't find it in myself to answer her call. I didn't want anyone else. I didn't want to speak to anyone. I didn't want pity. Everyone knew how much Sarah and I meant to each other. Most would always mistake me for her child since no one had ever met my mom. There was nothing left now except a hefty savings account she had left for Jesse and I as well as the house. It was written in her will. She had opened accounts for each of us, and her lawyer had handed over the documents and the debit cards. It didn't matter to us. Jesse no longer wanted to play college ball. I no longer wanted to go to college period, not now. We decided the day we received our money that we were going to leave. We were going far enough to get away from the tragedy that had torn us apart. It would be difficult, and it broke Will's heart as much as Val's, but they understood. We needed an escape, whether it be temporary or permanent. It was necessary._

_We stayed with the Beales during the week leading up to graduation. The funeral was held the morning prior to our event, and we barely made it through. The hugs and apologies from so many people overwhelmed me, and the moment I saw an opportunity, I ran to my truck and sat there shaking with tears. Chloe called me many times that day, but I couldn't answer. I didn't want to love anymore. I wanted to run from it all. I needed to. She was supposed to leave that night for our graduation, but we weren't going to walk. After spending a night stealing from just about every store in the mall, we picked up our diplomas that morning, and we were gone before the sun came up the next day never to see our past neighborhood again if it could be helped._

* * *

The diamond necklace I had found in Sicily, and paid for, wasn't much to me after all of the jewelry I had seen, but I prayed it would suffice for its future owner. I placed its box inside another box inside of a Fed Ex box and scribbled Chloe's parents' address on it. It was always safer and easier than sending it to Barden. I had not replied to her in December after opening up a box forwarded from our address thus prompting the letter I had received I supposed, but I decided that I would still send her a gift. It was the least that I could do. Jesse had had the mail forwarded once we knew we would be in Sicily long enough, once again without my knowledge of course. Though I berated him for it once the packages came, I was secretly relieved, concealing the giddiness when I took mine. I found a silver necklace with a small music note hanging from it, my initials on each end as well as a set of the finest pens known to man, thin strokes and all that. Inside the box, there had also been a new pocket watch, titanium I was sure, and my initials were engraved on the back of it. It was an old west reference, and I greatly appreciated it, but I kept my response short and sweet. There had been a note attached as always, the final note before I lost her for good.

_"I'm pretty sure that your pens and probably your watch are a bit worn if you haven't bought replacements, so I'll do the honors. I miss my outlaw storyteller." _

I gulped, knowing full well she had no idea of the extent of my title "outlaw" but still feeling that familiar guilt. Then I had smiled like a goofball in the safety of my private room, but I had quickly composed myself, neglecting to send a message of gratitude as per usual and returning to the team, or rather Aubrey's room.

Landing in Cairo, the heat was overwhelming. It was much cooler in Sicily near the beaches, but we didn't dwell on it too long. We made our way to the hotel with haste. Amy had made the reservations under Grady Rudolph, another one of her aliases that she held a credit card for. I never asked about it, and she never offered to tell. That was fine with us. We made our way up to the suite and threw our luggage down.

After months of thorough deliberation and proper weighing of the pros and cons, we had at last agreed to take on the job in Egypt after so many others were smart enough to turn it down. It was a job that would bring in almost ten figures, but that wasn't why we were doing it. We probably would have done it for a couple hundred thousand. I was even agreeing to throw an extra ten percent of my share to John for the gigs he'd been feeding us because, let's face it, money wasn't an issue. This seemed like the job that would give us the highest of highs, the most intense rushes, the greatest thrill. It was crazy to think so. That was the pro. The con was that it could quite possibly give us such a thrill that nothing after that would ever compete, that everything else would become dull, and we would fall out of love with our craft. Oh, and it may cost our lives as well, but eh. Sure, it was scary, but this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. It was one of those legendary adventures I used to fantasize about, and it was here. The fact that several other world-class thieves had turned it down was looked at in two different ways. As stated earlier, we figured they were smart. To later justify our actions, we called it fate. Yeah, that sounded so much better than idiocy.

"Amy and Jesse, you two are scheduled for a tour of the pyramids this afternoon at three," I informed them. "Aubrey has your tickets. Case it and close it, okay? Just give us enough to work with. Oh, and here is a picture of what you are looking for." I handed them the printout. "I need location of it, amount of security, possible loopholes, all entrances and exits. "

"The usual," Amy cut in, eyeing the photo.

"Exactly. Lily will be watching your live feed while Benji puts the finishing touches on the replica."

After a few more moments, Jesse and Amy went into the bedroom to change while I sat beside Lily and Benji, who were going over the provided information on our targeted item on Lily's computer. Cynthia Rose was working on her tranquilizer darts, powerful ones that, with a solution, would not come up in a toxicology report while the smile pin-like dart dissolved after impact.

"Talk about priceless," Lily mumbled as she scrolled.

"What? Does it have King Tut's ashes in it or something?" Stacie asked sarcastically as she sidled over, but then gave me a wide-eyed look to which I could only shrug. "Does it?"

"I don't know. They didn't say, but would they really admit to that? Either it does, and they don't speak about it, or it doesn't because they should keep that in a much safer place. Besides, it's not ashes they keep in those."

"It's organs," Aubrey chimed in. "Pharaohs and kings were mummified, remember?"

"Right."

"It's just that whatever's in there has to be something big because why else pay so much for a vase? It isn't like you can show it off."

I sighed now. "Who knows? Who cares? Whatever's in there is going to set us for life."

Stacie smirked. "You say that like we're gonna retire or something."

"It's a nice thought really. Amusing. We talk about the money as if it matters, and then when that rush hits, it's hysterical because it's like 'yeah, like we'd ever give this up', you know? It just adds to the spell."

"Wow, you're right. I've actually never thought about it like that."

While Jesse and Amy were on their tour, I took the others out for lunch sans Benji and Lily, who opted to stay behind and complete the replica. All I wanted was a burger, and I was glad that Egypt was so considerate towards tourists. I scarfed down about five McDonald's burgers and a large order of fries, washing it down with a thick chocolate shake before throwing in the towel. Stacie gave me an amused smile as she finished off her fries.

"Ugh," Aubrey scoffed. "How can you eat all of that? Your arteries are probably clogged."

"I'd just like to know I lived an ironic life," I deadpanned. "Think of the headlines. 'Notoriously wealthy thief dies of heart attack due to McDonald's dollar menu'. Imagine the reaction." The others chuckled while Aubrey rolled her eyes with a look of disgust. "Chill out, Bree, I'm fine."

And for once, Aubrey genuinely smiled at the nickname though she would never admit it, and I would never encroach. When we were done, we explored the city with all of its intricate history and welcoming tourist hotspots. We were to meet Jesse and Amy for dinner at eight at a restaurant in the heart of the city, so we wasted the time learning about Egypt's rich history. As we walked around a plaza, Cynthia Rose fell in stride with me.

"How did those darts come along?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Flawless," she replied just as casually.

"You're all too good with those chemicals, CR."

"Why do you think Aubrey never lets me make meals."

I snorted a laugh. "Still, and you _didn't _finish college?"

"Yeah, I did, but it didn't matter much. I was experimenting with every chemical known to man by fourteen. I read a lot. I guess we all have that in common."

"It's funny, isn't it? We all have this crazy set of skills and knowledge, and-"

"We use it for evil?" We both chuckled. "Yup, the irony gets me everytime, but you know. I'd rather do good for myself than do good for others who don't appreciate it."

"Are we selfish?"

I wasn't sure, but I always felt so safe around CR. She was so positive, laid back and insightful. She understood a lot of things, and I knew it had to do with a lot more than age or education.

"I don't think so," she went on. "I mean, we haven't killed each other, and it isn't like we haven't dropped a pretty penny on a few charities just passing through. In a sense, we're addicts, yeah. Adrenaline junkies and all that, but on the other hand, we take care of ourselves. We take care of ourselves, but we also take care of each other. We've never left anyone behind. We took in Lily, you know. We didn't leave you dangling from Quan's balcony. We didn't take off without Stacie after Gillian's raid. We have each other's backs."

_No. _"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Half past seven came around, and we at last headed for the restaurant. When we arrived for dinner, Amy waved us over from the dining area. We motioned to her for the hostess to see we were taken care of, and she dismissed us with a smile. We took our seats while a waiter took our drink orders. Lily and Benji had already arrived. We began with easy conversation, and soon, Amy was gushing about their " enlightening tour of the pyramids", sounding like a giddy tourist. The conversation trailed into what mystery food we were having tonight, and dinner was eaten in a comfortable silence. I couldn't wait to get back to the suite and really go over what the two had learned on their tour. I had never been so excited for a gig, but I guess all of the reading I had done growing up kicked in now. Never had I seen myself in this position. This was the mother of all heists inside of the most prestigious man-made structure in history. This was the dream of thieves everywhere, and it was real.

When we arrived at our room, Amy wasted no time in grabbing her sketchpad she had had on her since leaving London and beginning a detailed drawing. The way her face screwed up in pure concentration reminded me so much of...Chloe. She used to be so thorough and detailed with her drawings. She probably still was, and it was always enchanting to me when I watched her fall into the paper and create something beautiful. I was brought from my thoughts by Jesse.

"You'll know when you hit the chamber," he began, looking over Amy's shoulder. "I checked the temp, and it drops from about seventy-eight degrees to fifty-seven the moment you cross the threshold. Here's the thing though. There were two entrances. That chamber has been cut off from the rest of the tour. When the tour heads upwards, you head downwards right after the initial chamber. It's easy to miss, but it's behind a big purple banner. There is another exit down there, a corridor to the right that leads directly up to the Grand Gallery, but if you miss that turn, it's a dead end. Basically, right past that exit is the chamber, so you have to get in and get back to the exit to avoid trouble."

"How did you guys know it wasn't on the main tour?"

"Well, Amy saw it and went 'looking for a bathroom', and we turned down there. There is a security detail member sent down there every twelve to fifteen minutes. It's about a twenty-minute hike down to the chamber itself, so they overlap, but when we did got down there, we found the vase. We were questioned coming back up, but we gave them the bathroom story. That means it's restricted, so be very careful. Benji?"

Benji grinned before he went over his deduction from the live feed. "The vase is in a gold-lined plexiglass casing to the left of the entrance. There's about a dozen security guards in the initial chamber at once, and with the tours, they usually spread pretty thin. CR and Jesse will go in the next tour after you and create a diversion to slow down the security check down there. Amy is drawing up the outfits of both of the tour guides and the security personnel to see if we can get our hands on one or maybe just rig one up. A simple disguise will probably suffice though. About the reservations too, it's not much to worry about. They really just glance at your ticket, and that's about it. No names. She already picked up your tickets." Amy pulled several small slips of paper from her pocket, and I smiled. "Now, considering the allotted time in the chamber alone, it took me a bit of time to figure out the security system, but seeing as their heads blew up due to the amount of senseless security outside, they didn't get too fancy with the inside, not with this chamber. Stacie, your watch will do just fine as far as the alarm goes. There is a trip wire that is about an inch from the casing and goes all the way across both sides but not over the entrances, so watch closely for that. It doesn't allow much room, but Stacie's arms could reach over it." Stacie glared at him playfully. "You lift, Beca swaps, Aubrey will watch the entrances, maybe lag behind just a bit. I have the replica right here."

He then slipped on his gloves and handed over an elegantly painted vase that looked exactly like the one in the picture that we were after. It was gold with small hieroglyphics in the curve of the top, the lid expertly sanded.

"You did this?" Stacie asked, bewildered as she pulled on her own gloves and took it gingerly.

"Yup," he returned with a grin.

"That is beautiful," Aubrey breathed.

"Thank you."

"Wow, we may just be too good at this," I grumbled.

"That will be determined tomorrow."

"Yeah, Becs," Jesse agreed. "Don't get me wrong. There's still a lot of variables we can't readily depend on. For all we know, today was a slow day, and security will beef up tomorrow, or some guard may hang back in the chamber with you, or-"

"Okay, buddy, I get it. Jeez, don't get me going." It was then that I noticed an uncanny tension in his jaw, and I knew that look. "Smoke break?"

"Sure."

I followed Jesse onto the balcony shortly thereafter. His voice had been low throughout dinner as well as his detailed explanation of the job, and I couldn't help but notice. Now that clenched jaw had confirmed my theory. I had known him for nearly seventeen years. How could I not know when something was off with him? What sort of friend would that make me to him if I missed it? I guess the same kind of friend I was to Chloe.

"What's the deal, brother?" I asked, lighting my cigarette.

"Huh, what?" he asked, looking over at me warily.

"Jesse, I know when something's wrong. What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Wow, you're really gonna try that? You can't bullshit a bullshitter, much less lie to one of the biggest liars on Earth."

"But we-we never talk about stuff like that."

"I'm asking you to now. I need your head in it."

"No, B, just-"

"Jesse."

He took a deep breath then a puff of his cigarette before inhaling fully and puffing out smoke. "I just, I wonder what-what Mom's thinking, seeing us doing all of this."

My face fell. In the time we had been running this game, never had I thought of what Sarah would think. Sure, I had played Chloe's reaction in my head night after night, and I had it down to a tee, but our mother figure was watching and seeing everything, watching us throw away another chance to see her by being weak and selfish. I mean, forgive me. I had only just admitted that she wasn't back in McAlester alive and well, to Aubrey of all people. Damn her and her psychological warfare. I gulped audibly.

"I never thought of it," I croaked, leaning heavily against the balcony railing. "Honestly, I never did. I-I'm sorry, Jesse. I made you-"

"Now, hold it right there, Beca. You didn't make me do anything, ya hear? I tried to stop you, and you told me to stay out, but I followed anyway. I didn't have to do it. I fell in love with it too though, and don't make it out as if it's only about me. You were her kid too, and she would be watching you just as close as watching me. If anything, she would be gritting her teeth at you more so for running from Chloe in the process of all this." We both smiled in spite of ourselves, knowing it was certainly true. "She'll love us no matter what, but I just-I hope we don't let her down. She did her best to raise us, and..." He trailed off.

"Yeah, she did. While, my mother drowned in her own pity and forgot half the time that she had a kid, making half-ass efforts to even be around, Mama was worried about me and looking after me every second of every day. I just, now I feel guilty for _not_ considering her, not thinking about how she would feel when she was the reason we ran in the first place. I couldn't handle anymore loss, so I bolted. I know you'll never leave me, Jesse, but think about it. Mama would never leave us either if she had a choice, and now that I think about it, with all that we do, there's nothing saying that we'll have a choice all of the time."

"Yeah, I know, but-this is the only thing that fills the void anymore, Beca." His voice was shaky now as tears pooled in our eyes. "N-not football or-or anything, not even Amy. I mean, she makes me laugh and smile and genuinely just feel better about it all, but I-I can't let her in. She-she doesn't even know about Mom."

"Yeah, I know."

He paused a moment, and his expression went from pure sorrow to a tense fear. "B?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened? I-I heard you arguing with Aubrey before we came here, and-well, she wouldn't say anything to me, but-I-I heard some of it."

I sighed and chuckled bitterly. "Let me just first say that-well, her whole psychological warfare strategy thing? It's flawless."

He chuckled now too. "Yeah, I figured, but-you haven't been the same since that letter. I heard you tell her that she's gone, and it's too late." He choked back a sob now. "Is Chloe-"

My eyes widened as I realized what his question would be. "J, no. No, I-she broke me down. Aubrey broke me down, and I-I just let everything spill out. I was talking about Mom, you know. I-I was talking about Mom then Chloe then Mom, and I-it was just all coming out, so I bet it probably sounded that way. She's alive, but-but she's not okay, I guess. I, uh, I-it was from Chloe. The letter I mean."

"Well, what did she say?"

"Jesse, I-"

"Come on, Beca. I'm your brother. Don't shut me out. You made me talk. Now it's your turn."

I took a deep breath, staring down over the city for a long moment and puffing my cigarette. When his gaze remained locked on me, I knew my best friend wouldn't back down. I at last carefully extracted my wallet from my back pocket and opened it, retrieving a folded up piece of paper. He gingerly relieved me of it, unfolding it and going over it, his body going livid.

_"Beca, _

_I don't know where you are or what you're doing. I don't understand why you've alienated yourself from me. I just don't. I know you're hurt over Sarah, but it's been over two years, almost three, and you've just completely shut me off. You send these little texts and gifts, but you never TALK to me. I thought we were better friends than that. I thought I meant something. You were so worried about me forgetting you, so you beat me to the punch? Is that it? Beca, here's the truth since you're too dense to see it. I love you. I am in love with you. I've been in love with you for longer than I can remember. I miss you so much that it kills me. It took me months after you left without a word to be able to function. I couldn't sleep. I could barely eat without throwing it up minutes later. It ripped me to nothing, but I'm done. I cried over you for years, and you didn't even care to know how I was. I know you lost your mom, Beca, but why would you put me through that pain when you know how horrible it feels? You're no better than your father, a coward! You're nothing but a liar, Beca Mitchell, and I'm over you! I'm so done with it. You don't wanna call? Fine. You don't wanna write? Don't. You don't wanna text? Okay. I can't do this anymore, but you win, okay? You didn't wanna get hurt anymore, so you wanted to hurt me first before I could even think to hurt you. Okay. You succeeded. You broke me, tore me to pieces, and you proved how much of a heartless badass you are. I hate you. I don't ever want to speak to you again. I loved you so much, more than anything, but now it's too late, so that's it. We're strangers now, and I'll keep it that way. I hope wherever you are and whatever you're doing is making you happier than I did. I hope it was worth losing us."_

I watched as his eyes scanned the last line, tears pricking my own. I swallowed hard, trying to choke back the sobs threatening to wrench my body apart. Us. Will and Val hated me too, but I couldn't bare to think about that. Not now. Not ever. I left them. I'd been without them this long. I would be fine. I swore to myself that I would be fine.

He carefully folded it once more, clenching it in his hand. We didn't say anything for a long time. Neither of us knew what to say. I didn't want to talk about it any further. It was true. I had hurt the one person that I had vowed to save in the worst of ways, without reason or rhyme. I just had, and now I had to live with it.

"I am just like him, aren't I?" I choked out at last.

He sighed. "B, no, you're not. He was an idiot. He-"

"No, I ran because I was scared, because I didn't wanna step up and deal with it just like him."

"We were just kids, Beca. We had just lost Mom, and you didn't have your parents, and you didn't know that she felt that way. You were afraid, but-"

"No, I know it. No one can justify it. I became the one person I vowed never to be."

Silence fell once again for lack of substantial words until he spoke once more.

"Just-promise me this, Beca."

"Anything."

"Let's promise Mom this. If we are ever offered a way out, another way to live, we take it no matter what, no second thoughts or thinking at all. We take it, for her sake."

I held my arm out as did he and grasped one another's forearms. "I promise."

We embraced briefly then parted with a firm nod before returning into comfortable silence to finish our smokes. When we were done, we retreated inside. When we entered the living room, Aubrey stood up and approached me.

"Okay, B, we have everything else worked out. You'll be in a security getup, nothing too fancy or outrageous. The security inside of the Great Pyramid wears tan fatigues and a hat. At least then, if you get caught in the chamber, you can pass off as security. We'll put your hair up and your beard on. The shades should complete it. Women aren't on security detail here, and Amy said that the men here are a bit hairy. Lily is currently patching into the security company's database to whip you up some credentials, a badge and all. Benji will be patching into the security office's system to handle the cameras and the alarms."

I nodded, taking in everything she had said and completely agreeing that it was a well thought-out plan that was much more appropriate for the job than the usual drop-and-swap we did. This was a lot more foolproof, and they were right. This job was huge. We had to get the damned thing then be on a plane to Sydney the morning after. This had to go right. There was no room for error in the most enclosed place we had ever been in. There was no escape if we became trapped in that chamber, and I knew then that there was indeed such chances. We could lose someone tomorrow, and I had no idea how to go about it. Chloe and Mama Sarah invaded my thoughts now, and I knew I had to keep leadership tight for my team. I couldn't let them down.

* * *

_"Did you hear me? I'm leaving."_

_"Okay, Beca, great. What do you want from me?"_

_"I just figured I should tell my mother, you know. It's usually what's supposed to happen."_

_"Well, I'm _**_not _**_your mother anymore, so pack up that fuckin' attitude then, and get out!"  
I sighed, rubbing my eyes so as to control my budding anger. "Okay, can I just ask you one question and get an honest answer? After that, I'll be out of your hair."_

_"What?" she growled, not looking up from her coffee cup._

_"Why? Why do you blame me? I never asked to be this way. I'm still your kid. I didn't ask to-"_

_"Well, I didn't ask for it either, Beca! Why should I suffer too?"_

_"Because you brought me into this world, and I had no say in that."_

_"Well I should've had a say! I should have just taken care of the problem the moment I knew about it! No, your father wanted you, wanted a family then he got to leave! Why couldn't I?"_

_I shook my head with a soft chuckle. "It's crazy, you know. Both of my parents are fucking pathetic. That's okay though. You're gonna die here alone, Andrea."_

And with that, I walked out, never to see my mother again.

* * *

**_SNEAK PREVIEW (15+ Reviews!):_**

_"Lily," I called, but there was no answer. "Lily. Ben."_

_My earpiece began crackling harshly, and I pressed my finger to it with a wince. It cleared out soon after._

_"Lily?" Nothing. "Jesse, can you hear me?" Nothing, and my blood turned to ice._

_Stacie gave me a frantic look as her earpiece began crackling. Then Aubrey appeared._

_"What the hell is going on?" she hissed, but we only shrugged. "Well come on!"_

_"We'll just use the watch to cut the cameras," Stacie at last breathed, turning back to me. "We have to go. We've already been here too long. Aubrey, walk back up the slope, and buy us some time if someone comes down."_

_Aubrey nodded quickly, scurrying off as Stacie poised herself to lift the case. I did the same, sliding a hand down her wrist and hitting the button on her watch. Stacie was lifting the case as I had swiftly pulled out the replica, the towel falling to the floor. I was careful not to trip the almost invisible wire at my feet, just centimeters from my ankles. Just as I made the swap however and Stacie began to set down the case, the sound that I heard behind me nearly caused me to drop the prize, and I cursed myself._

_"Hey, what are you doing?" a voice asked angrily in a thick accent._


	12. Revelations and Repercussions

**_A/N: I know, I know, those damn sneak peak cliffhangers lol. Thank you so much for the response though! You'll never know how much I love you guys! I appreciate it. I get credit for my scripts at work, but no one ever really personally congratulates or praised the writer you know, so thank you! Here we go! Now we have a bit of a flashback but not really. Its more of a Chloe POV on the letter, so here it goes._**

* * *

_"I'm not taking a side, honey. I just believe that maybe you should talk to her before-"_

_"Mom, I've tried talking to her! For two years! She won't speak to me. She sends one lousy text each birthday, and that's it."_

_"I just think that-she deserves to know the truth. That she-"_

_"No, she left, and that's what she wanted. I wasn't going to beg her and guilt her into staying. At that time, I understood. She lost her parents then Sarah. I understood, but-"_

_"Chloe, that's your pride talking. You're blaming all of it on Beca's pride, but you're letting your own get the best of you. To be fair, you never told her how you felt either. It was obvious to everyone in the world that you two were in love except for you two. We knew from the start. Sarah, your father and I would always joke about it, and we knew that it was true, but both of you ignored it until it was too late. Love is a two-way street."_

_"Just like phones, Mommy, and-" The tears spilled out now. "She-she's just like him, just like her dad when she promised she wouldn't be. I kept my promise, and she left! I-I can't-"_

_"So what? You're never gonna tell her the truth? You're never gonna let her know? I think she deserves to know, __Baby."_

_"Mom, I told you. I can't just guilt her into coming back. I can't do that. I love her so much, but I-who knows what she's doing, where she is. For all I know, she's better off without me."_

_"Even if she thinks she is, Chloe, she isn't. She still sends you gifts, but I bet she won't talk to you because she doesn't know how. You always took the lead. What changed?"_

_"I got tired of it. I want her to come for me for once. I want her to keep her promise. **She** was the knight, not me. She always said that."_

_"She felt alone, Chloe. All she had was Jesse when the accident happened, and this time, **she** needs a knight."_

_"She had you and Daddy too!"_

_"Yes, but it would have been hard. Think about it. She already lost three parents. Two more would have been distressing and terrifying. I'm a doctor too just like Sarah, and all Beca could think was how sad it was that a doctor that helped people was killed like it was nothing. She wasn't in her right mind, Baby, and-if you would have told her sooner, like when you found out-"_

_"Then what? Mom, I was starting college, and that was hard enough. I couldn't even come home because of it. You know what's so sad? I was actually relieved when Jesse told me that they weren't going to walk, that I didn't have to come home for them. That's so pathetic of me, but I was, because I can't face her. I couldn't face her during that Christmas when we-we-"_

_"I know, Chloe, but something has to give. You can't keep fighting each other. Someone has to step up, and you know that Beca has been let down far too much in her short life. She needs you."_

_"Yeah, and _**_we_**_ need her."_

_"That's your duty then, and not just to yourself, right?"_

_"I know, but I can't. I just can't. If she loves _**_me_**_, she would come home. I'll tell her I love her. I will, but I-that's all I can do."_

_"Well, that's a start, isn't it?"_

_"Yeah, but if not, if she doesn't try, I'm done. I have him, you know. He loves me so much, and I love him."_

_"But you want Beca. You **need **Beca, sweetie. So just try one more time."_

* * *

The anger returned before I knew what was happening. One minute I was looking over the pyramid map. The next moment I was clawing at the bare ivory skin of Aubrey's hips and back as she buried her face into the pillow in front of her, screaming every obscenity known to man into it. My own hips were moving at a ridiculously fast pace, the sound of our skin smacking together resonating around the room. Her fists clenched the pillow case, teeth biting down on the cotton. All I saw was red, my grunts full of rage and agitation, and I continued to thrust until all of my energy was spent. I then collapsed onto the mattress, my companion long past KO'd. Then, for a long time, the only sound heard was our heavy breathing.

Aubrey lay stone still beside me after we regained our breath, and she was silent as we stared up at the ceiling. I was lost in my thoughts, a heavy guilt weighing down on my heart. Aubrey and I had obviously slept together a lot at this point, but tonight seemed so different. I kept thinking over Jesse's words. _"If anything, she would be gritting her teeth at you more so for running from Chloe in the process of all this..." _He was absolutely right, and I knew Mama Sarah would not be happy about how I had let Chloe down. What could I do about it now, go back to her with so much soiling my soul? I could barely look myself in the eye when I stood before a mirror. Most of the time, I avoided them entirely, Stacie going over my appearance for me. I didn't want to think that way.

"We can talk, Beca," Aubrey whispered softly. "We're friends, you know, whether you would admit it or not. We are. We care about you. _I_ care about you. I would even go as far as call you my family if, we didn't-_you know_."

"Yeah," I sighed heavily. "I know, and it's down right scary."

I was both surprised and annoyed at myself for admitting it aloud, but Aubrey didn't skip a beat.

"Yeah, it is," she confirmed. "How can I trust a man, even only half a man or woman, when the first man in my life thought so little of me? I guess that's the thing though, right? My dad was never happy with me even when I submitted, so even if I submit to all of them, how can they-"

I cut her off as I shot up in bed, my eyes stone and locked on hers. I pulled her up and held her firmly by the shoulders, my eyes boring into hers.

"You listen to me, Aubrey," I hissed. "You don't have to submit to anyone. What we have is completely different from anything else, and I am not your father. I am proud of you. I am completely awed by you, intrigued beyond anything else. You are fuckin' incredible, and that's the end of it. What we do, you and I, is how we found a way to be there for each other. I'm not good with emotions at all or words or any of that if it isn't on paper. The first man in _my _life looked me in my eye and heard me say I loved him, watched me plead for him to stay, the last time we spoke. That same man, two minutes later, walked out of our home, out of my life while I told him that if he loved me, he would stay. He never looked back. He called on my eighteenth birthday, and I wasn't there to get the call, thank God, but that was his first attempt at contact in six years. That's what drove me into this life. Not only did he leave, he took my mother with him mentally. She stopped caring, stopped trying. She was never there. Then, when she was, she was following my dad's footsteps, drowning in that bottle and knocking the shit out of me if I was in her way. Jesse's mother raised me like I was her own since I was five, and then a week before we graduated, a week before Jesse went to play college football and I headed off to some ivy league school, she was killed by some fuckin' drunk driver because her car broke down. She was a doctor, Aubrey, a good fuckin' person that saved lives, and God couldn't even spare hers? That's why we ran. Yeah, I couldn't handle loving Chloe because if God's sick humor worked on one doctor then why couldn't it work on another? I want Chloe to be the doctor she always wanted to be, and she deserves someone worthy of that, of her big heart with all that love. I can't handle it. Someone else will. Then she sent that letter telling me she hated, she never wanted to speak to me again, and I deserved it. She can do so much better than a coward like me. Here, I'm someone. I can handle priceless jewels and security guards and safes, but I can't handle emotions. She put this idea in my head that I was some sort of white knight, but I know now she was wrong."

"Beca, no. You don't give yourself enough credit. Just because you don't know how to use your heart doesn't mean you don't have one. Love has nothing to do with profession or any of that. No one deserves anything if we're completely honest. No, I won't try and justify our profession, but what I can tell you is our reasoning is a lot better than many. People kill for this stuff. We keep the bloodshed out of it. We save lives in our own way, and this doesn't exactly define who you are, Beca. You could be anything you wanted, and when you finally stop torturing yourself, you'll see that. You are _not _your job. You only use it as an escape from the past. I've read some of your songs, heard some of the mixes Jesse plays. I recognized your voice in the background. You're talented far beyond this. You can get out and do anything you please. Then, if she's still there, you'll know it was meant to be."

"I can't think that. No part of me can bring myself to believe that."

"That's okay because if it really is meant to be, it'll come one way or another. You can't run forever though, Beca. One day, something has to give."

"I know. I just-I am so fucked up, Aubrey. That's the God-honest truth. I am so fucked up. I lost my mind so long ago, and I never made an attempt to salvage it. I'm pathetic, and I-"

"Beca, you _are _pathetic, but only because you continue to do that to yourself. You wallow in self pity when you should be fixing it. You have to take a leap. You have to be brave in this life because one day, you're gonna wake up and just think 'what if', and those two words, that _one _question is going to haunt you for the remainder of your life. You don't know misery until you finally ask yourself that question, and trust me. You _will _ask it. It may not be today or this year or in two years, but it will come. You're scared now because you don't know what will happen, but you are going to be beyond terrified when you find out what could've happened and realize you tossed it away."

"I do know. I know now. She loved me. She did, and I-"

"Then you have a choice. There is always a choice."

"She-she hates me."

"She loves you, and that's why she hates you. She isn't trying to convince you. She's trying to convince herself. She's trying to believe that she's over you, but in reality, she just wants to provoke you. She wants you to prove that you care, that you'll fight for her. That's all it is. Jesus, do you know nothing about women?"

I snorted. "Not much really. Not at all."

My promise to Jesse came flooding back into my mind, and though I wouldn't readily admit it, I knew Aubrey spoke truth. She didn't push any further. We settled back into bed, silent but wide awake. The difference now was that I pulled her into my side, allowing her to rest her head on my chest. She began to trace patterns along my skin. I knew what I wanted, but I had spent my entire life, first convincing myself that it was too much a risk for me, and second, convincing myself that I didn't deserve any of it. I decided then that I would just go with the flow and stop trying to prove myself wrong, or right. That was all I could do now because my head was so twisted, and the more I tried to loosen the knots, the tighter they became.

* * *

I had straightened my tie quite a few times, and Stacie had repeatedly smoothed my jacket to make sure the nice-sized blade tucked into my pants wasn't visible. The two smaller blades resting just inside my sleeves were comfortable against my wrists, and I had no problem with hand gestures. It was the first job we would do where I was armed, but I had a feeling it was necessary, though I wasn't sure if that feeling was good or bad. I had a gun in a holster on my belt to match the security guards of the museum though it was modified to project CR's darts. I refused to bring myself to ask Lily how she had come in contact with it. That girl never ceased to amaze me. She was the quietest of all of us, even more so than me, but I just felt comfortable with her around. I hoped that her father was proud of her. I don't know why, but I did, and I also hoped that if we ever found her mother and she was any less than broken over her the loss of her daughter, that Amy and Stacie would take it upon themselves to beat the hell out of the woman for a bit. I smirked at the thought as Jesse positioned my earpiece and Stacie slid the sunglasses onto my face before fixing my hair beneath the cap. She carefully pressed against the beard, and I was surprised at how well it matched my hair. Yes, Stacie was quite the make-up artist as a whole. She made me look incredible in character. She was dressed in a simple white sun dress. She wanted to look normal and not grab too much attention, or at least more attention than she already would with her perfectly toned, long legs and deadly curves. Aubrey also wore a lime green sundress, her hair down for once for the job, and she looked gorgeous. It would be hard to not draw attention with those two in close proximity.

"Can you hear me?" Lily asked from the kitchen through her earpiece.

"Ten-four, over," I returned solemnly, and even Lily cackled at the phrase as did Jesse.

"Okay, so I have already patched into the security feed," Benji assured us.

"Of the Great Pyramid of Giza?" CR echoed. "You are amazing, Ben."

"Yeah, I try. I have a visual on the targeted chamber. The pyramid as a whole doesn't look too busy, but I think that they're spreading out the main tours."

"It shouldn't be too busy. It's a Thursday in February."

"Yes, very true."

As I adjusted my tie one final time, Stacie gingerly placed the faux vase into her purse, wrapped in a towel to avoid prints and additional scratches. We did in fact have to rough it up a little to make it look legitimate, Benji doing a hell of a job on the chipped piece of the top. It _was_ a very old vase. Benji had surely outdone himself on the paint job. That was for sure. I looked over at Amy, and she read my gaze.

"When you get there, just join in with the security personnel checking bags," she directed, and I nodded. "They swap in and out all of the time, so jump in, check the girls' bags and be on your way."

I nodded once more. We all stood a few moments in still silence before Amy checked her watch and agreed it was time to go. Stacie slid the tickets into her wallet as I attached my badge to my jacket. I would be driving a black Lincoln out to the pyramid, taking a separate route than the cab holding Stacie and Aubrey. Jesse, CR and Amy would wait a bit before going down, driving Benji and Lily in an SUV where they would conduct their counter surveillance then Jesse and CR would head in to take their tour. We did one last check of everything before heading out.

I arrived down near the site first, and I immediately made my way towards the entrance of the largest pyramid. We would have to tough it out through the first part of the tour if we weren't able to fit in with a group already heading for the larger one from the smaller. Looking up at the large monuments, I could not believe that they had been turned into museums. I wondered how many tortured royal souls spat at each tourist that passed in and out of their burial grounds. I also wondered which king's treasure had the pleasure of riding with us to Sydney the following day, hoping that we wouldn't be cursed afterwards. I laughed lightly at myself as I reached the bag checking area. I waited patiently, sidling around in the background until I saw Stacie making her way down the path. I quickly stepped to one of the lines and let the guy know I would be relieving him. He didn't ask a question or anything, and I was glad that my accent had not made him suspicious. I was only glad that, as customer service representatives, they knew English more often than not to speak to tourists. I mean, I knew a bit of Arabic. We had learned many languages as a team through the months, but I wouldn't exactly bet my life on my ability to speak it. This guy seemed young and careless enough, so I just moved along. Stacie and Aubrey were already in line as I sifted through the first woman's purse. I gave her the green light quickly and moved onto the next bag. Suddenly, just as my teammates moved up to fifth or so in line, someone grabbed my shoulder.

"They need help detaining that man," the guard grunted in Arabic, jerking his head toward a burly American man fighting off a few guards and yelling something about rights.

The man didn't give me a chance to object before he stepped in front of me and began thoroughly searching bags. I was staying calm, but I could see just a quick flash of panic in Stacie's and Aubrey's eyes when I met their gaze. I hurried over to the frenzy just as one larger guard was at last able to get the troublemaker on the ground. One of the other guards turned to me.

"Do you-speak English?" he asked in a very thick accent.

I almost nodded, but then I froze. This may be the only way to get out of it in time to get back to the girls. I quickly gave him a confused look, and that was answer enough.

"Dammit, Akil!" he called, and the man that had relieved me turned.

The man beside me pushed me towards Akil as he waved the other over. Akil gave me a disgusted look before approaching. I quickly sidestepped and returned to my line just as Stacie stepped up. I released a breath I had been holding. That had almost gone terribly wrong, and now my guts were twisted viciously. I hope it wasn't a sign or foreshadow of how this day was going to go. I was only thinking of the job however. Never had we come close to failing, and that's all I could think of. There was nothing else that had worried me.

Stacie smiled warmly at me, and I returned it as any good customer service representative would. I made it look as if I was thoroughly checking her bag for a few minutes before I handed it back and waved her off. Next, I checked Aubrey's bag, sidestepping her dart gun and and twin blades before handing her the bag with a smile. I checked four more bags before looking for an escape. There was another guard passing me, and I was quick to grip his shoulder. He gave me a curious look, and I pointed at the next bag on the table. I didn't give him time to respond. I just stepped around him and went off towards where the tour guides were gathered. I caught sight of Stacie and Aubrey casually falling into a group that was already heading for the largest pyramid past the Temple of the Sphinx and the Eastern Cemetery of the queens. I took my time approaching, saluted other security personnel as I did so, and they returned it as they fanned themselves with their other hands. Even in February, the desert was a bit suffocating. I didn't care about that however. The temperature was surely about to drop for us.

It wasn't until Stacie's group had actually entered the pyramid that I made my way down the path with three other guards through the entrance. They stayed poking around the first chamber while I made my way through. I kept my distance as we navigated towards the next corridor, and I caught partial sight of the sloping path nearly completely concealed by an intricate, satin purple banner. I halted to smile and direct a few people while we waited for Lily's update.

"Clear," came her assurance. "Move in."

With that, Aubrey and Stacie slyly stepped behind the curtain and began descent. I leisurely headed towards the entrance as well, walking down like I owned the place. I was security after all.

I caught up to Stacie and Aubrey as swiftly as possible. It was in fact quite a walk down to that chamber, the slope becoming steeper and steeper it seemed.

"Good, Jesse?" I called into my microphone.

"Yeah, entering now," he replied instantly. "I'll watch the slope. Do what needs to be done."

"Perfect."

"Beca," came Lily's voice now. "The last guard is still in the chamber, but he looks like he's about to drop. Tell him you'll take it from there."

"Got it," I replied with a sigh. I hated change.

We at last reached the intersection of the exit and the hall to the targeted chamber to find the wary guard. As directed, I just tapped his shoulder without a word. He gave me a grateful smile, or grimace, and quickly bolted out of the exit. I sighed in relief in spite of myself but continued moving with Stacie shortly ahead of me and Aubrey hanging back at the intersection of the corridors. The temperature began to drop gradually, and it felt good after standing in the sun in my thick suit even if just for a little while. We continued down the hall, and I checked the temperature on my phone. As if on cue, the moment I let my arm drop, I felt a breeze of ice cold air. I turned to my left, and there sat the prize in all of its glory beneath the plexiglass casing nestled in the alcove. There were several signs going in that proclaimed it a restricted area, so I knew we had to be quick. Stacie was smiling devilishly now as she opened up her purse.

"Lily," I called, but there was no answer. "Lily. Ben."

My earpiece began crackling harshly, and I pressed my finger to it with a wince. It cleared out soon after.

"Lily?" Nothing. "Jesse, can you hear me?" Nothing, and my blood turned to ice.

Stacie gave me a frantic look as her earpiece began crackling. Then Aubrey appeared.

"What the hell is going on?" she hissed, but we only shrugged. "Well come on!"

"We'll just use the watch to cut the cameras," Stacie at last breathed, turning back to me. "We have to go. We've already been here too long. Aubrey, walk back up the slope, and buy us some time if someone comes down."

Aubrey nodded quickly, scurrying off as Stacie poised herself to lift the case. I did the same, sliding a hand down her wrist and hitting the button on her watch. Stacie was lifting the case as I had swiftly pulled out the replica, the towel falling to the floor. I was careful not to trip the almost invisible wire at my feet, just centimeters from my ankles. Just as I made the swap however and Stacie began to set down the case, the sound that I heard behind me nearly caused me to drop the prize, and I cursed myself.

"Hey, what are you doing?" a voice asked angrily in a thick accent.

* * *

_"Where are we going?"_

_"I was thinking Vegas."_

_"Vegas, huh? That would be a nice escape." A pause. "What will we do out there?"_

_"I-I don't really know."_

_He cocked an eyebrow. "Beca, are you gonna keep stealing?"_

_"I don't know, Jesse. I-I-"_

_"What would I do if I lost the only person I have left?"_

_"You still have Val and Will." I could feel his glare, and I sighed heavily. "Look, I know it isn't ideal, but - it's the only thing left that makes me feel okay. Not good, but okay, Jess. I feel, empowered, like I can control something in my life, like it's a choice that I get to make for once. There's risk, but that risk is so much easier to face than-"_

_"Than letting yourself be loved?"_

_"Please don't start with that, Jesse."_

_"Why, Beca? Why are you running from her?"_

_I scoffed. "I'm not running from anyone. We wanted to escape. That's what we're doing. I-"_

_"No, I'm your brother, Beca Jade Mitchell. I know you better than anyone _**_except _**_her, so you can't bullshit me. I'm not that little kid anymore that believes in fairy tales. I mean, we just lost our _**_MOM. _**_I don't believe shit anymore, so be honest with me, so that I can at least try."_

_"Because, Jesse. She's gonna be a doctor, and-"_

_"Not every doctor has a target on their head."_

_"It's not that. I-"_

_"You're lying again."_

_I growled. "Fine, Jess, fine. You got me. I'm fucking scared out of my wits to love her because there are several million different ways that she can destroy me, and no matter how hard I try, those will always outweigh the pros of being with her. Yes, I'm fucking in love with her. I've been in love with her, but I am too much of a coward to admit it."_

_"Thank you."_

_I raised an eyebrow. "For what?"_

_"For admitting it. Now, about this thievery business. Go on."_

_Thank god he wasn't pushing the Chloe issue. "Well, I-it makes me feel good. It's a rush. It's like a drug, and I feel so powerful. I feel important, like I'm actually good at something, and when you steal, the object is _**_not _**_to care. Therefore, my emotions aren't on the line. They're not in the line of fire, and I'm good at it. It's perfect for me."_

_"So you wanna do this? For real?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean you actually wanna rob things? Bigger things? You wanna - 'go pro' at it?"_

_"I - I don't know. I don't even know how."_

_"Well, it's simple. You start thinking over the planning of it. I see your eyes get ten shades darker every time we're within a mile of a jewelry store, and I know what you want. I know about the ring too, the one you stole. I saw the money order."_

_"Jesus, Jesse! Have you been-"_

_"Hey, don't get mad at me when I'm not getting mad you." _

_I quieted quickly though my hands tensed around the steering wheel. After a few moments, he expelled a heavy breath and slouched back in his seat, pulling his cowboy hat down over his face. _

_"Okay," he sighed. "Let's do it."_

_I was confused. "What? Do what?"_

_"This whole heist business. Let's do it."_

_"What? Jesse, no, you don't have to-"_

_"Beca, I'm your deputy, your right hand, your best friend. I'm the Sundance kid to your Butch Cassidy, the Doc Holiday to your Wyatt Earp. There is no way in hell I'm gonna let you have all the fun. I want to be an outlaw too."  
_

_I couldn't help but chuckle at him as he clapped my shoulder. "Slow your roll there, Sundance Kid. I don't even know how we're gonna do that yet. It's not enough to be good. We have to be different. Thieves get caught daily. We can't just run in there like outlaws shooting up the place."_

_"In case you didn't know, we're pretty fuckin' smart. Had we walked this morning, we both would have been giving a speech, therefore..."_

_"Ha! That's why you wanted to leave today. So you didn't have to give your Salutatorian speech, right?"_

_"Hey, it isn't like you wanted to do your valedictorian speech. I just had to get through mine and hand it over to you. Did you even write it?"_

_I shrugged. "Eh, parts."_

_He barked a laugh. "I knew it. I have no idea how the hell you passed."_

_"I did my homework, J. I just didn't do anything extra. The work was easy."_

_"I guess having a mom with a PhD really paid off for us, huh?"_

_"Hell yeah, it did."_

_"Man, she was so proud when we told her that we were top of the class. She was gonna take us to the cowboy hall of fame, remember? We were gonna go to Tombstone this summer."_

_The laughter fell away as we sobered, the memories washing back. "Yeah, she was. She was so proud. When I told Andrea, she didn't even flinch. I tell Mama, and she nearly breaks my back with that hug of hers. Then she took us out for dinner at Jimmy's, and she made us dance with her."_

_He laughed softly. "We really can't two-step, can we?"_

_I smiled. "Nope, not at all, but she loved it."_

_"She just loved her boys. All of those pictures she has of us in her office at the hospital, man. All of our rewards. Remember she got a two-sided football jersey?"_

_I laughed. "The only one around. My number on one side, and your number on the other."_

_"Yeah, that one was great." He paused a moment, his laughter dying once again. "Can I tell you something? I know it may not mean much now or it may mean a whole hell of a lot, and I barely found out when they were reading the will to us. Well, the lawyer gave me something else when you walked out. He thought I should be the one to tell you."_

_I froze, trying not to let my mind wander. "Yeah, what is it?"_

_"I guess it was about three years ago, when you told Mama about, your condition when she started on it. Well, she, uh, she went to Andrea right after you moved in with us, when you finally told us that Andrea was hitting you, and-she gave her some papers to sign, and-"_

_My throat began to close, so I spoke quickly as my chest constricted. "Jesse, don't."_

_"Well, I think you should know, Beca. I think you forget how much she loved you, how much you meant to her. You didn't mean any less than I did. She adopted you, Beca. The note said that she was gonna tell you once the papers were finalized, but the lawyer received him like a week before the accident. It took a long time because they needed your dad's signature too, and they couldn't find him, but she got it. She was gonna ask you to take our last name too. Andrea relinquished all rights, and you were ours. You're our family. You're my sister, Becs."_

_I instantly pulled over on the side of the deserted Texas highway, jumping out of the truck and leaning against the door. Jesse's truck was chained up to the back of mine, all of our stuff packed in it. I took shaky breaths as the tears rained down from my eyes. I heard the passenger door open and close, Jesse's footsteps echoing on the pavement. It was six in the morning, quiet and cool out. He halted before me, and without warning, he pulled me into his arms. I could not push him away or say a word because my strength was completely depleted, and I was much too weak to fight. My fists clenched around his shirt as his own hot tears begin to run down my neck, his chest shivering with sobs. We stood there for a long time, not saying a word and allowing ourselves to finally break down. It had been a rough morning saying goodbye to Will and Val, leaving them with the guilt weighing heavy in our guts, leaving our home, everything that we had ever known. We needed this though._

_"You'll always have me, Buggy," he breathed. "Always."_

_"You'll always have me too, Rolly," I replied breathlessly, utilizing the name that Mama had given him during his days of being a chubby kid. "I-I-"_

_"I know." He stroked my hair. "I know. I love you too."_

* * *

**_SNEAK PREVIEW (15+ Reviews!):_**

_I had no time whatsoever to react as the shots rang out, the breath knocked from my lungs. Everything became blurry really fast, and the red tint that had burdened my vision dissipated gradually. I could die. This could be it. My body was numb as blood spilled from it, and I felt myself hit the floor with a soft thud. I could die now and forget any chance of ever seeing Sarah again. Sarah or Val or Will or-Chloe. I'd probably see my own parents again, but that wasn't comforting in the least. I was just about to allow my body to completely shut down right then and there, but as the scene slowed down, I saw it all in the highest definition. Jesse could have let it go. He could have let me die, and the four of them could have taken her out together with their blades. She was shaking before me, the thought that I may have just killed someone close to her overwhelming her. She had to have been close to that man that was running the show. Stacie could have closed the distance in seconds and detained her, but that didn't have time to transpire. Time. No time. It wasn't anything other than anger that drove Jesse to pull the trigger. He aimed dead at her, and he shot without any hesitation. I knew that I couldn't die now. I couldn't die in vain because my brother had just risked his soul to avenge me, so I fought. I fought until my vision went completely black, and I was engulfed by darkness. The fight then was over._


	13. All That Is Left of Us

**_A/N: Hey guys! So thank you for asking how I am. Im doing okay. Getting better. Its hard with therapy and teething twins and everything in between, but slowly but surely Ill be back 100% soon enough. So I know that I may have gotten some hopes up or something, and I feel really bad about it that the foreshadowing, or lack thereof, was misleading or misread. I never meant for it to be that way. I thought I was saying one thing, and others saw something else, so I am completely sorry. Lol I hope that this can clear it up but I apologize. You know though, Beca's been gone so long, and Chloe's in college you know. It wouldn't be a surprise that many tried courting her. I mean, it's Chloe Beale! Lol so yes, she moved on, and I'm sorry. Honestly, I have not decided on the actual ending yet, but there's still a lot to go about it. So we'll see how this goes. I have another Chloe POV here, so that you can better understand her journey through it all. Okay, here we go! _**

_When she left, it was understandable. It was logical, and, in the redhead's mind, it was temporary. She had called and texted and called for two days straight, but she heard nothing. She had an entire script and storyboard in her mind which she had formulated for the event where Beca would answer. Beca never answered however, but each day, she would tweak the words and prepare once more. Meals were skipped, sleep was lost and time flew by. She would have to go home soon. There was no way she could do this so far from her parents and alone. Her heart cracked a little each day, hope dwindling down to virtually nothing. She had attempted to display strength in her eyes, her demeanor, around her peers, her friends, her parents. When she had at last come forth, her strength dissipating and the levy shattering, her mother had held her for the longest time. She had tried to keep Chloe calm, to aide her in grasping faith again. It did not come. The guilt paining the younger was insatiable. She should have just told Beca the truth. She should not have been a coward. Never in her life had Chloe been fearful or nervous, but Beca was different. Despite her awkward and reserved disposition, she had become Chloe's kryptonite over the years. Only she could turn Chloe's mind to a hazy wasteland, lost for words and short of breath. It had been so for many years, but she had always hidden it so well. Now, was it too late? Was Beca broken beyond repair? Would Chloe be as well?_

_Then the brunette began sending gifts each birthday, a simple sentiment of gratitude once she received her own from the redhead. That was their routine, and Beca never pushed forth any further effort. After over a decade of friendship, this was what it had come to. This was what had become of them. How could she possibly ask Beca to come home when she wasn't important enough for the brunette to return on her own? How could she possibly force the brunette to return? It shouldn't have been that way. Yet, it was the only way, and she wouldn't be that person. The next step? To accept that the girl she had been in love with for so long was gone. _

_Now however, she could finally move on. She had finally been given another chance. Maybe no one could replace Beca completely, but he loved her. She had moved on, and she could be happy knowing Beca no longer wanted a place in her life. They would be fine. She could start over, finish school and have a real family. Everything would be normal, and she would be happy. No man or woman would ever be Beca, but he was close enough. He loved her with every fiber of his being, and she would learn to love him and only him. They would be happy. She vowed this to herself. __He knew of Beca, and though he didn't fully grasp the concept having never been in love until now, he was patient and understanding. Eventually, the memory of her best friend would wash away, and it would be okay. He would forget about her past as well, and they would move forward hand in hand._

**_Eventually, the memory of her best friend would wash away, and it would be okay._**

_"She sent another gift," Val informed her now, pulling her from her reverie and handing over the box._

_Chloe took it with hesitance and opened it gingerly, extracting the gorgeous diamond necklace inside. She inspected a moment before replacing it in the box and setting it inside, offering her mother only a nod. She didn't need it nor did she want. She was going to tell Beca that there was someone else now. Maybe it was a childish act, attempting to inflict as much pain on the brunette as possible before completely letting go, but she felt it was well earned. She would tell Beca that there was another man that would love her in every way that she deserved, that the brunette had been replaced, and Chloe was going to be just fine. Yes, the killing blow. Beca Mitchell had surely earned it. Chloe was going to be okay. She wasn't in love with him the way she was in love with Beca, but one day, that would change. She would adapt, and everything would turn out for the best because Beca wasn't coming back, and Chloe wouldn't let her anyway. No, she didn't replace Beca, but he was so much better than Beca. He would prove to be stronger than her, braver than her, and he wouldn't run away when life threw its wicked curve. Yeah, Beca would probably freak if she were to find out who had taken her place she was meant to hold. Hell, Chloe still had trouble believing it, but he had stepped up to mend her heart when the one who had shattered it had run. She would heal. Chloe Beale was going to get her happy ending._

* * *

I spun around hastily on instinct. My earpiece remained out of commission, crackling madly as I faced a security guard coming from the chamber in lieu of the exit. He was short and rather large, his beard down to his chest, and his eyes were wide with shock.

"Thieves!" he roared, shaking an accusatory finger at me. "Thieves! You-"

As he frantically moved for his radio, fumbling with it, I had only two choices. My first instinct was to run, but that would do us no good because we had to get past him. We would be surrounded before we made it anywhere close to the entrance anyway if he called into his radio. My second instinct was to take him down, but I had to take out the cameras first. Stacie would be unable to do that on her watch though she was in a better position behind me. Instead, as he hit a button on his radio, I raised the hand holding the wrapped urn and slyly slung my other arm back, praying she understood the gesture. She did. Her fingers swiftly grazed my wrist, hitting the appropriate button on my watch. Seconds later, my left hand that harbored the watch was thrust forward, a blade flung at top velocity into the man's throat.

"We have to get out of here now," I growled as I pulled the blade from the man's jugular and dragged him into the intersecting chamber.

With that, Stacie stuffed the wrapped urn in her purse then she and I darted out towards the exit where Aubrey was rushing back down the corridor.

"Guards!" she hissed.

As the word fell from her lips, we heard some frantic voices behind us, and I guessed he must have signaled them when he hit his radio, but we only picked up the speed. It was going to be tough. Not only did we have to exit the pyramid, but the only exit was _through the front _where most security personnel was. I had to think of something fast. There was no doubt that someone had seen the man confront us from the security booth if the cameras went back online. Benji may have been able to patch into it, but I wouldn't know because I couldn't reach him. He would have to wipe the system and pray they were no longer recording on videos but the server itself.

We at last made it into the Grand Gallery entrance, the King's Chamber, and I followed Aubrey's directions out, turning to my right and thanking her photographic memory. We made our way into the actual Grand Gallery, but then we saw a large tour group coming towards us, blocking the hall. WIthout hesitance, I swept Stacie up in my arms, and she gasped but said nothing.

"Excuse me," I bellowed, catching the group's attention as I rushed towards them with Aubrey at my heels. "This woman fainted. I need to get her out of here. Please make way."

The group asked no questions, and Stacie made good on looking quite disoriented as she clutched her purse with one hand and gripped her forehead with the other. What seemed to be ages later, as security swarmed around us, we were in the main chamber, but we could now hear voices of rage coming from the concealed passage behind us.

"Beca!" came a squeal into my earpiece that startled me. Lily.

"Lily, what the hell happened!" I snarled.

"I-I don't know. Everything just went out. Cameras and earpieces, everything. Are you okay?"

"Trying to get the fuck out of here, but there are guards everywhere."

"Okay, give me a few quick seconds."

I stepped to the side, sliding into an alcove, as more guards flooded into the chamber. There was alot of angry chatter as they whirled around the room, stopping the tours that were set to come in. At last, Lily came back into my earpiece.

"Beca, they're coming back up, and they have your uniform on camera," she breathed, "and a vague description, height and all. Stacie's outfit too. I have the radio feed here. You need to get out of that getup. Aubrey, meet Jesse and CR near the boat pits. You're fine. That camera at the intersection had not come back online yet."

A few other guards were now rounding the corner heading for the exit. I looked back at the small lobby-type room right before you exited altogether. I swiftly turned back around, opening up the handicapped bathroom and locking us inside. Aubrey seamlessly moved on out of the pyramid.

"Please tell me you did the normal 'girl' thing and packed an extra set of clothes," I whined as I peeled off my beard and mustache, ripping off the hat and wig and letting my hair fall down.

Stacie smirked. "For me, yes," she replied, pulling a red top and khaki shorts from her large purse. I couldn't help but match her expression, tearing off my uniform and balling it up. Five minutes later, I was in my white v-neck and the khaki shorts I had worn under my pants. Stacie was in her new outfit, and she had turned her purse inside out before stuffing our other clothes inside along with the urn and our earpieces without much hassle. We could hear voices outside, but I was pretty sure we would be fine. I at last opened the door, placing a hand on the small of her back.

"I told you not to eat so much fish," I said aloud, rubbing circles over her blouse. "Let's get you back to the hotel. This heat is gonna do you in."

"Excuse me, ma'am," one of the guards standing around the exit said, standing in front of us.

"Yes, sir," I replied politely though his eyes were on Stacie as she hunched over slightly, clutching her stomach.

"Uh, is she okay?"

"Oh, yes, sir. She just doesn't do well with fish, and that's what we had for lunch. They got our order wrong I suppose."

"Well, my apologies."

"Oh, no problem."

"Well, I would just like to ask if you saw anyone running through here, a man in a suit just like mine with a dark beard. We-uh, assumed he was fleeing the scene of an accident inside."

"An accident? Oh gosh, is everyone okay?" I looked over his shoulder towards the entrance of the next chamber with wide eyes, my mouth slightly agape.

"Yes, everyone is fine, ma'am, but did you see him?"

"No, sir, my wife and I have been in that bathroom for about twenty minutes." I chuckled as he gave us an awkward look at the word 'wife'. "Someone did shake the handle a bit viciously, but I didn't see of course."

"Oh, well, of course. Uh, enjoy your vacation."

"Thank you very much."

I smiled at the man before pulling Stacie closer and heading off, asking her if she was okay once more. When we at last rounded the corner of the pyramid, my prepaid phone I took on jobs began buzzing. I checked to see who it was. I recognized the number as Lily's own unlisted number. I answered quickly.

"All good," I immediately assured her. "Sorry, Stacie just got sick again, and I had to hang up to hold her hair back." Dramatic chuckle. "We'll meet you in the parking lot in a bit."

I hung up without Lily saying a word. She knew the plan. We had had to ditch the original disguise, meaning we would be leaving as a married couple and not a security agent and a tourist. A few moments later, in the parking lot, I saw Jesse approaching, CR a few steps back. We didn't make eye contact. He was looking down at his phone as he pushed through the small crowd. I held the keys to my car in my hand, and as he bounced against my shoulder, our hands brushed slightly, his fingers able to take the keys so gracefully that I'm sure we impressed ourselves. The SUV was already started when we reached it, and Amy was sitting in the passenger seat with Lily in back. I helped Stacie into the back seat before Aubrey drove off.

The moment we were out of the parking lot, I took a deep breath as everything crashed down on me. Not only had it been a really close call, I had killed a man. I didn't mean to. I hadn't aimed to kill. I just wanted to get him down, to hit him in the chest or something before shooting him a with a dart, give his counterparts enough times to retrieve him. Never had I thought I would see the day. Jesse and I had just discussed our souls, seeing Mama Sarah again, being better. Then I go and break God's most important rule. What did it matter anyway? He probably already hated me for insulting his cruel sense of humor. Either way, I had never expected this. I had never seen myself killing someone. Aubrey had also just said that we had kept bloodshed at bay, but what had I just done? Shed blood. Now, I knew for sure that I could never again face Chloe even if I was able to persuade her into forgiveness. Not only did I have grime on my soul and mud on my conscience, but now I had blood on my hands. The sin was unforgivable. Not only had I betrayed God, but I had betrayed myself. This wasn't what I wanted. This wasn't what I signed up for, and I wasn't sure what to do now.

When we arrived at the suite, I locked myself away in my room, throwing up multiple times in the bathroom that was attached. My _friends_ called to me time after time, but I couldn't answer. If I opened my mouth, I would choke up. If I opened my eyes, the tears would fall. I would crumble to pieces, and it scared the hell out of me. I sat on my bed and hugged my knees to my chest. As I tried to push away the thoughts, my phone buzzed. It was my normal American line, my personal line. I picked it up with shaky hands and nearly launched it across the room when I saw who the message was from. Of fucking course. Chloe's name lit up the screen, seeming larger than any other. She must have received her gift. Maybe she was criticizing me for sending one and not some sort of substantial reply to her letter. She was probably saying that she hated me once again to make sure I had processed the fact. I wasn't sure, but I couldn't ponder it right now. Neglecting the message, I decided I needed to pull it together. I took a cigarette and sat out on my balcony to calm my nerves before facing my team. When I finished with it, I exited the room and found the others in the living room looking over the prize. It sat at the center of the coffee table, but no one moved to touch it.

"What's wrong?" I asked hoarsely, and eyes shot up to register my appearance.

"The lid's sealed," Benji sighed. "John said not to open it, but it sounds and feels hollow."

I shuddered before turning into the kitchen to grab a drink. Jesse appeared beside me seconds later with a look of concern on his face. I was sort of glad that my best friend could read me at this moment. It kept me from having to decide whether to tell him the truth or really try to lie to him, which was no easy task. His eyes could be as piercing as our mother's when he wanted them to be.

"Lily saw the footage once the stream went back on," he began, leaning against the counter as I popped the top off of the beer bottle. "Beca, we knew the risks that were at stake. We slipped up a little. The systems went down, but trust that CR and I were right there, and we didn't see him either. He went backwards through the chamber. I can't say I fully understand what it's like to feel that, to see a man die at your hand, and I'm sorry, but it's done. You can't let it eat you up."

"What did we talk about last night?" I breathed, my hands stilled on the counter, gripping the marble so hard that my knuckles were sheet white. "We talked about not letting her down. We talked about seeing her again. I just ruined any chance I had of-" My voice broke as my body began to shake.

"Beca, you didn't, okay? There will be a way. Yes, it isn't right, but there has to be a way. Don't think that way, please." His hand gripped my shoulder.

"There's nothing you can say to take it away, Jesse. I-I don't even know where all this, guilt came from. A few hours ago, I didn't even believe in God. No, I did, but I thought we was cruel for taking Mom from us. She saved so many lives, and she was robbed of hers. It's sick, but-now, now the thought of never seeing her again is real. It's not like I was good to begin with, and I-ugh. I don't know."

"Beca, you just say the word. We'll drop all of this right now and go home."

"We don't have a home."

"Yes, we do. We can go back to Vegas. We can-go to Will and Val. Something. _Anything_ but this."

"Look, let's just-I'm okay, okay? Let's pull it together. The mission isn't done yet."

Benji stepped into the kitchen now with a shamed look on his face. "Hey, B, we're really sorry. The hack code wasn't right, so when we went into their server, it shut everything down. When we brought it back up, we were able to wipe the print, but-it was too late. I'm sorry."

I stepped forward and cupped his shoulder. "It's okay, Ben," I assured him. "Trust that I saw the signs the moment we entered the plateau. I didn't feel right, and we can't be perfect all the time. It was a slip-up, but we're here. We're alive. We're fine. Do they know what was stolen?"

"Well, CR and Jesse tripped another alarm in the gallery before they walked out, so they were investigating that, but when they entered the chamber where the urn was kept, of course the urn was still there, so they may think that the guard stopped you in time."

I huffed. "Let's just finish the job."

Leaving to Sydney was simple enough. There were no complications although we were worried that airport security would be checking for a certain urn that had been stolen from an ancient pyramid. Without a proper witness however, or a live one, the security personnel that morning still had not been sure what exactly was taken because the vase was still there. Plus, CR may or may have not grabbed something from the Grand Gallery and "dropped" it in the main entrance. They were still checking every possibility back at Giza, possibly believing they had found the sought item already, so no one checked Stacie's purse and questioned the artifact while she flirted with the TSA agents. When we at last boarded the plane, I felt a lot more calm and cool than I had moments prior. I couldn't wait to get as far away as possible from the desert and the awful memory it now held. I hadn't slept at all the night prior, so soon after we were in the air, I dozed off in my seat between Aubrey and Stacie.

Sydney was beautiful to me. It wasn't as stunning as Greece or Sicily, but it surely was something. Amy was pretty excited about being there as well, and she was like our own personal tour guide although we were low on time. John had sent over the client's direction for making the drop. We were to head to the marina, Jesse and I were in the first car as we were the ones making the drop. CR, Lily and Benji would be in the SUV, and Stacie, Amy and Aubrey would be in a third car that would come last, on a covert "shopping trip" to the plaza nearby. Jesse now had a gun on his hip, the one Stacie had harbored in Egypt with the darts loaded in. I also had my blades back in my sleeves after I had washed the blood from the christened one because although I never wanted to relive that moment in the temple, we were still meeting complete strangers. There was a possibility that there wasn't a choice of course. In fact, all of us were armed, and CR and Amy had opted for pistols just in case because that off feeling remained with us long after leaving Cairo.

As we neared the marina, Benji pulled up our bank account information on his laptop. We parked two blocks from the dock itself, four blocks opposite of CR, Lily and Benji waiting. We wouldn't even step foot in the zone before we had been paid because there was no way I would willingly set myself up for murder, whether it be my team and I or our client. My phone rang as I sat there. It was John.

"Yes," I answered curtly.

"I let them know that you are en route awaiting payment," he replied steadily.

A beat of silence passed. Jesse had told the older man of what I had done in the pyramid, and though I had not heard the conversation, I knew that Smith was either very disappointed in my discomfort or he didn't care at all. What he said next riddled me with shock.

"Beca," he sighed. "After this job, just-come home, okay? You need to rest. You need to just get away for a bit. It'll be okay, and we'll talk when you get here. I'll arrange tickets for tonight, but you're coming home."

The tone was that of a concerned father, a tone I had not heard in years, since leaving Will Beale back in Oklahoma. My body shook as I choked back tears, and just the tone itself brought on this reaction. I couldn't deny that I missed home, but I couldn't be the childish wimp that ran back when things got tough as ironic as it sounded. I mean, I had run _from _it to begin all of this. I knew every possibility of the job I chose. That was why we had purchased the knives to begin with, why John had not only taught us how to use stealth but also force, why we knew how to fight. I knew, but still I didn't heed the warning. I could blame no one but myself for this, and I would be damned if I was going to lead on just how badly it had effected me.

"See you tonight, John," I huffed before hanging up.

Benji assured us that payment had been delivered half an hour later. I was at last able to breathe a bit easier, and Jesse and I stepped out of the vehicle. I felt much better with only the two of us going in, but the others would be close if need be. Lilly, Benji and CR would remain in their car while Aubrey, Stacie and Amy perused the plaza shops. I slung the backpack containing the delivery over my shoulder, and Jesse and I walked the two blocks beneath the mercy of the sun silently. When we reached the docks, we feigned admiration as we checked the names on the boat. When we came to the one with large blue letters reading "Delilah" on the side, we halted. There was a ramp leading up to the deck. We were to wait at the foot. We did so, looking around the deck and making pointless comments to each other to avoid seeming conspicuous. At last, a tall man with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes appeared on the deck, and he waved us up. My hand slid from the dagger beneath my button-up and clung to the strap of the backpack before leading Jesse up the ramp. When we reached the deck, the man led us down into one of the boat's cabins. He knocked twice, and a grunt came from inside. Our guide opened up the door to reveal a stocky man with dark hair sitting beside a brunette woman that could possibly be his sister. I would pin them as being Middle Eastern in all honesty, and the accent that he began to use confirmed my beliefs. Every detail registered in my mind within a second's glance as we were shut inside the cabin, and my body was instantly on edge.

"Ah, Ms. Watts," the man greeted, standing and taking my hand in a firm shake. "What a pleasure to finally meet the world's finest 'art collector'. You have the package?"

I nodded once before pulling the bag gently off of my shoulder and setting it on the table they were seated around. I unzipped the pouch, pulling out the urn that was wrapped with bubble wrap and plastic coating. I held it out to him, and he gasped, his eyes lighting up as he took it into his hands. He unwrapped it carefully, and when he pulled the vase out into the open, he could no longer contain his joy. The squeal that gushed from his lips made me cringe. It was a bit diabolical for my taste, but Jesse and I kept poker faces as he inspected it, his gloved hands gracefully gliding over the porcelain. He then turned to one of the men standing in the shadows, who stepped forward to reveal himself when addressed. He was middle eastern it seemed.

"Call Khalid," I read the man's lips quietly say to the man he had summoned.

He then turned back to the vase with a sickly sweet smile, and I blanched discreetly.

"You are truly the best at what you do," he breathed, not taking his eyes from his prize. "Did you-open it?" We shook our heads. "Very well."

He looked at it longingly for awhile longer before at last handing it over to the woman beside him. He then turned his attention back to us.

"You are the best for the job," he went on, sweeping a hand before us. "Therefore, that brings me to our next endeavor. We're heading out from here to Tasmania, and we're loading up _this_ boat with half its weight in gold. The gold is kept at a small-chain bank two miles from the port. Now, my men do not have the mental capacity to pull off this job, but it's-"

"Just hold it right there, sir," I cut in sternly. "We don't do banks."

"Well, you didn't do heists before, did you, and now you're naturals. You didn't do pyramids, and look at you now. There's a first time for everything, and we are willing to pay-"

"We are not interested, so if that's all you need from us, we'll be going."

As I turned, the man that had led us in put a hand on my chest to halt me. I gently slid his hand away, but when I tried to step around him, he cut me off.

"Ms. Watts, let's talk about this as businessmen and women," the man behind me went on.

"We have nothing to talk about as businessmen or women," I returned calmly, turning around once more. "We are not in business together any longer. I've done my part. Now, please allow my partner and I to get on. We do have other matters to attend to."

"Yes, like the women waiting for you on the other side of the marina." My blood ran cold, but I said nothing.

"You don't know much about those women. They handle their own matters."

"Would you really like me to test that theory?"

"I can assure you that _you_ wouldn't like to."

"There's no need for hostility here, Ms. Watts."

"Apologies, threats usually make me most unlike myself."

"Very well, but-"

"Either way, we aren't stowing away on your pirate ship or robbing your bank. Now, we will be going, so go on with your-"

Before I finished the sentence, the man behind me had slammed me forward into the table, and another man had appeared from the shadows to detain Jesse with a gentle hold on his thick arms.

"Take them to the cargo hold," the man directed. "Tell Uni to fetch the girls."

"What the hell makes you think I'm going to change my mind?" I barked.

"Well, if those girls mean nothing to you, watching them endure endless torture won't affect you at all then, will it?"

Just then, I heard a scream resonate through my brain, my earpiece crackling violently. My blood had gone from ice cold to boiling hot in a matter of seconds. Everything seemed to have a tint of red as my eyes blurred then focused much sharper than ever before. Something snapped now deep inside of me. Since the moment I'd dislodged my blade from the dead man's throat in the pyramid, my own throat had felt constricted. My breathing had been labored, and there was a weight on my gut I couldn't brush. Now, it all bore down, the pressure crushing any sense left and leaving me crazed with a thirst for something, anything to erase the numb feeling that now overtook me.

Before the man holding me knew what was happening, I had broken from his hold, my hand swiftly slamming down into the side of his neck, the blade now migrating from my sleeve into my hand just in time to penetrate deeply into his flesh. The woman who had been holding the urn had now jumped from the table, reaching for something beneath her dress. The other man that was trying to detain us was pulling a large gun from beneath the table, but before he could aim, I had spun around and taken the gun from Jesse's holster. I cocked it and pointed it at the man. Still, he continued with aiming, but I shot off, the dart missing his head by mere millimeters. It was enough to make him duck however as Jesse broke the hold of his captor and swung around, landing a right hook into the man's jaw as he fell like dead weight to the wooden floor. Jesse quickly acquired the man's pistol, and we bounded through the door and up the stairs, but before we could make it to the main deck, we heard squeals from above. I slowed my ascension slightly, peering up over the door to find Stacie and Amy being detained. They were fighting with all of their might, but the men continued to drag them, hitting them periodically so as to attempt to shut them up. I took one look down at Jesse then jumped onto the deck, gun in hand. We would be surrounded soon if we didn't move quick. The first man I saw was met with the butt of my handgun jammed into his mouth. He fell back, and we kept moving.

"Beca!" came CR's voice. "B, can you hear me! Men were coming at the car, but we got away. Do we move in?"

"Ten minutes!" I replied. "Ten minutes and move in unless I say otherwise."

"Copy that."

The girls were being dragged towards what we assumed were the captain's quarters. There was no time for strategy, and Jesse and I fell into chaotic brutality as we swung into action. I grabbed the man holding Stacie around his neck, closing my grip until he released her. Jesse had jammed the barrel of his gun into the spine of Amy's captor. He yelped in pain. A third man came from behind us, and he cocked his gun, aimed at Jesse. I didn't have time to think about it. I released the man I held, keeping my gun on him while turning around and flinging a blade at him. It struck him in the same place it had the man in the pyramid, square in the neck, and I wasn't sure if I was a really bad shot or a really good one. Once again, I had not been aiming, but I didn't care right now. The man that had started this entire thing now appeared at the foot of the door. I swiftly ran, yanking the blade from the man's neck and flinging it once more. It caught the man in the chest opposite his heart, unfortunately because I had actually _aimed_ for his neck this time, and he fell back into the open hole in the floor. I heard the squeals of the woman who must have been behind him. We turned now as Jesse slammed his gun into the head of Stacie's former captor. Stacie had given him a swift kick to his jawline, and he was now unconscious. Amy had ripped her former captor from Jesse's grasp, and she slammed him into the ground. It was quite an amazing sight to see, but I would let her know that later.

"Where-the hell-is Aubrey?" I panted, jogging back to them.

"She's-already in there," Stacie managed, jerking her head to the captain's quarters.

I didn't waste another second. I burst through the door, my team close behind, to find Aubrey fighting against bonds that had her hanging by her wrists from the wall. Her toes barely touched the floor, and I knew she was in pain. Six men here, but I didn't hesitate. I brandished the lengthy dagger from beneath my button-up and lashed out at the first, shooting two more with the tranquilizer darts. Amy and Stacie were making pretty good work of another man, and Jesse was bulldozing his way over to Aubrey, tearing away her restraints. When all of our enemies were out of commission, I went to check on her as well. She rubbed her wrists but assured us that she was okay. I rubbed her back.

"Thanks for coming back," she breathed.

"I always will," I replied hoarsely.

I turned now, knowing we had little time to get out of there, but as I took the lead, the door flew open, revealing the woman from below the deck. I had no time whatsoever to react as the shots rang out, the breath knocked from my lungs. Everything became blurry really fast, and the red tint that had burdened my vision dissipated gradually. I could die. This could be it. My body was numb as blood spilled from it, and I felt myself hit the floor with a soft thud. I could die now and forget any chance of ever seeing Sarah again. Sarah or Val or Will or-Chloe. I'd probably see my own parents again, but that wasn't comforting in the least. I was just about to allow my body to completely shut down right then and there, but as the scene slowed down, I saw it all in the highest definition. Jesse could have let it go. He could have let me die, and the four of them could have taken her out together with their blades. She was shaking before me, the thought that I may have just killed someone close to her overwhelming her. She had to have been close to that man that was running the show. Stacie could have closed the distance in seconds and detained her, but that didn't have time to transpire. Time. No time. It wasn't anything other than anger that drove Jesse to pull the trigger. He aimed dead at her, and he shot without any hesitation. I knew that I couldn't die now. I couldn't die in vain because my brother had just risked his soul to avenge me, so I fought. I fought until my vision went completely black, and I was engulfed by darkness. The fight then was over.

* * *

**_SNEAK PREVIEW (15+ Reviews!):_**

_Jesse watched Beca fall to the ground in a heap. Anger boiled up inside of him, accompanied by fear and worry. He couldn't think straight. Before he knew it, he had the pistol he had swiped off his first attacker pointed at the woman in the doorway, pulling the trigger over and over as her body convulsed beneath the hits. She crumpled to the ground in a heap. Aubrey was now over Beca, checking for a pulse. He looked at her with wide, questioning eyes. Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears._


	14. God Complex

**_A/N: So I understand that people just lost a lot of faith in me on that last chapter. understandable. it isnt for everyone. I know many people just expect everything to be peachy and to deal with the normal college drama, but if i wanted that, i would just watch all of those predictable movies and copy them. im trying to do my own thing here. it is my job, my livelihood, and this is what I do. When they need angst, drama, plot twists, they come to me. That's who I am, so for those who are sticking with me, thank you kindly and greatly, and you are the best, and i promise that you will be thoroughly rewarded with the ending I've decided on. Then you can just let the others know that I didn't let you down lol because I promise that they're gonna miss out. But seriously, I appreciate it so here we go._**

**_OH AND FOR THE RECORD, THIS IS A BECHLOE FIC, AND CHLOE IS COMING BACK LOL SO HERE'S A HINT. I DONT WANNA BE A COMPLETE MONSTER._**

* * *

_"Hey, Sheriff!" five-year-old Jesse squealed, handing over a juice pouch and sitting on the swing beside me._

_"Hey, deputy," I replied with a big smile, punching my straw through the pouch and taking a sip._

_"Mommy says we can go to the zoo tomorrow."_

_"Really! Me too!"_

_"Duh, Beca! We best buddies."_

_"Oh yeah."_

_"She says we can see a movie too. Ooh, we can watch Spirit!"_

_I gasped. "Yeah! 'Wif' the horseys!"_

_"Yeah!"_

We sat in excited silence for a long moment, sipping our drinks.

_"You promise we'll always be best friends?" he asked when we finished._

_"Always," I replied. "You protect me, and I'll protect you, and we'll always be with each other for ever and ever like-like Butch Cassidy and the Sundance kid, okay?"_

_"Okay, I promise. I'll always protect you."_

* * *

When my eyes fluttered open, I jolted up into a sitting position immediately. I couldn't remember dreaming or any thoughts at all during my slumber. Now, everything came crashing down on me. The boat, the bad drop, the blood, not only my own... The room was dark where I was. I waited a moment as my eyes adjusted. I then took in my surroundings. I was sitting on a cot beneath soft white sheets. There was an IV hooked up to my arm, but this wasn't exactly a hospital though it was adorned with many machines. It was more of a warehouse or something. It looked like a back office of sorts. There was a metal desk in one corner, a metal cabinet in another. The one window in the room had a dark curtain over it, but it seemed to be painted black or something unless it was night outside. The floor below was tiled but looked clean enough as did the rest of the room. I wondered how long I had been out. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed carefully, pain coursing through my torso as I did so. I gently placed my hand to my chest, feeling along and making out the gauze wrapped around my otherwise bare upper body. How many bullets had I taken? How was I still alive? At that very moment, I dropped my head and said a quick prayer before attempting to stand up. It was easy enough though I gasped when my feet made contact with the cold floor. My legs felt fine, so I guessed that nothing had hit my spine well enough to disrupt my ability to walk. There was gauze on my neck though, and it hurt slightly when I lifted my right arm. My vision was still cloudy, but I felt okay aside from the slight pierces in my chest and abdomen. There was a gown on the desk, and I moved over to it, pulling it on carefully. I then made my way over to the door, opening it cautiously and peering out. There was a door adjacent to the one I stood in and another to my right. To my left was a hallway that seemed to lead to a larger room. I heard a toilet flush from the door across the hall, so I waited to see who came out. I gripped the pole from which the liquid pouch feeding my IV hung, bracing myself for whoever may come and only now realizing I was unarmed and very vulnerable in nothing but my boxers and a gown. Water turned on for a few minutes, the sound of paper ripping echoed, and at last, the doorknob turned. I watched the door intently, and I had never been more relieved than I was when I saw Aubrey appear before me. Well, except for the time she pulled me up from dangling on that balcony, but yeah. You get it. Her eyes bulged when she saw me.

"Beca!" she gasped. "You're awake."

She gingerly wrapped her long arms around my neck, pecking my nose lovingly before nuzzling her own into the crook of my neck. I kissed her temple gently. Never had I seen her this way, so compassionate and relieved. I'd go as far as saying that she was relaxed in my arms, and wow. This was crazy.

"What the hell happened?" I breathed, afraid that my voice would be raspy.

"Come on," she insisted, taking my hand. "Let's get you some tea then we can sit down with the others and talk about all of that."

She led me down the hall after allowing me to remove the IV from my arm. She went at an even pace, aware that her strides were much longer than mine, especially in my condition. We reached the room at the end of the hall where two couches were set up to my far left. There was a door directly ahead, and there were no windows in this room. It was definitely a warehouse. There was an office to my right that looked like the front desks at a hospital, cut into the wall with the wide opening across it. Different books and folders were stacked into shelves, and a computer sat on the desk. There were tables around the room and some cargo boxes littering the corners. On the couches sat my team, talking in low voices and sipping from styrofoam cups. I took in their appearances. Jesse and Benji looked exhausted but also on edge. Worry was etched across Jesse's face, an expression that only his best friend of two decades would catch. Stacie looked just as tired, dark circles rounding her eyes and her skin pale as milk apart from deep bruises that spotted her arms. Lily looked attentive enough, her lips pursed and her posture almost perfect in her seat as she took small sips from the cup she gripped in both hands. CR slouched on the couch with hooded eyes and slow movements, and Amy seemed to be her normal self, a ball of energy with her swift movements though her eyes were encircled with dark bags, and her voice was quieter. I now took in Aubrey too. She also had dark circles around her eyes, but she wasn't slouching or any of that as always. It was then that I admitted to myself how beautiful the woman was, how scary it was to think that it may have been the last time I would ever see her back on that boat. I felt the same for all of them, and as we approached, Jesse jumped up abruptly, nearly spilling coffee all over the place before setting it on the table. His embrace was as gentle as such a bear of man could offer, and he said nothing at first. I now noticed just how large he had become in our time in this business. I turned to the Aubrey once more, though I wasn't sure why, as tears glistened in her eyes. I pulled her into my arms without thinking of the pain rushing into my chest now. She was like a big sister aside from our little arrangement, and it would have killed me had we not rescued her that day. The next to approach was Stacie, and I hugged her just as tightly albeit wincing. Her hug was reserved, loose around my waist, but she kissed my forehead lightly when we parted, and I could see the concern and relief in her bright eyes. Amy patted my back.

"Aw, the champ is back!" she announced, and I chuckled. "Good stuff, Short Stack. You're a trooper. The crocodile hunter has nothing on you."

"Thanks, Amy," I replied with a chuckle.

"You're a menace, B," CR joked as she embraced me. "Proud to be working with you."

Lily embraced me then tentatively, patting my shoulders, and Benji wrapped a loose arm around me for a moment. It was only then that I realized my team wasn't alone. Another man sat in the seat beside Lily's, a tall and slender Middle Eastern or Indian man with dark thickly-gelled hair and stone grey eyes behind what appeared to be Hipster style glasses. His skin was tanned to a shade slightly darker than honey, and his face was absent of hair save for a bit of fuzz on his chin. He stood as I turned to him, curiosity in my eyes. He outstretched his hand with a warm smile.

"Donald Grey," he answered the question in my eyes.

I returned the smile then released his hand, turning back to Jesse. He made room for me on the couch, and I took the seat while Aubrey poured me a cup of tea.

"I guess you're wondering what happened," Jesse sighed, taking in my appearance now.

I nodded slowly, taking the cup Aubrey offered me before she sat beside me and taking a large gulp, allowing the hot liquid to soothe the rough, dry feeling in my throat. Jesse settled into his seat before beginning.

* * *

_Jesse watched Beca fall to the ground in a heap. Anger boiled up inside of him, accompanied by fear and worry. He couldn't think straight. Before he knew it, he had the pistol he had swiped off his first attacker pointed at the woman in the doorway, pulling the trigger over and over as her body convulsed beneath the hits. She crumpled to the ground in a heap. Aubrey was now over Beca, checking for a pulse. He looked at her with wide, questioning eyes. Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears._

_"We have to get her out of here!" she said urgently. "It's faint."_

_Without another thought, he slung his best friend over his shoulder and bolted out of the door with the girls in his wake, Stacie scooping up something near the door. Sirens were faint, coming closer. Jesse leapt off of the main deck and down onto the dock. CR, Benji and Lily were heading towards him at a rapid pace._

_"Where's the car?" he asked them as they ran._

_"Back where we parked it," CR answered, turning and jogging beside him._

_"That's too far!"_

_He hollared in frustration. Lily ran around him, heading straight for a Tahoe parked in the lot they were now in._

_"Come on!" she cried. "I can get this started."_

_She wasn't lying. Within seconds, she had the doors unlocked and the vehicle running. Jesse was in the backseat holding Beca and trying to wake her up. Aubrey slid into the opposite side, situating Beca so that the brunette's head could rest in her lap. Amy jumped into the passenger seat, CR, Benji and Stacie hopping into the back. _

_"What do we do!" Jesse cried out. "We can't go to the hospital! It'll be over!"_

_"Don't worry," Lily breathed. "I know where we can go. I remember my dad talking about it."_

_"Oh, right!" Amy chimed in. "The League."_

* * *

"So you're a doctor?" I now asked Donald once Jesse finished his recount of the incident three days ago. "Like, a real doctor?"

"Yes," he replied calmly. "I'm a surgeon mainly. I was born in Cairo, but my mother and I moved when I was about ten to America. I went to school in Baltimore, and I worked in a rather large hospital there until about four years ago. I-I was accused of giving bad prescriptions. Someone had forged my signature, and, well, the board wouldn't believe me. I lost my medical license. It was five months later when I was all out of ideas that I met a man in your line of work. He was in Baltimore on a job, and I was just coming out of a coffee shop minding my own business when I saw him stumbling around in the alley. He was bleeding all over, but he refused to go to a hospital. I took him back to my home, and though I didn't have much equipment, I was able to extract three bullets from his shoulder and back before cauterizing the wounds. He asked me why I didn't do all of that at the hospital, why I had given into his request of not going. I filled him in on my situation, and he told me about this unit of doctors and surgeons that tend to international thieves and men and women on the run."

"Criminals."

"Right. Their 'board' immediately sent me over to Cairo at first because I knew the area before they brought me over to Sydney. They needed someone here. We swap sometimes to balance our funds, but I like it here. I help children here too. Apparently, here in some places, your degree is good enough."

"You work out of this warehouse?"

"Yeah, I own it, and if anyone came snooping around, there isn't much to see from a glance. 'The League', as these doctors call themselves, helped me get my hands on all of the supplies needed. Lily's father was one of my first patients when I got here. He had a few bullet wounds."

"Yeah, I remember him showing me a map of all of the locations," Lily recalled. "I memorized them because I knew I wanted to get into his line of work."

"Yeah, and Dr. Grey here knows me," Amy added sheepishly.

"Of course," Donald chuckled, patting her shoulder. "Amy here had a butterfly knife embedded in her thigh when her old team brought her here. I'm surprised it wasn't you this time."

"Yeah, yeah, Doc. Save it."

I smiled at her before turning back to the doctor and asking the question currently choking me.

"Look, not that I'm complaining or anything, but-how did I _not _die? Like, I guess, what happened?"

He chuckled softly. "Don't get me wrong. There were some complications. By the time you got here, you had lost a lot of blood. Luckily, I had your blood type in stock. Also, there was some internal bleeding in your liver, but the three bullets you took missed all other major organs. One went straight through your collar there, and the others would lead me to say you had thick skin. The one right below your rib cage could have hit your lung, but it didn't go that far in before ricocheting to pierce your liver. The other went in through your chest, ricocheting off of and fracturing two ribs, which will heal themselves but do account for the pain, and came out right beneath your armpit. All in all, it was a mess, but you're tough. You pulled through it a lot better than any patient I've ever had."

"Thank you, for all of this."

"Oh, not a problem. Your team here already handled the payment and everything too, so no worries. You're all set to go though, except I'd look to put that right arm in a sling for a few days. That's where the bullet exited through your side and also where it went past your collarbone. I have some pain pills I can give you, so I'll go get those. Stacie, can you please get her some clothes? Once I get you the pills, you're free to go."

I thanked him again before he disappeared down the hall. Stacie walked over to the side of the couch where I now saw that our bags were piled, and she extracted a pair of jeans and a black v-neck. Any other day, I would be embarrassed being so exposed in front of anyone sans Aubrey, but I was much too tired to care. I just slipped my jeans on beneath the gown then pulled on my shirt with Aubrey's help. After I was dressed, I allowed Lily to slip on the sling Donald had brought out. He then handed me two bottles of pills. I thanked him one more time before Jesse, Benji and the girls gathered our bags and headed outside. There was a white Denali parked up front, and Jesse led us to it, opening up the back to put the bags in. I smirked.

"Hey, Lily, what happened to the ride you jacked?" I chuckled.

"Dr. Grey had it sent to a good old Australian chop shop," she replied curtly with a small smile.

"Who knew they had them around here, right?" Jesse chortled.

"Right."

Ten minutes later, we were organized in the vehicle comfortably. Stacie and Aubrey sat on either side of me, CR in the back with Lily and Benji. Amy was driving with Jesse as her co-pilot. As we pulled out of the lot, Jesse tossed a small plastic bag into my lap. I quirked an eyebrow at him before lifting it up. Inside lay an array of different colored stones.

"What's this?" I asked.

Now, he held up the two pieces of what I recognized as the urn I had nearly died over.

"It broke when I shot her," he explained. "_Those _were attached to the lid. Benji looked over them. We were sent to steal a few of the rarest and most expensive stones on Earth."

"Wh-what?" I breathed, now closely inspecting the bag's contents. "B-but these are-there's-black diamonds. Serendibite alone goes for fifteen thousand per karat. Red emeralds are-"

"Ten thousand a Carat," Benji answered rather grimly. "Blue garnets? 1.5 million. And-"

"Holy shit. Red diamonds. That's three million a carat. And-"

"The Jadeite is 4 million a carat."

"You-they-these were in the urn?"

"Yeah, but that's not all, Beca." Only then did I realize that he looked anything but happy. "They're fake."

"Wh-what?"

"Those are not the real stones. The real stones were already taken I guess because they were said to be in that jar for decades, but this plastic bag alone would say otherwise. Donald told us an old Egyptian legend about them being held in an urn, and that they were almost a century old. Benji inspected them, and they're fake. All of them."

"So-we almost died for nothing?" I could feel my anger boiling over.

"Yeah, exactly. _Nothing_. Whatsoever."

I read the deeper meaning behind that statement. "Jesse."

He sighed, looking out his window warily. "Beca, the transaction didn't go through. They hacked our account, or better, they hacked the system on Benji's computer while he looked at our account. The transaction we saw was fake. There's no money, and there's no prize here."

"How?"

"We don't know. Lily and Ben have been up all night trying to figure it out, but there's no trace. They were in the system though, so they are very intelligent. Either way, it doesn't matter. The job as a whole was a bust."

"I-I-did you call John?"

"Yeah, he said he only knew what we knew, and he had no idea who the guy running the job was, but we were sent in on false pretenses."

My head was swimming by now, and I had no idea what to think. The vehicle had grown completely tense, and each jaw within clenched with their own emotion. I was baffled, shocked, angry and so many other things. My breath was caught in my throat. I had nearly died, and for what? I knew how bad that was. Even Aubrey wasn't lecturing me or telling me she told me so. That's how dense the air around us was. That was how utterly foolish we felt as a unit. We had risked our lives for nothing. Sure, we received our thrill but at the greatest cost. Jesse and I had blood on our hands now, an irrevocable act. I knew this was it though. What was left when the thrill subsided? This time, it was fractured ribs and slung arms. What would it be next time? A body? A line of caskets? An ache deep in my chest that echoed with the name of a fallen comrade? What would be there then, when there was nothing left? Whatever it was, I knew now that it was not worth it.

"Where are we going now?" I asked shakily.

"Home," Jesse replied warmly, a ghost of a smile making its way onto his face. "I just messaged John, and he's getting us the next flights out. We just have to pick up our boarding passes there, and it's back to Vegas we go."

"I can't believe it," Lily breathed. "It's been so long."

"Much too long," I agreed softly, and even I had to grin at her excitement. "Don't worry though. We won't let you get sold again."

She grinned back at me, reaching up and tussling my hair, the first sentimental act I'd seen from her.

"I know that, big sister," she whispered conspiratorially.

As soon as we were on the plane, it felt as if a great weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I left the guilt of murder and harm in the Sydney terminal if only for awhile. Just days prior, I had dreaded even the idea of going back home, but now, I embraced it. I didn't know what would happen from here, but I was okay with whatever it was. I just needed a change of pace. I needed to get back into the groove of things.

* * *

Getting back to the rage of Las Vegas was enjoyable. We stayed in the ridiculously enormous mansion that Aubrey's mother had purchased her. It was astounding, much bigger than Jesse and mine. There was more than enough room for us and probably an army or two, but it was comfortable. John awaited us at the gate when we arrived. Jesse's truck as well as mine were parked in the garage, and John had taken it upon himself to have them washed and detailed. Amy and Stacie immediately went out to fetch dinner with Jesse while our mentor and I had a smoke on the back patio. We were silent a few moments before he at last spoke.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, eying the sling around my arm.

"I'm, okay," I replied honestly, exhaling smoke. "It looks worse than it feels."

"I mean, how do you _feel_? Not physically."

I took a deep breath now before answering. "I-I'm just sort of in a bit of shock. It-takes some adjusting when you've killed someone, more than one someone at that, and for nothing. What-scares me the most is the fact that I felt so bad after, but when I actually did it, I didn't hesitate. It just happened like second nature, and it scares me to think that I'm so easily capable of that. It was so easy for me to just... Is that who I am? What I am?"

"Beca, those are instincts of survival. You didn't kill anyone in cold blood. That isn't what it was. You protected Aubrey, Stacie and yourself in the pyramid. You protected your team on that boat. That's what a leader does. It's the same as Jesse protecting you."

"He did that out of anger, out of pain."

"Beca, he did that to neutralize the threat, to prevent any other harm to anyone else. When things move that fast, there's no time for strategy or second guessing. You do what you must to protect those on your side. Don't think any deeper than that."

"I-I know that you, _we _find it easy to justify, but-I don't think that God will understand."

"Now, that topic is one that I cannot elaborate on, but Beca, what's done is done, and you can't allow that to tear you down. If you feel that this business is no longer for you, it is completely understandable. You're still young with your whole life ahead of you. You survived three gunshot wounds. That could be God's way of giving you another chance."

"Hypothetically speaking. Uh, what could I do to make up for the people I-I hurt?"

"There is nothing you can do for your enemies now, but if you have family or friends, which you do, you can make it up to them by being there and loving them every single day no matter what that entails. You can start with Jesse, Benji and those girls. They think the world of you. From what Jesse said, Lily was so calm when they took you to The League because she wasn't going to let you down. Jesse was in his right mind to let them navigate, to not take you to the hospital. If they had taken you to a hospital, it would've been over. Aubrey and Stacie adore you so much, and they were beyond worried. Amy has always been a strong girl. She reminds me so much of you in the way she's reserved and doesn't readily express emotion. She counters it with humor. However, even she struggled to keep it together when I talked to her the night after the doctor performed the surgery. You flatlined, Beca, for nearly five minutes, and you came back. They were all on the edge about it, and I know now that they just need some rest because they haven't slept a wink since you went under. They love you, Beca, and the best thing you can do for your body, mind, heart _and_ soul is to let them in. I know it's a bit ironic in this line of business, the concept of "trust". I know it's the most difficult thing to face, but when Jesse told me what had happened, I myself realized how much you meant to me. Hell, it scared me, but it isn't something we can readily control. They sure can't. Don't lock them out and shy away. Trust them. They didn't let you die, and I think that proves they're worthy. If you can trust them with your life, you can trust them with anything. Don't you agree?"

All I could do then was nod because I knew every word he spoke was true. Never had I thought about it in such a way. I was so worried about myself, I never stopped to think what it was like for those that loved me without boundaries, without permission. They deserved the same amount of trust. They had trusted me to lead them with no question. Lily had trusted us to rescue her. Aubrey had trusted me enough to lay with her despite her traumatic past. Jesse had trusted me to lead him away from home and do this job. All of them trusted me enough to follow me, to take the job in Egypt, to work by my side and fight for me. I owed them as much. I did love every single one of them. There was no use arguing with that. I also loved Chloe and her parents. I even loved my mother, and maybe soon, I would be able to admit that to myself. What I couldn't face now was Chloe's disapproval and rejection when she found out what I had been doing for the last few years. I knew though that I would never truly be able to heal myself until I faced the situation. For now, I would settle with getting comfortable with those present.

* * *

_"There I did it."_

_"Did what, honey?"_

_"I sent her one last message. I-I thanked her for the gift, and I told her one more time that I loved her-"_

_"And?" Val could read the deception in her daughter's eyes. "What else did you say?"_

_"What? Nothing. I-"_

_"Chloe, you told her that you moved on, didn't you? That you found someone else? You-"_

_"Mom, she deserved the right to know."_

_"No, Chloe, she deserved the right to know the truth, but she did not deserve the pain that you purposefully inflicted. That-that was an immature thing to do, Chloe."_

_The younger redhead jumped to her feet, seething as she roared in anguish. "What do you want from me, Mom! _**_She _**_left! _**_She _**_ran away, and _**_she's _**_been ignoring me. How in the hell do you want me to try when she won't? I told her I missed her, that I loved her, that I wanted her home, and none of it mattered. I'm only giving her the truth. That's what she believed right? That I would be better off without her, that I would find someone else. Well, she got her damn wish!"_

_"You're settling here, Chloe. You are."_

_"No, I'm not. At least, I won't be. It gets easier each day, and one day, it'll all be perfect. I'll be fine. I don't deny that one bit, and I promise you that I'm gonna be just fine."_

_"Chloe, I'm trying to understand. I am. You're my daughter, and I love you-"_

_"But you love Beca more."_

_"Of course I love Beca, but I love her no more and no less than I love you. She needs us. When she's ready, she will come home. I know she will."_

_"Well, too bad because it's too late. When she comes home, we can stick each other right back in that friend zone, and everyone will get along. For all we know, she's somewhere married with children right now. She's fine, and so am I."_

_"Babygirl, I have watched you two lie to yourselves, to each other, for so long, but one day, it's gonna catch up, and fate can't be cheated. One day, you'll see that, and I'll be right here watching. I need all three of my babies. You, Beca and Jesse. I need you all here with me."_

_"Well, don't hold your breath. News flash, Mom, your two other babies abandoned you, abandoned us, and now with all of this shit going on, we have bigger things to worry about."_

_Chloe stomped off then, Val watching her with tears stinging her eyes. Never had she seen her daughter so distressed, but she understood. When Will used to leave on business, it would tear her apart. When he started being gone more than he was home, she had approached him with an ultimatum, and he had taken the move to Oklahoma rather than a divorce. Yet, if Beca didn't take the ultimatum, didn't even acknowledge it, what was there to do? Well, Valerie Beale, like her husband, was just going to sit back and wait because they had seen fate at its finest, and their two girls had not lasted a decade for no reason. No, life was going to fuse them back together in the end, and when that time came, they would truly smile again. Little did she know, Chloe had not exactly been honest with her because though the younger had intended to administer the killing blow, although Beca had broken her beyond repair, Chloe Beale's heart was still as caring and compassionate as ever. Even when she had been sentenced to misery, she just could not bring herself to invite company._

* * *

**_SNEAK PREVIEW (15+ Reviews!):_**

_Jesse appeared on the patio just as I unlocked my phone for the fiftieth time, sliding a beer across the glass table to me._

_"Just do it," he said calmly, not looking over at me. "It's time, Beca."_

_I looked up at him briefly, but before I could argue or say anything at all, he returned inside. I took a large swig of my beer and nodded, giving myself a quick pep talk before at last calling the number my thumb had been hovering over on the screen for the past hour. I put it to my ear slowly, listening intently to the rings. At last, a voice came through the speaker, causing me to slump forward in my chair as my chest tightened._


	15. Await The Future, Embrace The Present

**_A/N: Okay so I think once again, I mislead lol Im so sorry. I guess Im a bit rusty, but everyone is apparently now convinced Im heading in the complete opposite direction, so Ill give you guys a clue here and not be a total monster. This IS a Bechloe story, and Chloe IS coming back. I promise, but leading up to it did take a lot. Chapters were sliced and things were edited and many different paths were investigated, but Chloe is coming back. I promise. I just had to lead Beca on the right track. Nothing like a near death experience to open up the mind right? To get some insight, so thank you so much. I can never thank you enough for keeping your faith in me, for not giving up on me and trusting me to give you a story that you can completely enjoy and love time and time again. It's never easy with me lol you should know that, so thanks for always having faith in me. Okay, let's go on then, shall we?_**

* * *

John left the following morning, saying he had some work to do out of the country before heading to Atlanta for a spell, and he would be back soon. After dinner that night, the team and I sat outside sipping beers and talking leisurely. I could distinguish the tension that still remained in the atmosphere, the thoughts of what could have happened back in Sydney plaguing us all. When a calm but dense silence fell around our circle, I made a courageous decision. I decided that it was time to embrace the truth, to admit that we were more than teammates or comrades. We were even more than friends now. We were a family.

"I'm-Beca Mitchell-Swanson, and I left home the year before we met you all, about six months before we met Benji," I began, and all eyes fell on me, but I proceeded. "Jesse Swanson and I grew up together. We met in school when we were four, and we were inseparable ever since." Stacie and Amy cooed as Jesse and I shared a grin. "I was Butch Cassidy, and he was the Sundance Kid. We wanted to grow up and be outlaws. We grew up in Oklahoma, and we had another best friend. A little girl named Chloe, who I eventually fell in love with." Another round of 'aww's went around. "Anyway, we grew up, and while we did, we learned a lot about what family meant. My mother and father hated me. They argued all of the time when we went to the doctor one day and found out I had a-a condition. It's called intersex. I have - male genitalia."

"Ooh, and you only let Aubrey test drive!" Stacie shrieked, and we all chuckled.

"Sorry, Stace, she sort of figured it out herself, and I didn't know how to tell anyone else."

"Don't worry. There's time." She winked as my cheeks flushed.

"Anyway! Now that we all know and accept!" Jesse chimed, gesturing me to go on, and so I did.

"Anyway, my alcoholic dad walked out when I was twelve because he couldn't handle having an abnormal kid, and my mother started staying out late and beating me when she was home. Jesse's mom loved me though. They both did, and they took care of me. Chloe and her parents loved me too. It still hurt though, you know. It was hard for me to let people in, to trust people, and just when I started to get used to it, uh-"

I looked over at Jesse as if to ask permission, and he stepped in. "Our mom died," He filled in, and Amy immediately held him tighter as he sat between her legs. "She was a doctor at the hospital, the head of her department, and her car broke down one night. She was walking back to the hospital for help because her phone died when-when a drunk driver hit her. A week before we graduated top of our class, the only woman that had been there all of our lives was taken from us just like that. See, my dad had walked out when I was born, and she was all I had. She loved us both though, and she adopted Beca, but the papers weren't finalized with her father's signature until a week before our mom died, so-she didn't find out until after."

I nodded before going on. "So we left, came to Vegas. We met Benji, and we went on full-time. It was the only release we could find. I had run from-from Chloe because even though she knew what I was, I-she always reminded me that I was only her best friend until-I had already left. Until a couple months ago actually when she told me that she had been in love with me, but-she wanted nothing to do with me now, and-it's my fault. So I did this job to get away from it, to keep running because I couldn't face it. I can stand physical pain to the stars, but emotions? No."

Aubrey patted my thigh. "You're strong, Becs, and we love you the way you are. It was really brave of you to tell us all of that, but you can trust us." Everyone nodded their agreement.

"Yeah, Short Stack, you should be proud to have a stallion down there," Amy added, and we laughed. "I'm just saying."

A silence fell as everyone nodded in understanding, processing the cleansing exercise I had just inaugurated. Then another spoke.

"I'm Stacie Conrad, and well, here's something I haven't told you guys," Stacie sighed. "I mean you know I've had a lot of sex, but you may not know why. When I was thirteen, my mother died, and I was left with my father. He was a mean drunk, and he took all kinds of pills. He-started molesting me when I was about eight or nine, but it got so much worse when my mom died. It was so bad that I started to just-get used to it. It became routine. When I was fifteen though, I-I-" For the first time, Stacie's confident and nonchalant demeanor was missing, and her voice cracked. Aubrey, who sat between the two of us, reached over and grabbed her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "He got me pregnant, and-when I told him, he took me to a clinic to-get rid of it. It tore me apart, but I didn't know how else to deal with it, so I started letting the guys in school take me out to-have sex. Then, with that, I started picking their pockets. Older guys came, and I started robbing them, and soon I had enough money to leave my dad's house in Reno. I came to Vegas and took bigger jobs, upping the stakes and making my own money at sixteen. Then I met Beca after two years of those petty jobs." She chuckled now though her eyes were glossed with tears. "She was at the Hard Rock stealing a priceless necklace, and she-Jesse got caught up, and she almost got caught. I created a diversion and gave her a chance to finish up and get out. I took her out to dinner afterwards to talk. Then we teamed up, and I've been with her and Jesse and Ben since."

"Cynthia Rose Dean," Cynthia Rose sighed. "I was a gambler. My dad was killed overseas, and my mom killed herself after. They left all of the money they had and his life insurance to me to finish college, but-I started gambling it in Atlantic City. I was at NYU with Aubrey, and-well, I finished paying off the school, but the rest of the money was thrown away pretty quick, so when John found me, he took me under his wing. I had a target on my head, money I owed a loan shark, or two or three. He saved me, got me out of the country, got some money in my pocket, and-here I am. I could have just paid off the debts and come home, but-I don't know. It's that rush, you know. I found a way to utilize my education in a way that empowered me, and I couldn't walk away from that." We all nodded. "It's the only thing that fills the void."

"My mother and father loved me," Amy now began. "They really did, but they were a high-class family back home, and-there were so many standards I just couldn't live up to. He wanted me to-lose weight and straighten my posture and be classy. I was a class clown because I-well, I had a learning disability, and I was afraid to tell my dad because he wanted perfection, so I ran away from it. I took what I had and started stealing whatever I could, top-dollar stuff right off the bat. John saved me from getting picked up by some guys I robbed, and he teamed me up with these guys. It was right after my team left me to die in Donald's office. That knife that was in my thigh hit the artery, and-well, I was bleeding a lot. They left me, so I was off by myself before he sent me to London."

"Benjamin Applebaum," Benji huffed now. "My mom passed away my second year in college. I-I went to MIT to be a master of technology because I believed that doctors were looking at the cure for cancer the wrong way. I believed that technology could cure it. I-I-" Lily tentatively took his hand in both of her own, squeezing it and resting it in her lap. He smiled weakly. "I wanted to save her, to rescue her from leukemia and bring her home, but-I failed. I didn't figure it out in time. She died, and my father lost himself, lost his jewelry store and locked himself away. I-I came to Vegas on a hacking gig, and I met Jesse and Beca. I figured that I had all of this knowledge, I might as well use it, but I was so mad at myself for failing my mom, I couldn't think to continue my research. I was a coward. Instead of working to save other people, to do the work I had always planned to do, I became intrigued by the heist, so I-I joined this line of work. I trusted Jesse and Beca. I still do. They were smart with a lot of potential, and together with my technological education and my knowledge of jewelry, the art of it, we were a perfect team. I fell in love with it."

There was a period of silence before Aubrey Posen went on to tell her own story, the one she had told me as I held her hand and Stacie placed her own hand on the blonde's knee. We all listened, and I soaked it in for the second time, feeling a newfound bond with each and every one of my teammates. I could feel us solidifying the inevitable attachment, and for the first time, it didn't scare me. If anything, it was the ultimate release, depleting all of the fear and anguish and anxiety that I had been harboring for so long. I no longer had to lie. I could just _be_.

"I guess we never really knew much about each other, huh?" I asked after an extended silence, and everyone nodded. "You know, I didn't have many friends. I-had two to be exact. My brother here and Chloe, but I was so terrified because I lost three parents in the blink of an eye, without warning. Two of them did it of their own accord when they had the chance to be there, and one of them didn't have a say in the matter. I didn't know how to trust strangers when the first two people in my life could so easily just-dump me and not care, but-you guys have proven to me that it isn't about that. It's about what's inside of people, the extent of their own morals and values. I mean, people cared about me, and I was so worried about being hurt, I didn't think of how I hurt them by neglecting them. I did what was done to me to protect myself, not realizing that I was inflicting the pain that I was shielding myself from. I don't wanna do that. Now, I'm finally admitting it, and for the first time in so long, I feel-free. I feel like I don't have to lie or deny anymore, and I was so scared, but now I feel amazing, you know. I realize that the ending doesn't matter. It's about this journey that we take together, about the trip there. You-you guys are my-my family, and I've been denying it for so long, but the truth is that-I love you guys. Every single one of you, and I would die for any one of you."

"Awww, we love you too, Short Stack!" Amy barked, and we laughed. "Group hug!"

Seconds later, I was squished in the center of my team's rough hug, and though my bones and muscles protested due to their fresh injuries, I did not because it felt good to know that this sort of love was a two-way street. The risk no longer terrified me. Okay, maybe it did a bit, but the thrill of having a family outweighed it completely. Here, I was content.

* * *

The following afternoon, I sat out on the back porch overlooking the city below. The breeze was soothing as it washed over the estate. Aubrey, Stacie and Lily were preparing a grand dinner, our first official family dinner as they proclaimed it. Jesse appeared on the patio just as I unlocked my phone for the fiftieth time, sliding another beer across the glass table to me.

"Just do it," he sighed calmly, not looking over at me. "It's time, Beca."

I looked up at him briefly, but before I could argue or say anything at all, he returned inside. I knew he was right. I knew that this was the first step to recovery, and it had to be done. I could feel my mind honing in on only the task at hand. I took a large swig of my beer and nodded, giving myself a quick pep talk before at last calling the number my thumb had been hovering over on the screen for the past hour. I put it to my ear slowly, listening intently to the rings. Seconds felt like minutes then years as it rang, and I felt myself getting light headed. I held fast to my composure, going over my lines in my head. This was completely nerve-racking, but I had to be brave. I had to be strong. Jesse was absolutely right. It was time. At last, a familiar voice came through the speaker, causing me to slump forward in my chair as my chest tightened.

"Hello?" the voice said multiple times before I could answer.

"Hi," was all I could manage hoarsely at first before clearing my throat. "I-It's Beca."

"Beca? Oh my-goodness! Beca! How are you? Are you okay? Where are you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. I-I'm around, traveling the world. I haven't had a chance to just sit down and call, and I'm really sorry. I-I miss..."

"Oh, Beca, I miss you and Jesse so much! Will misses you too! It's lonely over here without you. We've tried inviting your mom over a few times, but she's busy."

"As always." The laugh that followed was bitter.

"Beca, why don't you come home? Visit at least? We really miss you."

"I know, Val, I know, and I promise I'm going to do my very best as soon as I can. Im just, working a lot, and so is Jesse, and we're trying to get back as soon as we can. I promise."

"Okay, but you're doing okay, right? You're eating well?"

I laughed lightly now, a wide grin forming across my face. Even now, after so much time had passed, Mrs. Beale still showed the utmost affection for us. Maybe Chloe had only wished for me to believe that Will and Val held hatred for me as well. She worried about us still, and it eased the pain of losing my mom then the first mother figure I'd really had. I did miss her dearly, and I wasn't lying when I said I would try to get home. Things seemed so complex however because the conversations that would no doubt come up would scare me. She would want to know of our occupations. We would have to get a story in line. It would never work for Chloe, but I hoped it would satisfy her parents. That was what I focused on now.

"Yeah, we're eating really well," I replied. "Jesse met a really nice girl, and she and our other few friends are great cooks."

"That's good to hear. I'd like to meet this girl." We laughed. "I'm glad you're taken care of."

"Yeah, so am I. How-uh, how's Chloe?"

"Oh, she's doing okay. She-she's still in school, going to Oklahoma State now, you know."

"That's-really good. I'm glad she's closer to home."

"She loved her present you sent her." I suddenly remembered the text I'd never read, and I thoughtlessly ran my fingers over the pocket watch now in my lap. "It was beautiful, Beca. She really misses you. She would love to see you two at her graduation."

I laughed lightly. "She-I don't think that she wants to see me."

"Look, Beca, I know that she may have said some hurtful things, but that's her defense these days. She's so irritable and fragile, but it's only because she misses you."

"I understand if she does hate me. It's okay. I mean, she has every right to. The way I've acted, I know that she deserves better. She was the best friend she could have been, and I-was weak."

"Beca, you needed time. You lost your mom, and you needed that time just as Jesse did. We understand that. Chloe took it harder because she loves you, but when you come home, it'll be better. I promise that when you come back, you're gonna see that. Just-please come home."

It was then that I broke down. "I-I want to so badly, Mama, you have to understand. I do, but-I don't know how to face her after all of this time. I don't know how to make myself presentable because in all honesty, I'm-I'm only just getting better. I've been a mess for almost three years, and it scares me. I know that, that I hurt her, and I want to make it better, but-I'm just not good at this stuff."

"I know, Buggy, but we can help you. We're family, and everything will work itself out. She just wants you home. She _needs _you home. We all do."

"I-I know, and as soon as I can, I-I'll be there. We will be. Yeah, we will be."

"She would love to see you at her graduation in June."

Probably not. "We'll do our best."

"We just wanna see you."

"Soon. Soon. Hey, I have to get ready though. We're flying out to another job in the morning, so I will call you as soon as I can, okay?"

"Okay, baby, just-be careful, okay? Thank you so much for calling. I love you."

"I love you too, Mama."

I hung up quickly, realizing only then what I had referred to her as. I wasn't sure why I had, but it didn't matter now. I was just glad she still loved me as her own, at least for now. Another great weight had been lifted off of my chest, and I felt empowered, at last beginning to pick up the pieces of my life and fitting them back together. I felt that in time, I would be able to face the idea of going back home, facing all of my fears and possibly salvaging and mending what was left between Chloe and I.

Before heading inside for dinner, I shakily went through my phone to my text messages. There was Chloe's name still highlighted, indicating there was an unread message from her. I hesitated a long moment then I downed my beer before finally clicking on it. I read it slowly.

_"Thank you for the gift. I really appreciated it. I am sorry that I lashed out on you, but I only wished all of this time that you would talk to me, give me some kind of hope that you hadn't forgotten me, forgotten our promise to each other. I do miss you. I do love you. I always will, but if you want to stay away, I understand. If you want me to move on, I will. I just want you to know that you will always have my heart, Beca Mitchell. Nothing can ever take that from you. I can't wait forever, but I would be here. You know that. I know you do because I can't bring myself to believe that you hate me or that you stopped caring. If you did, just please tell me. Either way, I hope that you do find happiness. I pray that you are okay and that you are loved wherever you are. This will be my last message. I love you. God bless."_

There were so many emotions colliding within my gut as I reread the message multiple times, grasping the chain around my neck, but none of them dominated. I couldn't think of what to do, and I didn't know how to go about it. If I was being completely and utterly honest with myself in that moment, I felt that it would be much more sufficient if she had continued to hate me, if she had not apologized. That was how I delt with things for so long however, adapting to the hatred so that I didn't have to face the repercussions of love returned. Still, a piece of me was relieved that there was still hope for me, for that little girl I met over the fence when I was five, for us as a whole. I knew I was hurting her, but I didn't know how to stop. I didn't know how to just text back or dial her number and just talk to her, to help her understand what was happening to me. Oh, God, I wanted to so much, but I just could not conjure up the strength to do so, not now. For the time being, I wouldn't. Instead, I locked the message and stuffed my phone into my pocket, leaving the internal battle to be fought another day.

A week following John's departure from Las Vegas, I received an e-mail from him about a job in our area. It was nothing major. All we had to do was get into the office of some club owner and come away with some diamonds that had a nice value. John saw it as a way to ease us back into the game.

"Honestly, I'm still not ready to give it up," Jesse admitted.

"Neither am I as scary as it sounds," I agreed. "This has been our livelihood for far too long to just stop, but we can take these little jobs and make the best of them for a little while."

"Yeah, after what we've accomplished, after all we endured, this isn't much," Aubrey included. "I mean, small jobs like this wouldn't even require all of us to go in. We can switch off like shifts and just adapt to it again. Jobs in the states are a bit more confined, so it'll take some getting used to. What do you guys think?"

The team deliberated for a long moment before everyone voiced their agreement. I watched them closely, making sure that we were all on the same page. I didn't want anyone to feel the need to join. I didn't want to force them into anything.

"We're a family guys," I reminded them. "If one of us wants to slow down or take a break, it's fine. You're still going to stay right here with us. We're not going to alienate you, and you'll still get your cut. Money has never been the issue, and we'll take care of each other. I promise you that. Nothing can come between us."

"Aw, don't get all too sentimental on us at once, Pint Size," Amy cooed, pinching my cheek to my chagrin as the others chuckled. "I can't handle three-sixties all at once. You're making me dizzy."

"I'm being serious," I shot back playfully as Stacie ruffled my hair. "It's an honest offer."

"Well, I'm all in, Bitches," Cynthia Rose concluded, leaning forward in her seat.

"I'm in," Stacie added in.

"I'm in," Amy, Benji, Lily and Jesse chorused.

"You got me," Aubrey sighed with a small smile.

"Okay," I sighed, clapping my hands together. "It's settled. Back to business."

It would go on like this for the next five months or so. Needless to say, Jesse and I did _not _make it to Chloe's graduation, but once again, the old Beca Mitchell returned only to assure me that we could deal with that later. Getting back into work, my mind became completely focused on my job once again. The thief resurfaced, and though the thrill wasn't completely and ridiculously filling the way it had been overseas, it kept the body numb. It kept us moving, and we were grateful. The bond continued to strengthen, being fortified through each task, each trial and challenge. We were a family, and we worked together better than ever. This was where I belonged, but there were those times late at night where my heart would tug me elsewhere. Actually, my mind would do so, reminding me that my heart was not my own. It had not been in a long time if ever, and it now lay elsewhere.

We did small jobs all around California and Nevada while I healed up, earning petty money compared to what we were making overseas, but as always, it didn't really matter to us. I slowly found the fun in it again, and there was little risk with what we were doing. I was slowly beginning to build up some courage about going home and seeing Val and Will, maybe even actually Chloe. Aubrey sometimes pestered me about it, but it was never much. I could easily deal with it, waving her off until she burst into laughter and let it rest. We continued our personal arrangement, but it wasn't as frequent as it had once been. I never said anything about slowing down, but I was sure she could sense the difference in me as I spoke about Chloe more freely to Jesse, telling the others as well about her drawing skills and how she used to sing to me sometimes, how I would act annoyed although it was the sweetest sound in the world to me. Aubrey understood how in love I was with my old friend, but she never pushed me to admit it or say the actual words out loud. By now, the crew knew me nearly better than I knew myself. I was grateful too because now that we were being honest and open with each other, sharing our individual stories and paths to this place, I began to panic just a little more due to the fact that they had found a niche in my heart just as Chloe had, unannounced yet barely resisted. Stealthy.

The scorching Nevada summer came and went quickly, and before we knew it, October had arrived with another break in business. Smith assured us that he had been working on a very large job for a significantly long amount of time, and it would be a moment before it was completely ready. He wouldn't tell us anything about it, but there was something in his voice that caught my attention when he first mentioned it. It was more than just angst or excitement. It was something more along the lines of worry or concern, some type of negative feeling I had never heard from him other than the day I was shot, right before we made the drop. It had me curious, but I didn't have any idea how to ask him about it, so I refrained. I just let it go for now, figuring I would understand when the time came to be issued the job. Oh, did I.

When that job came to us that last week of the month, a thick manila envelope in our mailbox, it was something I could not fully comprehend at first. I had been forced to sift back through memories of exactly what I had shared with John Smith, drawing an indefinite blank and concluding that he was innocent in his knowledge of what this job truly entailed. I continued to attempt, with much difficulty, to take in and process the words on the documents before me. Jesse and Aubrey were the first to join around me, and Jesse almost lost his balance, leaning heavily on the table for support. I was in a state of shock. Amy, sensing the new tension in the room, made her way over, squeezing in between Jesse and my chair and reading the initial document. When she registered the words, her jaw dropped as well, and she tightly gripped Jesse's shoulders. Lily and Benji followed suit shortly thereafter as well as Stacie. What the hell were we looking at?

The discussion began with a lot of shrieking and disbelieving mumbling on Lily's part. Then my phone began to ring, startling all of us. I carefully extracted it from my pocket, and when I registered the name on the screen, my throat went dry and my blood ran cold. Jesse's jaw dropped as he looked over my shoulder, and I could see my hand trembling. I had to answer. I knew I had to, so I carefully did.

"Hello?" I breathed.

"Beca," came the familiar tone though weak and cracking.

"Y-yeah?"

"Help me."

* * *

**_SNEAK PREVIEW (15+ Reviews!):_**

_"Ah, Ms. Watts," Agent Bryant greeted warmly in a thick British accent. Perfect. "Well, I guess we're past that. I can call you Beca. You can call me Luke. Come on in."_

_I could say nothing. Instead, I stepped inside, Jesse following me. We had planned to talk to Val and Will alone first. Luke settled at the kitchen table, pulling multiple folders and documents from his briefcase._

_"Oh, please call the others in," he requested, not looking up from his sorting._

_I froze a moment before returning to the door and waving the others in from the car. Moments later, we were all at the table staring intently at the man. I mindlessly grasped the pendant around my neck. The last folder he pulled from his briefcase was unbelievably thick. He slid it to me and slumped back in his chair, watching as I stared at the folder unmoving._

_"That is our case file on you," he announced, looking around the table at all of us._


	16. You Can't Fight Fate

**_A/N: So the plot thickens! Okay so this is a big chapter, a chapter that's probably been anticipated since square one. I dont know if we're ready for this, but I believe that it's time. I appreciate the patient impatience lol if you catch my drift. Thank you guys for sticking with me. Let's carry on then, shall we?_**

* * *

"Kidnap!" Amy shrieked, making the situation completely real. "What the-how-"

"No, this-no-no-this can't be happening," I stammered, my breathing labored. "What-we don't-we-I can't-"

"No, no way," Aubrey breathed, her face becoming slightly green to my terror.

"I-we-we can't-well-"

"What the fuck!" Jesse at last boomed. "No, this is so not happening."

"No, it's not because we're not going to do it," Aubrey concluded with a curt nod.

Silence fell again as we allowed the information to process. What the hell was this? What was going on? This had to be a terrible nightmare. This could be nothing else, and it damn sure could not be real.

"They-they want us to-to kidnap her?" Jesse gasped again, breaking the dense silence. "Beca, we have to-we gotta call John, and tell him-"

"Just-just give me a second, okay?" I croaked, still trying to take in the information. "We-we can't just turn it down, and we can't call John and tell him. That may do more harm than good."

"Does John know that you know her?" Stacie inquired.

"No, he has no idea where we're from or who we know. He's seen our IDs, but they were Nevada licenses, and Benji set up ghost files under our names for any unauthorized system outside of the government themselves after he saw them. It's airtight."

"They want us to take her for a ransom, Beca!" Aubrey cried. "Look what it says! It says that her father will know what they want. What do they want?"

"I don't know! Your guess is as good as mine. I-he never-I-I mean, they're well off, but-"

"You're saying that you didn't know that he was CIA?" Stacie gasped.

"No," Jesse and I returned.

"I-we never-no," I mustered.

"No, no this can't happen," Aubrey gasped. "We can't take this job, right?"

I took a moment to gather my thoughts. I knew what we had to do. We had to save her, and the best way to stop something bad from happening is doing what we had always done. Disguise our intentions and infiltrate. That was our forte, and I knew instantly what would have to be done.

"Yes, we can," I breathed.

Everyone's eyes were now on me, and I took in a deep breath before speaking.

"What?" the others gasped in unison.

"Beca," Aubrey began.

"Aubrey, look what it says here!" I pointed to another page. "There were two failed attempts, and John suggested us as his special team! If we don't take it, someone else will. This is the best way to protect her, to take it ourselves, and I'll pay them the ransom or whatever they want."

"Beca, that's-" She froze a moment now. "Wow. Crazy but, that may just work."

"Of course it will work. It has to work."

"And what are you gonna tell Will?"

Just as the question left Jesse's lips, my phone began to ring, startling all of us. I carefully extracted it from my pocket, and when I registered the name on the screen, my throat went dry and my blood ran cold. Jesse's jaw dropped as he looked over my shoulder, and I could see my hand trembling. I had to answer. I knew I had to, so I carefully did.

"Hello?" I breathed.

"Beca," came the familiar tone though weak and cracking.

"Y-yeah?"

"Help me."

"Wh-what?"

"Sorry." He cleared his throat. "I-I know this is hard for you, but I-I need you to come home please. It's Chloe."

"Will, I-"

"Becs, it's okay. I already know." I gulped. "It's okay, kiddo, but-she needs you. She needs her white knight."

* * *

The team and I were in McAlester two weeks after sending off our agreement to take the job. We couldn't go too soon for fear of the client seeing us in close proximity to Will. I had already made my decision about the job. The hardest part would be explaining it to Will and Val that we had received the job. It had to be done however. They had to know we were on their side. Plus, we would need as much aide as possible on this, and Will assured us that his best friend was going to do everything in his power to do so. Will could not become too involved as he was also a target, but I knew we would handle it. When we entered the hotel just outside of town we had agreed on however, the sight that greeted me was not one I never in a million years expected. Sure, once it stood before me, I put pieces together, but it was still a small world to be this close to a man we had seen over a year ago.

"Ah, Ms. Watts," Agent Bryant greeted warmly in a thick British accent. Perfect. "Well, I guess we're past that. I can call you Beca. You can call me Luke. Come on in."

I could say nothing. Instead, I stepped inside, Jesse following me. We had planned to talk to Val and Will alone first. Luke settled at the kitchen table, pulling multiple folders and documents from his briefcase.

"Oh, please call the others in," he requested, not looking up from his sorting.

I froze a moment before returning to the door and waving the others in from the car. Moments later, we were all at the table staring intently at the man. I mindlessly grasped the pendant around my neck. The last folder he pulled from his briefcase was unbelievably thick. He slid it to me and slumped back in his chair, watching as I stared at the folder unmoving.

"_That_ is our case file on you," he announced, looking around the table at all of us. "Now, I know that this seems really bad for you right now because that is enough evidence to put you away for-well, ever. That's for cases in over twenty countries, Beca. It's pretty serious. Now, the funny thing is that I would have never figured you out had it not been for an old mutual friend of ours."

"Don't scare the kids, Luke," Will chuckled bitterly as he entered the kitchenette now from his suite.

When I saw him, my heart plummeted into my stomach. He looked completely worn out, dark bags encircling his eyes and face sullen. I stood immediately, and the moment I was up, he had me wrapped in his arms. I could feel his tears on the crown of my head, but I only hugged him tighter.

"Thank you for coming," he whispered. "I-I knew I could count on you."

"I'm so sorry," I breathed into his chest. "I-"

"Don't be, Becs. Just don't be. It's okay. She needs you now though. Come on."

After hugging Jesse with the same amount of hushed words, we all settled at the table. Stacie rubbed my back, and Aubrey grabbed my hand to calm me. They could see how tense I was.

"So, I guess you guys know Luke," Will went on. "He's Chloe's godfather. We've known each other since grade school. He's gonna help us out here."

"Lucky for you," Luke smiled now. "By the way, the CIA does greatly appreciate your service which is why we have agreed to this deal. See, Will has been holding this folder from the agency. I had no idea until he handed it to me and told me about you being able to help which means that folder has yet to be turned into my agency. See, I could do that right now, have them come in here and lock each and every one of you up on hundreds of counts."

"But we won't," Will huffed, nudging him. "He's the bad cop in case ya'll were wondering."

We snickered as Luke went on. "Anyway, I have good news for you. If you can keep my goddaughter safe, I will be able to wipe these documents from history completely. We are willing to give you a clean slate if you can help us."

"Wait," I said now. "Wh-so-Papa Beale, you're really-"

"CIA, yes," he replied with a weak smile. It had said so in the file, but it was still hard to stomach.

"Wh-what?" I croaked before thinking.

"Yes, that's right. Luke and I serve together as well, but I work remote intelligence. We moved here because I was taking a lot of overseas jobs, and Val wanted me home."

"Wow. I-we didn't-"

"You weren't supposed to know, B. It's okay."

"So onto the situation here," Luke went on. "He acquired some information on a group of national terrorists that he had broken down some years ago. It appears that somehow, many of these men were let free. They sell illegal weapons to countries not allied with us, weapons of chemical warfare, Ms. Mitchell. They are a group of pretty high profile people I might add, and they are lurking. Now, Chloe had been feeling a little uneasy lately back at OSU. She felt as if, she was being watched. Two weeks ago, suspicions were confirmed, and she was attacked on her way home from the hospital. She got away, but we know they won't give up. We have minimal security watching her so that she can finish out her semester, but these guys are watching those cops. Now, you guys are evasive. You're stealthy, and we need someone to watch over her until the semester ends and we bring her home. You're young, and putting you on a collage campus would be inconspicuous. That way, when they strike again, we can bring them in. _You _can bring them in. She knows you. She trusts you, and you're very skilled in the handling of priceless possessions."

"She hasn't seen me in four years," I blurted, my chest tightening.

"She loves you, Becs," Will assured me with a soft smile. "Always has. Always will."

Luke spoke again now, tearing away the sentimental moment. "If you can protect her, I can grant you a second chance, Ms. Mitchell, a second chance for you and your entire team here if you cooperate. Are you willing to turn that down?"

I thought for a moment now. Of course I would help Chloe regardless of the reward, but I was considering the pros and cons of telling Luke about the job we had just taken. He already knew who we were as did Will, and we had agreed to tell Will, but I wasn't so sure about Luke. Then again, he was Will's best friend, and Will was the best judge of character. Damn was I paranoid.

"Actually," I sighed at last. "I think I have a better idea."

I turned to Lily, and she read my eyes instantly. Without a hitch, she pulled the documents on the job from her bag and handed them to me. I then slid them in Will's and Luke's direction.

"We took this job," I informed them, mustering some confidence in my words, and Will looked shocked while Luke remained indifferent. "We take this job, we can come away clean from this. If we don't take it, someone else will. We stage the kidnapping, and I pay the ransom. Everyone's home free, right?"

"No, Beca, this can definitely help, but we can't pay that ransom," Luke replied quickly, and Will now looked uneasy.

"We need to put these guys away. It'll never be enough, whatever they're asking. I don't know much about them or the case, but Will does."

"No, they won't stop. They-they won't."

"Well, if we can stage this, maybe they'll give me an idea of where they are, but you guys have to stay out. If they've been watching you, how did they not know about Jesse and I?"

"You're middle men. They know your work and not you just as the CIA did. I only recognized you from the drop. Plus, this started back in Virginia. Chloe was alive at the time, and they would have known that. Then she was all over the news for receiving the full ride OSU scholarship for graduate school. The activity began about a year ago. You've been gone for four. If they knew about you, there's no way they would give you the job. That would just be stupid."

"Yeah, it would be. So we take the job and go from there, but I'm not leaving it to someone else."

"Well, it seems they're leaving details up to you. Where will you keep her?"

"Well, uh, I can get a cabin just up the highway from here. I know a good place where we'll still have cell service, but it's concealed."

"I trust you know what you're doing then," Luke said.

"Well, we've never kidnapped anyone before."

"Treat her like a memory disc."

"Chloe isn't _just_ a memory disc!" My anger now boiled over in spite of myself.

"Beca, I understand you have some sort of history with her. We all do, and this is a very delicate situation, but you cannot let emotions show now." How ironic. "You have to keep it together."

"Right. Uh, it says that you would know what they want for her, Papa Beale. What do they want?"  
He tensed slightly, his jaw clenched. "Me," he replied at last. "They want me, and I'll give it to them if that's what it comes down to, so-"

"No. We'll handle it. I promise."

Luke stood up now, and once he was out of the room, everything came crashing down. I felt really dizzy all of a sudden. I could not believe what was transpiring. I was being hired by both the CIA and a bunch of terrorists to kidnap the girl that I had been in love with for over a decade, a girl I hadn't seen in nearly four years. This was completely unreal in my mind, and I could barely process all of it. I tried to calm myself, squeezing my eyes shut and taking in deep breaths. I had to focus now. Chloe needed me. I had promised her that I would be her white knight, and I had to prove it now. No other promise mattered at the moment, and I had to concentrate on what was at hand. This would be the most important thing I had ever had to do in my entire life, and I vowed to myself that I would protect Chloe or die trying.

Information on Chloe, most of which I already knew, had been sent twenty-four hours after we took the job along with a phone that the client would contact us on when necessary. We did not inform John of the situation in its entirety. We just allowed him to believe it was no more than another job. It wasn't that I had lost faith in him, but this was Chloe, and I was taking no chances. We were set to leave for Oklahoma City just before Thanksgiving when Chloe would return home. We had to get her before she left school. We were currently staying in the cabin that I had purchased, under my alias name at Luke's suggestion, midway between Oklahoma City and McAlester. The document we had received stated that Chloe had a friend named Ashley that she shared an apartment with off campus. Chloe worked late nights at the hospital, and she usually arrived home between five and seven in the morning if she was lucky. Her roommate left each morning at nine and arrived home between eight and nine each night aside from weekends where she more often than not didn't return. Chloe drove an apple red Chevy Cobalt, and I smiled subconsciously at this piece of info. She had to have the most vibrant color possible just below yellow. Apart from that, everything else was pretty basic. We had the address of the apartment as well as her class schedule. It angered me that someone had come so close to gather all of this, to nearly kidnapping her, and my stomach did a few flips as I read over it. Everyone was on edge, treading on eggshells around me. They all knew how important this job was to Jesse, but they couldn't fathom how vital this was to her father and I. Yes, it was indeed life or death for me.

Luke called me from a restricted number, on a phone the CIA had given us that could not be tracked or tapped, the day before the job, letting me know that all was a go. I was sincerely worried about Will and Val, but I knew that they trusted me, otherwise Will would have never called me. They had to now. It was crucial.

We arrived in Oklahoma City in the rental SUV that had been waiting for us at the airport. It was now loaded up with the firearms that I had requested of Lily, and she had come through. I needed to be completely prepared for the most critical job of my career. It was in the early hours of the morning, and we were aware that Chloe would leave her final class at the university at six thirty that night. She would return to her apartment then for a few hours of rest before heading to the hospital. With the roommate to be home at no earlier than eight, we had about a one-hour interval to acquire her. As we set down our luggage in the rather large cabin, the anxiety took over my body. I was sweating despite the chill weather, and my blood was boiling. I had already thrown up a few times on the way to the cabin, Aubrey snickering at the irony in it, but my entire team was beyond concerned. As I flopped down on the bed choking down more bile, Aubrey entered the room. She squatted down in front of me so that we were eye level, and she took my hands in hers.

"It's going to be okay, Beca," she hissed. "We're going to protect her. We have the ride back here to explain everything to her before we have to be somewhat cautious. She'll understand, and she will be so relieved to see you."

I chuckled bitterly. "The funny thing is I don't know what I'm more scared of. Kidnapping her or seeing her after all of this time."

"She trusts you, Beca, and that is more than enough. When this is all said and done, you'll be able to talk to her about everything, and I can guarantee you that this makes up for every single thing in the last four years. You're saving her life."

I smiled at her now. "Thank you, Bree, for everything."

"No, thank you, Beca. You gave me meaning. You showed me my worth, and I will be thankful everyday for it. Of course, I may miss you a little bit when we can't-_you know_-anymore, but I know she's worth it, and I'll play nice."

I laughed heartily now, pushing her playfully before standing, pulling her up before she fell back. I then pulled her into a big hug, and she kissed the top of my head softly.

"I like you this way," I mumbled into her chest. "I think Stacie's rubbing off on you though."  
She swatted my arm though I could feel the laugh in her chest. "Well, you made good on your word. You loosened me up."

"I'm glad I did some kind of good then."

"We'll handle this together," she whispered. "We're a family, Beca. You're not alone."

Six o'clock came around all too quickly for my liking. Chloe's apartment was on the top floor of the three-story complex, and we had made our way onto the roof before scaling down onto her balcony with Lily skillfully picking the lock to the back door. We were lucky that the back of the complex had such an array of trees, easily concealing us from anyone seeing if they didn't look closely with the help of the sun now out of view on this side of the building. It was Jesse, Stacie, and Amy awaiting us in the Suburban while Aubrey, Lily and I entered the apartment. Benji and CR had opted to stay at the cabin. Night fell quickly, and we waited in Chloe's bedroom patiently and quietly, checking the time quite often. I knew it was Chloe's bedroom because of the many pictures around the room. I was surprised to find which picture she kept on her bedside table. It was one of her and I at the cabin we had gone to in Georgia. Val had taken it while we stood in the snow, and I had just pulled her up after knocking her down with a snowball to the chest. Our foreheads were touching, and we had the largest grins on our faces. It was unbelievable what was now evident in the photo that we had never thought to acknowledge so long ago. There were other pictures of our younger years displayed with the same love and passion in our eyes, in our wide smiles. Yes, I was in love with her, and I was starting to believe that just maybe, she was as well. Or she had been anyway.

When we heard the door open, the three of us found our way into the large walk-in closet located in the wall perpendicular to the one which held the door to Chloe's room. We pulled on our hoods slowly as Lily readied a thick scarf to tie up Chloe's hands. I had refused to use rope in order to avoid lacerations. We heard the front door shut, and Chloe was talking on the phone. The voice stayed at an even volume, and I assumed she was standing in the living room. My heart did a million flips when I heard that melodic voice for the first time in so many years. My breath hitched, and I could almost feel Aubrey smirk. I nudged her carefully, and she just patted my forearm. At last, Chloe ended her call, and we heard footsteps on the linoleum pattering down the hall. The door to our left opened, and I saw a familiar flash of vibrant orange-red as she entered. I almost gasped but restrained myself. I gave a curt nod, and before I could be overwhelmed by nerves, I darted out of the closet, firmly placing my hand over Chloe's mouth, my free arm wrapping around her chest, while Lily and Aubrey gripped her flailing hands and tied them together. I placed my lips to her ear softly, speaking so low that only she could hear me.

"Chloe," I hissed, my eyebrows slanted down to look intimidating to any who may be watching, and her body tensed.

"I know you know who this is. Now, it is very important that you trust me. We are going to take you, but I will explain as soon as we get out of here, so please just cooperate. We are going to lead you out of this building, and it may be a bit rough, but just trust in me. Don't nod or answer or anything. Just do as I say, please. It is life or death for all of us."

Her breath was shaky against my hand, but I couldn't do anything right now. Aubrey and I flanked the redhead, each grabbing an arm as we led her out of the apartment. Lily took Chloe's phone from her pocket in her gloved hands, removing the battery and SIM card and placing it on the counter as we passed it. I peered out into the hallway, my hood perfectly shadowing my face as well as the bandana covering my mouth and the shades over my eyes. The coast was clear, and we quickly made our way to the stairwell. Jesse would be parked directly outside of this exit, back doors open. We reached the bottom with no trouble, pushing open the door. Sure enough, Jesse was there. I thrust Chloe into the middle seat, and slid in beside her. Lily and Aubrey ran around to the other side, Lily jumping over to the furthest seat back where Stacie was positioned. No one said anything. The shock was dense now for everyone. We had actually pulled it off. Okay, that was actually the easy part of the job, but for me, it was terrifying. Jesse drove off, and it wasn't until we were on the highway, after I checked to make sure we weren't followed, when Chloe spoke.

"Beca," she whispered, her eyes zoned out dead ahead. "What-the hell-is going on?"

I took a deep breath now, not looking over at her. I was shaking. I could feel it, but I did everything in my power to keep my composure.

"Okay, Chloe, I only have until we reach the cabin to explain, so I need you to listen to me very carefully," I breathed, turning to her and untying her hands. "Your dad called us. He told us about these terrorists that he put away a long time ago coming after you, trying to kidnap you, but they failed. So the guys that want you-hired someone else to-kidnap you. That's where we come in. It's a long story how we landed it, but the point is that we landed it. They're gonna ask your father for ransom. They don't know that we all know each other, so we're going to do as they say to keep everyone safe. You just have to cooperate. I need you to play the part. Don't act like you know us all of the time. Act a little scared."

"Oh, I am scared."

"Good because you need to be. It's best for us. I know this is a lot to take in, but I'm asking you to trust me. This isn't how I imagined seeing you after all of these years, but I didn't have much choice in the matter."

She scoffed. "Right, because if you had a choice, you wouldn't have come at all, right?"

"Not now, Chloe, please."

"When this is all said and done, you and I are going to have a long talk, Beca Jade Mitchell."

Sadly, my team could not restrain the fit of laughter they burst into, and I shook my head at them, a small smile on my lips. Chloe shot me an unimpressed look.

"Nice to see you too, Jesse," she spat, shooting daggers in his direction now.

"Oh, hey ya, Chloe," Jesse replied innocently as he sobered, his cheeks flushing red.

"Oh right," I piped up. "Okay, so, Chloe, this is Amy here in the passenger seat, Lily, and Stacie back there, and Aubrey sitting there next to you. You'll meet Benji and CR at the cabin. This is the team."

"Team of what?"

"We,uh, can discuss that during that big talk you mentioned." That earned a glare. "Come on, Chloe, don't be mad at me. I promised to always protect you."

"I didn't know that it would be the only way you'd come back. I would have hung off of a cliff a long time ago. Or staged my own kidnapping."

"Can we not do this whole Twilight thing right now? That really isn't funny."

"I'm just scared that if we don't do it now, when this is all over, you'll run away again."

"I swear to you that I will not. Just please trust me."

She didn't say another word, so I took that as compliance. It was silent for the remainder of the drive, and as we turned off on the path leading up to the cabin, I pulled a pillow case from below the seat.

"Sorry about this, Chlo," I said softly as she gave me a bewildered look. "We didn't tell them where we were taking you, but just to be safe, we have to act as if this is a legitimate thing. I'll take this off once we're inside, and we should be good. We painted over the windows so..."

She scowled at me but did not resist as I slid the cloth over her head and Aubrey tied her hands together once more. Jesse pulled in and parked the SUV behind the cabin. I helped Chloe out and led her inside roughly. She whimpered a bit, my chest gushing with guilt, but we made it inside with no incident. I led her to the back room where we had completely boarded up the window. Benji and CR assured me that nothing out of the ordinary had had happened. The client said they would keep in touch via the cell phone they had left us. Lily had already had it rigged to try and trace any incoming calls. I hoped it broke a lead in all of it quickly. I just wanted to get this over with.

I sat Chloe on the bed in the back room, turning on the lamp on the table and pulling the sheet from her head. I then untied her hands, and the moment I did, one of them whipped across my face so hard that I was surprised my neck didn't snap. I stumbled back, losing my balance from my crouched position and landing hard on my ass upon the wood floor. Her eyes were shooting daggers at me, but even then, they were still the most beautiful pieces of work I had ever laid eyes on. Taking her in fully now, it was like seeing the greatest marvel on Earth, an angel sitting before me. I couldn't dwell on that now however. We were working. I nodded, licking the inside of my cheek and tasting blood.

"I deserved that," I agreed, standing up slowly.

"Oh, you deserve a lot more than that, Beca!" she growled.

"Chloe, I'm sorry, okay? I promise there will be enough time-"

"Don't! You made so many promises to me, and you broke every single one of them!"

"No, I have not, Chloe."

"One way or another, you did. You promised we wouldn't lose touch, that you wouldn't forget me! You know, there are nights I still couldn't sleep because I was worried sick about you. You never even responded to me after I got my present."

"We usually didn't." _Wrong answer._

Her eyes widened. "Is that your excuse? I told you it would be my last message! At Mom's wishes, I gave you one last chance to prove me wrong, and instead, you come out with that shit excuse! You usually didn't call. You usually didn't text. No, let's put it bluntly. You usually didn't give a damn about me."

Now my anger rose. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare say that! If I didn't give a damn, I wouldn't be here, Chloe! Your father brought me in on CIA matters, and I came!"

"At what cost though, Beca? You sound as if it was such a bad thing if the CIA brought you in, as if there could have been another reason. What did they have to bribe you with?"

I concealed my guilt with rage expertly. "I can't even believe you. We can't do this right now." I turned to walk out.

"Yeah, go ahead, Beca! Walk away! Run like you always do! I don't know what you've been doing for four years, but I really hope it was worth losing me over. I wonder which one of those girls it was."

I said nothing, not even taking into consideration what she meant by that question. I just exited the room. Amy was preparing dinner, and everyone turned to me when I entered. They had no doubt heard the argument. Surprisingly, it was Lily who disregarded the scowl on my face and came to me anyway, embracing me.

"She'll come around, Beca," she assured me, nuzzling into my chest. "I know it."

"I just need to focus right now," I huffed. "The little temper tantrums will have to wait."

Jesse gave me a hardened look, and I knew what he was thinking. I just waved him off. He then went past me and back to Chloe's room. I took a cigarette and stepped into the foyer. There was a sliding glass door that separated it from the main house, and we would smoke in there to avoid any outside eyes. I inhaled deeply the moment I lit it, attempting to calm myself. All I knew was that if this wasn't over soon, I was going to lose it.

* * *

_Jesse walked into the back room carefully. Chloe lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He smiled, only now taking in the girl fully, a golden memory of his childhood before his mother had passed. He sat at the edge of the bed timidly, surveying the room._

_"We stocked the place with movies and stuff for you," he commented, gesturing to the movie shelf beside a nice-sized TV. "Books too. Amy is making dinner."_

_"Is that who it was?" was the question Chloe returned._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Amy is..."_

_"The, er- Australian blonde. She's, uh, well, she means a lot to me." He smiled weakly._

_"Which one was it then? The short one or one of the taller ones?"_

_"What are you talking about, Chlo?"_

_She sat up now. "Be honest with me, Jesse. Who is Beca with? Just tell me the-"_

_"Okay, Chloe, hold it there, okay? That rascal has been in love with you since we were kids, but she doesn't know how to handle that. Her father walked out, and her mom ignored her. Then my mom was gone, our mom, and we were both lost. On top of that, you were off at college, and she just wanted you to be able to focus and have a normal life because to this day, she still struggles with her condition, with her abnormality. She never forgot about you, but-well, there was a lot going on. I promise you that when it's all over here, she wants to tell you everything, but that isn't my place. Just trust this. No one has our best friend's heart but you, Chloe. No one. Nobody on this earth could even think about taking it from you either. I know as much."_

_"Well, it's too late."_

_The man fixed her with a hard stare. "We both know you're lying."_

_Chloe relaxed slightly, her eyes softening, deciding to digress. "Where were you guys?"_

_"All over the world." He chuckled now. "Like I said, story for our happy ending, okay? I wish we didn't have to keep you in this room, but we can't be too loose about this. One false move, and not only us, but your parents will be in a lot of trouble."_

_"They miss you two, you know."_

_"Yeah, we know, and this was a real nice reality check for us. Harsh but nice. We want to fix everything once we finish this. We know that it's time."_

_"You were always her voice, Jesse. She was always so closed off, and you always helped her. You two complete each other, you know."_

_Jesse chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I was, but she paid me back. When our mom died, she was my voice, and she helped me cope with all of it. Every night for three months after we buried her, she had this one-hour session where we would just vent about it. We would share memories and stories then we would cry and get mad and yell it all out. We would beat into a heavy bag and just harness that side of ourselves. After we finished yelling, we just hugged. It would've been weird seeing us hugging like that I guess for those who knew us, but-it didn't matter. It was just my-'brother' and I, you know." He grinned albeit shakily._

_"Yeah, I tried to talking to her mother everytime I went home, but she never gave me the time of day. I'd ask about Beca, and she would just say 'who knows' like it didn't matter. Her-her father was there once, but they were just arguing. Her dad didn't even ask either one of us about her, and I just left. It wasn't my place, and I-I didn't ever want to have to tell Beca about it. That was this last summer actually."_

_"Yeah, it was hard on her too. It still is. She keeps a picture of her and her parents in the back of her wallet still. She doesn't think I know, but I've seen her look at it. She has your picture back there too, you know. I don't know. Look, Chloe, I know this is a lot for you, for us too, but just trust us, okay? We're the same kids you met when you were seven, I promise. We just have a few more cracks. We've just seen a lot more, and we have a few attachments but no serious modifications. Can you trust me?" Chloe pondered it a moment before nodding. "Thank you. Let me go check on dinner."_

_He left the room then, set on making this all as comfortable as possible for both of his best friends because he knew better than anyone that they belonged together. Meanwhile, Chloe wasn't sure how to feel at all. This was not part of the plan. She had laid her love for Beca to rest months ago, intending to move on past it and start over. Now she was back though under detrimental circumstances, and seeing her again had sparked every single emotion humanly possible in the redhead. How was she to get over the brunette, to pretend as if she had forgotten her, when she was standing right there? When her only wish of four years had at last come true? That was her Beca, and they were finally in the same proximity. Chloe wanted to be mad at her, wanted to tell her how she had moved on and survived without the small brunette by her side, but each time she opened her mouth to do so, her heart would slam it shut. She could not do it even now when the object of both her love and hatred in their entirety stood before her. She loved the woman no matter how much she tried to lie, but what was she to do about the life she had begun without her? Could they possibly start anew? Could Chloe just drop everything and go back? Who was to say that Beca even wanted that? Could Chloe even forgive her if she did? No, the scariest part was that Chloe was sure she already had._

* * *

**_SNEAK PREVIEW (15+ Reviews!):_**

_"Aubrey, we don't have time for this," I breathed calmly._

_"No, you do," she assured me coldly. "I'd usually be the first to say to keep the feelings in your pants during a job, but that girl is scared and confused, and now we have to go drop off that damned DVD at her parents' house. She deserves some kind of fuckin' assurance that we're not here to hurt her, Beca, because believe it or not, you're not who you were two years ago much less four. Now, go."_

_I didn't question her any further. I pushed past Jesse to the room. I heard chatter erupt behind me, Aubrey no doubt scolding Jesse for allowing Chloe to leave the room when we had just found out the client was close. I opened the door carefully, afraid of the attack I may have been subject to on the other side. Chloe sat on the bed, her head resting against the wall._


	17. This Is Way Too Easy

**_A/N: Wow talk about rapid fire response. Yeah, so the reunion wasn't all dramatic but I mean, they kidnapped her. it isn't like she was happy to see Beca. So anyway, let's move forward. Thank you so much for all of the support and trusting me. We're gonna need it here in a bit lol but I promise I have it under control. Here goes. I was gonna update in the morning, but someone needs to get through an 8 hr shift so I came to save her day lol. There's no sneak peek because if I put one, anything I put would give away the whole chapter so..._**

* * *

Meals the next two days were just about silent. I tore apart my chicken viciously on the third as my friends stole glances. I wasn't sure what my problem was, but I had to get a grip. We had a job to do. Okay, yeah, I did know my problem. The girl I had been in love with for over a decade was just in the other room, and she hated me. I had left her, and I had vowed to never come back. That had not been up to me apparently however because here I was being her white knight as I had always promised.

Jesse had been taking Chloe her meals, and no one else dared enter the room. We had no contact from anyone, and it was an overwhelming waiting game. Jesse, CR and I checked the premises inside and out at intervals during the day and night, and the girls were intent on being as quiet as possible. Lily and Benji had set up surveillance on the turnoff to the cabin, a small camera posted on a mile marker. That screen played on my laptop at all times. I had my own bed in one of the rooms. Amy and Jesse shared one, and Stacie and Aubrey shared another. Lily and Benji slept on the pullout couch in the living room in order to check the feeds and anything else being monitored. CR would sleep in the third room closest to the living room, and she took up nightly watches to let our techs rest.

It was hard not being our usual talkative selves, but we were all much too tense, and no one wanted to trigger me in any way, so they took silence as the safe route unless I talked to them first. Though I felt guilty for it being so, I was in no state to make it otherwise.

I sat at the kitchen table on the fourth day, and Aubrey slid me a plate. The snow had begun over the mountains, a light and silent one blanketing the ground. There was a draft in the house, and we had turned on the heating system to keep from hypothermia.

"Take it back," she instructed me in stern tone that struck fear in my heart, jerking her head towards Chloe's room, and I nodded without fight although I wondered why Jesse didn't do it as usual. No good would come of it.

I stood up from the table and headed down the hall with the plate. As I did so, one of several phones in my pocket began to ring, the one to my right. I pulled it out as I opened the door and handed the meal to Chloe before putting the phone to my ear. She was silent as she watched me, curious as to who was on the other line.

"Hello," I answered.

"Ms. Watts," a thick and low voice with an accent responded. "I have been notified that you have acquired the valuable cargo."

It had to be the client which meant Lily's trace was in progress, and I had to keep him talking as long as possible. "Yes, sir."

"Very good. Impressive that you were able to do it so quickly. Now, what we need you to do is get a video of her that we will send to her father. The scripting will be in your e-mail."

"Done."

"Okay, Ms. Watts, it's a pleasure doing business with you. It shouldn't be much longer then we can deal your payment and be on our way."

"Now, usually on a job, we have a connect of some sort. Is that-" The line was dead. "Damn it! That bastard."

"What?" Chloe asked just as Lily hurried in.

"Did you get anything?" I asked her hopefully.

"They're in the United States," she replied with a sheepish smile.

"Dammit, that doesn't get us anywhere."

"They'll call again, Beca, don't worry."

"Who?" Chloe asked.

"The ones after you," I sighed. "They're sending a script. We have to make a video to send to your dad. You think you can drop some tears for me?" Wrong question.

"I've dropped way too many for you, Beca," she growled. "I'll do it for me though."

"Thank you, Dr. Beale," I smirked sardonically before walking out.

As I finished my own dinner half an hour later and took to sipping my soda, my phone rang. The room froze as I pulled out the CIA phone.

"Yeah," I huffed into the phone.

"Beca?" I instantly recognized Will's voice. "Is that you, Kiddo?"

"Yeah, yeah it-is." I was stunned.

"Thank God. Are you guys okay? You, Jesse, Chloe?"

"Yeah, we're all okay. We're here, and we're just fine. She's a bit-skeptical about it, you know, but she's doing okay for us."

"I'm so sorry, so terribly sorry to the three of you for getting you in this mess. I-"  
"Hey, Papa Beale, no worries. I guess that just means you don't hate us for what we've become?" I smirked as he chuckled breathily.

"You're my little outlaws, and right now I'm pretty glad of it. I could never hate you, and we'll talk about all that later."  
"We're gonna be fine. We're handling it, and we'll all be home soon. It was just a scary wake up call for all of us."

"Beca, thank you so much for doing all of this. I know that you're in danger now too, but we're going to figure this out. I promise."

"I know. We will. We have to."

"Have '_they_' called yet?"

"Yeah, video coming soon, so we'll be moving as soon as possible. We're gonna get it over with here in a bit then it'll all be in motion. Don't worry."

"Oh, I'm not too worried, Beca. I know you'll protect her. She-she loves you, you know? I know this isn't how she expected you to come home, and she's angry, but she really loves you. She's been in love with you for years, kiddo, and I'm glad she has you."

My heart began to race. "I-yeah. Hey, I have to go, Will. I promise we'll be safe. I just have to get this done, okay?"

"Okay, Beca, talk to you soon."

I hung up quickly, his words swarming around my head.

"Is he okay?" Jesse asked, sitting across from me.

All I could do was nod. I sat there a moment before getting up.

"Amy, set me up a camera," I instructed. "Ben, ready a feed for me. Jesse, set up a chair over there. I'm gonna go get Chloe, and Aubrey, download that script from the e-mail. It should be there now."

I took a deep breath before I went to the room, knowing Chloe would probably have some more bitter sarcasm to throw at me. She was mad. I understood, and I couldn't even begin to blame her for being so. I was the coward. I had run away. I had taken her for granted, and I had disappeared around the world sharing sheets with Aubrey and not thinking about how she felt. Okay, I did think about how she felt, but I assumed that she would be better off. Never did I care to ask however, and she had every right to be angry at me. I only hoped that she would understand when this was all said and done because now that we were here, running was no longer an option. Gravity was pulling me to her, and I couldn't fight it much longer.

I stepped inside the room cautiously. Chloe had finished her dinner, and she was now reading some book on the bed. She didn't glance at me, so I approached her.

"Come on," I commanded. "Let's get this video done."

She sighed but stood up without a word as I took hold of her arm. It was then that I noticed the tear streaks along her cheeks beneath puffy red eyes. Something told me they weren't fake, but I didn't bother to comment on them. We walked to the living room, and I shoved her into the chair with a bit too much force.

"You're enjoying the rough housing too much, Mitchell," she spat angrily.

I just shrugged as Aubrey handed her the printed script and Amy readied the camera. Stacie drew the blinds, and now we all stood back. Jesse thoughtlessly lit a cigarette there in the living room. I followed suit carelessly, watching as Benji gave Chloe the green light. The redhead continued to glare at me as fresh tears trailed down her cheeks. I think I heard my heart crack.

"Daddy," she sniffled, getting into character instantly. "I-I've been taken. The p-people that took me said they-won't hurt me if you g-give them 'what they want. What they're asking for'. They want it within seventy-two hours, or-or something bad will happen, Daddy, please. Y-you have to give it to the men who will-will come for it."

Jesse had now stomped out his cigarette, donning a ski mask and stepping in to yank Chloe up roughly and carry her back down the hall, her squealing along the way. Benji then cut the video. I had to admit it was impressive. Chloe was silent now as Jesse had dropped his character. Just as she was finalizing the video project, a phone rang. I took it from my pocket, and everyone looked at me. I nodded to Lily. It was the client.

"Ms. Watts," was the immediate answer.

"Yes, sir," I replied patiently.

"Update."

"We just shot the video. Did you want us to send it to-"

"You will put it on a DVD and deliver it to her home. You do have the address, correct?"

If only he knew. "Yes, sir. What do we do then?"

"You wait for my next call like a good little-"

"Let's not become condescending, Sir. I believe you need me more than I need you."

"Very well, Watts, I see that you won't be as submissive as past hired hands."

"Never."

"Good then. We'll be watching, so I suggest the DVD is dropped off quickly, and I need you to make sure that it is retrieved. I don't care what you have to do, but make sure they get it."

Lily was signaling me to keep it going. "I do have a proposition for-" Call gone. "Son of a bitch, that asshole."

"Well, with that track, I've narrowed it down," Lily breathed. "I was able to sort of lace the two tracks together, narrowing it down into the general vicinity."

I was up and standing behind her in seconds along with Aubrey, peering down at the screen. Indeed she had. The call had come from Oklahoma. I smiled meekly at the world's best hacker. The idiot had been sure the phone he had sent us would be untraceable, but he had never met Lily or Benji. Neither had the CIA I guessed.

"He's in Oklahoma," Aubrey gasped.

"Yup," Lily replied triumphantly. "Bastard."

"Wait, how did they know we stayed in Oklahoma?" Stacie questioned.

I shrugged. "They're watching, remember?"

I patted Lily's shoulder as Aubrey slung an arm around me, placing a kiss on my temple. I heard a gasp from behind me, and everyone turned around. Chloe stood in the hall wide-eyed. The room was frozen. Our eyes locked for a few moments before she turned and ran for the room. I sighed angrily. I quickly took out a cigarette, but it was Aubrey who snatched it from me. Her eyes bore into my soul as I gave her a shocked look. She pointed to the hall as Jesse appeared in it, his eyes apologetic.

"Aubrey, we don't have time for this," I breathed calmly.

"No, _you_ do," she assured me coldly. "I'd usually be the first to say to keep the feelings in your pants during a job, but that girl is scared and confused, and now we have to go drop off that damned DVD at her parents' house. She deserves some kind of fuckin' assurance that we're not here to hurt her, Beca, because believe it or not, you're _not _who you were two years ago much less four. Now, go."

I didn't question her any further. I pushed past Jesse to the room. I heard chatter erupt behind me, Aubrey no doubt scolding Jesse for allowing Chloe to leave the room when we had just found out the client was close. I opened the door carefully, afraid of the attack I may have been subject to on the other side. Chloe sat on the bed, her head resting against the wall.

"Get out," she croaked, her voice cracking as tears spilled over her face.

"Chloe, I-"

"Just leave me alone, Beca. What was I ever thinking, you know? We were best friends as kids. That's it. Even when we slept together after prom, you only did it because I asked you to."

I scoffed. "Are you fucking kidding me right now? You were the one that always reminded me that all I was was your best friend. I was in love with you, but you always threw that in my face. What the hell was I supposed to think?"

"Beca, I-I asked you to prom, and gave you my first kiss and my virginity and-"

"AS YOUR BEST FRIEND! That was always your reasoning!"

"You never loved-"

"I'm going to just stop you right there." It took everything in me not to slam my fist into a wall. "I love you, Chloe. I've always loved you. I always will. There is no one in this world that can compete with you. I put that on my mother's grave, the one that raised me. I ran, okay? I was scared I wasn't good enough for you. You're gonna be a doctor. You deserve someone with status, someone who knows what the hell they want in life, or at least what the hell they _ARE!_ Someone who doesn't turn and bolt when things get hard. I'm not that person."

She stood quickly now, intending to tell Beca that she was right and Chloe had moved on, but the words that fell from her lips betrayed her intent.

"Trust me, Beca, you did run, but if you weren't that person, you wouldn't be here. If you're really here to protect me, you're definitely that person. You just never took the time to ask me what _I _wanted! My parents think you're _too _good for me." She laughed bitterly now. "Did you know that? They always talk about how when you finally come home that I should try harder to be there with you, to make you see that I can be good enough. My own parents, Beca. If my dad's a CIA agent, he must be a good judge of character. He loves you." She chuckled again. "Sometimes I think he loves you more than I do, but no, that can't be because no one in this world can love you more than I do, yet I was so foolish to think that badass, devil-may-care, 'I have a dick and daddy issues so I can't love anyone' Beca Mitchell could ever love me the way-"

Before I could stop myself, my lips were pressed to hers in a bruising kiss. It was more desperate than anything else, seeking to shut her the fuck up before I lost my nerve. My tongue snaked into her mouth, and she moaned. It felt as if we were sucking the life out of each other, as if we were truly trying to kill each other and portray the pain we had put ourselves through. My hands were tangled in deep red tresses, her fingers digging into the skin of my biceps, pulling me impossibly closer. The tension, the pain, the inner destruction, the sadness and anger that had built up over four years was spilled out in this moment. My body felt lighter than it ever had, and we melted into each other. She pushed me against the door, and I reached out to lock it. Then I turned around, pinning her against it as she jumped and wrapped her legs around my waist. We took breaths in between kisses. I stumbled back, falling onto the bed with her over me. There were moments of heavy breathing as we discarded our clothes, but the moment they were gone, I was plunging inside of her as if my life depended on it. She let out short but deep moans, biting down on my shoulder to stifle it. I sunk my own teeth into her neck as her nails bore into my skin. I could just about feel the blood begin to trickle, but I didn't care. I was on such a high that nothing else mattered. I forgot about the last four years, the men I murdered, the jobs I pulled, the trouble I'd been in. Nothing mattered except Chloe, the best friend I had been hopelessly in love with for years. I just wanted her to be part of me again, to fill the void that had left a deafening echo in my ears for four years. She was the other part of me I had been missing, the part I had so desperately wished I didn't need. She was here, and she was mine. She had always been mine.

Hours later, Chloe had long since fallen asleep. I stood up from the bed, and I pulled on my clothes, kissing her forehead softly before exiting the room. When I entered, my team all looked at me with a smirk.

"She's glowing," Stacie hissed to Jesse.

"Yeah, like glitter glowing," my brother cackled.

"Will you guys shut up?" I retorted playfully.

"I said talk to her not throw her voice out," Aubrey smirked.

"Yeah, Short Stack," Amy sighed. "It sounded like dingoes wrestling in there, being stung by jellyfish at the same time."

"Sure," I replied with a snort. "What time is it?"

"Six thirty. Just past sundown."

"Okay, Lily, Bree, Stacie and I will go deliver the video. Jesse, you just keep an eye on her but do a check around the house with CR. Don't leave the clearing though. We'll do a more thorough check when I get back. Come on, you three."

Lily, Stacie and Aubrey followed me out of the house after gathering a few pistols as Jesse tucked his own pistol in his shirt. It still baffled the team that when we had taken this job, I had agreed to guns. Chloe was much too precious to depend on my aim with a blade though no matter how good it was. Or off. The funny thing was that my aim with a gun was even better without practice. Years of hunting, I suppose.

I clambered into the driver's seat, the snow becoming heavier around us with cold rain in its wake. Aubrey settled into the passenger seat, Lily in the center of the back seat with Stacie beside her, instantly opening her laptop, ready in case a call came through. We were on the road within minutes. Bree glanced over at me, now noticing the dark maroon marks along my neck. She smiled. I looked over at her now, feeling her eyes on me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"You-have a necklace," she replied, amusement lacing her voice. "It's a bit-noticeable."

"If anyone asks, you gave it to me," I shot back bemused.

"Anyone except for Chloe."

"Hey, sorry about that. She-"

"Hey, don't apologize. Beca, you're like a big brother to me." I slapped her thigh as she chortled. "You're everything, and I am more than happy that someone loves you that way, the way you love her. If she hurts you though, trust that I can do so much psychological damage that even a med student would be locked away for life."

I chuckled, ruffling her hair. "Yeah, I know, Bree, I know. I wouldn't cross you."

The drive to Chloe's house in McAlester was about an hour from our current location, and it was a pleasant drive. Aubrey and Stacie sang along to the radio for a good chunk of it, amusing me, and it felt good to feel normal for a little while. The rain fell upon the city slowly, a pleasant one for sure. Oklahoma weather had always been amazing to me. When we at last entered the old neighborhood, I became nostalgic if only for a second before the feeling of something being off immediately washed over me. Apparently, my colleagues felt it too because their bodies visibly tensed. Aubrey had always been good at decoding the atmosphere.

"Someone's watching the house," she hissed though we were in the car still.

As if on cue, a dark car caught my eye parked in front of Jesse's house. We owned the house, so I know no one lived there. I didn't keep my eyes on the car. Instead I parked behind it. The night was dark, and the single streetlight that usually lit up our three home areas was dimmer than usual. I had on the watch that would take it out. I didn't move immediately because my chest tightened. Something felt much more off than just someone watching the Beale residence.

"What's wrong?" Stacie asked me.

"I don't know," I gulped. "It just-something doesn't feel right apart from the car. It's like-this really bad feeling, and-I don't like it."

"You think they're gonna try something?"

"No, I-I don't know. Let me just throw this in the mailbox, and we can get out of here."

I opened the door slowly, holding my breath. I stepped out carefully, avoiding a glance at the car before me. I looked at my wrist, the DVD snug in my coat pocket. I hit the button, breaking into a sprint across the street the moment the light went out. The Beale porch light as well as the light of my mother's house went out too, and I quickly threw the DVD into the mailbox and bounded back. Just as I slid beneath the shadow of a tree, the lights flickered on. I breathed deeply, getting into the car. No, nothing felt right. Something was terribly wrong. I drove off quickly but casually, and I pulled out my main phone, dialing Jesse.

"Everything okay?" he asked immediately.

"I don't know," I sighed. "Look, just watch the house. They're watching the Beale house, and I know they know I saw them and that I know what they're doing. We delivered the DVD, but something seems so very wrong."

"Beca, I feel it too to be honest. Like, this is going _too _well. I've been feeling it since we got here. Hell, since we took the job."

Then a thought struck me. "Hey, I-I'll call you right back. I have to make another call."

I hung up and quickly pulled out my second of four cell phones on me, the prepaid one. I then dialed the only saved number in it.

"Track this," I told Lily as it rang, and she nodded.

I waited a few minutes, and he didn't answer. I called again immediately, worry taking over. Lily's eyes stayed intently on her screen, Aubrey's on me. At last, John answered.

"Beca, is everything okay?" he asked instantly.

I wasn't sure what to do now, but I knew I just had to improvise and get an idea to gage his mood with. So far, it all felt normal.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Just checking in with you. How are you?"

"Uh, hold on." There was some muffled conversation, and the worry set in. He then came back. "Beca, what are you doing currently?"

"We had to send out a DVD to Chloe's parents."  
"You must be very careful there, Becs. These guys are very skilled and pragmatic."

"I thought you hadn't worked with them before." I blurted it out before I could think.  
He didn't miss a beat. "Just trust me. The work is familiar to me now. Have you interacted directly with any of them?"  
"No."

Lily was now yanking my sleeve, and I looked over at her. She was jerking her head at the screen as she placed it on the console between Aubrey and I. I nearly dropped the phone, my jaw dropping into the cup holder beside me.

"Beca?" John called.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I just-I'm a bit exhausted from all this."

He chuckled. "Is she a handful?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. When are you going back to Vegas?"

"Oh, actually, I'm coming out. I don't really trust these guys, and I want to make sure that nothing happens to you all if I can prevent it."

"What? To Okla-" My eyes bulged at the screen. "Hey, John, my other line's ringing. I'll-I'll see you soon then."

I hung up quickly, Stacie and Lily squealing and Aubrey gripping the dashboard when I pulled a sharp U-turn and headed back towards our neighborhood. I took out yet another phone, my trembling fingers hitting the "call" button.

"Beca."

"Luke, where are you?"

"Driving back from Oklahoma City. I had to check in with our state heads. What's-"

"I need you to go up to the cabin and get Chloe out of there."

"What? Why?"

"We've been compromised. I'll explain later. Just please go get her."

"Okay, I'm on it. No worries."

I hung up hastily as I went around the block, and Lily immediately packed away her laptop and loaded up her pistol. Aubrey and Stacie did the same.

"What's going on?" Aubrey questioned.

"John's here," I breathed.

"Here? In Oklahoma?"

"Here as in heading to the cabin."

"How did he know we were still in Oklahoma?"

"He's in on it. He has to be. I didn't tell him where we were putting her, so he has to be in on it."

When we parked, I pulled on my holster and loaded up two pistols, slamming them into their correct places. I then slid my lengthy dagger into the holster that ran along my thigh. I was enraged. It was ironic now. John had always said that the only thing a thief trusts is the money, and I had fallen for all of his bullshit. I was going to kill him if I ever saw him again. To think his concern for me had been genuine made me sick.

I sent a text to Jesse letting him know Luke was going to pick up Chloe, and I would explain shortly. We crept down the street perpendicular to my old one, staying in the shadows of the trees lining it and stealthily slipping into the alley behind the Beale house. I was quick in fleeing down it, swiftly hopping the fence directly behind it. I crept around the side, one pistol at the ready, my girls on my heels, and peered around. There were now two cars parked in front of Jesse's home. Yes, this was bad, very bad. I turned to my team quickly.

"Lily, that's my house next door," I whispered, pointing to the home. "I need you to go over there and see if my mother's home. They might try for her too."

She nodded and was gone in a flash. When I turned back around, several men were making their way towards the Beale house, surveying the area.

"Okay, Bree, Stacie, listen I think they're gonna go for Will and Val. We need to get them out as soon as possible, and we need to get back to the house. Luke's headed that way, but I don't know what will happen when John gets there and finds out she's gone. They must have found out that we know each other. Got it?"

They nodded, and I rushed to the back door, expertly picking the lock and gently pushing it open. We slid inside, and moments later, I was faced with the barrel of a gun. Will stood before me with his pistol held in front of him. When he registered my face, he sighed and dropped the gun. I didn't waste time.

"They know," I hissed. "They're outside, and they're coming in for you. Where's Val?"

"Upstairs," he returned.

"Aubrey, Stacie." I turned to them as they stood at attention. "Go upstairs and get Val. Tell her you're with me, and keep her safe."

"What if you need backup?" Aubrey asked.

I tapped my earpiece. "Only if I call for it, no matter what else you hear."

They nodded and headed up the stairs just as a loud bang resonated through the house, at the front door where it was being kicked in. I quickly pulled out another pistol, cocking them both as he and I pressed ourselves against the wall, flanking the kitchen entrance.

"Okay, Will, listen to me," I breathed now. "Our connect that set this up is in on it."

"I know," he choked.

"Wh-what?"

"Later, Kiddo."

Something pierced my heart in that moment, but I shoved it away. "Okay, he's headed to the cabin right now, and I don't know if he's alone, but we have to hurry, get out of here, and get back there. Luke's on his way to get Chloe out."

He nodded. "Then let's take these fuckers out."

We stepped into the hall just as the front door was busted off of its hinges, and the moment we saw bodies, we were shooting mercilessly. Fuck my soul. My family was at stake. They fell as they stepped into the frame until there was nothing left. As soon as we believed we were safe however, the back door shattered behind us. Before I could react, there was an arm tightly around my neck. The dagger slid out of my sleeve as I swung back, catching the man in the stomach. He quickly let go of me. Another man was before me, and I grabbed his arm before he could shoot, slamming the butt of my gun into his head and using him as a shield from the firepower now aimed at us. Will dove into the kitchen, kicking over the table where I saw two shotguns stuck to the bottom of it, held by velcro. I shot two more men before sliding behind him, and he tossed me one of the large firearms. More men were swarming through the doors, but just as I was about to call in Stacie, I heard shooting and yelps from outside. Lily. I stood up now, unloading on those entering, and Will followed suit.

"Aubrey, you guys make your way down, carefully," I instructed.

"Got it," Aubrey returned.

Soon, only Lily stood right outside of the doorway, gesturing us out. Aubrey and Stacie appeared down the stairs with a shaken up Val.

"Beca!" she gasped when she saw me, running into my arms.

"Hey, Mama Beale," I replied breathlessly, hugging her softly before disentangling myself. "Okay, they're heading for the cabin. Let's go now."

Then my phone was ringing. I quickly answered Jesse's call.

"Smith is here," I breathed before he could answer.

"Oh, yeah, he just arrived actually." A moment's pause. "Wait, how did he know where-"

"Okay, Jesse, I need you to listen very closely to me, okay? No reactions."

"Yeah, of course."

"Did Luke already pick Chloe up?"

"Yeah, about ten minutes ago, they left."

"Okay, good. Now, John's there?"

"Yeah, he's coming up the drive now."

"Listen, do _not _antagonize him. Do not question him. Just let him in, and if he asks where Chloe is, you tell him that we moved her to a safer place. It was a setup, and we had to come back to the house. They tried to take Will, but we have him and Val. We'll be there soon, but do not let him out of your sight, okay? Keep. Him. There."  
"Got it."

* * *

_"John, hey," Jesse greeted as CR led John into the room, the two men shook hands._

_"Hey, guys," the man chuckled, greeting the others as well. "I knew I had to come out. Beca wasn't feeling too right about all this, and once I began looking into the past works of these men, I wasn't either. They're not much for loose ends. How is it going?"_

_"It's going fine. Everything's covered here."_

_"Oh, good. Very well."_

_"Would you like some coffee?"_

_"Sure, thank you. It is much chillier here than in Vegas."_

_"Right."_

_"Uh, where's the girl?"_

_Jesse tensed slightly. "She's secured. We have her put away."_

_"Here?"_

_"Uh, no, we moved her somewhere else."_

_"Somewhere else?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Where?"_

_"She's safe, John. Nothing's going to happen to her."_

_John clicked his tongue, looking around as his hand reached behind his back, brandishing a pistol and pointing it at Jesse._

_"You really shouldn't have done that."_

* * *

"Your mother isn't here," Lily informed me as we rushed out of the house.

"Okay," I breathed, and it was then I noticed the blood dripping down her arm. "Are you-"

"Just a knick. I'll be fine. Now let's go."

We barreled down the street despite the now pouring rain, and I could hear my phone buzzing. I fumbled for it, refusing to slow down as we turned the corner. When I answered however, I nearly collapsed. All I heard were blood-curdling screams and yelling. I called Jesse's name, but he didn't answer. I picked up my pace. We reached the car and quickly piled in. I peeled out of the space, headed for the cabin.

"They moved in," I updated. "Lily, can you bring up the security to the house?"

After a few quiet seconds, I looked back to register an expression on her face filled with shame as she slowly shook her head. I choked down the bile in my throat, pressing down the gas completely. It seemed to go so slow in my mind. I couldn't comprehend the conversation that Will was having with Luke, but I could tell that he was trying to keep his composure though his voice cracked slightly. Val was a mess of sobs in the backseat, Stacie trying to soothe her by rubbing her back. When I did come to, I was able to catch the last of the conversation.

"...something stupid, Will," Luke's muffled voice met my ears.

"I know what I'm doing, Luke," Will growled.

"What happened out there, Will?"

"I just need you to trust me." His voice was lowering. "Do you have Chloe?"

"Yes, I have her, and she's safe. I can only protect you for so long though, Will. I can't ask the agency for help on this, and you know that. They will start asking questions!"

"You listen to me, Luke. You burn those files, okay? This _will_ cost me my job. This will _not _cost me my daughter!"

As Will hung up angrily, I opened my mouth to ask about this, but before I could, Stacie spoke.

"Beca, we're being followed," she breathed as we hit the highway.

"I got it," Aubrey growled as she jumped to the backseat.

I saw her open up the far back window via my rearview mirror, and she then loaded up one of the Nemesis rifles harbored in the backseat for an occasion such as this. Who knew Aubrey could handle a sniper rifle with such grace? In the snow and rain? She swiftly assembled the weapon before aiming out of the window. Then shots rang out, causing everyone in our car to duck aside from me. Luckily, my height made it harder to hit me. Aubrey was up in a flash once more, aiming and returning fire. I heard their tire blow out, their glass shattering around them. The next thing I saw was the trailing vehicle lose control and flip, rolling off of the steep side of the road. She pulled the weapon back in and closed the window casually before disassembling it. Val was roaring with sobs now, and I chanced a glance over at Will who had yet to speak since hanging up with Luke. He had a look of angered determination in his eyes, and it sparked something in me. This was as much his battle as it was mine, but something told me that he knew a lot more about this vendetta than he was leading on. Maybe it was because the whole terrorist story and all that bullshit made no sense. Something was still terribly off, and I had to know before I could save anyone.

When we reached the turnoff to the cabin, I tried to ignore the clenching of my gut as I watched black smoke float up from the top of the hill, even darker than the night backdrop. I gripped the steering wheel tighter, making it up the hill in a flash. I jumped off, but there were no vehicles. All was quiet, no signs of life, and it took everything in me not to vomit or fall to my knees. I burst through the door though it wasn't hard. The wood was hanging on by a hinge. Windows were shattered. Metal from countless devices lay scattered, and there was _a lot _of blood, a trail leading to the back room. I had Stacie remain in the car with Val. She didn't have to see this. I braced myself when I reached the back room where the blood trail led to before kicking it in, gun at the ready. My arm immediately went limp when I saw the sight, bile bubbling up into my throat. My team surrounded the pale, limp body on the bed, and I gulped thickly.

"Bree," I breathed, unable to speak any louder for fear of my voice cracking. "I didn't want to do this, but-we need Val in here. We need a doctor."

* * *

_"How are you, Chlo?" Luke asked with a warm smile, patting his goddaughter's shoulder._

_"I'm okay," she sighed. "Is this almost over?"_

_He sighed. "Well-something went wrong down at your parents' house-"_

_"What!? Are they okay!"_

_"Yes, yes, Beca's team was able to get them out, but they were going to take you. They must have figured out that they knew you, so they were trying to salvage their job. You're okay though. We're okay, and it'll all be over soon."_

_"What do they want?"_

_"I'm not sure. Your father wasn't too generous with details, but they'll handle it. Beca and those kids, they are outrageously smart and talented."_

_"What are they? Are they CIA too?"_

_"They're-" He thought quickly. "They're not in our ranks, more like independent contractors. They've done work for us before."_

_"Right. So, when can I go home?"_

_"Soon, Chlo. Very soon. We're gonna take care of this."_

_And just like that, Beca was ripped from her grasp once again for a variable amount of time._


	18. Fill In The Blanks

**_A/N: Okay so wow I completely appreciate the response on this, and I'm glad you have faith in me. Hold on now because it's about to get crazy! Let me know how it goes! Lol here we go!_**

* * *

_The door opened slowly, and he looked up from his desk. When he registered and identified the unannounced visitor, who looked anything but pleased, he stood. _

_"What are you doing here?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow._

_"You fucked up," the taller man snarled, tossing a folder onto the desk in front of him. "Is that your foolproof plan!" _

_The shorter man picked up the folder and opened it quickly, confusion lacing his features. "What is this? What are you saying?"_

_"They know the family! They know her! They're her friends for fuck's sakes! The entire mission is compromised, you idiot!"_

_"I-I swear that I-I didn't know! I didn't know!" He paused and glared at the man now. "How did _**_you not_**_ know!"_

_"I never knew! It isn't like I was around all that time!"_

_"Fuck! We-we-what now?"_

_"Now I have to fix it."_

_His voice lowered. "Wh-what do I tell his men?"_

_"We can't tell them-"_

_"Tell my men what?" Rang a booming voice from the door._

_Both men froze._

* * *

I stepped further into the room slowly, my team gathered around the bed. There were tears and obscenities being thrown around the room, blood staining the white sheets on the mattress. I knew who I didn't want to look at, but my eyes, as they had always been, were drawn to him. My best friend sat in a mess of tears, roaring in agony with CR trying to keep him detained in his seat beside the bed. Benji worked with haste and trembling hands desperately to stop the bleeding that was gushing out of a wound in Amy's chest. The others were covered in blood as well, but hers looked to be the worst. She was pale as milk, and her eyes were closed.

When duty called, Val was superwoman. The moment Aubrey said that someone was severely injured, the tears stopped, and she rushed inside. As she tended to Amy, she was forced to push Jesse away with a kiss to his forehead. Needless to say, it was not the way she wanted their reunion to begin, but we had no time to dwell on it because as I searched the room, reality set in. There were no casualties, not yet, and there were also no redheads. At least Chloe was safe and sound, but our next step was a bit of a mystery at this point. Where did we go from here? How many parties were involved? Who did we go after, and what were they after to begin with?

When he reached us, Will pulled my best friend into his arms. Jesse had gauze around his arm, but I didn't ask about it now. He pulled away from Will, refusing to let anymore tears fall as he pulled the two of us into the living room.

"I tried to stop him," he choked. "We thought he was alone. We told him that we moved Chloe, and he-he pulled a gun on me, said we shouldn't have done that. Th-then, there were men everywhere. CR and Amy were out checking perimeter, and I told them not come back, b-but you know Amy. She-she came back for me. I pushed Benji into the hallway to shield him, and I was just shooting at everything. They got my arm, and then CR and Amy ambushed them from behind. Well, when they were leaving, one of them shot Amy in the chest. CR took a through-and-through to her shoulder, but she's okay. Nothing serious. We moved the bodies out back through the trees. J-Just Amy, but-Beca. Th-those guys, two of those guys I recognized. The middle eastern guys, from the bad drop in Sydney. The fake stones, remember?" I opened my mouth, but the heavy breath was expelled from Will.

"We have to go," he urged. "We have to take care of this. Now."

"Wh-how-"

"I'll explain everything in the car. Gather up any weapons you have. We have to go now."

I nodded swiftly, seeing that same determination and certainty in his eyes, and I rushed back to the room where everyone was gathered, directly across the room Amy was in. They all looked up at me shakily when I entered.

"I gotta go," I said softly. "I-Will and Jesse and I, we have to go finish this."

"Well, let's go," Stacie replied, standing along with Aubrey, and I sighed.

"Guys, I-I can't ask you to do that. This is serious, and-well, I don't know how deep this is, but things aren't adding up. This is our problem, and I can't ask for you to-"

"Stop right there, Beca," Aubrey now cut in. "I followed you on a suicide mission into that pyramid. I pulled you up from a balcony. I had your back all of this time, and if you think that you could ever ask too much of me, of _us_, then I have really failed at this whole family thing, but excuse me. I didn't have much of an example. Point is, we're family, and we're coming with you. Don't argue any further."  
I knew she was right, so I only sighed. "Uh, okay, but Benji, you think that you and CR can stay here with Amy and Val at least until we get back?" The two nodded. "We can rendezvous once I know that these two are safe, once Amy's stable. Okay, the rest of you, let's go. Quickly."

Will slid into the passenger seat beside me once the weapons and what we could salvage of our earpieces were loaded up and loaded in. I pulled out of the parking lot once more and headed back to McAlester. I glanced over at Will, who looked as if he wanted to say something. Before he could, I heard a whimper from the backseat. I looked back begrudgingly. My best friend looked so broken up, and he hadn't looked this way in over four years, when Mama Sarah had passed. It tore me apart.

"You okay, J?" I asked softly.

"Yeah," he choked. "I-I just hope she'll be okay."

"She will be. She's Tazzy Tough remember?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I remember."

"She'll be fine, son," Will sighed.

"I just hope Chloe's okay too," I muttered.

"She's fine. I trust Luke with my life. He'll protect her."

There was a beat of silence. "Wait a fuckin' minute!" Jesse suddenly roared, and we all gave him bewildered looks. "When we did that job on Mel Quan, Luke was the connect, right?"

"Yeah," I replied, eyebrows raised as Will tensed beside me.

"John said that they found out about us through his acquaintance. You can't sit here and tell me there wasn't an inside man!"

"Did you-just say Mel Quan?" Will repeated, perking up now. "When?"

"Last October."

"You're saying that Luke-"

"What do you know about the job that the CIA called us in on?"

"Luke said that you helped attain information on Gems Cyrus. He's an arms dealer out of Russia that was helping the Japanese build nuclear warheads, but-you said Mel Quan?"

"Fuck! You know him?"

"Well, not personally, but my chief told me that Quan was intel in Japan. He had indicted several agents on a plot against the country or something. They pushed it off as a hoax. They-oh no."

"What?"  
Realization and terror washed over his face now, and it scared the hell out of me. "Luke was on that list. He was the one that did the job, right?" He reached into his coat pocket.

"Yeah, and we stole a chip back. Gave it to Luke. How do you know he was?"

"Because I have the files." He extracted his wallet, opening it and pulling out a very small, square memory chip. "I worked the case, and I recovered the intel myself, but I thought it was the only copy, and I never turned it in. He was my best friend. I had his back, and they dropped the case anyway. He wasn't going after Cyrus though, and the CIA didn't hire you. _He _hired you. He was going after the chip because his name was on it, and it was no CIA job. These files have enough evidence against those agents for high treason to put them away for life. I mean, they were plotting attack on their own country, but how realistic does that sound, you know? Director Evans just wrote it off, and we never heard anything back from Quan, so I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, because he no longer had the chip. At least now we have a way to get Luke out of the way. Okay, we're obviously missing a lot of pieces, so Papa Beale. I'm gonna need an explanation here. Now."

He froze a moment, and I knew that what he was about to say would not be popular among us.

"Okay, B," he sighed at last. "I'm not proud of this, but I know you can't help me unless I tell you everything. John Smith, your buddy?" I nodded. "His real name is Ricky Lennox, and he had a brother named Gabriel Lennox. Anyway, Luke and I knew them way back in school, and we were really close. We-we used to run petty jobs when we were younger, really young, but I straightened up, and I thought Luke did too because we wanted to go to the CIA. Anyway, John sort of saved my life as well as my ability to go into the agency when we were younger. He took the rap for something that would have stained my record, and I guess that I owed him. So a few years after Chloe was born, we were in Virginia, and-well, I was sent overseas. That was when Lennox contacted me. Gabriel was free, and they were in the middle east. They had this big job that they had failed at several times, and they needed someone that could get in and get out faster than them, that knew how to work with things like alarms, someone that would have pull to where replicas could be made."

"A CIA agent to rob a pyramid," I concluded.

"Right, so he called in the favor I owed him. I had to go with them to Saqqara, secure the urn and bring it out. See, they had taken the job from a very powerful man."

"Khalid."

He looked surprised for once. "H-how did you know?"

"When we made the drop to those guys in Sydney, the main guy told one of his goons to call Khalid. I don't know who he is, but that's what I heard."

"Someone really important I guess, but anyway. The security in Saqqara was shit compared to the Great Pyramid. It was easy. I completed the job, finished it but only on the grounds that I got a cut. Now, I'm CIA. I trust no one, especially no thief. Well, except for now." I smirked slightly. "Anyway, I bugged their car. They were going to cut me out and probably kill me in the desert once I gave them the urn, but I-I told them that I failed. I made a big scene, got security alerted once I was out, and they booked it. I never saw them again."

"But you had the stones."

"Yeah, that's right. So Ricky goes down for God knows what a few months later, gets thrown in prison for a long ass time, as in he was only released about five years ago." _Figures_. "While he's gone, Khalid finds his brother, thinks his brother ripped them off. They didn't know about me. Lennox and Lennox wanted full credit because the job was huge. Obviously, Gabriel didn't have the stones, so they killed him. They also killed Ricky's wife Gail and their daughter. I guess Khalid told him that it wasn't the urn he wanted. It was the stones."

"So-when John first called you for that job, how did he know you were overseas to begin with?"  
He froze. "I-I don't know."

"Who knew, Will?"

"I-" he groaned. "Luke. Luke knew because he was initially supposed to take the job, but he was on suspension after a breach in security on his watch. He must have told John I was going."

"You think maybe they were gonna cut you out to give Luke his share?"

"I-I don't know. I trusted Luke though, you know. I told him about the job. I-I-Jesus Christ, I told him everything. He knew everything except for the fact I had the stones."

"But how does this add up?" Jesse inquired now. "Luke was in on it. Then why did he agree to bring us in, you know?"

"I don't know," I huffed. "There's still something missing." I thought a moment. "So wait then. If _John_ wanted you and the stones, why would he have us take Chloe? Why didn't he just come after you? I mean, if he knew we knew you then-"

"That's the tricky part. I don't think he did know. You're right. If he knew that you were tied to me, he never would have chanced something like that especially when he knows you. He would know that you wouldn't stand down and just let him take her, and Luke must have not tied you to me until I showed him your files because he could have just taken her himself."

"Like he did now?" He nodded sadly. "He must have told John to come. He knew we would connect the dots. Those guys at your house were another fuckin' distraction. John knew we would call Luke to get her out if need be."

"Wait, B," Aubrey cut in. "No, Will's right. I don't think this was his plan at all. Remember at the dock? They tracked our whole team and took us. I mean, he knew how many people we had, and we weren't standing out or anything. They came right for us, and we were in a clothing store. There was no way they could put it all together unless they knew us. They hacked Lily's system with the transaction. How could they do that, Will?"

"If he had Luke working with him, he would have been able to get into the system. He's a tech guy. That's his strength. Did you ever access those accounts on anyone else's equipment. Even just once?"

"John's," I replied, realization donning. "On the very first fuckin' job in Vegas. He faked the transaction. The whole thing was a setup. He wanted to get the stones and get us out of the way but not because we know you. His entire plan was to use us to get the stones because he couldn't do it, and he wasn't going to pay us for it. Khalid must have found out about his release and sent him after them. He did say he had been working on that job for a long time. I mean, think about it. He had an all-star team. We have every base covered and a flawless record backing us, you know. Who better than us? The other jobs were just warm-ups for his main target, and he knew us. He knew we couldn't say no."

"So he trained us for slaughter?" Stacie asked now.

"Yeah, he did. He was using us the entire time. We were all supposed to die on the boat, but we escaped then when he found out the stones were fake, he left the country, remember? But we were never supposed to even know what was inside of it because he didn't want us getting away with them. He really thought we would keep them."

"Well, it's understandable. I mean, he would have figured that we believed he didn't know what was inside. I mean, we thought he was a middle man too and that we were just going after the urn itself. We didn't know we were doing the job for him. Why would he tell us what was inside?"

"Yeah, but he also had to go and tell Khalid what happened. Those men on the boat were the ones to take the drop because Khalid didn't trust John, but John must have told them to kill us, to get rid of all loose ends. Wherever Khalid is, that's where he must have gone when he left. Or he went to check somewhere else for them."

"Yeah, he would have checked Checkers," Will filled in.

"Checkers?"

"That was our name for it. It was a hideout I had as a CIA member, a house that I owned that only I knew about in Cairo, but I took them there before the job to plan it out. He probably went to check, and when he found the urn there, he knew that I had them. Honestly, I forgot about them, you know. I never thought to check their worth, but I know when I found them that they were the real goal. John didn't know it though until much later I guess."

"Wait, I mean, you had the stones, and the replicas. How did you know you were going after stones? I mean, you had to know. How would you have replicas made?"

He smiled fondly now. "I did my research. I wasn't just gonna go in there not knowing what I may die for. Those stones had been in there for years, but it was more of a legend than anything. You have to dig pretty deep to find that information."

"Tell us about it. We didn't pull up anything about any stones."

"Anyway, I figured that these guys weren't paying ten figures for some ashes or an old vase, you know, so I visited an old friend in Cairo, a man that came from a line of royal jewelers. He told me that the legend rang true, that the stones were real. He said they had belonged to a king or something, and they were hidden by a crooked advisor. Some crazy shit like that. He believed it though, and he equipped me with the replicas. The replicas were real stones, but they had things added to them, making them impure but heavier. You see, the stones we took from the pyramid aren't the only of their kind, but they are said to be the purest. Many of them were the first to be discovered."

"How did you know John didn't know what was inside?"

"I didn't. That's why I just told him I failed. That I didn't get it at all, and I left. I got brought back home a month or so later, and that was it."

"Okay, but wait," Jesse spoke again. "How did he know where our cabin was?"

I shrugged. "I don't-"

"Who rented us this vehicle?" Aubrey asked.

We all looked around then I breathed heavily. "Luke."

After a brief pause, Will began scouring the dashboard and glove compartment. When he found nothing, he turned to me.

"Under the license plate," he breathed.

I pulled over in a flash and jumped out of the car, rushing over to the license plate. Reaching up right beneath it, I found a bulky piece of metal that definitely didn't come from the manufacturer. I tore it off, and I found a small device with blinking red lights. With an enraged roar, I turned and launched it down the mountain. I then returned to the car and resumed driving.

"Will, do you have the stones on you?" I asked, pulling out a phone and handing it to him as he nodded. "Okay, we're gonna call John, but first, we're gonna call Luke and 'check on Chloe'. We have to play along, not let him know we're onto him. Tell him what happened at the house. Lily, trace this."

She nodded as Will pulled out his phone. He activated the speaker once it started ringing. After several long moments, Luke answered.

"Will," he breathed.

"Luke," he returned. "How is she?"

"She's okay. We got her fed, and she's sleeping right now."

"Where are you keeping her?"

"Somewhere safe. What's going on over there?"

"John, he-he shot up the house. Tried to kill everyone in there. He-he hit one of them, and Val's working on her. Beca and her team are there too watching them. I'm going to finish this, Luke. I'm going to give him what he wants."

"What? No, Will. We have Chloe. We're okay. Just give me the stones, and I'll turn the case over to the agency to handle."

"You know it won't ever be enough."

"You can't give him the stones."

"Then what can I do? Those kids nearly got killed for this. It isn't worth it. I don't need the prize. I never needed it. I-I did it out of anger and greed, and-and it's my daughter on the line."

Luke released a heavy sigh. "Okay, look, I'll make the drop."

"He wants me."

A pause. "Then I'll go with you."

Will looked over at me, and I nodded. "Well, I'm going to meet him right now. What about Chloe?"

"I have men watching over her. I'm close. Where do you want me to meet you?"

I looked over at Lily, who gave me a thumbs up. "I'm going to call John right now, and I'll let you know where we're going."

"I-I'll call him. What's the number?"

"I think it's best if I do it. I mean, he has no leverage, right? He doesn't have Chloe. This is a peace offering."

Luke was silent a long moment. "Right, he has nothing." _Snake _"Okay, be safe, brother."

"Take care of my little girl."

"Always."

Will hung up, and I handed him another phone, my anger rising once more. How could that rat be so nonchalant when he was willing to kidnap his own goddaughter for money?

"Where is he, Lily?" I asked.

"Still in McAlester," she replied. "He's close."

"I'll bet he's calling John right now. Will, call John. His number's the only one saved in there. Tell him you have the stones, to leave us out of this, and you're gonna give them to him. Lily, trace the call."

All was silent as Will obeyed. On the first attempt, the call was forwarded straight to voicemail. We deduced that he was on the phone with Luke. Will continued to call until he received an answer.

"Ah, at last, he cracks," came John's snarky yet shaky greeting.

"I have the stones, Lennox," he growled. "We leave the kids out of this. I'm not letting them do this any longer. A girl was almost killed, and they're staying away now. It's you and me. I'll give you the stones, and you leave us alone."

"Oh, now! After you let my entire family be slaughtered! After you lied to us and said you failed!"

"You were going to kill me, Lennox! I bugged the car! I heard you guys talking!" He was silent for a long moment, so Will went on. "I'll give you the stones, and that's it."

"Oh, that's it? You get to go back to your happy life, and that's all?"

"What do you want from me! What else!"

"You, WIll! You!"

He sighed. "Fine, whatever it takes for you to leave my daughter be. Where do I meet you?"

"Come on home, Will."

"There's probably cops everywhere."

"I'm sure CIA credentials can handle a little bit of local law enforcement."

John hung up then, and Will growled. I glanced at him.

"Where was the call from?"

"Dixon and Malcolm," she replied.

"They're still in the neighborhood then."

"Well, the cops are probably looking for Will and Val by now. They just stayed out of sight. Look, we know that he and Luke are gonna try and kill you and take the stones. Lock up, guys. We're going in full force. No one gets away. No one gets a call out. Everyone there has to be neutralized. We need Luke _and _John alive. It's just another heist."

"What are we stealing?" Stacie smirked.

"Information."

Jesse and I pulled Aubrey onto the roof of my mother's home, laying down with Aubrey manning the sniper rifle, tranquilizer darts loaded inside for each of our targeted hostages. Stacie was inside of Jesse's house, surveying from the second floor and waiting to move down. Lily held another rifle on the Beale roof, expertly concealed in the dark of the night. There was crime scene tape everywhere and a few officers left on scene, but Luke had flashed them his CIA badge, relieving them of their duty. They did not question him, but then again, as John had inferred, who would question CIA?

Will had yet to pull up after dropping us three blocks south of the neighborhood. He had called Luke immediately after speaking to John, and the man had assured him he would be at the home. He was currently in the driveway, lighting up a cigarette and awaiting arrival. I wanted to shoot him then and there, but I knew John was expecting him, and we couldn't move too fast. We had given Will an earpiece so that we could hear everything that went on and so that he could hear us, but we already knew what was going to happen. We lay down against the shingles, patiently awaiting activity. When they came up, Jesse and I would drop to the ground in order for quicker response when everything happened. It was another several minutes before Will pulled into his driveway, killing the engine and stepping outside. He leaned against the car door, surveying the street carefully as Luke came over to him.

"How are you doing, brother?" the blonde man asked.

"I've seen better days," Will sighed, offering the man a weak smile. "How is she?"  
He paused for half a second, but that alone irked me. "She's good. She's fine. Don't worry. This will all be over."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I screwed up. I know I did."

"Happens to the best of us, mate. Don't beat yourself up. We'll handle it. Where's Val?"  
We all tensed. "I sent her out. She's with Beca's team. They got her out."

"Where's Beca?"

"They're back at the cabin. She's not doing too well. We just want Chloe home safe."

"Well, they did a good job. Calling me in before John showed up. That would have been ugly."

I growled. "Yeah, they're good kids."

He snorted. "They're criminals, Will."

"They're heroes when the call sounds. I've known them most of their lives. They love Chloe as much as I do. That's why I trusted them."

"They were hired to kidnap your daughter. What if the money had been the right price?"

"That's a nonexistent point. I know Beca, okay? No price would ever surpass my daughter's safety. Never in a million years."

"It surpassed her here though, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why you took the stones. Why you took off."

"I-yeah, I guess so."

"I think that maybe we should take a look at these kids just to make sure they're hands are clean of this job. I'm sure a proper investigation wouldn't hurt."

Before the conversation could escalate further, or before I could shoot Luke in the back of his head, a set of headlights illuminated the street, coming down from the east.

"I'm gonna kill him," I grunted now. "No matter what happens, I'm gonna kill John. We trusted him, and he set us up to die. He's a dead man."

"At least we can agree on that," Aubrey smirked.

"Okay, Mate," Luke sighed now. Go ahead and hand them over. I'll wait right here. Cover you."

"Aubrey," I breathed now. "Keep a shot on Luke. He may just shoot Will in the back. Jesse, Stacie, let's move down. Will, do not move forward until John gets out of the car. Lily, once John gets out, Aubrey's gonna take the shots. I need you to hit that gas tank. Can you do that?"

"Affirmative."

"Okay. Remember, no one gets away. No one."

Jesse and I carefully made our way down the side of the house, landing on the low, brick wall on the Beale's side of the fence and heading for the side of the house. The SUV rolled to a stop in front of Jesse's home, and then all went silent.

"Go on, Mate," Luke urged again.

"I'll wait for him to get off," Will returned.

"He won't get off, Mate." Luke sounded rather irritated now.

"Maybe he will."

"He won't. He's afraid of an ambush."

"Don't question him, Will," I whispered before he could. "Forget it. We only need Luke. He has Chloe. Will, slowly walk towards him. Aubrey, Lily, the moment Luke raises his gun, you take that fuckin' shot. Do you understand?"

"Understood," came both replies.

Will sighed heavily now, and Luke gave him an expectant look. He took a small bag from his pocket, which I figured were the stones, and he began walking down the drive. Just as he did so, the door to the SUV opened. John. In all of his glory, he stepped out with a smug look on his face.

"Can you take them both, Bree?"

"Yeah, 0.4 seconds each."

"Okay, wait for it."

As John strode towards Will, another man exiting the vehicle and following, the inevitable came. Luke raised his gun, stepping from behind the car and aiming it right at Will's back. Time slowed down, everything seeming more vivid as the scene seared itself into my brain. This was most critical. We needed them, and we needed them alive if we were to have any chance whatsoever of finding Chloe, of finding her alive and in time. The moment that Luke's hand rose up with pistol gripped tightly in it, the menacing intent flashing in his eyes, four shots rang out in perfect succession.

* * *

**_SNEAK PREVIEW (15+ Reviews!):_**

_My jaw went slack, my body trembling with fear and anguish. I knew it. I should have known at least. I knew that Chloe had moved on. How could I be so stupid? Then she slept with me. What had I done? Oh, right. I had done what I had been trying not to do. I had come back and bulldozed into her life, wrecking everything as always. I had never meant to though. This was never my intention. I knew what I would have to do though. Will may be hurt, but I would have to leave again once this was all over. Chloe had someone else, and I wasn't going to ruin it for her. No, not this time._

_I turned around on instinct to come face-to-face with a dark figure. Then they stepped into the light, and my blood ran cold. My eyes nearly popped from their sockets, and my mouth went dry. I could feel my entire body constricted by shock, fear, and so many other emotions I could not readily identify. First, it was a vague memory before becoming full on familiar, identical to-oh no. No, no, this can't be happening. How the hell could this be happening? No, that was-she wouldn't-no. The entire room went still, and the breathing stopped in that instant. I knew that Chloe had a new man. I understood that, but never had I expected this. No, no, no. Jesse was just as shocked because his entire body went rigid beside me. Aubrey gasped just as the air became as dense as possible._


	19. Truth Will Set You Free Except Now

Luke fell first followed by John and his man that I took down, and Will was thrown back onto his own lawn by the explosion of the SUV. Stacie was the first to appear on the street, checking for any survivors, but the contents of the car had become nothing more than charred remains. Jesse and I quickly moved in, helping Will up before grabbing John, Luke, and the extra man. In seconds, we had their hands zip-tied and their mouths gagged. Aubrey and Lily appeared, aiding us in putting them in our own SUV. It wouldn't be long before local police returned. Man, would we have a lot more explaining to do if we stuck around. Lily quickly started up the second SUV.

"Where are we going?" Will asked as I slid into the driver's seat.

"Back to the cabin," I replied.

"How long will it take for them to wake up?"

"With this string, about an hour or so."

"Perfect." A pause. "How?"

I smirked. "CR is quite the chemist. The darts dissolve and are untraceable."

"Don't tell Val, but I have to commend you on a fascinating team."

"Trust me. I'm proud of them. I mean, I'm not proud of any of this, but-"

"Hey, Becs, with this team, you were able to figure all of this out. That's enough for me."

"We still don't have Chloe."

"But I have you, so I know it's only a matter of time."

We entered the cabin, and Jesse immediately made his way to the back room. Val was sitting at the table with CR sipping coffee.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's okay," Val sighed. "Stable. She lost some blood, but it was a shallow wound. The second bullet went right through the side of her stomach, no major damage."

I nodded in content, leaning forward on the table. Val now reached over, gently stroking my cheek with a soft smile playing at her lips. The gaze she had locked onto me viciously tugged at my heart, and I could feel my throat swell up.

"My sweet buggy," she whispered. "You look so good."

I snorted, looking away. "You don't have to lie to me, Mama Beale. I'm a monster."

She took my chin in her fingers and steered my eyes back to hers. "No, Beca, you found an escape. You made mistakes, but you're here. I don't care what you are. You're here, and that's all I ever wanted. To have all of my babies home."

"Yeah, but we're missing one because I failed."

"No, you didn't. The moment you give up is the moment you've failed, the moment we all failed."

"Beca," Will's voice came now from the door, dragging Luke by his collar.

Val turned and gasped. "Will, what's going on?"

"Just-let us handle this, okay? Beca, come on."

Stacie and Aubrey entered then with a stirring John, and I helped Will take Luke to the back room before returning for John's goon. We tied them up to chairs, and I brought in Benji with his laptop ready for whatever we may need. Stacie came in as well with CR.

"I'll stay out here with Val and Lily," Aubrey informed me, and I nodded.

As we waited for the two hostages to wake up, CR getting ready to apply a special injection that would speed up the process, I went to look in on Jesse while Will made a call. He had Amy's hand in his own, and he was chuckling softly. I stepped inside.

"Oi, Short Stack," came the Aussie's hoarse voice.

"Hey, Amy," I chortled. "How you feeling, champ?"

"Please, they can't kill my sexy fat ass that easy. They just unleashed the kracken."

I grinned. "I'm glad to hear it."

"Did you find Chloe?"

"Uh, no, not yet, but we have a lead. J, stay here with her, okay?"

"You don't need me?" he asked.

"No, Will and I can handle it. Just-once we're done here, we're gonna move her and Val to a safer place. We just need to get an idea as to where Chloe is."

"Okay."

I returned to the room where Will stood before the three men, who were now awakening. Will would be leading the interrogation. I knew he needed to. He had many questions, and we had little time. I wouldn't know how to face Jesse if I found out he had deliberately and intentionally hurt me in the worst way. It would kill me. Luke was Chloe's godfather for God's sake.

When the blonde man at last opened his eyes and registered his surroundings, the fear bloomed swiftly. His eyes darted around the room before he dropped his head. Then he was crying, and it angered me even more.

"Luke," Will growled now, stepping forward and jerking the man's head up by his hair. "Explain to me what the fuck is going on and where the fuck my daughter is."

"I-I-Will, you have to believe me when I say this was never the plan," he breathed.

"Then what was the plan, and don't lie to me! Don't you dare!"

"I-the stones. I-I don't know. I-"

"Where is my daughter?"

"They took her," he sobbed. "I-I didn't think they would, but they did. Khalid didn't trust us with the job anymore once he-he found out that the team John hired to kidnap her was involved. He-he took her."

"Where?"

"I-I don't know."

Will slammed a heavy fist into the man's jaw, eliciting a loud howl of pain. "WHERE!"

"I-he's in Egypt somewhere. I-I don't know where."

"Egypt?"

"Yeah, that's where he's from. I-I don't know much else about him. His men were here, and he-he showed up without notice. He took her, and he said he would call in seventy-two hours to update. I don't know exactly where."

"Why, Luke? Why! She's your goddaughter! I trusted you! _She _trusted you."

"I-I know. I was stupid. I-I-I owed John. I needed to save my job."

"And it was worth _my_ daughter's life!"

"I-I-" His eyes widened suddenly. "Oh, Will, you-you wouldn't go after Tony, would you? I-he's-he's only five, and he-"

Will sighed while my eyes glinted. "I'm not like you. I wouldn't go after your son, Luke, but if you don't tell me-"

I stepped forward in a flash, gripping Luke's collar and jerking him forward until our faces were only inches apart. I snarled down at him a moment as he winced.

"Will's not like you," I hissed. "He's a good father, but I don't give a fuck. If Chloe doesn't come home alive, I will find everyone and everything you love, and I will personally destroy it. You fucked with the wrong monster this time, chief. So let's start from the beginning. Grow some fuckin' balls, stop stumbling over every fuckin' word, and tell us how this happened before I call up the rest of my team on the east coast, and I bring you your son's eyes in a box."

He gulped audibly, completely buying my bluff with the maddened look in my eye, and I stepped back, allowing Will to take the floor once more. By now John was awake with eyes wide, but he said nothing. I would surely deal with him soon. Will now gave Luke an expectant look.

"I-I-we ran jobs together, even after Gabriel took that rap. Then I got into the CIA after school, and we stopped for awhile, but then I got back into it. When I got suspended, and they pulled me off that job in Egypt, I told John that you were going instead, to call you. I figured Gabriel could call in that favor. Then they told me that you failed, and-and I-"

"You wanted them to cut me out! You wanted my share!"

"No, no! I swear to God I didn't know they were going to do that. They probably would have done the same to me."

"Liar!"

"No, Will, I-" He glanced at John, and so did we.

Will grit his teeth. "Tell us, John." The older man only shook his head. "Come on, John! Tell us about the gig! Tell us what went on!"

He continued his silence, so I stepped over to him, pulling my blade and pressing it to his index finger. He squealed and squirmed, thrashing around until Stacie held his arm down. I grinned.

"We can go one by one here, Johnny," I smirked. "I'll cut off each one and fuckin' feed it to you if you don't start talking right now."

"Okay!" he shrieked as i pressed down harder. "Okay. I-I went to jail, and my family got killed and all that. When I got out, I went back to work."

"Did you or did you not target us on purpose?"

"N-no. I had no idea that you knew Will! I saw your work in Vegas! You were taking my jobs, and I was impressed! I wanted to train you. I-I had known Aubrey and CR and Amy for awhile. I never meant them any harm. And had I known you were connected to Will, I wouldn't have given you this job! That would be stupid! The only reason I knew is because Luke told me when he found out, but I had already given you the job, so I couldn't take it back. I knew you would get suspicious, so Luke told me that we would have to improvise. I told you I was going to the cabin because I knew you wouldn't trust me with her. I knew you would call Luke as the emergency backup, and he took her.

Khalid told me about the stones right before the Hong Kong gig. Right after that, Luke called me about the Tokyo gig. He told me he needed that chip stolen, and I sent you guys to do it. Little did he know, I already had that information. I was going to use it to make him help me on the pyramid job. Then you guys agreed to take it, so I let you."

"Did you or did you not set us up to be slaughtered on that boat!"

"I-I told Khalid I hired you. He didn't need any loose ends, and you're right. I-I wanted the whole pot. I did, but I didn't want to kill you, Beca. That was never my intention. He had them offer you the robbery. They were going to kill you on the boat ride there, but when you refused, they planned to just do it on the spot. I-I didn't know. I swear."

I slammed my fist into his mouth, eliciting a yelp. "I'm gonna feed you to the Egyptian sands, I swear it," I growled. "I'd leave you to Khalid, but I have a feeling that won't end it. So, tell me-"

"He can't take anything from me anymore!" John yelled. "He killed my entire family! I have nothing left to lose." He began laughing maniacally.

"Soon, he'll kill _your_ entire family, Will! You're the one who ripped him off! He wants you and those stones! Luke won't have to worry about you because if he doesn't get the stones, his family will die at Khalid's hand." He now chuckled bitterly. "You think you can possibly go onto his turf and save that girl? You honestly think that you can do what no one has ever done?"

"Well, excuse the fuck out of me, but you _are _looking at the only people to have _not _failed getting into the pyramid and getting that urn, the first one _and_ the second one." I turned back to Luke. "So now here we are. Back to square one, and you allowed them to take her to Egypt!"

"I-I couldn't tell them no," he cried. "They would have taken her anyway. I-I-"

"You had a choice, Luke!" Will roared. "To not be involved at all! And if you got her killed, then what!"

"Then he'll never see his son again," I returned curtly.

"No, please, don't! Please-"

"Please? Please! Is that what Chloe said when you handed her over! When you let them take her! Fuck you, Luke! I don't know you, and I damn sure don't like you, and I don't owe you a damn thing! I would kill you right now, but that would be much too easy. You're going to pay for what you've done. I promise you." I turned to Stacie now. "Stace, take the gag off the goon."

She nodded, quickly stepping over to him as I pulled out my pistol and cocked it. She stepped back as the man looked up at me with his green eyes wide with fear.

"Stace," I whispered to her now so that only she could hear me. "We're gonna need someone that knows Egypt well. Maybe someone with a medical background in case something happens."

She nodded with a smirk. "Got it."

She left the room, sending Aubrey in while I faced the middle eastern man before me.

"You speak English?" I asked.

"Y-yeah," he replied, and the voice in which he spoke tripped a switch.

"Oh, you're the condescending fuck that talked to me on the phone, right?"

"I-I was only doing my-" I slammed the butt of my gun into his face, busting his lips as he cried out.

"Now, tell me where Khalid is."

"I-I don't know. I-"

I put the gun to his kneecap. "I will make this really slow and painful for you if you don't stop lying to me. I have a doctor in the other room that can help me keep you stable while my teammate injects you with the most painful drugs on this planet. Is that what you want?"

"N-no, no, I-"

"Then tell me where he is."

"Khalid is-he's the son of an ambassador. We've never seen him, met him in person, but-the-the rumor is that he owns a-a palace in the desert west of Shalaqan."

"And that is-"

"Uh, north of Cairo I think."

"And that's all you know?"

"Yes, I swear that's it."

"Aubrey, get the team together. We're going to take Val and Amy to a safer place then we're heading to Egypt. Will, can you get us a plane?"

"Yeah, I can."

"Wh-what are you gonna do with us?" Luke asked now.

"I called Ashley." I watched Luke's face fill with horror and gave Will a questioning look. "She's my unit chief. She'll handle it. I erased your team's record before my resignation commences, and I sent her Quan's files."

"What!" Luke shrieked. "No! How did you-"

"These two fucks are coming with us," I said now, pointing to the goon and John. "Maybe I'll drop you out of that plane if you're lucky. CR, put them back down."

As CR moved forward to drug them once more, Will and I stepped out of the room. Val was now pouring tea for Amy, who sat at the table with Jesse. Aubrey remained in the room to aide CR, and Benji and Lily joined us in the kitchen along with Stacie.

"He'll meet us in Cairo in the morning," Stacie informed me, and I nodded.

"Will," I sighed. "Where can we take them?"

"I'm going with you," Amy now said sternly.

I opened my mouth to dispute it, but it was Jesse who spoke. "No, Baby, you're not. You're going to stay here and protect Val. We'll be just fine, but you are in no condition to go anywhere. Not anytime soon."

"He's right," Val assured her. "You'll need time to recover your strength." She turned to me. "You can take us to Jessica's in Oklahoma City. I told her we may be dropping in."

"Val," Will said now, holding a hand up. "We can't-"

"It's safe, Will. It's been safe for this long, and it'll be fine. No one knows about it."

"But I just think that it wouldn't be a good idea to-"

"They're safe, Will. They'll be safe, and I need to be there. You know I do."

Will eyed her a moment and quickly concluded she would not back down. With a heavy puff of breath, he nodded. I gave the two quizzical looks but did not question as Aubrey and CR came into the room.

"Okay, team, gather up," I went on. "CR, Stacie and Benji, I need you guys to stay here with Will and our hostages. Put Luke in a separate room. CIA's coming to get him. The other two stay with us. Pack up everything. We're headed to Egypt once we're done here. Jesse, Aubrey, Lily and I are going to take Amy and Val up to a safer place. We need them out of the way of any repercussions. If Khalid finds out prematurely that his two goons are closed up, he may send people after us. Once they pick Luke up, we'll meet up at-"

"Brennan Airs," Will filled in. "It's a privately owned hangar, but an old friend of mine has a plane to get us to Cairo in record time. He's expecting us."

"Good. Now, I know these guys have a lot of manpower, so eyes open. Do not speak to anyone. The only people we-" I had never admitted this out loud, and it was hard. "-_trust _are in this room right here, right now. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, let's get moving, guys."

I packed up my own few belongings that I had on me, and I loaded them into my knapsack. I holstered my pistols and armed myself with as many blades as I could. I wasn't taking any chances anywhere. The word "trust" had tasted so bitter on my lips. I had witnessed betrayal in its purest forms, and I could not handle it again. The truth was that I did trust every person on my team although at first, I had questioned that. I had thought that maybe Stacie's flirting or Aubrey's infiltration of my mind had been part of it, but they had completely proven themselves to me. They had my trust, and they cherished it as I cherished theirs. They stood with me, and I could ask for no more from them. We were a family, and it was far too late to try and fight it. Now, we had a much more crucial war to win.

As I headed outside, I froze in the hallway. The voices of Chloe's parents wafted into my ear.

"What are you gonna do?" Will hissed. "Just not tell her?"

"No, I don't have to, Will," Val replied in a hushed tone.

"You're taking her out there."

"She's dropping us off."

"How are you going to explain it to her? Who they are?"

"Will, the fact is this. Yes, Chloe had a life after she left. Yes, it wasn't ideal, but it happened. She left, okay?"

"But she's home now, and she's risking everything to save our daughter, and you're gonna do that to her?"

"I'm not gonna _do _anything to her, Will. You're forgetting that it was me who always told Chloe to keep trying, to not lie to herself and believe that she was moving on. She's taking us to Jessica's, okay? He probably won't even be up. Just let us get our daughter back, okay? I bet you then that Chloe will make the decision that she wanted to make long ago."

"Chloe can't hide it forever, Valerie. You know that. The truth will come out."

"Not now though. Now, we have to get Chloe back because if we don't, we're hurting him too."

"Fine. I just really hope you know what you're doing. If I lose my boys again, I-I swear-"

"You won't. Jesse and Beca will come home. She'll understand, and she knows she will always be part of this family. Just trust me though please. He's scared too. He needs reassurance, and they haven't heard from us. They need me."

"Okay, okay, fine."

My jaw went slack, my body trembling with fear and anguish. I knew it. I should have known at least. I knew that Chloe had moved on. How could I be so stupid? Then she slept with me. What had I done? Oh, right. I had done what I had been trying not to do. I had come back and bulldozed into her life, wrecking everything as always. I had never meant to though. This was never my intention. I knew what I would have to do though. Will may be hurt, but I would have to leave again once this was all over. Chloe had someone else, and I wasn't going to ruin it for her. No, not this time.

I quickly made my way outside, tossing my bag in the back of the SUV. Aubrey slid into the passenger seat as Lily and Benji tested all communication devices. Val and Jesse flanked Amy once CR had given her some medication for the pain and any discomfort. The team bid their goodbyes before I brought the engine to life. Val punched the coordinates to our destination into the GPS for me as Lily loaded up in the back, and we were off. It was silent as I pulled onto the highway, my mind reeling. I could feel Aubrey's sporadic glances in my direction. She knew something was off, but I was hoping she would debunk it to the mission itself. I had the raging urge to question Val just to get the truth, to hear it for myself, to break myself down one more time and get it over with. I could not however. I had to save Chloe. I had to fulfill my one promise to her before I left for good. I owed her as much. I had to do this. I couldn't just walk out now. I had to get my emotions under fucking control, and this was exactly why I hated them so. They hindered my ability to function properly. They disintegrated my will to fight, to do much of anything, and it was a slow death in my eyes. This would be what killed me. Not John or Khalid or the fucking guy on the boat or any guard or fellow thief. My own heart was ready and willing to betray me and tear me to nothing. That was fine. Once I finished this mission, I would certainly be ready.

"So who's meeting us in Cairo?" Aubrey asked now as if she knew I needed a distraction. Of course she knew. She always knew.

"Donald," I replied.

"The doctor?"

"Yeah, he knows the country well."

"But can we trust him?"

"He saved my life, and we don't have many options. I mean, he answered the questions about the stones just fine. We're gonna be a target in that country. Khalid and his men know us. He knows we know Chloe, so we'll need all the help we can get. We'll need someone who knows the geography if we're gonna find this guy in time."

"What if he calls John or Luke?"

"He won't call for seventy-two hours. We have that time."

"We can do it, Becs. We're the best at what we do. You got us out of the pyramid, off of that boat, and you're gonna bring her home." _Yeah, to her new family or husband or boyfriend or whatever. _"Everything is going to be fine."

"Yeah, I know. How you holding up there, Amy?"

"I'm good," she replied with a yawn. "Couple holes in my cleavage purse, but I'll live."

The car fell silent for all of two seconds before we busted up in unadulterated laughter for the first time in a very long time. Even Val was teary-eyed as she chuckled. Jesse planted a kiss on Amy's cheek as she gave us odd looks.

"What's so funny?" she questioned.

"Just glad to know those bullets didn't change you, Love," Jesse replied.

"Of course not." She pecked his cheek. "You take care of my panty dropper here, alright, B?"

I chortled. "Always. I'll never let anything happen to my favorite deputy."

"Oh, and speaking of that, when we all get home, I wanna see every baby picture you got stashed somewhere."

"I think we should pull a heist and steal yours," Jesse shot back. "Do you think we should?"

"Eh, I sometimes think I should do crystal meth, but then I think, mmm, better not."

"You are so banished from Cynthia Rose's lab."

We chuckled again, and it was a most welcomed change. Amy would always be our comic relief, and we would miss her on this trip. I know Jesse would more so, but I vowed to bring him home to her. I was just glad that my best friend wasn't like me completely, that he had developed his own philosophy on the concept of love. He would settle down and be happy. He was no coward like me. He would be just fine, and I had decided that when I departed for the final time, I wouldn't drag him with me. I wanted him to have the life that he had once dreamed of, that fairy tale ending. I wanted him to have kids and give them the life that we missed out on with two parents and a happy, loving home. That's what my brother deserved more than anyone, and I would give my life to bring him back to it.

A light snow fell over the city as we at last entered Oklahoma City. The silence was tranquil. I made my way through the streets, the GPS guiding me west through them. Amy was fast asleep, her head resting on Jesse's shoulder. Lily sat in the far back of the SUV surrounded by our weapons and bags. Aubrey was looking over a map of Egypt on her laptop, humming softly to herself. Looking out now, I had to admit that I had missed my home state. It was much more serene and cozy than Las Vegas or LA or any of the other cities we had traveled through in our time away. This was the land where the real me once dwelled in ripped jeans and a cowboy hat, ruling the world with my best friend beside me. Those memories played like a film in my head now, and a ghost of a smile made its way onto my face. This was home. With all that was going on, I had not taken a moment out to appreciate my return, to reminisce on the beauty of Oklahoma. I had not thought about the fact that my biological mother was still there not caring what had become of me. I had not thought about the fact that my adoptive mother, my mom and Jesse's mom, was buried there in McAlester. Everything had moved so fast. We had not had time to dwell on it, to indulge in it at all. Now, I allowed myself to slip only slightly and remember the better days, the times when we had no worries or cares aside from my love for Chloe, but I had slowly been coming to terms with it. This was where it all began, and this would most likely be where it all ended. Our team would disperse. This would surely be the end of our reign as world class thieves now that our records were clean. Maybe the girls would go back to school. Maybe Lily would find closure with her mother. Maybe Jesse could really score or write movies. Me? I didn't know what was left anymore. I had no drive for anything, but I wondered what it would be like to keep running, to wake up to an empty home or hotel each morning, to live with only the memories as my company. Ah, I would consider it later. Now, I just wanted to finish my final job and be done with this painful blast from the past.

Val directed me onto a back road then the freeway where we turned off on a lone, country dirt road. I watched her closely in the rearview mirror, and I could see her visibly tense more and more the closer that we came. My jaw clenched, biting back the many questions. I could not tear myself down like this, not now, not when we were so close to closing this yet so far away. Now was not the time to break down, to lose my sanity again. Aubrey continued to glance at me. Yes, she and I would most likely be having a stress relief session later on in the airplane's laboratories if this kept up. Yeah, that's what I would do. Escape. That's what I was best at.

Finally, a nice-sized farmhouse came into view to my left, nestled near the forest line. It was hard to catch if you weren't looking for it, and I would have missed the unmarked turn had Val not pointed it out. I carefully pulled onto the narrow trail, shutting off my brights and pulling up to the house. Jesse woke up Amy, and Aubrey helped Val out of the car. I stepped out to retrieve Val's bag, but as I headed towards the house, Val stopped me.

"I got it, Buggy," she assured me with a tentative smile, eyes betraying her nonchalance. "You don't have to come in."

Here was the chance. Face the truth or run from it. No, I couldn't run anymore. That 'what if' was already beginning to rip me apart.

"No, I got it, Mama," I replied with a wider smile. "It's okay."

"No, you don't have to. You guys have to get going."

"Well, I'll have to wait for Aubrey and Jesse anyway, and I wanna make sure you're okay, so-"

"No, I will be. It's-"

"Mama." I took a deep breath. "Whatever it is, it's okay. I'm okay. Let's just get you inside please."

She was defenseless now, her eyes bulging as her mouth fell open, but I only gestured her to move forward. She could only agree, slowly turning and heading to the front door. Aubrey and Jesse were supporting Amy, and when we reached the porch, Val opened the screen door and knocked softly on the inner wooden one. She waited with bated breath, and though I concealed it quite impressively, I was internally panicking, riddled with fear. The door at last opened to reveal a small blonde woman with shining chocolate eyes and a warm smile.

"Val," she breathed, embracing the woman. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Val returned.

"Well, come on. Ya'll come on in."

She led us into the house, and I placed Amy's and Val's bags near the couch in the homey living room. Val sat down with Amy on the couch while the woman rushed into the kitchen. She returned with two steaming mugs of tea, handing one to Amy and the other to Val.

"Jessica," Val went on now. "This is Amy, Aubrey, Lily and these two." She pointed at Jesse and I as Jessica shook hands with the others. "These are my two missing babies I told you about."

"Oh my gosh," the woman gasped. "Jesse and Beca." She hugged us tightly, a tear spilling from her eye as she looked at me. Wait, had I been wrong? Had Chloe moved onto a woman? But Val had said- "I've heard so much about you two. It's amazing to finally meet you. Don't worry. I'm gonna take good care of these ladies."

"Yes, that's my crown jewel there," Jesse assured her, smiling at Amy.

Jessica smiled too. "She's safe here. We'll be fine."

"A-Are you guys old friends?" I asked before I could register what I was saying and stop myself. "I-I mean how do you know each other?"

"Oh, well-um, I'm-"

Before she could answer, there was a noise in the hall. The sound of a door opening. I turned around on instinct to come face-to-face with a dark figure. Then they stepped into the light, and my blood ran cold. My eyes nearly popped from their sockets, and my mouth went dry. I could feel my entire body constricted by shock, fear, and so many other emotions I could not readily identify. First, it was a vague memory before becoming full on familiar, identical to-oh no. No, no, this can't be happening. How the hell could this be happening? No, that was-she wouldn't-no. The entire room went still, and the breathing stopped in that instant. I knew that Chloe had a new man. I understood that, but never had I expected this. No, no, no. Jesse was just as shocked because his entire body went rigid beside me. Aubrey gasped just as the air became as dense as possible. After a few very long moments, Val jumped up, rushing to the newcomer's side as he rubbed his eyes of the sleep he had just been awakened from.

"I'm sorry," Jessica squeaked. "He was asleep. I told him to stay in the room. I didn't-"  
"Uh, Beca," Val nervously choked out.

I didn't hear the rest of her sentence. Just as it left her lips, I left consciousness. I had yet to breathe again, and I had been suffocating myself. Before I could register the answer, though in my heart I already knew it, everything went black...

* * *

**_SNEAK PREVIEW (15+ Reviews!):_**

_"Beca? Beca? Are you okay?"_

I shot up instantly, looking around the unfamiliar room. My mind was still foggy as I tried to recall the situation. Then I remembered where I was. Aubrey sat beside me, and I guessed my head had been resting in her lap. Jesse sat at the foot of the couch with my legs in his. Amy was beside him in the smaller armchair, and across from me sat Val and-whoa, it was real?

_"Becs, are you okay?" Aubrey asked again._

_"How long have I been out?"_

_"Eh, about an hour," Jesse replied nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders and squinting._

I sat up straight on the couch, trying to catch my breath. Everything came back all at once, and I felt dizzy. My shirt was damp with sweat, and I moved my hair out of my face. I then slowly looked up at Val, who offered me a weak smile. My last mother figure left had lied to me, kept this from me, and well. Trust was quickly erased from my vocabulary once more.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay so yes the last sneak peek was a cliffhanger for this and I swear I just realized how bad that was. Im editing the next chapter as we speak, but this chapter had to be done so that everything was understood by the team, what they would have to do lol. And well, yeah I really appreciate the response on the last chapter. it was beautiful haha i love your guys' reviews. They always make my day. I believe you when you say they wont find the body. trust me lol_**


	20. Something To Live and Die For

**_A/N: Okay so here goes the big chapter. BIG! You guys are going to hate me and love me all at once. I guess i think. Forgive me for before, trying to throw you off and whatnot lol but I wanted it to just take your breath away. Its like seeing your Christmas presents early and your parents lying and saying that those aren't for you. So here it is. Okay go! _**

* * *

_"Wh-what do you want from me? What?!"_

_"Your friends has taken something very valuable from me, and until he returns it, I shall keep his most valuable possession."_

_"Wh-what do you want?"_

_"Relax. No one is here to hurt you unless your friends refuse to cooperate with my colleagues. Once he hands over my goods, you will be freed."_

* * *

My reunion with Chloe had been anything but grand. Quite the contrary actually. Not to say that I expected fireworks and confetti or that of the like when I returned. No, because I never expected to return, so any reunion would have been just as shocking. There were no dramatic entrances on my part, no hyperactive redhead rushing into my arms, no dishes thrown or anything like that. I had kidnapped her then the fighting had been initiated soon after. Then came the angriest sex in history. Then there were all the words left unsaid because in an instant, she was ripped from me once more. She was okay. I knew as much. This guy Khalid really wanted those stones, but I wasn't sure if those stones would be enough, if he would really just take them and be done with this. I didn't trust that. I didn't like it, but when he called, Will would attempt to negotiate. If it didn't work, we would have to storm his palace hideaway and take matters into our own hands. Yes, the greatest adventure, the most intricate love story, but I had been sure it would never be mine. I had concluded that Chloe had in fact moved on, that she had found someone that could love her and protect her and never run from her. I had been right. I surely had been. I knew he wouldn't. I knew that he would always be there for her, with her, but still, it was a shock because when I thought that she moved on, I thought she had moved on to another man. Her age. When it became tangible, when my mind processed it, it became real. And to this day, I could never tell you how thoroughly it tore me apart that she neglected to tell me the truth.

"Beca? Beca? Are you okay?"

I shot up instantly, looking around the unfamiliar room. My mind was still foggy as I tried to recall the situation. Then I remembered where I was. Aubrey sat beside me, and I guessed my head had been resting in her lap. Jesse sat at the foot of the couch with my legs in his. Amy was beside him in the smaller armchair, and across from me sat Val and-whoa, it was real?

"Becs, are you okay?" Aubrey asked again.

"How long have I been out?"

"Eh, about an hour," Jesse replied nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders and squinting.

I sat up straight on the couch, trying to catch my breath. Everything came back all at once, and I felt dizzy. My shirt was damp with sweat, and I moved my hair out of my face. I then slowly looked up at Val, who offered me a weak smile. My last mother figure left had lied to me, kept this from me, and well. Trust was quickly erased from my vocabulary once more. For the time being. I would first allow her to explain what the hell this was.

"Is that-who is that?" I breathed out, and once again, the tension returned. "Is that-"

Val opened her mouth to answer, but the one in question first whispered in her ear. She took a moment before nodding, and he jumped up, scurrying back down the hall.

"Val," I attempted again, my voice stern. "Who is that?"

"Beca, you have to please understand that she wanted to tell you," she immediately began. "She wanted to, but then you lost Sarah, and she didn't know how. She was afraid. Then you disappeared, and she didn't want to guilt you into coming back, so she was going to wait. Then-then you didn't come back, and-you know, a lot of time passed. He's been staying with us. It was why she moved back. She couldn't handle it on her own in Georgia, and-and well, she transferred to OSU after her first year."

"You said she didn't transfer until-"

"I know, Beca, but that's what she wanted. She didn't want to explain it, okay? She didn't want to force you to come back. She wanted you to come back on your own. She wanted to know if you really _wanted _to come back for her. She didn't want to force you. I brought you out here despite Will's debate because I wanted you to find out for yourself, to put the pieces together."

"That's what she meant by us. In the letter."

Val nodded solemnly. "Yes, Buggy, that's what she meant. She-she transferred after that first year, and he-he came in September. She-she told us just before Sarah's accident, and-and she couldn't bring herself to tell you after it happened."

I scoffed. "How could she not! This is-I deserved to know! I-"

Before I could go on, he returned to the room with something clasped in his hands, and he approached-me? My body somehow relaxed now, and I had no idea why. I took in his complete appearance now. He had short, chocolate hair that seemed to usually be spiked the way it stuck up and piercing blue eyes, very familiar blue eyes though not my own. Chloe's. Yes. His skin was a fair ivory, pale like mine. Of course. He was really small, but certainly he would be. He was what? Three? Yeah, three. Holy shit.

He nervously walked towards me, his eyes locked on mine as he held his finger in his mouth. When he came within inches of me, he cautiously held out what he had in his hands. A picture. I glanced at Val, and she gave me a nod, tears in her eyes. I took it gently with a timid smile and turned it over. It was a picture of Chloe and I at her graduation party, all smiles, bright and happy. I had on my cowboy hat, and Chloe had on that beautiful dress. My eyes were watered up in seconds. Without warning, the little boy climbed into my lap and cupped his hand around my ear.

"That you?" he asked cautiously before pointing to the photograph.

"Y-yeah," I breathed. "Yeah, it is."

"That Mommy?"

"Yes, that's your mommy."

He suddenly squealed. "You my daddies! That mommy and daddies. You my-my cowboy!"

Then, in what would be the most memorable moment of my entire existence, the meaning of my existence to be exact, he threw his arms around my neck, nuzzling his face into it as if I were no stranger to him, as if he had done it many times before. Aubrey clapped a hand over her mouth as Jessica entered from the kitchen, and she gasped. Jesse had tears in his eyes as he gripped Amy's hand, and Lily smiled. I was lost on what to do, so I looked back up at Val.

"She wanted him to know you," she answered the question in my eyes. "She gave him that picture, and everyday, we told him who that was. You can blame Papa Will for the 'Daddy' title." The room chuckled lightly. "We told him everyday, and he started asking about you sometimes, but we didn't know what to say. I wanted to tell you, Beca, I really did. That's-your son."

"I-I-"

I had known since the moment I laid eyes on him, just intuition, but hearing the vocal confirmation just made it all the more real. I had a son. With Chloe Beale. The craziest part? I should be freaking thee fuck out, and I couldn't bring myself to do it. It was like finding the purpose for life, discovering all of its secrets, at last unveiling my place in the world. It gave me a newfound peace in my soul, and I couldn't be afraid.

"What's his-name?" I finally asked.

Her smile widened. "Jaden, as close to your middle name as possible." I matched her smile, putting a hand on my son's back. "Jaden Cash Mitchell-Swanson." Jesse and I now shared a grin. "I wanted to tell you, Becs, but not now. I didn't want you to be worried about him when you go, but I promise we're safe. Jessica is Chloe's adoptive aunt. She was undercover CIA for a long time. She returned from Italy a few years ago, and she's been here. When Will first got a hunch that we were being watched months ago, we brought Jaden here to make sure he was safe. No one knew about him. Not while he was living with us, while Will was still CIA. We didn't tell anyone, not even Luke. Jessica was the only one, and she isn't like Luke, I promise you."

"Luke?" Jessica repeated. "What did Luke do?"

"I'll tell you about it later."

"I guess that explains why the file didn't mention it," I sighed, looking down now and taking it all in.

"We needed him to be safe. He became top priority. That's the reason why Chloe wanted to finish out the semester even though they tried to take her twice. She didn't want him in danger, but we had already moved him. Still, she removed all of the pictures of him from the apartment and everything. We had to."

"Beca," Aubrey now said regretfully. "I hate to break this up, but we have to get to the hangar."

I sighed. "Right, just-just let me put him to bed."

She nodded as I stood up, holding tightly to the little boy in my arms. I headed into the room that he had emerged from, closing the door behind us. I set him in the bed, and I noticed the old western theme to the room. I smiled. It was decorated in horses and cowboy hats and lassos and that of the like, pictures of Chloe and I, Jesse and I, all of us all over the place. There was a really large, blown up photo of Chloe and I during Christmas on the wall next to his bed. Yes, because that's the memory that mattered most, the point in time that this little angel was created. His bed had a large comforter with a black horse and a cowboy on it. This was amazing. I laid him down, setting the picture down beside him as he grabbed a stuffed horse from the side of the bed.

"You go bye-bye, Daddies?" he asked now, eyes shining though they were hooded as my own glossed over with fresh tears. "You no stay?"

"I'll be back, Buddy," I whispered, ruffling his hair. "I swear I'm coming back, and I'm never leaving again. I'm-I'm gonna go pick up Mommy, okay?"

He lit up. "Mommy?!"

"Yes, Mommy. You wanna see Mommy?"

"Yeah!"

I chuckled. "Okay, well you go to sleep, and I'll go get Mommy, okay?"

"Okay, but-hurry."

I chuckled. As smart as his mother. "I will. Um, you wanna save my cowboy watch for me?"

He grinned. Yeah!"

I carefully extracted my pocket watch Chloe had given me, and I placed it beside him. He patted it with a small smile. I leaned over hesitantly and kissed his forehead. He reached up to touch my cheek before placing a kiss on it. I grinned again. He lay back down, getting comfortable and closing his eyes fully. I just gazed at him for a long while, taking it all in. He was so precious. This was it. This was the greatest thrill, the biggest rush. This job was for my family. I at last had something else to live for, and here it was, hidden away for so long due to my own selfish and cowardly ways. It was not how I had ever expected to find out. It wasn't ideal, but it was how it happened, and I was grateful. Now I needed to bring Chloe home and make it right.

"I love you, Son," I breathed out, believing he was asleep, but his eyes opened slightly to look at me.

"I- wuv you, Daddies."

As we headed down the highway towards the hangar, Jesse reached over to clap his hand over my shoulder. I grinned in spite of myself.

"He looks just like you, Becs," Aubrey said. "Except those eyes. He has his mother's eyes, doesn't he?"

"Yeah," I returned with a smile. "Yeah, he does."

"I can't believe it though," Jesse breathed. "All this time we were gone, and you had a little clone running around here."

"Yeah, and to think that she never planned on telling me."

"Did you give her much of a chance?"

"Yeah, she could have just said it, you know. I know I didn't make it easy, but I didn't make it impossible. If she can send me a letter to tell me she hates me, she could send me a letter to tell me she had a baby. Besides, she had to be what? Five months pregnant when we left? There was time."

"Like Val said, B, she didn't want to guilt you into staying. She's always looking out for you."

"I don't know. I'll have to deal with that later. Right now, we have to bring her home."

* * *

We boarded the plane just as the sun peaked over the horizon. It was hard to believe it was only six in the morning after such a long and eventful night, but it was relieving as well. That meant we still had a substantial amount of time to get to Chloe. We would already lose a day on the flight alone, though the jet we were taking would cut back some valuable time, but I put all of my faith in this team. We would bring her home. We had to.

I sat in the back of the plane as we set to head off, and Will appeared beside me. He sat down without a word, but I knew what he wanted to ask. He waited for me to speak however. I pulled out the picture of Jaden that Val had sent me off with, the one now stuck into my traveling wallet, and I stared down at it lovingly. He glanced over, and a small smile graced his features.

"So you met him then?" he sighed.

"Yeah, I did," I replied.

"You know, we wanted to tell you, B. Not like this, but we did. Then-when you came home, I wasn't ready to tell you because I didn't want you to be afraid. That's a pretty big thing, you know. A kid, three years old, just dropped on you right now? I-"

"I get it, Pops. I do. I really do, and we can talk all about it later. Right now, I promised him I would be back, that I was going to pick up his mom, so that's what I'm doing. I'm coming back to him, and when I do, I'm never leaving again, so when we all come home, would it be cool if I maybe tried to marry your daughter?"

He chuckled, gripping my shoulder. "It's about damn time, Son!"

I laughed as well. "Yeah, yeah."

"He's a great kid though."

"Yeah, and guess what he calls me."

His cheeks flushed as he laughed once more. "What? You kinda are in case you forgot."

"Yeah, I guess I kinda am. At least he calls me something, right?"

"That's right. He knows you, and he loves you."

"I love him too." We were silent a long moment as I tucked away the picture. "How did it go with Luke?"

"They took him into custody, and your slates are clean. No questions asked. We're clear."

"John and the goon are still out?" I smirked, looking over at the two across from us.

"Your chemist there is quite talented."

"Pshh, yeah she is."

"Stacie assured us we would have a guide awaiting us in Cairo."

"That's correct. He's a doctor we met after that bad drop."

"Speaking of which, you said you were supposed to die on that boat. What happened, and why did you need a doctor?"

My cheeks flushed now as I looked away. "Uh, well, I may or may not have taken a few bullets."

He gasped. "Beca! How could you-"

"Don't worry. Donald fixed me up. I was okay. We were okay. I'm okay now."

"You still could have been killed!"

I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I know. I learned that."

He ruffled my hair. "I missed you, Kiddo."

"I missed you too."

"It's gonna be better once we get back."

"I'll make sure of it. I have something to come home to."

"You always did. I know that it was hard for you. Losing Sarah. I-I can't even fathom how it must have been for you, but we've always been there. We always will be."

"You kinda have to be, Grandpa."

He chuckled and nudged my shoulder. "Don't go there. You're not too old to be grounded."

I rolled my eyes. "Please."

I received some well deserved sleep on the eighteen-hour plane ride to Cairo, back to the endless sands filled with condemned souls and tragic memories. Nightmares plagued me of biblical times and epic escapes from those deserts long before my time, now modernized as I planned to liberate my soul, my conscience. My most prized possession was somewhere in this desert, and I would stop at nothing to get it back. For my son, I had to keep our family together. I had made a promise to him as I had made promises to his mother, and I would be damned if I broke them again. I had to step up now. There was no other option. I was brand new after waking up from fainting and finding that I did in fact have a son with Chloe. I was no longer a coward. I could not be. I had obligations and responsibilities, and I no longer knew how to run.

* * *

Donald met us at a designated safehouse just north of Cairo where he gave us a new wardrobe, elegant robes that were stylish and commanding in the country. It reminded Jesse and I of our summer days sitting around and playing Assassin's Creed. We smiled at the memories as we pulled them on. In waiting for the call from Khalid's associates, Donald, Jesse, Aubrey, Lily and I would be executing a reconnaissance mission while Will, Benji, Stacie and CR remained at the house with John and his goon. We needed to gather the exact location of the palace, and Donald was going to aide us in picking up the preliminary information. We had already lost a day, so we had forty-eight hours before Khalid would get in touch with us. We had first considered just calling him up and offering him the stones for Chloe, but if he refused and moved her, we would be in deep trouble. Therefore, we would have it all mapped out before we did anything of the sort. Each detail was crucial, and we had taken enough chances to last a lifetime. Now, we were running this show on our own job, our own terms.

Donald seemed rather excited to show us around as we entered Cairo in the early morning hours. The streets were awakening with the sun, peddlers in the market gearing up for the day. We drove through the streets in a forest green jeep, keeping our eyes peeled.

"Khalid is an ambassador's son," Donald began with a sigh. "He comes from really old money. His father bought his way into the government from the jump. Dirty blood if you ask me. They're deceptive and arrogant. Anyway, the palace has always been a legend, but everyone knows that Khalid is one of the forerunners in th black market. His hitmen have hitmen. He's very rich, but he also trusts too much. He has to kill half of his men each month for betraying him. I know because my father was one of them. He hires others further down the line to pull the biggest of jobs. Like I told Jesse before, those stones are ancient urban legends. No one believed them, but even those who did would never think to steal them. Only a few knew where they truly were in the beginning. They were stolen dynasties ago, hidden in the urn that was to hold a king's heart. See, by that time, not many were mummified anymore, but this one was greedy. He fancied himself the highest of monarchs, and he wanted a most royal burial. He wanted to be buried in the Great Pyramid. No one dare deny him, but when he actually died, they through him in Saqqara with other inadequate rulers. The stones went too, twelve of them to represent the twelve scribes that were tasked with bringing him one each as tribute. The advisor had planned to get them back once the man was buried, but he was killed in an uproar at the palace, and he never went back. The story was passed on down then."

"That's-intriguing," I smirked, scratching the thick beard once again adorning my face. I didn't miss this. "So, Khalid? He's known then."

"Oh, very. He's like the underground royalty. He has his whole secret society, and he has the biggest hand in the black market in Egypt. Those stones will get thrown along, and I bet he could flip them for a lot more than he would have paid you. The guy's arrogant though, like I said. Young and cocky. I'd be happy to put a bullet in his head."

"Hey, Donald, I really appreciate this, but you don't have to come with us."

"Are you kidding me, B?" He smirked. "You know why I agreed to come without payment or anything? He killed my father. He made my mother flee to America. Now I don't regret that, but I had to leave home on his account. I grew up here, and I can hold my own. Plus, I can work on my feet. Someone gets hurt, I can handle it. I'm going all the way with you."

I smiled. "Thanks. I guess it wouldn't hurt. You can fill in for Amy."

"Hey! Speaking of which, where is she?"

"She took a shot back home. She's resting up back there now."

"That girl always getting in trouble."

"Tell me about it," Jesse sighed now. "When I get home, I'm tying her sexy fat ass down."

I chortled heartily. "That sounds good."

"Hey, we could do a double wedding!"

"Yeah, uh, no."

Aubrey chuckled now too. "You two are unbelievable."

"Yeah, what would you do without us, right?"

"I guess die of boredom."

"Exactly."

We pulled up on a side street that sloped slightly, parking and stepping out of the jeep. I adjusted the turban-like accessory atop my head, the end draped down the side like a scarlet scarf. Aubrey pressed on my beard before tugging it to make sure it was secure then she did the same with Jesse's. She herself was covered from head to toe just like Lily, and she walked behind us into the building that Donald entered. Lily awaited us in the car, recording the transmission through our earpieces and looking for more information on Khalid. We immediately ascended a flight of stairs three floors before proceeding down a dim hall, the walls a squeamish green and the paint peeling. He stopped at one of the doors near the end of the hall, the apartment number hanging upside down. Donald knocked once before turning the knob. When he found it locked, he stepped back slightly and rammed his shoulder into the feeble door, effectively opening it. A man jumped up from his slumber on the couch and yelped. When he registered Donald, his face screwed up in confusion.

"Grey?" he asked breathlessly. "Wh-what are you doing here? And why did you break my door?"

"You didn't answer," Donald replied simply with a smirk. "How's it going, Khan?"

"It was going fine until you broke in my door! What are you doing here? Who are these people?"  
Jesse closed the door as best he could behind us. "These are some friends of mine, and we have business to attend to that you're gonna help us on."

"Oh, no, Grey. Whatever it is, I'm not-"

"Khan, you recall when those 'comrades' of yours left you in front of my building to die, robbing you of every possession you had?" Khan gulped but nodded slowly. "And you remember that I patched you up for chump change compared to my normal rate?" Another nervous nod. "Good, then you know that as quickly as I can give you life, I can bring you death." He moved a fold of his robes to reveal his pistol. "Therefore, you're gonna help us, and that's that."

One more nod. "Wh-what is it?"

"Khalid. I need to know-"

"Oh, no, Grey! Please!" His eyes filled with terror. "If I open my mouth, he will rip my tongue out the moment I do. You know that!"

"I need to know if he's in town, or if he's in his fucking hole. There's an innocent girl involved."

"I'll tell you right now to let her go. It's no use to-"

I stepped forward now, cocking my pistol as I aimed it at him. "That girl is a mother, and there's a little boy back home awaiting her return," I growled. "No one is going to deny my boy that, so you either get to talking, or I play dentist and pull what little teeth you have left out."  
He shuddered, swallowing thickly. "I-I-Darius was in Khalil's just this morning, said that they had to escort the big guy back to his palace. That would I guess mean he's at the palace. They said they were in the midst of a big job, and they were hiring Baba."

"For what?" Donald questioned, perching on the arm of the couch.

"They handed them posters of a few men and women, to look out for them and kill them on sight. If they were to see them, they were to kill them and call in his men, not to touch anything on them or we would die too. That's it." My hands clenched.

"Why?"

"I-I guess they were trying to disrupt business or something. I don't know."

"Do you have those posters?"

He nodded viciously. "Y-yeah, on the table."

Jesse made his way over, picking up the several papers littering the tabletop. A grimace crossed his face, and he looked up, giving us a nod before holding up the papers. There we were, shots of our faces that were clear enough to give a good description and identification.

"Have you seen them around?" Donald asked.

"No," Khan chuckled now. "I mean, there are billions of people in Cairo at any given time. They look like tourists. He really expects us to find a needle in a haystack?"

"Well, that's why he was hiring Baba, right? To track them the moment they arrived?"

"Yes, he obviously has every TSA agent at the airport on his payroll."

"Of course. Okay, Khan, is there anything else you can give me?"

"No, that's it."

"Good, stay safe, and if you tell anyone-"

"Are you kidding me? That's a death sentence."

"Good, because if you did, I'm coming back with a bullet that has your name on it."

With a wink, Donald stood and led us out of the apartment, Khan shaking vigorously on the couch. We settled back into the van, and I dialed Will's number.

"What's the deal, kiddo?" he answered.

"They have posters, of all of us," I replied. "Luke and John as well, so lay low."

"Do you know where they are?"

"He had an escort to his desert palace. Now we just have to find it."

"How are you gonna do that?"

"We have another visit to make, and hopefully that will do it."

"Okay, kid, be safe."

"Always."

The next village we entered was back north, on the edge of the vast city as the endless sands came into view.

"There's only one man I can think of that I can trust to lead us to the palace, but trust that we don't trust him," Donald explained as he killed the engine. "He's what we call an old soul. He believes in black magic and demonic plagues and all that, and he comes from what our people believe to be a long line of 'Medjai', soldiers and protectors of ancient pharaohs and their valuables, their kingdoms. Mercenaries of ancient times. Anyway, he used to run with a bunch of thieves that are now high council to Khalid, but his family never trusted Khalid's family, so he was forbidden into joining them. Still, he tracked them to that palace before, and if he's still here, he can lead us there. The only reason I wouldn't trust him is because I know how things may have changed in my time away, and Khalid has pull everywhere."

"Of course."

The small house seemed quiet enough, the driveway empty and the curtains drawn within. Donald had us wait near the car, concealed by it, as he knocked heavily on the door. He listened closely, hearing movement from within before knocking again. When he heard what seemed to be a yell from within, he began yelling back in Arabic, and from what I heard, he was saying 'he who knows your past and bows to your family'. That must have been the magic phrase because the door swung open to reveal a tall, raven-haired man with only a few streaks of silver running through it. His hair was long, down to his shoulders, while his beard was short. Tattoos adorned his face and neck, and he wore a long, tan robe. His eyes were like the black diamonds that lay in the bag Will possessed, and they were intriguing. When he identified Donald, he smiled warmly and embraced him.

"Son of Amun," he said softly. "How much you have grown since our last encounter."

"Yes, I know," Donald agreed. "It's nice to see you alive and well, Asim."

"What can I help you with because I know you came here on rather delicate circumstances."

"Yes. These," He gestured to us, and we took this as cue to come over. "Are friends of mine."

"Thieves?"

"Protectors as well. They were sent for an innocent girl that has been taken by Khalid."

"For what?"

"Do you remember those stones?"

"The stones of Hasani?"

"Yes, they were stolen long ago, and Khalid only discovered this. Now, he has taken the girl as collateral, but when offered the stones, he declined negotiation. He wants to kill them all and take the stones."

"And you need aide to get to the palace?"

"Yes."

"Grey, do you have any idea what you are asking of me?"

"Yes, I understand, but it is very vital. The girl we must find has a son back home, a family, and they have come to rescue her. I assure you that they will not leave without her."

The man eyed us for a long moment, our eyes unwavering from his own no matter how intimidating he was. I knew that he was attempting to gage our character and our intent, but I was positive that the determination burned in my eyes. At last, he looked away, out over the horizon. With a sigh, he gave his answer.

"I shall lead you," he agreed. "I will take you to the palace, but I cannot help you gain access."

"We understand that."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Khalid is an arrogant man. I would be willing to bet that he has more bottom feeders than security, and they are scared easily."

"Okay, then come on in. Have a drink. We leave at sunset."

* * *

**_SNEAK PREVIEW (15+ Reviews!):_**

_"Chloe?" Will called._

_"D-Daddy?" came Chloe's cracked voice, and my heart skipped a beat._

_"Are you okay, Baby?"_

_"Yes, I'm okay. They-they just want their prize, but I'm okay. They won't hurt me. I stay in a nice room here." Donald lit up at this, but I would wait to ask him. "The women here are really nice as well, and the food is good. I-I got to take a bath, and-" _

_She was cut off, and Khalid returned. "As you can see, she is safe. Now, you will be coming alone."_

_"Yes, well and John."_

_A light chuckle. "Good, that will be thrown into our deal. You give him to me with the stones."_

_"No debate here at all."_

_"Then I will see you tonight."_

_"Thank you, Mr. Khalid."_

_The line went dead, and I pulled off my headphones._

_"He's bluffing."_


	21. The Greatest Sacrifice

**_A/N: HEY 100 POINTS TO WHOEVER GIVES ME THE COOLEST JESSE-FATAMY SHIP NAME! lol i was just thinking about it lol idk. Okay so yes, I am glad that everyone was happy about what transpired there. Lol I only meant to throw you off. It may have been confusing, but Chloe will explain shortly. Most of it anyway. So now we gotta get Chloe back, right? We can't just have one without the other, and Beca planned to keep the promise. The biggest adventure yet. Can they pull it off. Let's see! Oh and um I dont know how long this will be. At least four more chapters, maybe more. Not sure._**

* * *

Donald had not lied, but many before him had. The palace of Khalid was a grand ode to his self-proclaimed majesty, and it was lined in gold. What I failed to understand was that to a man who fancies himself an Egyptian Prince, 'palace' actually means 'nice-sized city', so the estate was much larger than initially expected. Not to mention, it was deep within the desert, and I assure you that had we tried to find it ourselves, we would have died in the sands before we did. It looked straight out of the Aladdin movie, but it was surrounded by young men gambling and drinking. They were definitely bottom feeders and not much for security. Their advantage? The large assault rifles littering the walls, the 50 cals mounted onto the walls, the sights on the watchtower, and the ammo piled by the crates along it. The wall would be easy enough to scale, the roofs simple enough to travel across, but it took us a few hours to be able to find a routine in the security, or whatever you called this. The palace was massive, so finding Chloe would surely be difficult. Well, it would have been had we not had CR's darts on hand. With one shot, I was able to catch one of the drunken guards as he made his way over the dunes to take a piss. Donald caught him swiftly, tying him up, discarding all of his belongings and pushing him to the side until it was time to leave. We had ridden horses out here so as to be as silent as possible, and I had quite enjoyed it though I concealed this emotion. When we felt that we had as much information as possible including a map of how to come back, we returned to the safehouse with our hostage, leaving Donald to escort Amun home.

We sat down to eat while Cynthia Rose awakened the guard. John and his own goon were kept in a separate room, their cell phones on the table.

"So are we still going to talk to Khalid?" Jesse questioned.

"Yes," I replied. "We can't allow him to believe that we're going after him. We have to catch him off guard. Infiltrating is one thing. Bringing on a war is a completely other situation we really couldn't bare to initiate."

"He'll ask to meet us, you know. He'll try to trap us."

"By then, we'll be at his front door. I plan to get in and find Chloe before that happens."

"And getting out?"

"That may be a bit more difficult but never impossible."

"Right, of course."

"So this guy really is a big deal."

"I guess so if that palace is anything to go by."

"And you think that guard will draw us out a floor plan?"

"He will if he knows what's good for him."

Half an hour later, Donald entered the house dragging three large duffle bags and dropping them on the counter. I gave him an inquisitive look, and he unzipped one of them.

"We will need bigger guns than what we have," he explained. "Compliments of an old patient in the black market."  
I smiled. "It's good to have connections, isn't it?"

"That's right. Standard AK-47s. M-16s. M-4s. Grenades. C-4 plants. Shotguns. The traditional dagger. The highest power in the desert."

"Perfect. Lily can plant those charges. You know, when all else fails, blow shit up."

When our guest woke up, Donald spoke to him in their native language, pulling him up to the desk in the basement and supplying him with pen and pad. The man looked completely frightened out of his mind, his eyes wide and his skin absent of color. He was crying to Donald, but our doctor breathed fire right back at him until he could no longer take it. One last threat, and he swooped up the pencil, drawing out the entirety of the city on the large sketchpad. He drew out all four floors of the palace plus the underground prison beneath it, the rooms where he kept his most valuable assets, and where Chloe may be if she was involved in the job he was currently working on. He admitted that he had seen them bring her in, giving an accurate description and assuring us that she was in good health. He too confirmed that Khalid planned on killing all of us and bringing Will, John and Luke in. He would kill them after he recovered the stones, or at least he planned to. If Will could lure him out of the palace, it would be much easier for us because according to the guard, most of his associates took to "sleeping with his women and drinking his wine" when he was away. He was sure that Khalid would attend the drop himself with the stakes involved. That would work well enough. Benji had already sketched up his outfit, so it would be another night of dark robes and beards. Donald, Stacie, CR and Benji would remain with Will so as to escort him to his meeting with Khalid, and I gave Donald the honors of shooting the pig dead if he so pleased. Aubrey, Jesse, Lily and I would go to the palace and work our way inside as security. It would be tough. If anyone unveiled us to see that we were women, we would be killed on the spot or worse. It worried the hell out of me, but we didn't have much of a choice. I knew that I needed Aubrey as much as I needed Jesse at this point, and she wasn't going to back down from my side. I knew as much.

The following day came with class before rest. Yes, class. As in, Aubrey had us in a room going over every nook and cranny in the detailed floor plan that had taken four hours to illustrate. Each time the guard would insist he was done, we would shove another threat down his throat until compliance came in continuation. Once we were satisfied, he was put to sleep, and now Aubrey had it projected onto the wall of one of the rooms, taking notes and dividing search areas. It was quite the task with only four of us, but I knew that dealing with Khalid required quantity, so we would handle this on our own. Besides, I was sure that Khalid wouldn't expect us to find his palace, and he would be taking his best men to meet us with. At least, that's what we were betting on.

Later that night, I was in utter shock to find a redhead in the kitchen making coffee. I pretty much choked on my own saliva, freezing at the entrance. I was sure that I was dreaming, and I just needed to wake up, so I turned to leave the room a moment.

"Beca," she called, and I knew that voice.

I cautiously spun back around, squinting. "Aubrey? What the-"

"I dyed it. My hair."

"I see that. And-contacts?"

"Yeah. I figured that in the event we needed to split up after we retrieved Chloe, it would be easier to have two of her."

"Th-that's-genius, but-Bree, I can't just let you do that. They could kill you, or-"

"They would kill us anyway, Beca, you know that. I'll be fine. Besides, it won't come out for the next forty-eight hours."

I couldn't help but pull her into a hug, and in that, our lips happened to touch. I did not pull away immediately nor did she, allowing ourselves the relaxation that always came from these moments. We would need it. It was not as if it would change anything between us. While I had come off the market, I wasn't blind to the fact that Stacie and Aubrey had found their own fun with one another. I was glad too because I couldn't imagine leaving Aubrey without her own means of happiness. In another life, it would have been her. Here, it was Chloe, and it would never be otherwise because the true redhead had stolen my heart long ago. She understood that too if her being willing to risk her life for Chloe was anything to go by.

At last, when we pulled away, she smiled and pecked my forehead. She returned to pouring coffee as Stacie, Benji and Will entered the kitchen. They were quiet, and Will had a phone to his ear. He gestured us to sit down at the table where Lily had hooked up a listening device. I pulled on the accompanying headphones to listen in.

"So it is fair to say that you are already in Egypt," a deep and menacing voice said.

"Yes, that's where John's brought me, but I have decided to handle this myself," Will returned. "I do not trust him bargaining for my daughter."

"Ah, the girl is yours?"

"Yes."

"So you were the one that took the stones?"

"I only took them because John was going to kill me once I handed them over to him in the beginning. I had no idea that the job was for you."

"Very well. You do have all of the stones, correct?"

"Yes, twelve of them. Where would you like to meet me?"

"I will meet you tonight, just past eleven, in the Square of Wallahi, just under the bridge. Can you navigate there?"

Donald nodded to Will. "Yes, I can."

"You know this place well?"

"I've been on business here before."

"CIA, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then you may understand that I am being generous. Do not try anything stupid here, or you will never leave this country alive nor will your daughter."

"Yes, I understand that. I don't need the stones. I just want my daughter. May-may I speak to her?"

He was silent a moment. "Very well."

There were some muffled voices then doors, and at last, a soft whimper.

"Chloe?" Will called.

"D-Daddy?" came Chloe's cracked voice, and my heart skipped a beat.

"Are you okay, Baby?"

"Yes, I'm okay. They-they just want their prize, but I'm okay. They won't hurt me. I stay in a nice room here." Donald lit up at this, but I would wait to ask him. "The women here are really nice as well, and the food is good. I-I got to take a bath, and-"

She was cut off, and Khalid returned. "As you can see, she is safe. Now, you will be coming alone."

"Yes, well and John."

A light chuckle. "Good, that will be thrown into our deal. You give him to me with the stones."

"No debate here at all."

"Then I will see you tonight."

"Thank you, Mr. Khalid."

The line went dead, and I pulled off my headphones.

"He's bluffing."

I looked up at a smiling Donald. Before I could asked though, he rushed out of the room. When he returned, he had the floor plan in hand, spreading it over the table. He then began crossing off places and circling a few.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"She was helping you," he replied giddily. "She said the women are nice, and she stays in a nice room. That means she isn't in the dungeon. She was able to take a bath. The only ones able to do that stay in his wing, his concubines. She isn't in one of the houses outside of the palace, and she's with the women. That's always good."

"But if she's with the women, is he-"

"I doubt it. I don't think he would touch her. If he had, the wives would know, and they would have killed her themselves. Trust me. Khalid may be a sick pig, but he is traditional in home. He would not have such a large following if he wasn't. She's fine."  
I sighed in relief. "Good."

"When will you leave?" Will asked me as he sat down with his mug.

"In a few hours. It's about an hour and a half ride out there, and we want to make it in before he meets you. We found a few ways to get into the city between security rounds and swaps once night falls. It'll be a quick scale of the wall and a jump to a lower roof. Since we've narrowed it down here, Jesse and Lily will head through the east wall. There's a cellar there as well as the kitchens. They can probably get in there. The guard gave us a description of the kitchen detail's uniforms, so hopefully Lily can pull that off. Aubrey and I will head in from the west. Stealthy."

"We know she's there somewhere," Donald assured me. "Besides, she's valuable. He wouldn't put her anywhere else, and he'll be taking his best men with him tonight."

"Right. Okay, let's get suited up and make sure everything is in order."

We all dressed in the same thing that day sans Will. Thick, cotton robes, all black. Black Shemagh and Keffiyeh, the scarf-like headgear that remained a staple in the fashion of the area and covered our faces. Only our eyes remained exposed. Black belt, dagger hanging from the left and a standard pistol on the right loaded with darts. Two belts of ammo beneath my cloak. Two more pistols tucked into my back, and my M-16 slung over my shoulder. Another pistol tucked in my boot, a disassembled shotgun strapped to my leg in a way that did not hinder mobility, concealed by the robes. A line of grenades at my hip. As time drew closer, I sat beneath Donald's hand, but not for a medical check-up. He was quite talented in many other areas, the staining of skin being one of them. In intricate letters using what looked like a simple quill and a bottle of ink, he stamped my son's name into my shoulder opposite my two pistols.

"So a son, huh?" he asked with a smile.

"That's right," I returned with a content sigh.

"Obviously, as I did surgery on you, I found that you are quite extraordinary. Intersex?"

"Correct."

"Don't mind me. I promise I wasn't staring-"

I chuckled. "I trust you, Doctor."

"So this girl you are after, his mother."

"Yeah."

"What did she think about your career path?"

"Honestly, the first time you and I met, I had no idea I had a son. She never told me, and he's three now. I hadn't seen her in three years."

"Is that right?"

"Yes, my past is stained with a lot of tragedy that drove me away from home, so I guess I never gave her the chance to tell me. It may have saved me the blood on my hands had I known."

"An eye for an eye. It is what we believe in. When you kill or harm a man for what they have done unto you or before they can, to protect yourself, it is forgiven with good reason."

"Are you..."

"Muslim."

"Right. So then, there's still a chance for me?"

"There is always a chance. Had there not been another chance, you would not be alive. If you have a son, that is a chance, to prove that you are better by teaching him to be better. My father would have never allowed me to be dragged into the life that he was roped into. He had always planned to help me become a doctor. He said it was better if I was on the other side of the grate. I don't think he ever expected me to be the healer of thieves, but it's something."

"Yeah, it is, but you help those nonetheless under your own beliefs, right?"

"Right. It isn't that I help just anyone. People have come to me, demanded I help their comrades or choose death. They never made it very far, but that is only what I believe in. It varies."

"You're a good man. Coming here. Even if it was only for Khalid, helping us is much appreciated."

"I saw the good in you, in your friends the moment you walked into my warehouse. Amy, Lily. They didn't become thieves because of a thirst for blood or a hunger for pain. There was no sadistic reasoning or harmful intentions. You were simply escaping what has left you behind. What you leave behind is what you cannot run from. What leaves you behind is what you _must _run from."

"Wow, you-where did you get that?"

"It is another old moral my mother bestowed upon me." He smiled fondly. "One of her stories."

"It makes so much sense though, you know."

"She often did. Now go on." He lifted up a small mirror and set down the quill. "Take a look."

I did so, and I grinned. He had a good hand. I had to give him that. The letters were like ancient scroll across the collar, shadowed intricately.

"Looks amazing," I breathed before looking up at him. "Thank you."

"Not a problem," he replied. "You gave me a chance to wash away the past of the family, to find closure for my father. It's the least I can do."

"Well, let's get this done then."

* * *

Scaling the wall of the palace? Simple enough. Dropping down onto the roof? Simple enough. Traveling across these roofs? Piece of cake. Getting into the palace? Well dammit. There was a secondary wall that lined it, high with wrought iron bars protruding from the top of the brick. The barbed wire was thick and menacing, so while Jesse and Lily headed for the eastern entrance. We had to find a way through the front entrance. We blended into the streets, other guards not even giving us a second glance, so that was good. Donald had been speaking to us in Arabic all day, and I felt pretty comfortable with it. From what we understood, we had to get up to the third floor of the palace where the wives stayed, but checking every room would be risky even for a guard, so this would get pretty tricky pretty fast. Unless, well, someone high above was on our side.

At just past ten, Aubrey and I headed through the front gates casually, offering nods to the guards we passed. Many were already drunk. Others were on their way there, and the others? Immersed in dice games and pretty girls off of the street. We swept in without a hitch, heading towards the large palace before us. Just as we reached the middle of the path however, the doors were pushed open, many men marching out. Khalid's caravan. We changed direction, beginning to patrol the courtyard while they filed out. A black Range Rover awaited him at the center of the drive, and you could pick him out of the crowd as they exited the home. He was a very large man with an even larger ego if the gold, silk robes and shemagh were anything to go by. His beard trailed down his chest, and even from this distance, his green eyes glinted.

"Two cars," I whispered to the air. "He's in the Range Rover. Two suburbans accompanying him. Five men in the Range Rover."

"I was able to pass by and stick a tracking device under each vehicle," came Lily's voice, and Aubrey and I grinned at each other. "Benji will be able to pick up the location."

"Brilliant," Will responded. "How's it looking?"

"There are about fifteen men altogether, five per car plus an extra man in the third."

"He isn't bringing Chloe, is he?"

I sighed. "No, but we knew that. That's better for us. She won't be caught up in that crossfire if and when it goes down, but-I think that Khalid has the Sheikh with him."

"His advisor," Donald replied. "Men like him stick to religion, and they think that having a sheikh as head advisor will save his soul. Too bad that sheikh was damned as fast as he was."

"Okay, they're moving out, and we have another group of security moving, so we're falling in with them. Jesse, Lily, where are you?"

"Heading out of the kitchen," Lily replied. "Moving up the staircase."

"Security? How's it look?"

"Pretty thin, but I'll let you know once those men come in."

"Okay, good."

Once the caravan departed, we joined the group of guards marching into the palace to take over for those that had accompanied Khalid. They were making a beeline for the kitchens, and I supposed they would be pretty drunk in no time. Why wouldn't they be? I mean, who in the hell would ever try to break into this guy's palace?

The grand staircase stood before us, and other guards were descending it as we entered. We headed up, but one stopped us.

"No access now," he spoke sternly in Arabic. "The women are bathing."

"I am to accompany one of the wives down," I returned automatically though I had no idea where to go from there.

"For?"

"Public 'Salat' this night, brother," his comrade replied, relieving me. "One of the wives must represent the house of course."

"Oh, right." The man chuckled. "Apologies, brothers. Proceed."

We nodded to him curtly before continuing up the stairs, Aubrey expelling a heavy breath beside me.

"How did you know?" she asked.

I scoffed. "I didn't."

She only shook her head as we continued up the stairs. She now took the lead, her amazing photographic memory leading us toward the bathhouses.

"The kitchen's swarmed with drunks," Jesse huffed into my ear.

"I figured as much," I returned.

"Well, the third floor is off limits while the women bathe. Do we wait?"

"We're up. We got lucky on some excuse. Just wait for our update. Keep it clear."

"Got it. We'll be setting the charges on the lower levels."

"Good."

When we reached the hall housing the bathing rooms, we found it lined with several doors, the low chatter and squeals of women heard from within. There were two guards flanking each of the doors except for the last door where there stood four. Would they protect Chloe more than the others? Was Chloe even here in the bathhouses? Now I began to think over everything again. Khalid had gone to get the stones. Where would they put her until then? If they planned to kill Will, why would they-oh, no. Chloe had already talked to Will. That would be the only reason to keep her alive, to make sure that Will believed he would hand her over. Then again, had he planned to kill her, he would have taken her with him to ensure Will did nothing crazy. Nothing seemed to fit now, so without another thought, I approached the closest guards. Aubrey's eyes widened, but she maintained silence and followed obediently.

"What is your business here?" the guard asked me in Arabic.

"The wife to represent the palace in the public Salat this night," I returned coarsely.

"She is currently bathing. She shall be sent down once she is finished with preparation."

"Very well. Other matters. Where is the girl that needed to be escorted?"

"The girl?"

"The American girl."

"Oh, right. The new bride." My throat instantly swelled up. What? "She is to be cleansed through the night in Master Khalid's private bathhouse for the wedding in the morning."

"Yes, that's understood. Where may I find her to escort her there?"

"She would still be in her room."

"They put us on this job because those originally given it have accompanied Master Khalid into Cairo. Could you please escort us to her room?"  
The two guards now shared a glance before the silent one nodded. "Very well. This way."

My hand was on my dart pistol the moment he turned away, and we carefully followed him down the hallway. He was quiet as we proceeded through the corridor, but as he turned up another flight of stairs, I knew that he was lying. According to the map, this stairwell led into the nucleus of the palace's security, their main office. I instantly through my arm around his neck, yanking him back into my chest and clapping a hand over his mouth. Aubrey turned to watch out for anyone coming as I placed the barrel of my pistol to his temple.

"_Don't _fuck with me," I growled, knowing these words best in Arabic. "That girl is my most prized possession, and if you stand in my way, I will cut your fuckin' tongue out, do you understand?" A fierce nod. "Now, I'm gonna let go. You're going to turn around and head in the right direction. Alert anyone, say anything, lie to me again, and I will kill you on the spot. Trust me. Your drunken companions will be no match for me."

Another nod as I let him go, jerking him down the stairs and pushing him forth once more. He picked up his pace, fumbling with the keychain on his belt. The halls were empty due to the women bathing, so we had no complications. I remained nervous however because the guard's companion must have been suspicious as well, giving him the okay to take us up to the security office. We had never believed that the escape would be easy however. Not in the least. It hadn't been in a long time, so I was mentally gearing up for the worst.

We reached a large red door, and he pushed a key into it. When it opened, it revealed a lavish room, huge in size, centered by a bed that was surrounded by satin red curtains. I could hear the faint crying coming from somewhere within the room, and I immediately rushed forward, Aubrey remained beside the guard. There were couches and shelves of books, and I supposed that they tried to make her as comfortable as possible. I found her however sitting on the window sill and staring out of the window, tears continually running down her cheeks.

"Chloe," I breathed out.

She looked at me, and her eyes widened. Then she began crying harder, and I was confused.

"I-I don't-please, I just wanna go home," she sobbed. "I-my dad gave your master what he wants. Please! Just please don't-"

Then it donned on me, and I chuckled internally. I reached up and pulled the scarf down from my face, lifting up the hood so that my eyes glowed. When her bright blue orbs met mine, realization filled them. She gasped before jumping up and running into my arms.

"Oh my gosh, Beca!" she breathed into the crook of my neck. "You-you're here."

"Of course I'm here," I replied.

"I couldn't recognize you with that beard." I snickered. "Wh-why? How did you-"

"We knew he wasn't just going to take the stones. Luke told us as much."

"Luke? He-"

"He let them take you, Chloe."

"Oh my gosh. I-I was asleep. I-I didn't even know."

What a jackass. I really hoped he dropped the soap where he was. "That's okay, but we really have to get out of here. We can talk about it later when you're safe. Are you okay though?"

"Y-yeah. He-he was going to make me marry him, Beca! He was going to kill all of you and make me stay here forever!"

"I know, but not anymore. I'm here and I'm taking you home. I promise."

"I-you came back though. You came here for me."

"Of course I did. I promised a little boy back home that I would bring his mom back."

She jerked away, her face etched with shock and surprise. I only smiled. Then my earpiece began crackling. Will and his team had come back online. The moment it was activated however, all I heard was a load of gunfire and yelling. My smile fell away.

"Will? Will!" I called. "Will, Donald! Can you hear me!"

It was will who finally answered. "Beca, we-we're pinned down. I-Khalid's headed back your way. The locator, his vehicle turned back, but more men met us here that were in the city already."

"Can you get away?"

"Donald is bringing the car around! We're heading your way."

"Fuck! The other guard," I muttered, thinking back to the second guard at the bathhouse door. "Okay, just stay back. We have Chloe. We're-"

"Beca!" came a voice from the door, and Jesse and Lily flew in, shutting the door behind them. I rushed towards them. "Every guard in this place is heading up here. One of the guards called it in. They're all coming."

"Fuck!"

Of course, the exit could never just be fucking easy, could it? The light couldn't just shine on us and say, "Hey, Beca! Come on! Let's get out of here! We want you and the team to have a happy ending!" Nope, never. The only one smiling now was the guard that stood there within our circle, knowing that we were about to be in very big trouble.

He cackled, his eyes landing on me. "You have made a very big mistake."

* * *

**_SNEAK PREVIEW (15+ Reviews!):_**

_He shot, throwing me back as it burst through my arm before being lodged into the wall. I hissed but did not cry out. Nope. Without much hesitation, I returned to my kneeling position, but this time the scene before me had changed. I locked my eyes on Khalid now, staring him down, keeping his eyes trained on my by any means. If I failed now, if I overstepped boundaries a moment too soon, he would kill me. Seeing my son back at the farm house would be the first time as well as the last time, and he would continue to grow up without me. I had teased him, giving him my presence for those few minutes, and it would be the only memory he would have of me for the rest of his life. I would have to admit that I left him just as my father had left me I had made many promises. I had promised to be Chloe's white knight. I had fulfilled this promise. Now I had a choice, two conflicting vows I had made, to return home to my son and to protect my team, my family no matter what. My body would return home. I knew it would. I never said alive, right? Aubrey had always been right. I could and would sacrifice for everyone. I would sacrifice for Chloe, for Aubrey, for Stacie, for Jesse, for Cynthia Rose, for Lily, Benji, for Amy, but never had I been able to sacrifice for myself. This was for me, for my conscious, my soul. Donald had said it. I could be saved if I did unto others only what had been done unto me. If I defended myself and those I cared about, I could be saved. I believed solely in that now. Whatever happened, I would truly believe that it was what had to be done, what fate had intended. One final stand, and it would be over one way or another._

_"So what's the deal then?" I drawled with a sigh, intentionally and blatantly intending to antagonize the man before me who fancied himself a king, a god. "Are you gonna kill us then feed us to the sands, or feed us to the sands and let them kill us? I'm a bit confused."_


	22. No Regrets

_**A/N: FAT ASSE? LMAO THAT MADE MY DAY! KUDOS TO YOU LOL BUT I ENJOYED THE OTHERS AS WELL. TRUST ME. I was just really curious, you know.**_

* * *

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do," Aubrey now said sternly, taking the lead as she stripped down. "Chloe, take off those clothes. We're going to switch."

"What? No!" I shouted. "You-"

"B, I told you that this would be the plan."

"Then I'm escorting you."

"No, you and Chloe."

"I'm not leaving you in here alone, Bree! Lily, set off one of those charges, give us some time. Jesse, you and Lily are gonna stay here with Chloe on the balcony. We're going out there. They're gonna follow us. You have to get her out of here before Khalid comes back, do you understand?" They nodded just as Lily's charge detonated somewhere below, shaking the ground. "Aubrey and I are going out there, and I'm escorting her to his bathhouse as we were supposed to do. Once they get off of us, or at least off-"

"No, Beca, you're going," Aubrey now interjected. "You're gonna get Chloe out of here, and that's final. You have a little boy that needs you. I'll be okay."

"Aubrey, once they know you're not her, they'll kill you!"

"There's still time, but there's no time for this. Now go!"

I roared with rage, but then Chloe was pulling me towards the balcony after dressing in Aubrey's robes. Jesse and Lily moved towards the balcony as well, pushing the guard that was still in the room with us, and Lily took a grappling hook, tossing it up onto the roof a floor above. She went first then we hoisted Chloe up. Jesse and I forced the guard up then before the two of us ascended as well. I turned and immediately and shot a dart into the guard's neck once I pulled the rope up. We then sat quietly as the sound of voices came through our earpieces. Aubrey still had hers on.

"Where are the men?" A voice growled.

"What men?" Aubrey whimpered, her voice in a pitch much higher than usual.

"The men that were up here! One of the guards called us up here!"

"There are no men. May I go bathe now? Master Khalid will be back soon."

There was silence then a low mutter before a yelp escaped Aubrey. Moments later, her earpiece went dead. I figured they were taking her to bathe now. That's where she would be. Khalid's quarters.

"Lily," I breathed. "If you detonate those charges, will it take out that center room? Will Aubrey be hurt?"

"No, the foundation of the third and fourth floor would be fine until the ones on the second floor detonated."

"We need to bide some time, to make sure we can leave the city before Khalid gets in, to give Aubrey a chance to escape."

"I can take out the entrance, and the wall. He won't have an easy way in."

"Perfect. Now, let's get out of here, and you can take them out."

* * *

No one offered us a second glance as we made our way out of the palace, all of us appearing as normal guards. Lily had traded her maid outfit for the uniform once worn by the guard that we left unconscious on the roof. We quickly exited the city as a whole, and when we entered the desert, hurrying to where we had tied up the horses, Lily mounted one of them. I put Chloe up on the other. Jesse gave me a questionable look, and I grimaced. Then his entire demeanor changed because he knew exactly what I was about to say. Chloe watched us expectantly but did not utter a word. Lily soon caught on, her eyes flickering with understanding determination. She made no move to dismount just yet, awaiting verbal confirmation of what was on my mind.

"You know I have to go back, J," I sighed. "You know I can't leave her."

"I know," he replied. "How could we?"

"What?!" Chloe screeched, jumping off of the horse once more. "Beca, you can't go back! They'll kill you. They-"

"Chloe, she's risking her life for you because of me. I'm glad, but-I can't just leave her there. He'll torture her, probably rape her or something if I don't go back. Our team is the best at what we do, and I know I can get her out, but we needed to secure you first."

She was silent a moment, and what appeared to be realization crossed her features. "Is she the one?" she asked slowly. "The one you-"

"Chloe." I reached up, cupping her cheeks and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips as she gripped my wrists. "I love you. You're it for me, but she's been by my side for so long, three years. She's saved my ass too many times to count, and now I have to return the favor. I couldn't live with myself, look myself in the mirror everyday, knowing that I ran from her when she always ran _to_ me. I know I've run a lot in the past. Don't get me wrong, but finding out that I had a little boy, I can't be that person anymore. I don't know _how_ to run anymore, so I'll come home, but not without her."

"What about-"

"I know, and like I said, I'll come back. I promised him I would come back. I will, but not without Aubrey. She's family, and I can't just leave her in there."

We suddenly heard hooves approaching, and I looked up to see a herd of dark figures coming down the dunes from the south. I immediately pulled up my assault rifle as did Jesse, pulling Chloe behind me and aiming it at them, but as they drew closer, I dropped the weapon.

"How the hell did you get here so fast?" I asked as Donald, Will, CR, Benji and Stacie reached us. "Before Khalid? Where is he?"

"Well, we took the river down after we escaped from that ambush," Will sighed as he dismounted, revealing an unconscious John on the back of his horse. "Picked up the horses pretty close by. Apparently, your boy Benji here can hack into the bridge system and upright every bridge between here and there. I'm guessing that Khalid's men are still waiting for them to drop." Benji blushed at this, and I smirked at him.

"Yup," he then assured me as he looked down at the phone in his hand. "They're about twenty minutes away waiting for the bridge to drop."

"Good. Where's John's goon?"

"Probably floating down the river by now."

"Daddy!" Chloe squealed, and Will gasped as she rushed into his arms.

"Babygirl!" he cried, holding her tightly. "Oh, God. You're safe. You're okay. Thank God."

"Wait," Stacie now said, looking around. "Where's Bree?"

I grimaced now. "She's in there," I sighed.

"She was serious? With the red hair and-"

"Yeah, she was." I looked up at them now. "I'm going back for her. Donald, you still in to finish this?"

He grinned. "Of course."

"Beca," Will now sighed. "You can't-"

"Pops, if I don't go in there, if we don't end this, it will never be over. You still have the stones. He'll come back for them. We can end it. We're going to. Lily-"

"I'm going with you," Lily now said, dismounting her horse. "You may need me."

"I'm going with you too," Jesse chimed.

"No, J," I immediately shot back. "You have to go home to Amy-"

"And you have to go home to my nephew, so we'll go back together. We'll finish this."

"You know I'm going," Stacie agreed.

"Hell yeah, me too," CR added.

I looked around at them, and once again, I knew that there was nothing I could say to deter them. Their eyes glinted with unrelenting tenacity. As if reading my mind, Stacie spoke again.

"You really gotta stop believing you can leave us behind, B."

I smirked. "Right. Okay, Ben, you go back with Will." He nodded. "Will, you'll be okay to get back?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Keep your earpiece on. Jesse, get John. He's not going back. And-put Chloe in my room." I looked at her now.

"There's something on the bed for you that I think you deserve."

"What is it?"

"The truth."

She nodded before pulling me into a bone-crushing embrace. We said nothing, a silent moment like the one right before she slid into the car heading to Barden so long. We knew what it meant. She believed that this would be the last time she would ever see me in the way I believed that same ideal when she left for college. And just like I had been wrong more than once about this, I planned to make sure that she was wrong as well. There was no denying it of course. If I felt that it was necessary to lay down my life to save any one member of my team, I would do so without hesitation or a second thought. That had always been my character even though I had fought so long to deny it. Still, I believed that we remained the sharpest team around, and we would all come home. Alive.

I pulled away before I lost myself in the moment, not offering anything else. We would have time for that later. I was sure of it.

"Okay, be safe," I told them. "Get back to the house, and stay there."

"Be safe, Becs," Will pleaded.

"I will be. Go on."

Once they rode off, the rest of us turned back to face the city shining in the night upon the sands. It was surely grand. It was beautiful in every which way, but I didn't care. Tonight, it would burn to the ground.

"Where are we going?" Donald asked.

"We're heading up to Khalid's bedroom. Aubrey's being kept in his quarters, fourth floor. Lily's going to set off some charges and take out the front and back wall as well as the entrance. They'll be busy up front. We'll sneak through the back. When we get in, Donald, Stacie and I will head up to the bedroom. Lily, Jesse and CR, you are to monitor from the street. We'll leave the horses at the back wall and scale it into the city. Good?" They all nodded. "When Khalid arrives, you let us know."

"Got it," Jesse agreed.

"Here, B." CR handed me a small pouch, and I found a syringe nestled inside. "It's a bit of a boost. I don't know what kinda shape Bree will be in, but this will give her some energy."

I smiled, stuffing it into my robes. "Always impressing me. Okay, let's go."

"What about John?"

I turned to the man now, laying on the ground. Before I could pull my pistol however, once again filled with rage and hatred as I loomed over him, a quiet shot rang out, the bullet exploding through his skull. I looked up to see Stacie aiming her pistol.

"You gotta clean up now, B," she assured me. "You have a little boy now from what I understand." I nodded with a smile. "So that's one less body on your count tonight."

"Okay," I sighed, patting her shoulder. "_Now _let's go."

* * *

_Aubrey sat beneath the bath water sullenly, washing herself with slow movements. She could hear the murmuring around her from the women that had been put in place to watch over her. They knew something was off. She had no weapons, nothing to shield or defend herself with, but that was okay. If she died here, she could at least say that she had lived a fulfilling life. She had made sure that a little boy back in Oklahoma had both of his parents to grow up with, two parents that loved him, that deserved a happy ending. He would not grow up like her, afraid of his father's expectations. His mother was alive, and she would watch him grow unlike her own mother. She had done the right thing, and she did not regret it in the least. She knew Beca would not have left her had the blonde given her a choice. It had to be done. Beca was a parent now, and her little boy came first. Aubrey had no one to live for. Sure, she and Stacie had become close, but Stacie would replace her in a flash, and her team would be just fine. She had done all that she could in this life, loved every minute of it. She had loved her team, given them every part of her, and protected them with the greatest of sacrifices. No regrets. She would leave this world with no regrets._

_One of the women stepped out of the bathroom, and the others that remained inside grew silent. A few minutes later, the doors opened again, and before she could react, Aubrey was yanked out of the bathtub by her hair and shoved to the ground, a pistol aimed at her. Several guards now entered, guns at the ready._

_"Where is the girl?" the man before her growled._

_"What are you-"_

_"We know that they took the girl. Where is she!" _

_"I-I don't know. She's gone."_

_"Where is she!"_

_"She's gone!"_

_"Dammit!" He roared in frustration as he turned back to his men. "Keep her here, and watch her. She's going to tell us where that girl is if we have to _**_beat_**_ it out of her! Malik, escort these women back to their rooms. I need you to bring a team up here to guard her. Darius, lock down the city and the palace. No one is to go in or out unless it-"_

_He was cut off by a booming sound that shook the building, then another, his eyes widening._

* * *

Moving through the back wall of the palace was easy enough. We could hear screaming and yelling coming from up front, and we quickly made our way towards the large building, hiding in the shadows as guards flooded out of the smaller buildings, I would assume were their barracks, in the backyard. They headed towards the front, not even noticing the break in the back wall as their radios crackled madly. We waited until no more were to be seen before we moved towards the back doors that led into what appeared to be a dining hall. It was unlocked, and we moved inside silently. A few guards were running around here, but before they saw us, two darts took them to the ground. We had no time to hack into the camera feeds or any of that. We were going in blind, but I didn't mind it. One way or another, this would be the end.

"Beca!" came CR's transmission.

"Yeah," I breathed.

"Khalid's here."

"Shit," I sighed. "Okay."

We pushed into the hall, and there was a horde of guards moving through it. They paid us no mind, and I was sure we would be fine if we moved at a leisurely pace. Only two guards had seen my eyes. One of them was still on the roof. When we reached the staircase, we headed up, and we ran into more guards on the third floor, four of them.

"You guys come downstairs!" one demanded us as they kept moving.

"Okay!" I replied, turning after them before shooting all four down with the dart gun.

We at last reached the end of the fourth-floor hall through the side stairwell on the third floor. This floor however was covered in guards, and I instantly recognized the one flanking the main door as the only other guard that could possibly identify me. Great. No, as if that weren't enough, a large man appeared at the opposite end of the hall with more men in his wake, a man draped in gold. All of the guards in the hall stood at attention when they saw him, bodies going rigid. Khalid.

"What the hell is going on here!" he roared.

"She-the-the girl has gone," one man squeaked. "They put another in her place."

"You let them in here!" He pulled out his pistol, shooting the man square in the eyes before facing the next. "Where are they!"

"We-we don't know, Master. We locked down the entire city."

"Who did they leave?"

"Another girl. She-she's in here. She sacrificed herself for the girl, Sir. They may already be gone."

"So you lost me the girl _and _the stones! You idiots!"

"Lily, you have any other smaller charges to distract with?" I called.

"The cellar," she replied.

"Let's do it."

Seconds later, another tremor shook the building. The guards on the floor pressed themselves to the wall, but they did not scurry off. Khalid only looked angrier, unfazed by the disruption. This was going to get hectic. The good thing was that the guards were clustered in the center. I pressed my back against the wall of the stairwell, pulling my assault rifle from my shoulder.

"Move!" Khalid ordered, pushing men out of his way. "I hope this girl is ready to die for them."

As he made his way into the room, Donald rushed to the other side of the corridor.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Just trust me," he returned. "We don't have time to take them all. Throw a grenade, and I'm going in. You need to get in that room and distract him before he kills your friend."

"Where are you-"

"Beca, trust me. I won't be another one to let you down. On my mother, I swear."

I sighed but nodded, unsure of what to think or believe. To be honest, I didn't trust him, but we were low on options at this point. In a few minutes, Aubrey would be dead.

"You ready for this?" I asked Stacie.

"Yup," she replied.

"Okay."

I pulled one of the grenades from my hip, yanking the pin out with my teeth and tossing it over. The three of us dove behind the wall as it detonated, more screaming and squealing encasing us. I slung my assault rifle back over my shoulder, assembling my shotgun in seconds. I looked up, and Donald had already disappeared. I then peaked into the hall to see smoke and five dark figures standing there in confusion, groaning and hunched over. I moved into the hall, shooting all of them down, but before I could move forward further, I was thrown to the ground.

Four men had come up the stairwell behind us, and they tossed my shotgun away as well as our assault rifles before carrying us to the bed chamber. They shoved us inside, and my heart dropped at the scene. There was Aubrey, strapped to a chair, naked with blood clouding her face and eyes and Khalid standing over her. He looked up at me, and his face became a dark red. The three guards that stood around the room were frozen in shock before aiming at us. We were forced down to our knees by two of the men detaining us, our head scarfs removed and barrels of pistols pressed to the back of our heads. The other two tied our hands behind our backs. Execution style. Perfect.

"Leave them," Khalid growled. "The rest of you, out. I'll deal with them on my own."

The guards scurried out of the room quickly, and though I was grateful at the moment, I really hoped that Donald kept his promise though I wouldn't hold my breath. How many times had I been let down now? Fuck.

"You come to my city," he snarled. "You destroy my palace. You take my bride and my stones, and now you come back? Did you really think that you could fuck me over so many times?"

"She's safe. That's all I care about."

"Beca, why did you come back!" Aubrey managed to shriek, and Khalid's hand whipped back in a flash across her face, causing her to cry out. My fists clenched.

"You didn't really think I'd leave you, right?" I replied, trying to maintain his focus.

"Shut up!" Khalid roared, pointing his gun at me. "You are going to die here! I am going to leave your bodies so deep in the desert that your bones will feed the scorpions!"

"Scorpions eat bones?" I was pushing it now, but I needed to give Aubrey and Stacie a chance someway, somehow to survive for as long as possible. "You learn something new everyday."

"Shut up!"

He shot, throwing me back as the bullet burst through my arm before being lodged into the wall. I hissed but did not cry out. Nope. Without much hesitation, I returned to my kneeling position with minimal struggle, but this time the scene before me had changed. I locked my eyes on Khalid now, staring him down, keeping his eyes trained on me by any means. If I failed now, if I overstepped boundaries a moment too soon, he would kill me. Seeing my son back at the farm house would be the first time as well as the last time, and he would continue to grow up without me. I had teased him, giving him my presence for those few minutes, and it would be the only memory he would have of me for the rest of his life. I would have to admit that I left him just as my father had left me. I could have gone back with Chloe. I could have left Aubrey...No, I couldn't have because though my son would live with me, I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I had abandoned her. She never would have done that to me. Though sacrificing herself had been her plan all along, it would never justify me doing so, not in my mind.

I had made many promises. I had promised to be Chloe's white knight. I had fulfilled this promise. Now I had a choice, two conflicting vows I had made, to return home to my son and to protect my team, my family no matter what. My body would return home. I knew it would. I never said alive, right? Aubrey had always been right. I could and would sacrifice for everyone. I would sacrifice for Chloe, for Aubrey, for Stacie, for Jesse, for Cynthia Rose, for Lily, Benji, for Amy, but never had I been able to sacrifice for myself. No, this time, it was not just for my team. _This_ was for me, for my conscience, my soul. Donald had said it. I could be saved if I did unto others only what had been done unto me. If I defended myself and those I cared about, I could be saved. I believed solely in that now. Whatever happened, I would truly believe that it was what had to be done, what fate had intended. One final stand, and it would be over one way or another.

"So what's the deal then?" I drawled with a sigh, intentionally and blatantly intending to antagonize the man before me who fancied himself a king, a god. "Are you gonna kill us _then _feed us to the sands, or feed us to the sands and let them kill us? I'm a bit confused."

He was seething by now, roaring out in complete rage and agitation, and as he raised his gun to aim it straight at my head, my life flashed before me. My mother's constant hatred for me, my father's endless disgust, Aubrey's loving stare into my eyes before we left the house, Mama Sarah's angelic smile, Jesse's goofy grin, Chloe's megawatt grin, and last but certainly not least, my son. His bright blue eyes, deep cerulean pools that matched his mother's. The way he lit up when he positively identified me via the picture. His small hand patting my pocket watch that I hoped he would forever keep. He would carry on a much greater legacy than I, but I was glad he would at least know me. He would know of me, and the last story his mother and his uncle could tell him was of how I had risked everything, how I had sacrificed myself to protect those I loved. Hopefully, I had solidified my right to hold the title of white knight. Yes, I had been an outlaw, but in that, I had been able to protect those I cared about. I would leave this world with no regrets. A tear fell from my eye just as the singular shot rang out.

* * *

_"This is her room," Will informed his daughter as he opened the door. "Are you sure you're okay?"_

_Chloe smiled. "Yes, Daddy, I'm okay. I promise."_

_"What happened in there?"_

_Her smile instantly fell away. "He-he was going to make me one of his wives. He was never going to let me go home. He was going to kill you. All of you."_

_He bit down on the inside of cheek a moment. "I figured as much. Beca made good on that promise though. Can you forgive her?"_

_"I-I don't know. I have a feeling I already have."_

_He smiled now. "Because you're in love with her, always have been. She came back."_

_"But, Daddy, would she have come back if I wasn't in danger?"_

_"That's not the point, honey, but if you want an answer, then yes. She would have. Had this not happened, life would have found another way to bring you back together."_

_"How-how did she find out about Jaden?"_

_"Your mother had them take her to Jessica's."_

_"Oh."_

_"She loves him, Chloe. She really does. She wasn't angry. I mean, she wanted to know, but she understands why you didn't tell her. She knows you only wanted her to be happy."_

_"I know. I just-wow. We can be a family now. If she comes home."_

_"_**_When _**_she comes home. She's tough. She'll come back for both of you. She promised, and somehow, someway, she always keeps those promises."_

_"What did she leave for me?"_

_"Why don't you go and see?" Chloe gave him a skeptical look before inching over to the bed, and she found a familiar notebook sitting there. She smiled, picking it up. "She wanted you to know about her life outside of Oklahoma, how she traveled the world. Maybe read them to Jaden one day. Don't get too mad, but she only wanted to come clean with you."_

_"Thanks, Daddy."_

_"Don't thank me. This is all my fault."_

_"What happened?"_

_"I-I made a bad choice a long time ago, honey. I stole something to pay a debt to a friend, and that friend turned on me."_

_"Luke?"_

_"Well, he was part of it. He was in it for the money, but I believe that Beca wrote out all of the grimy details for you in there, so let her tell it. I'm sure it's much better than my version. Just settle down, relax."_

_"I can't relax until she's home. Until we're home with our son."_

_"Soon, honey. I promise. Soon. I'll have dinner ready in a bit, okay?"_

_"Okay, and Daddy?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I love you."_

_He smiled warmly. "I love you too, Princess."_

_She nodded, and he left the room, closing the door softly behind him. She set down the notebook before scouring through Beca's bag, finding one of her v-necks and changing into it. Her scent filled Chloe's nostrils, and the redhead smiled. Still the same beautiful scent she had always known. She made herself comfortable on the bed before opening the journal. The first page held a title. "Thick As Thieves". She smiled, moving onto the next page. Soon she was immersed in the words of her favorite outlaw storyteller, and had it not been real, she would have been fascinated. She read about each adventure that had gone on in Beca's life since she had left Oklahoma, and Chloe could not believe that the small brunette and her best friend had in fact fulfilled their dream of becoming notorious outlaws. How many times had Beca nearly died? How many times had she faced death and escaped by only a hair? Was she even trying to survive? Half the time, it just seemed as if she had blatantly entered the line of fire as much as it occurred._

_There were many side thoughts of Beca, many about the redhead that made her heart soar and then plummet in constant succession. Beca had never forgotten her or forgotten about her, and in reading these passages, she began to understand the brunette's fears, her reasoning for leaving, for never contacting Chloe, for blatantly running. It made so much sense now, but it made her only want Beca home more and more. And to think that the redhead had planned to thoroughly break her heart, to lie and say she had moved onto another man, and to let Beca think that by another man, she meant anyone but their three-year-old son. She was going to tell her that she had found someone better. Yes, their son would be better, better than the both of them. He would be no coward. He would never run. He would be strong, a good man, but she had intended to tell Beca there was someone else, someone she was in love with. __It could never be the truth however because even if Beca wished it so, she could never relinquish Chloe's heart. _

_In truth, it had been difficult for Chloe to love her son in the beginning. She rarely visited him when he stayed with her parents, barely spoke to or about him. She told no one of him whatsoever, and she kept no pictures or any memory of him. This went on for the majority of the first year. She would allow school to engulf her, to keep her mind far away from the little boy that would forever be a memory of her greatest loss. Her mother did not push her nor question her because as a doctor, she knew the tell-tale signs of postpartum depression. She knew that Chloe had trouble loving her son because each time she looked at him, she saw the remnants of a past that she wanted nothing more than to forget. She would see Beca each time that she looked at Jaden, and it ripped her apart. Soon, she began to get used to being around him, to being his mother. She warmed up to the idea of raising him alone. She spent time with him during the summer, but she was never alone with him at Val's request. Chloe was not offended though she knew she would never hurt her son. She understood. There were times though when she pretended as if she didn't have a son. Yet, in time, she had grown to love him. He was, after all, just as much a part of her as he was of Beca. He was surely her greatest blessing, and though in that, she could never fully wipe the memory of Beca, she wanted nothing more than to raise him to be better than her. _

_At that time, she just wanted to be comfortable, stable, mentally able to move on from Beca Mitchell. Then came a period in time where she held so much hatred for the brunette, but she could not bring herself to project that hatred _**_onto _**_the brunette. She could not hurt Beca intentionally, and that made her angry with herself. In that time, Will and Val took it upon themselves to make sure that Jaden knew both of his parents somehow, the two keeping full faith that both of their children would return for the life they had created. That was a time where Chloe had driven herself insane just trying to stop loving Beca. Now? She just wanted their family together. There was hope now that Beca knew. The brunette had said it herself. There was hope, and Chloe could not help but grasp onto that tiny sliver of it._

_The hours would pass with silence in the home, and Chloe would just allow the story to engulf her, to keep her mind busy until her beloved at last returned to her for good. Soon however, the thoughts that had plagued her for years came back, and she wondered, even though her white knight had returned to save her, even if her white knight did return alive, if she could truly ever forgive Beca Mitchell enough to start a future with her._

* * *

**_SNEAK PREVIEW (15+ Reviews!):_**

_"That's just her big heart. You know she wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone. As badass as she is, she fights for those she cares about when it counts most."_

_"I-I-" _

_Then there was a knock on the door. Chloe's heart dove down into her gut, making her uneasy immediately. Could it be them? Her father or the rest of the team telling her that Beca had not returned, that she had in fact given her life to protect them? She didn't know how to deal with that. The tears had surfaced before she knew it, and her body tensed at each possibility of what lay behind that door awaiting her. _

_"Mom, I'll call you back, okay?"  
"Okay, sweetie."_


	23. The Great Escape

Khalid's eyes widened in shock, his body going rigid before falling heavily forward to the floor. I grinned up at Donald as he stepped further into the room from the balcony, saluting me and dropping his FAL rifle to his side.

"I told you to trust me, Chief," he smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, you goof, after you scare the fuck out of me. Untie me," I demanded playfully.

He untied Stacie and I first, and Stacie rushed around to find Aubrey some clothes while I untied the blonde. She smiled tiredly up at me.

"I told you to go," she breathed softly.

I smirked. "When have I ever really listened to you?"

Stacie helped her dress as Donald wrapped up my arm tightly, stilling the blood flow from the bullet wound.

"Beca, every guard in town is headed up there," Jesse informed me.

"Okay," I sighed. "Can I get some ground support? Try to find us a way out of here."

"Will do. See you in a bit."

I opened up the door with another grenade and tossed it out, quickly shutting it and waiting for detonation. A round of yells was heard after the blast, and I waited a few more moments before opening the doors. I picked up our discarded rifles and my shotgun, stepping back into the room and closing the doors. I rushed over to Aubrey, pulling the syringe CR had given me from my pocket and grabbing her arm.

"This may sting a bit," I informed her as she gasped, "but it'll bring you back to life."

"CR?" she asked now with a sigh.

"You know it."

I plunged the syringe into her arm before setting it back in its pouch and stuffing it into my robes. I watched her for a moment before her eyes began rapidly blinking, and her body seemed to inflate. Then she smiled at me, her cheeks flushing with color.

"She's incredible," she said.

"Yeah, she is," I returned, handing her a rifle. "Okay, how's the backyard looking, Donald?"

He walked out to check and walked right back in, gunfire erupting at the sight of him.

"Flooded," he returned.

"Okay, I guess it's time to put the big guns to good use. You guys ready for this?"

"Born ready," Stacie replied, feigning boredom.

As she said it, the doors flew open, and we were met with a flurry of gunfire. We dove for cover in separate directions before shooting back. Donald administered the grenade this time, bodies and parts of them alike flying in every direction.

"How's it looking, Jesse?" I called.

"We're still trying to find a way around!" he returned. "Lily's headed up to the watch tower, giving you some air support and keeping them busy up front, but they're swarming through the back since the entrance collapsed."

I moved out of my position, heading for the hall as more voices echoed down its length. Our grenades wouldn't last forever. I knew that much, so I loaded up my shotgun once more as my team joined me in the doorway. Donald and Stacie faced the opposite way so as to make sure we weren't caught off guard again, and Aubrey and I moved down the hall. Men erupted from both stairwells seconds later, and we unloaded fire. I picked up a machine gun from one of the men we had retired, and I aimed it, cutting down all that stood in our way. When my side of the hall was cleared, I led them forward quickly to the stairs, bypassing the grand staircase at the center and opting for the stairwell that led into the kitchen. There were men shooting up at us from the floors below, and I could hear more men entering the stairwell.

"Beca, the guards are swarming through the kitchen!" Jesse now called out. "The only other entrance is the back entrance, and they have it surrounded!"

"Fuck!"

I halted my team, turning back and leading them up the stairs once more. We raced down the hall again, dodging shots from below and shooting down those entering the hall. They overwhelmed us soon enough from both ends once more, and we ended up right back in Khalid's bed chamber. This didn't last long however. Men were climbing onto the balcony, entering the room. We took cover once more, shooting at everything that moved.

"Lily, do we still have a charge in the kitchen?" I questioned.

"Yeah," she replied hastily.

"Drop it!"

"Now?"

"Yes, now!"

"But you're-"

"We're fine. I think. Just go!"

A few seconds later, the ground shook, knocking Aubrey off of her feet. Yells chorused from all around, and I threw a grenade towards the balcony, obliterating that entrance, or exit, as well. I rushed back into the hallway and threw another grenade over the railing before leading my team towards the stairwell we had originally entered from. More men were coming up, but Donald and Stacie gunned them down. We began descent, shooting as rapidly as possible and reloading just as quickly. We made it down to the second floor, but the first floor landing was flooded. Donald dropped another grenade, but it was so close that it blew us back into the wall. We collapsed in a heap, our ears ringing heavily as still more men filtered into the stairwell. We stood with haste, entering the second floor corridor. There was smoke and flames licking up from the first floor on the opposite end of the hall and more shots being fired from below. I kicked in the first door, entering a smaller bedroom than those upstairs. I crept onto the balcony, and I registered what had to be a full blown army surrounding the palace. Well, this wasn't good at all, now was it? I surveyed the area, trying to grasp an idea on what exactly to do at this point. Our ammo couldn't take them all. Never. Then I noticed a taller building right outside the wall, line running from its roof to a pole right next to our roof.

"Stacie, you got a grappling gun?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied, appearing beside me.

"I need you to get us up to the roof. We can used that line as a zip line to that roof out there. Donald and I will drop the rest of these grenades, and when the smoke rises, we'll climb up as quickly as possible. Got it?"

Everyone nodded, and Stacie aimed the gun upwards. The rope was spit out in seconds, the hook at its end grasping onto the edge of the roof. Donald and I ripped the pins from our remaining grenades and tossed them into the yard in several directions. The moment they exploded, Aubrey and Stacie were making their way up the rope. Then bullets were flying from an unknown source, and I emptied the clip of my pistol down on them. Donald hoisted me up, and I climbed up the wall as quickly as possible. As Donald made his way up, the gunfire blazed once more, a bullet hitting our rope and snapping it. I dove down on instinct, grabbing his hand by his fingers, but I too was now dangling off of the roof. Stacie and Aubrey had each grabbed my my legs, keeping me from falling over. I reached down with the other hand to grasp him, but he was much larger than me.

"Just-go," he grounded out through clenched teeth.

"Not a-chance, Doc," I growled, trying my best to grip him with sweaty palms. "Reach up."

"Beca, they're gonna hit one of us eventually. Go!"

"No!"

"Beca!" Stacie called, and I glanced to my side to see her assault rifle there.

As steadily as I could, I released Donald from one of my hands and grasped the rifle, aiming it down at him. He instantly gripped the weapon with both hands, and Aubrey and Stacie began to pull me up. Bullets were flying everywhere, and I could feel them getting closer each time. The blood was rushing to my head by now, and I was far from comfortable. I heard Stacie yelp as a bullet pierced her shoulder. Still, she did not let go. Another bullet hit the gun between Donald and I, ricocheting and nicking my hand, but I would not release him. His hand slipped however when yet another bullet caught his side. With one last vicious jerk of my legs, I was laying on the roof. I grabbed Donald's hands as did Aubrey and Stacie, and we pulled him onto the surface, taking a moment to catch our breath.

"You okay?" I panted, looking over at him laying next to me.

He felt down his side. "Yeah, just a scratch."

We stood up now, bounding towards the corner of the roof.

"What do you got left, Lily?" I asked when I reached the top.

"Four charges along the first and second floors."

"Okay, on my word, you drop them all, okay?"

"Got it."

"Jesse, they're coming out northwest. Where are you?"

"Just outside of the wall."

"Okay, meet us on that corner."

"Got it."

We sent Stacie and Aubrey first down the line, slinging their rifles over it, and they made it across with no problems. The gunfire aimed up at us was intensifying, and I sent Donald next in order to gage when to tell Lily to detonate all we had. He made it across as well, and I slung my own rifle over the line.

"Okay, Lily, count to three and drop it, and get out of there," I said.

"Got it."

I hit two and pushed off of the ground, dangling in the air. Then the blasts hit harder than any of the others, and I was blown forward. The line dropped just as quickly as the pole fell, and for once, my height, or lack thereof, could not save me. The bottom of my robes were caught on the fence's barbed wire, ripping my hands from my weapon. I fell forward, dangling from the wall and colliding into it face first. The yells and screams were suffocating now, closing in on all directions. Men were all too close for comfort, coming from every direction. I flung several blades from my sleeves at the immediate threats, watching them fall with my blood once again crowding my cranium. I wiggled viciously as I pulled out another pistol, the robes ripping at an agonizingly slow pace. Then hands gripped my shoulders, and I was ripped down from the ground. I looked up, intent on shooting but stopped as I found myself staring into the eyes of my best friend. Without a word, he yanked me up, pulling me across the street. We ran into an alley, using the fire escape to ascend until we were able to get onto the roof. There was no time to wait. We rushed forth as gunfire pounded behind us, jumping from roof to roof towards the outer wall on the west side where we had left the horses tied. More men were in these streets, and when they were alerted of our presence outside of the palace, they spotted us and began shooting wildly as well. Jesse barely dodged a bullet, but he lost his balance on the edge of the roof. I grabbed his collar just as he began to fall, jerking him back onto surface. We did not slow. There was shouting, and now vehicles were racing down the street in our direction, but we didn't care. It wasn't like we could. When we reached the wall, I flung myself over it, gripping the rope we had attached there and sliding down until I landed in the sand. I could see headlights around the wall, and several guards were coming down to find us. I quickly untied the horses as my team came down the line.

"Lily, where are you?"

"Heading out. I have a vehicle. Just go!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

I mounted my horse just as gunfire erupted again, and I pulled out an extra assault rifle tucked in the saddle, returning bullets. Soon, we all had mounted, and we were off at a sprint, gunning down any who came in our way. There was one jeep on the sands, and it had been heading the other direction, but as the gunfire began, it must have spotted us. It turned around, speeding straight at our formation. We leaned forward, moving faster. None of my team backed down from the game of chicken, and we broke in two different directions only as it came over the last dune. Just as it reached the wall however, another vehicle appeared from its side, I would assume the main entrance of the city, and collided with the enemy. The jeep was thrown over, and the Suburban came to a halt. We turned around to see what had happened, waiting quietly. The passenger door of the SUV was forced open, and out popped Lily. I sighed in relief as we rushed towards her. She grabbed the side of her horse, whose reigns had been in CR's hands, as we passed, jumping on it just as the survivors in the jeep emerged. Without hesitation, Aubrey whipped out her pistol and a perfect shot hit the gas tank's location. It exploded behind us, quite the grand departure if you ask me. We raced through the darkness of the desert towards sanctuary until the gun blasts and screaming died down. The moment this occurred, it was like some sort of euphoric wave that washed over us because every single one of us broke into a fit of laughter. I mean, unadulterated, side-splitting laughter that had us toppling off of our horses one by one and laying in the sand.

"How's that for a great escape?" I asked through my laughter.

"How's that for cinematic!" Jesse cackled.

"Pretty fucking _dramatic,_" Aubrey snorted. "The whole explosion backdrop?"

"Predictable!" I breathed, clutching my sides. "What a cheesy ending!"

"You better write this one in that book," Jesse managed before he roared, "Butch Cassidy and The Sundance Kid-ain't got shit-on us!"

We all laughed harder. "You better believe it."

"I don't know-if I wanna kill you guys-or hug you all," Aubrey sighed as she sat up.

Stacie smirked. "Come here, woman," she purred before tackling Aubrey and fusing their lips together. "I've been waiting for this."

Jesse and I chuckled as we sat up, and he slung his arm over me. The sun's rays were beginning to peak over the horizon. Damn, had it been a long night. Three days ago, we had no idea how to get to the palace. In the past twenty-four hours, we had been there three times. That was enough to last me a few lifetimes if you ask me.

"Best adventure by far," he sighed with a dopey grin before his face turned serious, and he looked at me. "We're never doing this again."

I grimaced, bobbing my head. "Nope, never again."

* * *

_Chloe had yet to sleep. She had completely read Beca's journal, and she was reading it again. Will had not been able to pick up signal from the earpieces Beca and the team wore, so they had been in the dark since departure. She had not been able to eat or sleep or much of anything else as the hours ticked by, so as the sun began to rise once more, peaking through the curtains, she picked up the phone her father had given her and dialed the number she had been dying to dial since leaving. _

_"Hello?" came the familiar yet worried voice, and Chloe knew Val had not slept either as late as it was in the states. _

_"Hello? Who is this?"_

_"Mom?" Chloe rasped out, tears filling her eyes as she heard that voice for the first time in much too long for her liking. "Mommy?"_

_"Oh, Jesus, Chloe! You're okay! Where are you?"_

_"I'm with Daddy. I'm safe. We'll be home soon. Is Jaden okay?"_

_"Yes, he's fine. He's been talking about Beca since she left, and he can't wait for her to bring you home." The elder smiled. "She gave him her watch, the one you sent her, and he hasn't put it down."_

_Chloe smiled as well now. "I miss him."_

_"He misses you too. Where's Beca?"_

_Chloe froze, trying to bite back a sob or yelp of pain. "She-she went back. Aubrey, she-she took my place. That guy __wanted to keep me as his wife, so Aubrey stayed to give us time to escape, and-Beca went back for her."_

_"Oh, honey. You know Beca. She could never leave them behind. Any of them, especially when they have been so willing to help her get you back safe."_

_"Mom, how-was she mad? Really? When she saw Jaden?"_

_"She-she was shocked, Honey, but she wasn't mad. Well, a little, but only because she wanted to know. She's happy though. You should have seen it, Baby. It was-beautiful." Tears fell from Val's eyes. "She loves him so much, and he loves her. He knew who she was."_

_"Do-do you think that this could ever work? That we can be a family?"_

_"That's what she wants, Chlo. She's changed. In minutes, that little boy changed her. I could see it, feel it. You have that choice."_

_"But I don't want her to just come back because she feels obligated to-"_

_"Chloe, she came back for you first. Had she not, she never would have met him. She loves you. You have to stop believing otherwise. You're only hurting yourself."_

_"B-but what if she doesn't come back?" She was sobbing now. "What if she never comes back, and we'll-never know? We-won't even know."_

_"No, Baby, Beca's the toughest person we know. She's going to be fine. She'll come home, I promise you."_

_"I-I'm so scared. She could come home and just-run again. Then what?"_

_"You can't think like that, Chloe. You have to have some faith. She came back. Fate brought her back. It wasn't under ideal circumstances, but nonetheless it did. You have to be grateful for that. If she wanted to run, to hurt you again, she wouldn't have even bothered to come to begin with, but you just have to talk to her."_

_"What if she's only staying for him?"_

_"Chloe, she left because she believed you deserved better. She was afraid. I told you that. She loves you though so much. She wouldn't be risking everything to save you no matter who asked her to. Trust me. She wants you too."_

_"But she-she went back for someone else."_

_"That's just her big heart. You know she wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone. As badass as she is, she fights for those she cares about when it counts most."_

_"I-I-" _

_Then there was a knock on the door. Chloe's heart dove down into her gut, making her uneasy immediately. Could it be them? Her father or the rest of the team telling her that Beca had not returned, that she had in fact given her life to protect them? She didn't know how to deal with that. Sure, she still wasn't sure what was going to happen if Beca had returned, but she would like to still have time to decide that. She didn't want the decision to be made for her. The tears had surfaced before she knew it, and her body tensed at each possibility of what lay behind that door awaiting her. _

_"Mom, I'll call you back, okay?"_

_"Okay, sweetie."_

I knocked softly on the door to my room, and I could hear Chloe speaking to who I guessed was Val on the phone. Her voice sounded raspy and shattered. I knew she had not slept all night, and I hoped that she would soon once she knew I was back. I waited patiently, tearing the beard from my face and running a hand through my unkempt hair. I had discarded all of my weapons upon entrance, greeting Benji and Will warmly before heading for my room. The others were filling them in on our great escape, and Jesse was calling Amy. Their chatter soothed me as I waited for Chloe to open the door.

It was funny to me because despite my countless endeavors, the many adventures, the close calls, the cinematic escapes and the near-death experiences, never had I been more scared and nervous than I was right now. I was about to _willingly _face everything that I had been running from for the last four years if not longer. No, I wasn't just about to face the love of my life and the mother of my child. I was facing my greatest fears, her most probing questions, my years of reasoning, my justification for running and everything in between. If I wanted any chance at redemption, not only from Chloe but from the one in the mirror and the little boy back home, this was necessary. If I wished to be better for my son, this was critical. How could I ever teach him to be a strong person if I myself could not be? How was I to one day explain why his mother hated me, why she couldn't even look at me, why I couldn't always be around? I couldn't, so I had to prevent myself from having to try. I knew that Chloe was just as torn up about all of this as I was. I knew that she had warring emotions in herself as well. After all, she had never expected me to return. She was sure that I was gone completely, and I had never given her means to believe otherwise though she begged for them. Though she warned me and offered me ultimatums, and though I knew what I wanted, I could never bring myself to be honest. I kept pushing and pushing until at last, she walked away of her own accord. It was idiotic on my part because it was already too late. She had already had me, so no matter how much I fought, I had already lost. She wanted to love me and hate me, bring me home and strangle me all at once. It was perfectly fitting for the situation. I knew Chloe. She wasn't the type to run. She was the type to go after what she wanted, and for all of this time, she had been relentless chasing a ghost. I had allowed the most amazing woman on this earth to chase after me, to tear herself apart awaiting my return, to break at my hands. It would forever be my biggest mistake, the only confrontation of death that I truly feared. However, I had only proven what I already knew. She was too good for me. I had never expected her to continue to try. Yet while I had run, she had been given the task of not only getting over me and living with that echoing void but also raising a replica of me for three years. I could not even begin to imagine how painful it must have been to even be in close proximity of him. I couldn't fathom how difficult it must have been throughout the pregnancy and the birth, knowing that she was about to forever hold a piece of the one person that she aimed to forget, the one that had hurt her most beyond all else. While I had been able to escape, she had been trapped for the remainder of her life, cursed to never be able to fully forget me. She had to see me each time she looked at our little boy, and trust that had I not rescued Chloe during this mission, had I had to return and look into Jaden's eyes each day without her there, it would have killed me, a slow and torturous death. I understood, maybe not fully, but it was a start. Now, how was I to rectify such suffering?

Nonetheless, this was a big leap. I wasn't sure how this would go. We could work it all out and go back to being best friends. We could fail miserably and end up despising one another, or rather, she could end up despising me. I knew I wouldn't be so lucky. We could put ourselves through joint custody and separate holidays and stepparents and-oh, God, I'm getting way too ahead of myself. I couldn't even picture someone else raising my little boy. That had been going on long enough, but I know in my heart that had Chloe told me from the start, there would be no way that I would have left. That was the only valuable contribution that my father's departure had left for me. Never could I intentionally do what he did to his child. In a way, I had done it to Chloe, but I only did it because I thought she could do better. For my son, I would be the one to do better. I had never known that Chloe actually wanted a family with me, wanted a future. Then it came right back to that stupid pinky promise we made when we were twelve on the night my father left for good, and how she always needed assurance of its validity throughout the years. How was I to know? Being socially awkward, the adopted cues of society were lost on me. They had always been, and as my best friend, she was completely aware of that. It didn't matter now though. We couldn't change the past. I could only control the present, the future if I played it right. There were so many questions that had yet to be even considered. What would I do with my life now? Where would we go? Would we stay in Oklahoma? Could we be sure this war was over? Does our team, our family, stay together? Do we go back to Las Vegas? What happens when we get back to the states? Honestly, they could all wait. The only question on my mind was when I would be able to hold my boy again. I had a lot of time to make up for. With or without his mommy, I would still be his daddy.

When the door at last opened to reveal a restless Chloe, my heart swelled, and I expelled a breath I had no clue that I was holding. As soon as the initial relief went over in that second, the nervous anxiety took over, causing my breath to hitch and my throat and chest to constrict. We stood there for what seemed like ages just staring at one another, basking in the presence of each other and silently thanking those above that we were alive. She waited another beat after I averted my gaze before throwing her arms around me. I wrapped my own around her waist tentatively, allowing myself to be engulfed by her scent and her soft skin. I could do this. There was time now. This was the real reunion that we had been unintentionally anticipating for years, the one we could never admit that we were waiting for. My body felt lighter than it ever had, and judging by how heavily she leaned on me, I knew she felt the same. Our bodies melded together, and we indulged in the feeling of familiarity, a nostalgic air encasing us. Her warm breath on my neck tickled me softly yet seeped into my skin, my bones, my soul and sparked a flame within that had not flickered in ages. I had never felt so light, so warm, so comfortable, so safe. There were a million different things flashing through my mind, but I allowed them to blur because I was only focused on holding onto her, on never letting go because when I did, our fate was to be decided during a very lengthy conversation and confrontation.

"You're okay," she breathed, warm tears falling upon my neck as she gripped it.

"I did promise," was all that I could reply softly.

"But really? Are you okay?"

She pulled back now, inspecting me, and when her hand gripped my arm, I winced. She then took notice of the wrap there and gasped.

"Beca-"

"It went straight through. I'm fine."

"But are you-"

"I promise you that I'm okay. We're here. We're okay."

"Did you get Aubrey?"

"Yeah, she's okay. She's-"

"Right here," came her voice from behind me, and I stepped aside to reveal her.

Before we could register what was happening, Chloe had flung herself into the blonde's arms. I smiled at the sight as Aubrey tensed then chuckled and hugged the redhead back. Aubrey and I then shared a smile, and I knew that she and I would be alright. She would be okay, and she would remain close. I would certainly miss her if she were to completely disappear from my life. I mean, obviously because I _did _risk my life to save her. It wouldn't be for the sex because I knew that it would eventually come to an end. It would be for the simple fact that Aubrey had been my match in another light, a different type of soulmate or other half. She was the one to challenge me, the one to step up when others would back down from my attitude, the one to break me and make me see the truth, the one to help me embrace it. She was worth so much to me, and I don't know what I would do without her. I wouldn't be here, that was for damn sure. She had saved my life in many more ways than one, freeing me physically, spiritually and mentally. Yes, Aubrey was another one of my missing puzzle pieces.

"Thank you so much," Chloe sighed in content.

"Not a problem," Aubrey returned. "It had to be done."

"You could have died. For me."

"Well, I know how much you mean to Beca, and she-she's family. That little boy misses both of you, and I could never live with myself knowing I didn't do everything in my power to get you both home. Although ever-the-rebel Beca doesn't listen to me."

Chloe giggled as they parted. "What's new?"

"Hey," I snapped. "I just figured that Jaden deserved to properly meet his godmother."

Aubrey instantly lit up, her eyes bulging. "G-godmother? You-me? Really?"

I chuckled. "He wouldn't have a daddy if it wasn't for you, and you know it."

"He wouldn't have a mother either," Chloe added.

"You not only pulled me out of death's grip a few times, but you talked some sense into me whenever it was necessary. You took care of me even when I was too stubborn to admit that I couldn't take care of myself, Bree. You're my family, and I didn't just risk my life for yours to let you abandon us."

She smiled, and a second later, we were embracing one another. I wasn't too sure who initiated it because it had always been rare and quite difficult for either of us to do so fully clothed and out of harm's way, but I'd guess me. I always had less control after all. When we parted, she smiled and patted my cheek.

"Now I'm just saying," I sighed. "You and Stacie better keep it down in there."

She swatted my arm as I chuckled. "Don't tell me what to do, Mitchell."

"Oh, now we're onto surnames?"

"Well, we would have been to start with had I known yours."

"Touche, Posen, Touche."

She only smirked and sauntered off towards the living room. I turned back to Chloe, who had her eyes on her feet. I stepped closer, hesitantly reaching out and lifting her chin.

"Hey," I said softly. "I'm gonna jump in the shower then we'll eat, and after that..." I sighed heavily, looking away a moment as I gathered up all of my courage. "We can have that big talk."

* * *

**_SNEAK PREVIEW (15+ Reviews!):_**

_"Look, Chloe, I understand if you don't trust me, if you think I'm gonna run away again, but I know I won't. I want to be in my son's life. You're right. I did exactly what my father did. I was a coward, but I don't wanna be anymore. I can't be like him. I can't just abandon my son. I've spent all of this time looking for a purpose, for a reason, and there he is. If you don't want to try with me, I understand, but I want to be there for my son. You can finish school, and I'll take care of him. I'm done with this. I want to watch him grow up. I want to spend every minute with him making up for the past three years. I have this thing between my legs whether I was meant to or not, and just because I'm abnormal does not mean that I can't be held responsible for my actions. He's my responsibility, but more than that, he's a part of me, the best part of me, and I need to be with him. I hope that you can understand that. We can be friends or try to be. Whatever you want. Just please don't make me leave him again. Pardon me in that regard."_

* * *

**_A/N: Okay so here we are. Aside from the obvious, what do you think Chloe and Beca have to discuss? I mean there's a lot of explaining to do obviously, but is it possible to work out? I guess we'll see!_**


	24. The Fall of the Fortress

**A/N: Okay, so my apologies. This whole confrontation thing went along a lot longer than originally intended, so I had to break it up into two parts, so the sneak peek is actually for next chapter. I apologize, but I think you'll appreciate this. This one chapter is a lot to swallow, and I won't lie and say I didn't make myself cry trying to write it. From personal experience, admitting you're not as strong as you allow people to believe is tough, so this was really tough, but here it goes!**

* * *

After a shower and a hot meal, all of us thanking the powers above for a safe return, Chloe and I resigned to my room for the conversation that had been waiting impatiently for four years. She sat on the bed, pulling my journal into her lap. I sighed and plopped down beside her, laying back as the aches in my body began to make themselves known. My muscles were soon screaming in protest, so I remained in this position. She cast nervous glances at me while I was much too tired to do anything except wait.

"When are we going home?" was the inquiry she initiated with. Good.

"This afternoon," I sighed.

Another extended period of silence, but I continuously fought off nerves with exerted nonchalance, my hands resting over my stomach. I could feel her eyes watching my chest move up and down as if making sure I continued to breathe, maybe looking straight into my soul, and I internally chuckled. Her stare had always been so potent. That had yet to alter.

"I read all of it," was the next thing to come from her lips though her eyes were zoned out.

"Oh yeah?" was the only reply I could manage.

"You were a thief."

Here we go. "Yeah."

"And that's where you've been all of this time? All over the world stealing things?"

"Yeah, if that's how you look at it."

"How would you look at it?" The venom was boiling up now, and I huffed.

"No, you're right. I was a thief. That was my escape. It was the only thing that felt good anymore after losing our mom. It made us feel powerful. It made me feel like I was worth something, and in this business, you didn't have to worry about feelings or rejection or any of that. Well, a kind of rejection I guess, but not the emotional kind. I didn't have to care. I was stealing jewels not hearts. I was robbing people of material items and nothing more. I didn't have to care, and though I ended up doing so, it was never the intention. It wasn't mandatory."

"So you-you just took off? With this John guy?"

"Yeah, John."

"And this is why all of this happened? The job at the pyramid?"

I had written the rest of the journey up until our arrival in Egypt. "Yes."

"My dad was a thief?"

"Once. To pay a debt owed."

She looked down, running her fingers along the journal cover. "You almost died? On a boat?"

"Yeah."

I sat up now, and I pulled off my shirt carefully to reveal my bare chest. She gasped when she saw the many scars that adorned the pale skin, running a tentative finger along the jagged pink lines. I pointed out the three bullet wounds. Then she noted my fresh ink on my shoulder, her fingers darting up to graze over it.

"When did you-"

"Yesterday before we went in for you. Donald's got a good hand."

She traced along another scar near my neck. "What's this one from?"

"A knife in Hong Kong."

"And this one? On your arm?"

"Jumping off of a balcony in Tokyo." I knew she was trying to contain her anger now.

"This one?"

"The night at your dad's place, the night Luke took you."

"Oh my gosh." She gasped at a rather large one down my side, half hidden beneath ink. "And-"

"It was really just a knick. A bit of a sword fight in Russia."

"And these two?"

"Some mob bosses in Italy." I chuckled, remembering the surprise attack, and that was not the right thing to do, her eyes flashing dangerously. "I mean, it wasn't too-"

"You've been so reckless, it's unbelievable, and it's a joke to you!"

I sighed, pulling my shirt back on. "Well, what do you want me to do, Chloe? Sit here and cry for myself? Tell you how bad it was and make you worry, make you feel bad and guilt you into loving me, pitying me? That isn't me. I'm alive. Isn't that enough, or are you just trying to look for anything to stay mad at me about?"

She took a deep breath as I lay back down. "Why, Beca? I know you lost your mom. I understand it. But why leave and intend to never come back? Did we mean nothing to you?"

I sat up now. "It was exactly the opposite, Chloe. I cared _too _much. I loved you and your parents just as much as I loved Mama Sarah, and that scared the shit out of me. I lost her so fast, and I could lose you guys the same way. I kind of did when we left you that Christmas. We slept together again, and you acted as if it never happened. You pretended that it meant nothing, and that killed me. You obviously continued to do so long after, getting pregnant and keeping it from me. The first time, I understood. The second time? It was just a game to you, and it hurt so much that I couldn't take it. Then staying with your parents? Making them look over us when there was nothing they could do? I saw it. It killed them too, to be so helpless while we sat there in pieces. They didn't know how to help because they couldn't. I didn't want to be a burden to anyone. I didn't want you to feel as if you were bound to that pinky promise, as if you had to dedicate your life to watching over your best friend. All you had ever known was me. You didn't even have a chance to see the world. I wanted to give you that chance. I wanted you to know there was better out there."

"Well, I never did, Beca. Do you have any idea what I went through? I was pregnant then you were gone, and-and, you know how long it was before I could even look at him? Before I could even hold my son without breaking down? All that I saw was you. That was it, and it killed me! My grades were dropping, and I barely slept. They had to force food down my throat. I went to therapy, counseling, everything that you could think of, but you would never just leave me alone!"

"How can you put that on me, Chloe? Had you told me, that could have been avoided. I would have been there. I would have been right beside you, beside him. You can't blame me for not being there when I had no idea."

"You never asked me what I wanted, Beca."

"How many times do I have to tell you? You made it perfectly clear what you wanted. I was your best friend and nothing more. Don't you recall?"

"I was trying to ease into it."

I scoffed again. "For like ten years?"

"I didn't want to scare you! I didn't know how to say it. I could barely face it myself."

"And you think that I could? Never in my existence could I believe that _thee_ Chloe Beale, bright and bubbly Chloe Beale with the big blue eyes could love me, awkward, anti-social, deformed me. Do you honestly think that happens?"

"Obviously it does."

"But logically. Do you think that I would have chanced it as pessimistic as I am and risked tearing apart our friendship when everyone else that said they loved me started to disappear? Literally be ripped out of my arms without my consent?"

"I-I don't know."

"Chloe, physically, I protected you. I was your shield, but you knew from the beginning that emotionally, I could never be that. I was in pieces myself, and you knew, but you depended on me to take care of everything. I didn't matter."

"Well excuse me! You always said you would, that _you _were the knight and I was the princess."

"That's seriously your excuse? I was a kid, and I was trying to be tough. You always told me that you saw through it, but you did nothing about it?

She rolled her eyes. "Okay then, blame me."

"Don't you think you could have just told me that you wanted me to stay? You know I would never deny you. It wasn't that I didn't want to come home. It was the fact that I felt I had no reason to. You were in school, and I figured you had made new friends and all that, that you were okay. After that Christmas, you barely texted or called or got on Skype. What was I supposed to think? All you had to do was tell me the God-honest truth, and-"

"I did! In that letter! In text messages! In-"

"By then, I had already been swept out of the country! We were fine all that time. You said nothing all that time then all of a sudden, you hated me? What the hell do I do with that? I had a team! I couldn't just abandon them, abandon Jesse. We had a career."

"But you could abandon me?"

"You abandoned _me_!"

"This is never gonna make sense, is it? We're just gonna keep pointing fingers, right?"

"Or you're gonna keep deflecting your part in this."

"Oh my God, Beca, seriously."

"Yeah, like that." She growled now, and as always, one action caused me to submit. "Chloe, I-you should have told me."

"Why? So that I could trap you? So that I could scare you and make you hate me?"

"I never would have hated you, and don't act like you don't know that. I loved you pretty much all of my life, but every time it seemed as if you felt the same, you reminded me that I was your best friend." I scoffed. "You have no idea how annoying that phrase became and how quickly it did. You said it for everything. I understood, you know."

"So you're saying this is my fault?"

I huffed, dragging my hands down my face. "You know what? Yes, fine. Yes, it is because you shoved me into the friend zone. We slept together, Chloe! You think I would really just do that because I was your best friend! Our first time! Don't you think that would have been a great time to just say you wanted more? With me? Come on. You know that I didn't just sleep around, that sex was the scariest thing in the world for me, and I did it with you. You were my best friend! Yes! So do you really think that I would push away my best friend if she told me that she loved me? Honestly."

"So you haven't done it with anyone else?"

Wow, she was better than me at this whole deflection thing. "What the fuck does that have to do with us! Do you really wanna turn this into an argument?"

"Who was it?"

"Oh my God!" I jumped off the bed. "Okay, if you just want me to make you hate me, I'll do it. Just say it bluntly. Anything you want, Chloe. Let's bring up old and irrelevent shit, and you can tell me how you never slept with anyone else, and-"

"I didn't."

I froze. "What do you mean you didn't?"

She scoffed. "Beca, I could barely get through the fucking day! I couldn't even look at my son, and you think that I would just-go sleep with someone to get my mind off of it! Why? Is that what you did?"

"Why does it fucking matter! I didn't know about Jaden! You did! You lied to me! You wonder why I don't trust anyone? Why I can't love anyone? Because they lie! The people who swear that they love me and would never hurt me? The person that said 'exactly, you're my best friend, so I'll never lie to you'? Remember that? Because I sure as hell do. They lie and hide things from me, and they can never just give me a straight fucking answer! To top it all off, they still can't admit that they did wrong, but they're so quick to call me out on all of my shit! My mom, my dad, and now guess who. You were pregnant for five months, and you couldn't tell me?"

Her eyebrows knitted in frustration. "What do you want me say, Beca!"

The truth, but my mind was beginning to shut down. I sighed. "I don't want you to say anything, Chloe. You're the one here trying to dig up all the dirt on me for the last four years. You tell me. Okay, I slept with other people. I tried to forget you, to escape. There it is. Hate me. Damn me for it. Keep my son from me again. Go on. It isn't like I married you then took off. It isn't like I knew you actually wanted to be with me-"

"You made a promise!"

"A stupid fucking pinky promise when we were twelve! What do you-"

"It was still a promise! Is that what it is then? All the promises you made to me are stupid?"

"Jesus Christ, you're gonna be the death of me," I grumbled. "Look, I came back. I kept my promise. White knight? Here I am. Whatever you need. I'm here, but that's my son too, and the least you could have done was tell me."

"That isn't the point! You just-"

"Stop! You know what? Just forget it." I headed for the door with a heavy sigh. "This obviously can't be done right now, so-"

She jumped up now. "So you're just gonna fuckin' run! You know what! Go! I hate you! I hate you so much! Just leave! You left me! You ran away! I was there! I was-"

I whipped back around, my anger at last boiling over to the point of tears. I was exhausted. "No, Chloe! You weren't there! You weren't! While I lost everyone, while I was being torn apart, you were the princess trapped in the highest room of the tallest fucking tower waiting for me! You saw me get ripped to shreds, and you just thought 'She'll get up. She doesn't need saving. Only I need saving'. You left me for dead there. So let's get this straight. No, I am not the bad person that I was four years ago just the way that you're not the good person you were four years ago."

"Oh, fuck you, Beca! I hate you!"

"I hate you too, Chloe! God, I hate you so much because you just use-"

"This is your fault! All of it is your fault! You just-"

"No!" I screamed now at the top of my lungs, effectively freezing her as my voice cracked viciously, but I didn't care. I couldn't.

Tears were streaming down my face before I knew what was happening, the dam at last shattering to nothing and releasing every pent up emotion that I held within me. I had been fighting off this phenomenon for over two decades, and I could no longer do so. The fortress had fallen, all defenses failing. I was far beyond my years. I was tired, withered, tattered and shattered. I could no longer hold it in, my shell bursting around me. I could no longer fight a battle I had lost long ago.

"You-you don't get to blame me and drop that guilt trip anymore! You know what? You win, okay! You wanna blame me! Fine, but the truth you can't seem to face is that you did this to us! I loved you! I did everything you asked of me growing up! I didn't have my mom or my dad, but I was always there to rescue you! I had nothing, and still I gave you everything! I let you in! I gave you every fucking piece of me, and you put them away in your little jar on your friendship shelf, and you fucking left me there! You talk a hell of a lot, how you loved me and how you wanted me, but how the fuck can you use that in a debate now when you never said it before! Your actions spoke as much volume as mine, dammit! I proved I loved you each and every day. I-I did everything you asked of me! Everything you needed me to do! I-I kissed you under the mistletoe, and-and I-I punched that kid on the playground, and-and I-I shared my pop tarts and my Butterfingers and my chocolate milk, and-Goddammit! It was never enough for you to know! I needed you! I needed to go because while you had me and your mom and your dad and Jesse and Mama Sarah, while you were the princess in the castle living the perfect life, I-I was at the bottom losing everything! Watching everyone I loved walk away, disappear, go-go off to college or-just die! Believe it or not, they never left me! Jesse, Aubrey, Stacie, Benji! They were there, and they proved to me! They're a bunch of fucking thieves, and they had no problem telling me what I meant to them. They had no problem risking everything for me, for us_! _So don't blame me! Don't blame me when you knew how fucked up I was! You can hate me all you want! If that's what you want, if you want to keep pushing me away so that I can run, and you can throw that in my face too, then go ahead, Chloe! I'm shit, I know! I'm horrible and-and a coward and a monster, and I deserve to die alone! I KNOW THAT! My mom and dad made sure that I knew that from the start! And now you can too!"

"Beca, I-"

"You lied to me! You! You ran from me! You left me there! _YOU _turned me into my father!" That's when I collapsed against the door, dropping my head in my hands as it all bore down on me, buckling my knees and crushing my sanity. "You made me because you couldn't save me for once. I needed you, and you just depended on me. I needed a knight too, and I-I'm tired of holding the world on my own. I'm so tired, but you only cared about yourself. I wanted to end it! I wished-Aubrey hadn't saved me! I wished I could hate you! I do! I-I just wanted to know. You lied to me, not about a boyfriend or a secret encounter or dropping out of school or anything like that. About my kid! You denied me a chance to be loved just as you did him because we didn't mean anything! You and your selfish ways came first! And I-I'm so tired of people blaming me when they hurt me. They use me as an excuse to run away, and I thought you were different, but you're not, and I'm tired. I-I'm tired. I'll run, and then you can hate me forever. If that's what you want, I'll give it to you. I'd give you anything, Chloe. Anything, I'll do it because no matter how much of a front I put up, I know that you're the person that can destroy me, so I promise you that you're succeeding. I know that I can never do anything for myself. This was never for me. I-I just wanted to be good enough, and you never told me I was good enough for you. I just-wanted to be good enough for someone to stay. That's all. That's-that's all."

She didn't say anything. She was silent on the bed as I sobbed into my hands, unmoving. Maybe my Chloe was gone. Maybe she had lost herself along the way same as I had. The thing was that I had found myself during my return home. What was I to do? Was I wrong? I wish someone would tell me. I wish someone could explain to me what I was supposed to do. I had no experience with facing emotions. I ran from them. It was true, but never had I actually delt with them. As if answering my prayers of escape, there was a soft knock on the door. I quickly stood, wiping my eyes vigorously and running a hand through my hair before opening it. Will stood there, and though he smiled, his eyes informed me that he had been listening for quite some time.

"Hey, you and I have one more errand to run with Donald before we head home," he said.

"We do?"

"Yup, for my grandson's future. Now come on."

Without offering Chloe another glance, I walked out of the room, Aubrey passing me as I did so. I gave her a questioning glance, but she offered nothing, closing herself inside of the room with Chloe. I was torn between hoping Aubrey used her psychological warfare and dreading it. Either way, I dressed in my disguise one more time and followed Will and Donald out of the house. Will and I sat on the back of the jeep while Donald drove.

"You don't have to apologize for everything, you know," he said subtly, eyes on the horizon.

"I don't?" I scoffed. "Then why am I in trouble?"

"I love my daughter as do you, but let's face it. You've been spoiling her for years, Becs. You allow her to control you whether you're here or not. You have to let her fight for you."

I smirked. "She said that you loved me more."

He chuckled, cupping my shoulder. "B, you have always been a wonder to me, you know. Let me tell you something though. You watched your father walk out, your mother walk away, and your 'Mom' pass on. Still, you took care of everyone. You're willing to take care of your son without hesitation, and there are many men in this world that couldn't do it. You took care of everyone but yourself. You left, and you watched over Jesse. You two had each other, needed each other, and Chloe is just angry that she didn't get her way when she wanted it though she had the chance. She expected you to read her mind, and that isn't fair, is it?"

"I guess not."

"B, stand up for yourself. Just because you're in love with her doesn't mean she can control you. A relationship shouldn't be that way. There was only one time in my thirty-five years of marriage and relations with Val that she controlled me, and that was the day we moved to Oklahoma. I had been in the CIA so long, and she had been beside me, but the day I scared the hell out of her and nearly came home in a body bag, she made a choice. It wasn't just for her. It was for Chloe, so Chloe has to learn that it isn't about her anymore. It's about that little boy. You love her. The man on the moon can feel that, see that. It's never been a question. It's up to her to accept it. I think you've done more than enough to prove yourself, kid, and you ran when she stopped appreciating it, or rather when you got tired of waiting for her to appreciate it."

I looked up at him, wowed at his support of me, and he only wrapped his arm around me. Yes, the man was probably right, but the question remained. Just because I understood, would Chloe ever understand?

* * *

_"I'd say that after risking my life for you, Princess, I have earned a say here," Aubrey immediately began, completely catching the redhead off guard. "Let me first say that no, I don't know Beca as well or as long as you've known her. I wasn't there. I have no idea what happened when you saw each other last, but what I do know is that not a day went by where she didn't think about you. I had to break her down, psych her out and mentally bully her into letting it all out, and she did. She became better, and she plotted for months on how to go back to you, how to face you. She's in love with you, but it seems to me as if that's not enough for you nor has it ever been. You don't want her to be enough. Each time you get what you want, you want even more. I'm sorry, but that isn't the way this world works. I assume you were around when the people that Beca did everything to appease abandoned her, right?" Chloe could only nod once. "Okay then add yourself to that list because I assume you understand what exactly you infracted upon by walking away from her when she was the one that tended to your every need. You want a white knight, but this is the twenty first century, and therefore, you can't just take and take and take and give nothing in return. Beca isn't a slave. Loyalty is a privilege not a right. Beca doesn't owe you a damn thing, but she does all that she can for you because she cares, and not because she has to. She thinks she messed up and she made mistakes and she did wrong, but in reality, she only did wrong by you for running. Even her three-year-old son wasn't afraid to let her love him, and she wasn't afraid either. I mean, if she was so bad, she would never have accepted him the moment he literally walked into her life. She loved him instantly as she loved you. Beca is the most amazing, selfless person on this Earth behind that fortress she was forced to build, but you knew that. Now you're using her love for you against her, taking it for granted, and its completely childish."_

_"I just-"_

_"I don't need your side of the story. I heard enough. I know enough, and she's been punishing herself for four years because of it. She was always so quick to risk everything for any one of us, but she would never do anything for herself. She is one of a fucking kind, and you are so blind to how lucky you are. She let you and her parents convince her that she was nothing. I will admit, I judged her at first too, but I soon admitted my mistake. After what? Twenty years, and you still can't? She wouldn't be here had we not pulled her off of that ledge so many times, and where were you when she was suffering? Oh, yes. Playing damsel in distress and waiting for your knight to come when your knight needed saving. We were there, and the only people who has the right to be mad here is us because we followed her into this to rescue a spoiled brat that refuses to take the blame she earned. You don't have to. Oh, no, you don't. That's your choice. You can push her away. We'll be there to catch her, but I guarantee you I won't be there to convince her that you deserve a second chance, Chloe. I'm already regretting the first time I did so. Do not make me regret saving your life too."_

And with that, before Chloe could react, Aubrey had left the room, leaving Chloe alone to process all that she had said, the truth.


	25. Im A Knight, Not An Immortal

**A/N: So here we go! Part two! Let's see how this goes after Aubrey's psychological attack though she spoke more than she usually would, but that's just overprotective Aubrey. This is the big finish as far as the argument goes, but you know. They still have to get home, see their son, be in that environment. For now though, can Chloe finally own up to the damage she inflicted? Or will she continue to allow Beca all of the blame? Let's see! Thank you all for the moving reviews. I'm glad that you were so touched, and I am proud. Here we go.**

* * *

_2/7/14_

_She's just turned twenty-two, hasn't she? I missed another birthday. I hope the gift sufficed though. I wonder if she thinks about me. Oh, God, this sounds so queer balls. What has happened to me? I guess Chloe changed me a long time ago, huh? I've been running from her for nearly two years now, and still, she's right behind me. It's like being in a Michael Myers film. Well, except Chloe is so much more beautiful than Michael Myers. I wonder if I haunt her in the way she haunts me. Probably not, right? Not Chloe Noelle Beale, God's greatest and most perfected creation. She's probably dating a doctor or some other smart college student. Maybe even a frat boy. Either way, she's gonna marry a good man and have a big family with the nice suburban house and white picket fence and german shepherd. All the perks, you know. She deserves that. Okay, I've been telling myself that for how long now? I wished that I could be the one for her, but how could I be? I couldn't even be a good best friend running like this. She deserves the very best. I miss her so much. I had a dream last night. She was laying beside me, that red hair like fire over the pillow and those big blue Disney Princess eyes just glowing. I reached out to touch her face, but then, an alarm went off. Red lasers were cutting through me. That's when I realized it. Her heart is the one heist I could never accomplish. I think it's why I steal. I think that I pretend it's Chloe's heart, so that I can pretend I didn't fail. I can steal anything except the love of the one woman I can never let go of. You know, when I was thinking that, I figured that all of the heists I pulled were a way to redeem myself. I had this weird vision about Aubrey too. She was like an example of it. Haha it was a crazy daydream that had me laughing. You remember her old nervous tick? Projectile vomiting? Well imagine this. I had a dream where she was part of a group in college or something. An acapella group. I know, crazy, right? Anyway, I dreamed that they went to the finals or whatever, and Aubrey puked everywhere when she was overwhelmed by the pressure. She ruined their chances, so then the next year, I somehow ended up in that group, and Chloe was there and Stacie and Amy and CR and Lily and some other girls I didn't know. Anyway, we were her new team, and she made us do these hideous songs because she was so set at winning the game she had lost the year before. Yeah, I know. The weirdest dream, right? Pshh, like that would ever happen. Anyway, I feel like Aubrey. I ran and ruined my chances of stealing Chloe's heart, so I keep stealing to win at the most important game I ever lost, to redeem myself. Yeah, that's it. _

_The truth is that I can't live without her. I'm not living right now. I'm dying slowly. I can still smell her mango shampoo, her strawberry lip gloss, the body wash she used on special occasions. I can see that megawatt grin blinding me. I wish that her heart was as easily acquired as the Cambry pendant or the Hong Kong files or the London Broach or the Sicily diadem. Yeah, then it would have been easy for me because I'm the best at what I do. That's what John says. I wonder if it's crazy to picture my father being proud of me when John tells me that I did well. I wonder if it's weird. I was always a disappointment, from the moment I was born. I wish I could make it up to them. Nah, they don't deserve it. I just wish I could have been good enough for Chloe. That's all I needed. Her love. That's the one priceless jewel I wish I'd get the call to steal, but that would be my downfall. My greed would overtake me. I would never give it up once I had it. She's my angel, you know. Even without being here, she keeps me going. I've never believed in anything, but tonight, after that dream, I finally admit that I know why I'm still alive, maybe not living but alive. Because I believe that one day, I'll get a text that says that she loves me as more than a friend, that she wants me and only me after she met all of those college guys. She still chose me, and that's the day I'll pack up and go home and never leave again. Until then, I'll bare the burden of those haunting blue eyes and red locks that make my heart race. Maybe one day, they'll be mine to keep when I'm awake. Yeah right. _

* * *

When we returned to the house, I asked Aubrey what had transpired. She only shrugged and informed me that Chloe was in the shower. I headed to my room to pack up my belongings and change. We had two hours before we at last departed home. I may miss the overseas life, the beaches and the thrills, the constant movement and waking up to new sights everyday. I would miss mystery dinners and fresh starts, but as I extracted my wallet from my bag and opened it up, I remembered why it had to end, and I was happy. My reason to return was so much more meaningful than the reason I wanted to stay. I sat down on the bed, staring down at the picture of Jaden longingly, the largest grin on his face. He inherited that from a certain redhead I'm sure. His bright blue eyes gleamed with childish mirth, an excitement I had been chasing for years. His hair was spiked at the top of his head, the makings of a faux hawk. I chuckled. Man, how did we get so lucky making such a precious and handsome boy together? I had at last been given the greatest reward even after all that I had done. Yes, there was still hope, and I believed in it. A smile graced my features, my fingers running over my boy's cheeks. Who knew you could miss someone you had only met once? For like five minutes? Yeah, my boy was special, and I wouldn't be my mother or my father. I would be his, and I would be the best that I could be.

Chloe entered the room now, combing out her hair, and when she saw the picture in my hands, a smile subconsciously spread across her face. I didn't react to her appearance. I only kept my eyes glued to my little guy. I was tired, and there was no way I was jumping back into an argument with her. In all honesty, at that moment, I was completely terrified of Chloe Beale. It was all so overwhelming. Neither of us had any idea what we wanted out of the conversation anymore. We didn't know if we wanted to kiss and make up or end it for good. We were at a stalemate. Everything was so confusing. I didn't know what I wanted, but what I did know was that she wouldn't admit her faults, and I couldn't keep sticking up for her against herself. Screaming and shouting and blaming her was my way of trying to make her _let _me walk away. Screaming and shouting and blaming me was her way of trying to make me walk away so that she could be right, so that she could say she was always right and I was wrong. I thought I wanted her to push me away and give me an excuse to run, but I knew in my heart that I didn't want that at all. I was lying to myself. It was just automatic. I was done now though. I couldn't force her to love me. I was too out of it to attempt to. My heart was aching, and I just wanted to get home to Jaden. I needed him, maybe more than he would ever need me, but for once, I was okay with that.

"He has your smirk, you know," she whispered softly, and I had to laugh.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, and the first time I saw it, I nearly fainted. It was-so-_you._"

"I _did _faint when I first saw him. Then even after that, he just came right up to me, climbed into my lap and asked if I was his daddy."

She giggled. "Yeah, Daddy calls you that."

"I know." I laughed now too before sobering, my throat constricting. "I-I thought you moved on."  
Her smile fell away now, and she nervously fiddled with her fingers. "I-I was going to tell you that. I-I was gonna lie to you. Honestly, Beca, I wanted to hurt you as much as you hurt me. I was going to tell you that I had met someone else, that I loved someone else and that he was better than you, but the only new man in my life was Jaden, and that was a year after he was born. That was it, but I wanted so badly to hurt you."

I chuckled bitterly. "Well, congratulations. Like I said, you succeeded."

"I didn't mean to though, not like this, not the way I did. You know, after you left, he was all I had, but he was also all I had left of _you._ I tried to convince myself he was all that I needed. He should have been, but it never felt right or complete. Something was always missing."

"I know the feeling."

"I know you do. I read everything in that journal. I read about how you felt like you were forgetting something one September. You-you wrote it on his birthday, Beca."  
My eyes widened, finally meeting hers. "I-I did?"

"Yeah, you did."

I grimaced, looking away once more. "I guess something in me always knew then. I just wish I had understood it."

"You just don't understand how horrible I still feel. I neglected him, left him with my parents, and I ran. I ran, and I said that you were like your father, but in reality, I was too because I couldn't step up and handle the fact that his only abnormality was looking exactly like you. It killed me. My mom knew what was happening. She understood. I couldn't even trust myself alone with him for so long. It scared the hell out of me because I hated you so much that I was afraid of putting it on him. I knew I wouldn't intentionally hurt him, not physically, but-I knew he could sense it. He-he would always cry when I held him. He could feel the tension, the-the-" Her voice cracked, tears brimming our eyes. "The hatred. He-he steered clear of me soon. When I came during the summer the year he would turn two, h-he wouldn't even come near me, but I know it was on me. I-I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't stand to see you. It threw salt on an open wound that I couldn't heal because even when I didn't look at him, I still thought about him. We didn't get better until after I wrote you that letter. He finally trusted me again.

I-I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't find out until like February. I was sure that I was just stressed about midterms and everything, and I didn't know how to go about it. I couldn't even tell my parents. I was still at Barden, but I knew that I couldn't keep him there with me. I knew I would have to move back home, so when I went back for your graduation, I was gonna stay. I was gonna tell you, but then you were gone."

I was silent a long moment, taking it all in. "I never forgot, Chlo-Bear."

A small smile graced her lips a moment. "I know you didn't. Like I said, I read everything in this journal. I know you didn't forget, but to me, it seemed like you did. You never made an effort to talk to me, like _really _talk to me. The gifts were amazing, but-"

"I didn't steal them by the way."

She snorted. "You just bought them with money you earned from stealing things."

I shrugged with a decisive nod. "Yeah, but I risked my life. Therefore I earned it."

Then my face was met with the notebook, and I hissed in pain. "Yes, and that was stupid. Completely and utterly stupid, Beca. You could have been killed, and how would we have ever known? If you and Jesse had died out of the states, then what?"

"I honestly don't know, Chloe. I was so focused on keeping myself numb, on running forward, I never thought about what could hurt me outside of McAlester. I was running from the emotional threat. I wasn't considering the physical ones. If anything, I guess-sometimes I wished-"

"Don't."

"Well, I mean I don't now. Trust me. Last night was a close call, but I came home. I fought my way out to go home. You don't understand. It isn't even about you not telling me you were pregnant though I would have liked to know. Had you told me you actually _wanted _a family with me, that you actually loved me like at Christmas or before that, I would have been okay. Yes, it would have torn me up to lose Mama Sarah, but I wouldn't have run had I thought that you would still be there, be mine. I wouldn't have to worry about you leaving and finding someone else because I would trust you. I didn't know that you weren't looking for someone else. I didn't know that you chose me I thought you put me in the friend zone because I-I was like an experiment or a test drive. You gave me your first everything so that the second time with someone else would be easier. I felt used, but at the same time I didn't because I cherished those memories. I mean, I loved you so much. I've been in love with you since the beginning."

"How? How did you know?"

I scoffed. "Uh, duh. I shared my pop tarts with you."

She giggled now, unable to contain it. "I guess you did."

"_And _my chocolate milk. Not even Jesse had that privilege."

"I know."

"Look, Chloe, I understand if you don't trust me, if you think I'm gonna run away again, but _I_ know I won't. I want to be in my son's life. You're right. I did exactly what my father did. I was a coward, but I don't wanna be anymore. I can't be like him. I can't just abandon my son. Wait, he is normal, right?" She slapped my arm as I chuckled. "Kidding. Seriously though, I love him. I do. I put his name on me because the ink was always a reminder. This one is a reminder over my heart of why I'm still alive, why I'm still here. I've spent all of this time looking for a purpose, for a reason, and there he is. If you don't want to try with me, I understand, but I want to be there for my son. You can finish school, and I'll take care of him. I'm done with this. I want to watch him grow up. I want to spend every minute with him making up for the past three years. I have this thing between my legs whether I was meant to or not, and just because I'm abnormal does not mean that I can't be held responsible for my actions. He's my responsibility, but more than that, he's a part of me, the best part of me, and I need to be with him. I hope that you can understand that. We can be friends or try to be. Whatever you want. Just please don't make me leave him again. Pardon me in that regard."

"Beca, I would never keep you away from him, not now anyway. He's your son. I would have hated my mother if they had actually divorced back in Virginia, and she didn't let me see my dad. What I'm saying is that we don't have to pretend. We don't have to try and make this work for him. We can share time with him. He can stay with you while I finish school. You can see him whenever you want. I'm not going to limit you, but you don't have to-"

"Chloe, shut up." I kneeled in front of her now, placing my hands on her thighs. "Let me tell you something, okay? And listen closely because you know once I lose my nerve, I'll never be able to do this again. I love you. Even if you hadn't gotten pregnant, I would still love you. I always wanted to be everything to you. I just wasn't sure I could be. I just wanted what was best for you. I wanted you to be happy, and if that had been with me, then hey. That would have been the best news I'd ever heard, news I'd been waiting for all of my life, but-you lied to me. That was what hurt the most, you know. I never stopped loving you. I can't. Trust me. I tried. I'm sorry that I ran. I'm sorry for leaving you when you needed me most. I'm sorry that I-"

"Shut up, Beca." My jaw dropped at her bluntness, unsure of what was happening.

"But-I'm telling you that-"

"Beca, shut up." She gave me a pointed look, and I blushed.

"Sorry." I zipped my lips shut and looked into her eyes.

"It's my turn to apologize "

She rested her hands atop mine before pulling me up and sitting me on the bed. She then kneeled before me, her hands on my thighs.

"I know that you're right. I know that I messed up. I hurt you, and when you needed me, I expected you to handle it. I was selfish and stupid and spoiled, and I took everything you did for me for granted. I love you so much, and I should have just said it because every day you proved to me that you loved me, that you deserved me, and the truth was that _you _were too good for me. You deserve the very best. My mom and dad were right, but I was too stubborn and bull-headed to see that. I wanted to be the one that was rescued, the damsel. I wasn't the person that everyone made me out to be, that _you _made me out to be. You put me on a pedestal. You treated me like a princess, like a queen even, and I was a glutton for it. I took it for granted, took advantage of you. I was a real brat about it all. I asked you for things knowing you wouldn't deny me, and you never did. I completely took everything from you even after you lost it all, but you never questioned me. You never refused or debated or fought me, and the one time you don't do _what _I want _when _I want, I throw a temper tantrum and make you feel horrible. I know you're going to be a great parent, Becs. You are amazing, and I'm sorry for not showing that to you more often. All I did was take from you, and I never gave you the same back when you deserved it. You deserve it all, and I love you so much. You are the best thing to ever happen to me, and I refused to see that. I was so caught up in getting everything I wanted that I didn't see that everything I _needed _ and actually ultimately wanted was right in front of me. I didn't see how I took a piece of you each time I did it, and if I did see, I turned the other cheek. I didn't deserve a damn thing you gave to me. Not your pop tarts or your Halloween candy or your protection or even the blessing of baring your child. and I definitely didn't deserve your love. Yet, you gave it to me because you are so selfless and loving and protective of me, and I know now that no one in this world is better than you. Your parents missed out, and so did I though I never meant to. I don't want to be that person anymore. I-I want to be the one. _I _want to be good enough for you."

I dropped her gaze a moment, looking down at our hands with a heavy sigh. "One way or another, we would have found our way back to each other. I believed that. That's what kept me going. This wasn't the most romantic or dramatic reunion...Okay, it was pretty fuckin' dramatic." She giggled. "But it wasn't what we expected. Still, we're here, and I realized just how far I'm willing to go with you. I can't leave again, and I knew that coming in. I knew that once I saw you again, I couldn't. Honestly, had you been there when my mom passed away, had you asked me to stay, I would never have been able to leave you. I love you so much, more than anything in this world aside from Jaden, and I just want you to be happy. That's all I ever wanted, Chloe, nothing else. I would suffer a million years if it meant you would be happy for an hour. I-"  
"I know you would, Beca, but that's the thing. I always knew you would, and I used that to control you, but you shouldn't have to. You shouldn't have to sacrifice for my happiness. Even if you did, I should be willing to stop you, to do the same at least, and I neglected my duty as your best friend. Yes, you were the best friend, but I wasn't. I deserved nothing you gave me ever. You are everything to me, but saying it and proving it are two different things, and I'm sorry. I don't want you to suffer anymore. I want you to be happy, and I'm going to take that responsibility now no matter what it entails. If I have to suffer for your happiness, I will with no hesitation. I will do anything you want me to do. I-I know that we have a lot to work out. I know that I have a lot to make up for, a lot to prove. I know you can't just trust me right away. It's not a switch you can turn off and on at my convenience especially with all you've been through, all I've put you through, but I'll wait for however long it takes. I was a bully, not physically but mentally and emotionally, I was. I don't want you to give me anything anymore. I want to earn it. I want to prove it to you, to our son, but mostly to myself. I _want _to deserve you, so I'm asking-well, just-promise me one thing."

She lofted a hand, balling it into a fist with only her pinky remaining erected. I snorted.

"How old are we again?" I questioned.

"Just do it," she huffed, rolling her eyes before fixing me with a glare.

I sighed but acquiesced, reluctantly intertwining our pinkies in my lap and giving them a skeptical look. I then returned my gaze to meet hers.

"Okay, what's the promise?" I breathed.

"Well, I know that I haven't given you reason to believe in our love or the idea of our marriage or any of that, but-I'm in love with you and you're still in love with me I think. I know I left you the way I said I never would, when you needed me most. I was the one that broke my promises, but this is my attempt to make it up to you. Promise me that if you're still in love with me when we work all of this out, when you get over it and are able to forgive me, that _we _get married."

I cocked an eyebrow at her, but she only looked at me expectantly. "Seriously?"

"We really have to do the whole thing again?"

"Are you really being a brat again?"

"Nope." She shook her head adamantly. "I'm serious. I swear on everything. Unless you changed your mind, and you really do wanna marry Jesse."

I snorted a laugh. "No, I promise."

* * *

_9/17/14_

_Jesse and I talked today. He grilled me for the first time in a whole year about Chloe. Yeah, but today, I've been getting this really painful sting in my stomach, like I'm missing something. It's not her birthday. It's not Will's or Val's either. It's not their anniversary. I don't recall anything important or substantial in September, but I still had this nagging feeling at the back of my mind like I was forgetting something. I don't know. It had been a long time since I had allowed myself to just sit and think, you know. We'll be in Tokyo soon, a big job coming in. I'm trying to stay sharp here, but today was just a bad day. Today was hard. I don't know how or why, but it just was. Jesse said that it's because the guilt is catching up to me. He said that I miss her too much, and then he told me to call her. I tried honestly. I stared at her number for the better part of the afternoon, but each time I'd make to hit "call", my throat would swell up as if I was allergic to the device, and it would fall from shaky hands. Cynthia Rose said I was giving off a negative vibe, and she asked if there was something wrong. It was weird because not many had ever asked me if there was something wrong, not emotionally, not when I tried so hard to mask it. Jesse had always known my stance on all things emotional and steered clear unless I was either on the verge of tears or the verge of homicide. It was usually the latter. When Chloe would ask, it would be quite obvious, but I knew she had always felt obligated to do so. Best friends and all, right? If she knew just how fucked up I was in the head, she probably would have been gone a long time ago. No, though. Cynthia Rose, my teammate and only my teammate, had been genuinely worried about me. I could see it in her eyes. I couldn't give her a straight answer of course, but I tried. I really did. Nonetheless, I've been sitting here writing for the last half hour and thinking about that bright, bubbly redhead for the past three...years. Anyway...I guess that I miss her too much, right? I really do, don't I? She's doing fine without me. After that first note, which I'm sure was just her being nice since I lost my mom, she had offered only a simple thanks for the presents and a short note with her gifts. No one saw it, but each time I received a gift, I was jumping up and down for joy, hoping for that one note that would complete me. It never came. Yeah, I miss her, but I'm starting to see how much of an idiot I am for believing that Chloe Beale would ever convince some sort of secret love for me. If she was in love with me the way I am with her, she would have said it a long time ago. That was Chloe. She was never one to hold her tongue. She's probably glad that I left. She doesn't have to deal with me being torn up again like with my dad. She doesn't have to bare my burden anymore. Yeah, I sleep soundly at night knowing that I rescued her one last time from having to rescue me. I'm glad I could do that for her. I'm a good white knight. I think._

* * *

_"Mommy," Chloe croaked, tears rushing down her face. _

_"Oh, sweetie, what's wrong!" Val cried. "What happened? Are you okay?"_

_"I-I'm pregnant. I-I'm pregnant, with Beca's baby."_

_There was long silence, Val staring blankly at her daughter. "You-what?"_

_"I-I'm thirty-eight weeks, and-oh my gosh, I didn't even know. I mean I kind of knew, and-I was getting a bit bigger, but I-I-"_

_"Baby, it's okay. Hey, it's alright. Have you told Beca?"_

_More silence. "I-I'm coming home, Mom. I-I was going to tell her at graduation."_

_Val smiled then. "So what does that mean?"_

_"I-I want a family with her, Mom. I love her so much, and I-I want us to be a family."_

_Val's grin widened. "I know she would love that. Oh, I bet she's gonna be so happy!"_

_"Do-do you really think so?"_

_"Chloe, Becs loves you more than anything. Of course she will be, but-" Her voice became stern now though a smirk was blooming on her face. "I assume that this happened during our visit."_

_Chloe blushed automatically. "Y-yeah, it did." _

_"Oh, you two."_

_"We-we're gonna have a baby."_

_"Oh! Will! Come in here!'_

_Will rushed into the room in a flash, and the moment he saw his daughter's face on the laptop screen full of tears, his eyes went cold as they narrowed, and he frowned._

_"Who did what to you?" he instantly asked._

_Chloe giggled but stood in front of the screen, lifting up her shirt to reveal a telling bulge in her stomach, and he gasped. He dropped down into the chair, his knees giving out before his face once again turned stern. _

_"_**_Who _**_did _**_what _**_to you?" he repeated. _

_Another giggle as Chloe sat down. "You're gonna be a grandpa, Daddy! You can thank Beca."_

_His eyes widened before lighting up, and he chuckled. "I forgot she had that function!"_

_The women giggled. "Yes, Daddy."_

_"Well I'll be. Have you told her yet?"_

_"No, I'm coming home. I'm transferring to OSU, and I'll be there for graduation."_

_"Oh, goodness! But-how did..." He then shook his head with a knowing smile. "Christmas."_

_More giggles. "Yes, Christmas."_

_"Chloe Noelle! Your mother and I were in the house!"_

_"It wasn't planned! It just-happened."_

_He chortled now. "Wow, I'm gonna be a grandpa."_

_"Yes, you are. I-I only went to the doctor today. I-I knew what was happening, but-I was so scared, you know."_

_"Hey, Princess, we're with you, and Beca's gonna be so happy. Man, we're gonna be behind you all the way. So, what is it?"_

_"A-boy."_

_"Yes! Beca did well!"_

_Chloe giggled once more. "You're crazy."_

_"Oh, I can't wait to see the look on her face."_

_The younger redhead smiled. "Me either. We're gonna be a family."_

_"That girl has loved you since the beginning of time, Chlo-Bear. She's gonna be the best."_

_"I know she is. She already has been."_


	26. Closure Will Cleanse You

**A/N: Okay so this here pretty much where it all ties up. It's not over, but this is pretty much the final vital part of the tale. This is basically Beca and Jesse finding closure with everything they left behind, not dealing with it in the beginning you know. Oh, and well, a dangerous amount of fluff, but eh. I think we're alright. Okay here it goes.**

* * *

A wave of unalloyed euphoria washed over me as I walked up the drive. I had a smile on my face, a souvenir held tightly in my hand. For the first time in years, my head was adorned with an accessory that carried a nostalgic aura. The black cowboy hat, unfaded and holding a scarlet and charcoal feather, felt comfortable. It felt homey. I had missed that feeling of security it offered. As we reached the door, Will rang the bell, our foots tapping impatiently on the wood beneath them. The door at last opened, the squeals of elation echoing over the estate. Will was pulled into a death grip by his wife, the rest of us chuckling. She then pushed him into the room before throwing her arms around Jesse. It didn't last long. He was quickly snatched away, his arms full of an overly enthused Australian. Then Val had me in her clutches, kissing my cheeks and muttering many a words that I assumed were of gratitude and prayer. She moved onto Chloe as I stepped into the house nervously. Not a second later, I heard that voice that I had been dying to indulge in for nearly a week.

"Daddies!" he squealed, jumping up into my arms and smothering me in kisses before burying his face into my neck. "Hims come back!"

"I told you I would, Son," I chuckled, sitting down on the couch. "Look what I got you."

He sat up in my lap attentively with his big eyes sparkling, and I placed the cowboy hat matching mine though a bit smaller on his head. He gasped then clapped over and over.

"I a cow-boy too!" he shrieked, and the room chuckled.

"Yes, you are," I assured him. "You ready to be my deputy?"

"Yeah!"

"Hey!" Jesse shot out now. "What about me?"

"You can be co-sheriff," I chortled. "You have to pass down the torch though, J."

"Why can't you?"

I only laughed as did the others as Jaden bounced on my knee. I looked down at him and couldn't help but pull him into another hug. I expected him to push away, but he only wrapped his arms tightly around my neck. Everyone was in awe by now, but I was only focused on him. It was amazing, you know. It was pretty crazy how something as simple as a hug from one such small person could heal the soul, cleanse the mind, medicate the body in away that neither Val nor Donald could have ever done. I could not believe that I had been stealing priceless jewels and treasures when the most valuable of them all was right here, and I was missing out on it. The way his little fingers tapped against the base of my neck. The way his breath tickled me behind my ear. The way I could feel him turn his head as if looking at me a moment to make sure it was still me before nuzzling into my shoulder once more. It was the greatest treasure of all, and I didn't have to steal it.

"I missed you, Son," I whispered.

"S'okay," he returned, sitting up again and tapping my nose with a stern look on his face that made me smile.

"You no leave no more, Daddies!" And he shook his head.

"No more, Son. I promise."

"Pinkies!"

He stuck out his pinky now, and I snorted a laugh, but intertwined our fingers, which weren't too different in size. I would confront Chloe on it later. You know, when your son offers you his pinky for a promise, you don't question it. You just take it.

"Pinkies," I replied, and he squealed gleefully. "Hey, who's that?"

I pointed behind him now, and he turned around to see Chloe entering the room. She smiled at us as we sat there, and my son (I'll never get over that) lit up like a tree on Christmas. He was out of my lap in a flash, running her way.

"Mommy!" he cried out as she caught him and picked him up.

"Hey, my baby!" she managed, tears rushing down her face. "Oh, my babyboy. I missed you so much, you don't even know."

"Wook, Mommy!" He pointed over at me now. "Daddies here! Hims give me a-a cowboy hat!"

"I see that, Baby. Are you happy to see your daddy?"

He nodded viciously, his smile wide. "Daddy no go no more, k?"

She giggled. "Okay, Baby."

"Mommy, you no go no more, k?"

"Okay."

"Yay! Daddies!"

He wiggled out of Chloe's grasp now, and she set him down. He rushed back to me before digging in his pocket, his tiny tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth and one eye squinted, and pulling out my watch. He set it in my lap and patted it with his tiny hand as he had when I first gave it to him, grinning at me.

"You watch," he informed me.

"Thanks, Son," I breathed, not taking my eyes off of him as if I was afraid he would disappear if I did. "Can I-have another hug, Buddy?"

He giggled but raised his arms as a positive gesture. Everyone cooed as I swept him up in my arms, and he melted into my embrace. I would tired of this either. I didn't want to let him go. I didn't want to do anything without him. The final missing puzzle piece. I had been missing him longer than I had known him. He had always been missing, and it had always tugged at me. I wish I could have been there. I wanted to be there, but we couldn't change the past. We could only embrace the present and better the future.

"I wuv you, Daddies," he whispered, cupping his hand around my ear.

"I love you too, Son. So much."

* * *

Three days later, we were back in the old neighborhood. Will did in fact have a lot of explaining to do to local law enforcement, but his unit chief cleared it up pretty quickly. Even then, moving was the main topic of the night because in all honesty, the Beale residence wasn't in the best shape and the neighborhood held a lot of remnants of the worst period in our lives. We would see how it went though. Obviously, Jaden and I would be moving up to Oklahoma City for awhile, and I believe that most of the team was tagging along. Therefore, maybe Will and Val would too.

Walking into our childhood home, Sarah's home, the nostalgia hit us square in the face. It was a good feeling to be home though. Jesse and I agreed. Nothing had been altered or moved in the least. All of our pictures still adorned the wall including the two large portraits of each of us in our graduation garb, which had come in two weeks before graduation and one week before she passed. Our companions were quiet, allowing us to adjust to the atmosphere. I could feel my chest constrict slightly, my breathing labored, but I did my best to keep calm. Her presence still lingered. I could feel it engulf me when we entered her bedroom. Jesse probably felt it too if the sharp breath he inhaled was anything to go by. It was quite heavy but soothing all at once. In just a few minutes, we had adapted to that ghostly feeling. We smiled.

"We're home, Mama," we whispered, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say the sun brightened.

After putting my boy to bed that night, we decided it was time for some good old fashioned R & R. Jesse, Benji, Will and I sat on the back porch sipping beers and laughing over the dumbest things. The girls were in the living room gushing over baby pictures to our chagrin, Amy's commentary about Jesse's super cute ass giving me nightmarish shudders periodically.

"I knew we should have burned them," Jesse grumbled after yet another Amy comment.

"Please," Will scoffed. "Val had a chest full locked away. You never would have finished the job."

"Are you kidding me? We're world class thieves."

"Have you met your redheaded mother?"

He thought a moment before huffing in defeat. "True."

We all chuckled. "I'm just glad to have my two boys back. Although..." He now looked over at me. "You mean to tell me that you violated my daughter while I was _in _the house."

"Twice," I smirked before I froze, my eyes bulging at my confession.

"TWICE!"

I chuckled nervously as he gave me an incredulous look. "Hey, she did it!"

"Uh huh."

"She did! I was the younger. She initiated-"

"Okay, stop! That's enough."

I smiled smugly, nudging his shoulder. "Come on, Pops. You know you're happy. You got a grandson out of it."

"Yeah, the second time! When was the first-" He then shook his head. "Prom."

"Prom."

He tussled my hair with a booming laugh before sipping his beer.

"Did Beca only have two presets as a kid?" I heard Aubrey now ask loudly. "A scowl and a smirk?"

The whole house laughed while I sulked.

"She still has those two presets," Stacie pointed out.

"Oh, that's right."

"Hey, Posen, you have the same amount of presets!" I shot back. "Tense and tenser."

The ice in the air seemed to close in on me, and the silence was enough to shut me up. I could feel her eyes burning through the wall and into my head. I simply sipped my beer, ignoring the tremble in my body. Jesse winced as well. Damn, she was good.

"Oh, but you should have seen her the day that I pulled her under the mistletoe," Chloe gushed. "It was the cutest thing when-"

"Shut it, Beale!" I barked now.

"She was like 'what's a kiss', so I-"

"Beale!"

I heard her begin to whisper followed by a round of giggles, and I sucked my teeth. Will gave me a smug look now, and I raised an eyebrow.

"See, Pops! I told you she initiates everything!"

"Okay, I believe you," he chuckled.

All in all, it was a good night, but the day that followed was quite the emotional roller coaster. Jesse and I had already decided that we had to do it. We had to find closure, make amends, ask forgiveness, redemption. There were so many reasons, and we had no reason to put it off any longer. In the morning, Jesse, Jaden and I left the house after breakfast. Everyone understood that this was one thing we had to do alone, but I really wanted Jaden to come too. I wanted her to meet him. I wanted them to know one another the way Chloe had always wanted him to know me. Of course, he would never be lucky enough to feel her warm embrace or bathe in her glorious smile or hear her sweet voice, but this would be good. I knew she would love to meet him.

We walked down the aisles at a slow pace, the dense silence pressing around us. Our breathing was sporadic, and it were as if my son could feel it because he tightened his hold around my neck. He had not left my side since my return, and I was grateful. He would make this easier. When we reached the correct plot, Jesse's breath hitched as did mine. We only stared for a long time, Jaden looking too but remaining silent. It were as if he understood this, understood the delicacy of the situation. At last, my brother bent down and placed the vase of roses beside the headstone, running his fingers over the inscription upon it. I kneeled down too, and Jaden looked at me, question in his eyes. Jesse gave me a nod, unable to speak yet.

"Mama," I breathed softly, avoiding a crack in my voice. "Hi. I know it's been-well, a long time. We've never visited before, but we miss you. A lot. We wanted you-to meet your grandson. His name is Jaden. Yes, Chloe and I did it at last, right?" Jesse couldn't help but smirk, and my eyes widened. "I mean, not did it. I mean we did, but I mean that we finally admitted we loved each other, and-we had a son. Jaden Cash Mitchell-Swanson. Jaden, this is your Grandma Sarah."

He looked around in confusion. "Where she?" he asked. "She a rock!"

I chuckled. "No, Son, she's sleeping here though. She's with God now. Look." I pointed up at the sky, and his eyes followed. "She's up in the clouds, and she's watching us all of the time."

Then he smiled and waved up at the clouds. "Hi, Gamma Se-wah!"

Jesse and I grinned at him. "We miss you so much, Mama. I wish you could be here to see him. He's the most precious thing. Thank you for loving me. Without you, I wouldn't know the half of being a parent much less a good one. I wouldn't know how to love. Even when I couldn't admit I did, you showed me how. Thank you for giving us this family, for giving me my brother." Jesse wrapped his arm around my shoulders, tears cascading down our cheeks now. "Thank you for everything. No one will ever compare to you."

"She's right, Mom," my best friend choked out now, and I put my arm around his waist, a rare sort of comfort.

"I miss you more than anything, every day, but thank you for keeping us together. Thank you for loving us both, giving us each other, for loving my sister the way you loved me. I don't know where I would be without her, but-you made it possible. You melted her cold heart." I slapped him as he chuckled breathily. "We'll never forget you, Mom. I promise you, and-well, there will be more grandkids. You can meet Amy soon, but I know that today was our day. Today, we had to tell you that we're home again. We're home, and we're going to be better. A better uncle and a better father. Or mother." Another chuckle. "Thanks for sending us this little guy though. He's done wonders on both of us."

We sat there for a long time, trading stories and sharing them with Jaden. He laughed and giggled and patted the headstone lovingly. My boy was already so compassionate, so intelligent and understanding. It amazed me, and I knew our mother was watching the both of us. It started me thinking about possibly going to see Andrea. I wouldn't expect her to welcome me with open arms, but for my own conscience, I wanted to make amends. I wanted to be the bigger person. I didn't want any hatred left in my soul. I wanted my son to have the purest parent I could possibly be for him. Donald had sent me home with a Quran, the book of his religion. It was actually quite amazing. In the back of my mind, I always wondered if God simply hated me for being born the way that I was. I no longer believed that. Without being born this way, I never would have had Jaden, my biological little boy with Chloe Beale. I was blessed. He had kept me alive for this. I believed that now. My son deserved the very best, and I planned to give it to him. I didn't care anymore what Andrea or Mark thought. I was okay, and I now could simply be me. Like Mama had said, I didn't have to choose or change. The ones worth loving loved me just the way I was, and I couldn't ask for more. All I had ever wanted was to be enough, and at last, I was.

* * *

Knocking on that door was nerve-wracking. My hand trembled as I did so, bouncing on the balls of my feet. I pulled my coat tighter around my body. Nothing like an Oklahoma winter. Everyone in the house had offered to accompany me. Aubrey had been most relentless in the matter, but I had at last decided on doing this alone though Chloe and Jaden were sitting on the Beale porch with Aubrey. That was their compromise. I waited patiently. There was a car in the drive, so I assumed someone was home. My mind was foggy, and my chest felt tight, but I held fast. Like I had reasoned, I was doing this for me. I only wanted to clear my head of all conflict and let go of the past. I had to seal the wounds and close this chapter of my life. It was time to grow up now. At last, the door opened to reveal Andrea Gaines-Mitchell. Probably not Mitchell anymore, but hey. She had held it for six extra years after the divorce. Who's to say now? Okay, focus, Mitchell.

"Hey," I managed, taking in her tired and withered appearance.

Yes, the alcohol had surely taken its toll. Her body appeared frail, her skin sallow and her cheeks sunken in. Her eyes were bloodshot, and I wondered if she was still working now, if she was doing much of anything aside from shots. Don't get me wrong. I wasn't entirely proud or pleased to see her this way, but doing so helped me see that her hatred and neglect and degradation of me did not make her any better than me. It also didn't make me worse. It didn't reflect my character but her own, and now her appearance did as well. That ugly, evil, spiteful character she held beneath a once beautiful face had been replaced by that which had become her. Her true colors were shown now, and I realized that my biological mother's words had never meant a thing. She had never been right about me. I was so much more than that, and now I could complete the comparison.

"Beca?" she questioned, her expression unreadable.

"Yeah. I, uh-I was in the neighborhood, and I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine. Absolutely fine. What did you need?"

Well, she wasn't treating me like the plague, but it was still a bit painful being treated like nothing more than a neighbor.

"Well, like I said, I-I'm home now. I just wanted to check up on you. Make sure you're okay."

"I'm okay. Dying alone, remember?"

Of course that's all she would remember. "Well, I'm still deformed, remember?" I shot back, and her eyes were cold in an instant, so I sighed. "Okay, I didn't come here to fight or argue with you. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I said. I'm trying to clear my head, to-I don't know, find closure for myself. I'm not asking anything from you. I just thought I'd let you know. I'm home. I have a family now. Chloe and I-we have a-a son."

"You have got to be kidding me," she drawled.

I kept my annoyance in check. "No, Andrea, I'm not. Like I said, I don't expect anything from you. Neither does he. He has his grandparents. He knows all three of them. Two on the ground, one in the sky, and he's going to be okay. Plus he has a lot of aunts and uncles that love him, so no. I'm not here for that. I'm not here to try and be part of your life or make you be part of ours. I just wanted you to know I'm not angry at you anymore. I'm doing this for me. I spent too long being angry at you, at Mark, and I'm done with it. I just want to be happy. I'm okay now. I hope that you're okay too. I'm not mad about you giving me up for adoption because I love my _mom_, and she loves me. She always has. I know she's still with me. I love my brother. He's always been with me. I love my son more than anything, and he'll always _be_ with me. You know, I just-I've wasted so much time subjecting myself to your torture. I let you and Mark convince me that I was a shame, a disgrace. I ran from the people that loved me because you made me believe that no one really could, but I was wrong. These people stuck around to prove to me you were wrong, and I see it now. I've waisted all too much time being mad at you, hating you for it, hating myself for not being good enough for you, but the truth was that you couldn't see the good whether it had been there or not. You would have turned the other cheek. So I'm not going to continue this cold war with you, Andrea. I'm okay, and-well, I wish you the best. Thanks."

I ignored the awestruck look on her face, offering her a genuine smile before stepping off of the porch. She remained at the door watching me, but there was nothing more to say.

"Daddies!" Jaden shrieked as I walked off, and he ran up to me, jumping into my arms. I heard a gasp from behind me, but that's where it would stay. Behind me. In the past because I was damn sure good enough for someone. This little boy outweighed anyone else who ever degraded me or rejected me. He loved me, and to him, I wasn't abnormal or deformed. To him, I was simply his daddies, and that's the only thing I wanted to be. No thief, no man, no woman, no 'it'. Just his daddies. Yeah, that's good enough for me.

"So," Chloe chirped as we left Jaden's room that night after tucking him in. "What did you and Daddy go do before we left Egypt?" I only shrugged as we entered my old room, but she fixed me with that potent stare. I swear she gave Aubrey competition. "Beca."

"What?" I asked, pulling off my shirt and putting on a tanktop.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing much. Just picked up our son's college tuition and-another few hundred million dollars."

"What!"

"Well, apparently, Khalid wasn't the only one after those stones, and he wasn't the highest bidder either. Isn't that crazy? Someone was actually willing to pay _more _than him. Did you know that they pay millions of dollars just for the background story? I mean, you can buy the same type of stone for a few million in-" I now noticed her glare, and I stopped, tending to pulling back the bed sheets with a nonchalant whistle.

"So you sold them?"

"I'd rather sell them than be tracked down for them again."

"What if they track us down anyway and kill us when we don't have them?"

"Oh, no worries. Every runner in the black market knows who has them."

"You're sure?"

"Positive. We're safe. If we weren't, I wouldn't have come back until we were. I'm not putting my boy in danger. No, sir. They would have to kill me first."

She smiled now, eyes twinkling. She closed the distance between us and stood directly in front of me. I turned to face her, shocked at our new proximity. She then reached up, cupping my face in both hands and giving me that smile that had driven me crazy since I was five. I couldn't help but offer a goofy, lopsided grin in return as I began to melt.

"I-I think I'm over it," I whispered.

"How?" she asked.

"Because if I can forgive Andrea, I think I can forgive you. I have my boy now. He's here. He's alive. He loves me. Really loves me."

"And?"

"And-"

I looked away a moment, assuring myself that my mind was clear and I really meant to say what I was about to. It had only been a few days. Chloe had lied to me about a very big topic, yes, but my mother had done so much more damage in the long run. Chloe had come back. She had admitted her wrongs and apologized. At this point, I had wasted all too much time being angry and fighting and debating, and I didn't want to anymore. I didn't want to lie to myself anymore because I had done that for years. I could think over it again and again. I could contemplate and consider and deliberate all I wanted. I could rework the equation in every different way possible, but I would always come out with the same answer.

"I'm still in love with you, Chlo-Bear."

And before she could kiss me, I dropped out of her reach to one knee, pulling out the small box that I may or may not have picked up while out with Will because who was I kidding? I had been in love with Chloe Beale for nearly two decades, and I had forfeited all of that time. Nothing was going to change that however. If I hadn't stopped loving her by now, it wasn't going to happen. Why try to pretend as if I still had been waiting for this. My son deserved a family, and if I loved his mother, who was I to deny him what had been denied to me? No, I wouldn't because just as I could not refuse his mother or any of her requests, I could not refuse his.

"Will you marry me?" I asked, slipping the ring onto my pinky finger and holding it out.

She giggled before stepping over to the closet and opening it. I watched her pull out an old styrofoam sword with a yellow hilt from the corner of my eye, and I laughed as I bowed my head. Yeah, there had to be a lot of forgotten treasures in that closet. I didn't notice the audience in the open doorway, the cameras or the smiles or the stifled giggles. I simply allowed my princess to finish the deed. She returned to stand directly in front of me, tapping each of my shoulders with the edge of the sword before intertwining our pinkies.

"Yes, I royally dub thee my loyal white knight and king."

I then slid the ring onto her finger just as cheers erupted from the hallway. I looked over and shook my head at them, rolling my eyes.

"There you go, Short Stack, show her who's boss!" Amy's voice roared out.

I chuckled as I embraced my favorite redhead, and for the first time in all too long (it probably wasn't all that long but shut up) her lips were fused with mine in the sweetest kiss on Earth. It wasn't hurried or nervous or hungry. It was beautiful, passionate because we had all of the time in the world at our disposal now. Yeah, I couldn't imagine waiting another minute for this. I had made the right choice. I held her close as we stared into one another's eyes, all of the love and content being translated through that one look.

"Now keep it down," Aubrey snapped at the whistling crowd. "My godson's asleep."

"I not!" Jaden's voice squeaked, and I looked over to see him crouched near Jesse's leg.

I chuckled. "Look what you goofs did. You woke him up."

"S'okay, Daddies! I sweep witchu!"

"Clever, that one," Amy nodded.

"No, come on, Buddy," Jesse chortled, picking Jaden up. "Mommy and Daddy need alone time."

"Me too!"

"Aunt Amy and I will tell you a story," he bargained.

"K!"

"G rated, Swanson!" I warned as he walked away, waving me off. "Amy!"

"Don't worry, I'll supervise," Aubrey assured me.

"And that's why you're the godmother."

The others headed off until only Val and Will were left standing in the doorway. They were smiling warmly, the look in their eyes sparking something within me. Their arms were wrapped around one another, and they just looked so-happy. I grinned now.

"I guess it's finally a relief to get away from the frustration we put you through," I sighed.

"Yeah, all of your lives!" Will roared, and we laughed. "No, really, it's nice. We can finally move forward because I was about a day from locking you two in a room for awhile."

"Hey, you could still do that. We have-" I looked at Chloe. "some stuff to work out."

"Oh, yeah? Like what else could-" He then closed his eyes with a sigh before nodding his head. "I'm gonna kill you, Beca."

"What! Why?"

"I'm literally gonna wring your neck."

"Aw, you wouldn't do that. I'm your favorite."

"Well, one of you is sleeping in our room tonight."

"Oh, no they aren't," Val purred rubbing his arm.

"Eww!" Chloe and I drawled, squinting our eyes, but Will only smirked.

"Not fun, is it?"

"Okay, truce. We'll behave."

In a flash, Will had me in a headlock, his knuckles vigorously shaving at my scalp. I flailed around helplessly, mumbling obscenities into his massive forearm before he let go. I caught my breath a moment.

"Unfair," I grumbled.

He chuckled. "Welcome to the family, B. _AGAIN._ Oh, and realize that Chloe's keeping her name, so...congratulations. You're gonna be a Beale!"

"What?! Then I'll have like three names!"

"Eh, we'll work something out. Beca Jade Beale-Mitchell-Swanson."

"We can put them all together," Val squealed. "Like those 'ship' names the kids use."

"I'll leave that up to you," Will sighed.

He turned around now, heading for the door, but before he reached it, he was shoved forward as I flung myself onto his back. He grabbed frantically for me, but I dodged each attempt, Chloe and Val laughing at us.

"Okay, kids, knock it off," Val chided lightly.

I hopped down to the ground, and Will chuckled, ruffling my hair. It was a good feeling, a feeling I had not been familiar with. It had always been foreign to me, being part of a family, of something larger than myself. As a kid, all I had was Jesse to start out then Sarah then the Beales, but it wasn't until I left home that I at last learned how to be part of something. To put it bluntly, it was our team, the one that became as thick as thieves, who taught me how to be so. They taught me how to contribute and be a valued fraction of a whole. They made me realize that I was not nor had ever been alone. Ironically, they taught me how to love in many different ways from Sarah or Jesse. It was Aubrey that had first completely broken through the defenses, permanently putting them out of commission. It was CR that offered a sense of security which allowed me to at last consider the idea of trust. It was Lily that proved to me that even when others fail us, even our own parents, it isn't the worst thing in the world to trust friends. Yes, we had never meant to love one another. That had never been the goal. We had been in it for ourselves albeit together, and we were the best at what we did. We had all bases covered, an unstoppable force, and we never failed. Yet, even when we weren't prepared for a prize such as love, we had always been so amazing at improvising. It was what we had done. Improvised, and now we could say that we had accomplished more than intended. For that, I was grateful because without them, I wouldn't have been able to be a functioning part of this family, my family.


	27. Surprise Surprise

**A/N: So here we are! This is a short one, but I was trying to update faster. Yesterday was just a bad day. I had the worst therapy ever, but im okay i think. I don't know how long this story will actually be, so I'll keep this story open for awhile. I have another I'm working because my loyal fans have been waiting on one where, you know, one of my other usual background temporary pairings take the spotlight. So I'm going there, but I guess you liked the GP then? I was honestly nervous about it, but reading others, I realized that not many had a story line or a plot, and so I thought it would be good to see how it exactly effected Beca and all. I mean, what would you like to see if I did another GP story? I mean I like it, but that's probably because it's easier for me to write from my more guy-ish perspective lol hence Beca's usual tomboy disposition. Yeah, I'm that guy lol. Anyway, my sister was really into the whole thing as well since you know, it's a personal journey of hers as well which is why she helped me out. Having a transgender sister as well really helped us delve into the mentality behind it. Therefore, my two sisters are to be thanked greatly. Okay, so here's one-shot number one. And I will do my best to do the wedding. The only reason I would usually skip a wedding is because you guys know I've written many weddings already, and I hate to just write what appears as a template. I HATE CLICHES so much which is why I love Beca, but we can attempt it. Okay, okay, here goes.**

* * *

Two months flew by it seemed. Thanksgiving occurred, a bit later for our family than others, but it was enjoyable. A few days later, we were headed to Oklahoma City where I rented out what I assumed to once be a rich farmer's place on the outskirts near Jessica's home. We met Chloe's old roommate, who was really nice and got along great with the team. Soon, we settled into a healthy routine, and I had my boy with me all of the time. We took him to the zoo, some sports games, the parks and anything else we could think suitable for cold winters. When summer came around, we had a whole list of other plans, but for now, we were getting comfortable. Chloe was trying to catch up on all of her work, the university informed of the generic details of her 'kidnapping', as well as prepare for midterms. She spent most of her time at the school, and during the week, Jaden, she and I stayed at her old apartment with Ashley. I was attempting to make music again, and it wasn't as if I didn't have the time to spare. I did. The thing was that I was so engrossed with being a parent that nothing else really seemed appetizing apart from spending time with my boy. We would wake up, watch cartoons while we ate breakfast, cleaned up a bit, played some games, go out with the team and get home in time to cook dinner for Chloe after her study sessions or nights at the hospital. She would return overly exhausted but smiling nonetheless. We survived Christmas at the Beale residence, which was actually the Swanson residence but Jesse and I convinced them to stay there until their move to the city in March when Val's transfer would finalize. Jaden was spoiled beyond belief, getting everything he had ever screamed about getting on TV since my return, but the most memorable moment was when he was asked what his favorite gift was.

* * *

_"What was your favorite present this year, Jay?" Will inquired as he adjusted the video camera in his hands. _

_"Was it the toy train?" _

_Jaden giggled in my lap but shook his head. _

_"It was Aunt Amy's stuffed crocodilly, wasn't it?" Amy smiled smugly._

_"No!"_

_"Aunt Aubrey's paint set?"_

_"No!"_

_"Uncle Benji's telescope?"_

_"No!"_

_"Then what was it?"_

_He giggled again at their ignorance and patted my stomach lovingly. "My daddies!"_

And I had never cried so many tears of joy in my life. I don't think anyone else had either.

* * *

We returned back to Oklahoma City the day after Christmas because Chloe still had to work, getting back to where she needed to be academically. We spent New Year's in Oklahoma City, Chloe and I sharing our first New Year's kiss as the team and I realized we had never celebrated holidays in our time away. It was refreshing. Then there came a day that I should have anticipated but never truly expected because once again, I was still adapting to being home, to having my family. With the plans of the wedding on hold so that Chloe could focus on school and me taking as much responsibility as possible at home, we had not really had time to reflect on all that had transpired during that reunion. Well...

_Chloe rushed up the stairs to the apartment as quickly as possible after Dr. Hill had given her the okay to head home early. She had just finished up her first day of classes of the new semester, but a nagging feeling had prompted her to make a quick stop before heading home. She had been putting it off. She knew that. She also had been unintentionally hiding a few alarming symptoms from Beca, but this time, she really had not meant to. She was rarely home with work always in the way, and Beca was busy with Jaden, getting to know him and making up for lost time. She wouldn't keep avoiding it this time however. This time, she wouldn't risk letting the chance of a happy occasion slip away._

_She found her babies snuggling on the couch watching The Lion King, Jaden plopped in his daddy's lap as they each ate a brown sugar pop tart with some chocolate milk. Jaden has his sippie cup under his arm, and Beca had her own cup with the straw on the table beside her. Chloe giggled softly. Now this was a sight to see. It had been a long time since she had returned from work so energetic and full of life, and Beca absently quirked an eyebrow in question. Jaden squealed, jumping up and climbing into her arms as the elder brunette sat up on the couch._

"Beca!" she shrieked, causing both Jaden and I to flinch.

"Yeah, Babe?" I replied cautiously, standing up.

"We-we're pregnant! Again!"

My eyes bulged, and my breath hitched. I could feel the world spinning faster around me as my eyes locked on her brilliant blues. A million emotions rushed through me, and I had the urge to just jump off a bridge because...I felt like I could fly in that moment. I felt superhuman, like I could do anything. The only thing to occur however was a big, dopey grin spreading over my face. I had both of my babies, well I guess all _three _of my babies in my arms in a second.

"Really?" I at last asked.

"Yeah, I had a pregnancy test done right after work, and-Yes!"

"Damn, am I fertile."

She giggled. "Just a little.

"Hey, Buddy, Mommy's having another baby!" I clued my confused son in.

"A baby!" he repeated.

"Yeah."

"I see!"

"You will, Buddy, you will."

"Where hims is?"

I now stepped away slightly and put my hand on Chloe's stomach.

"She's in there," I whispered. "She'll come out soon."

"Wow! Cool!" he hissed, and I chuckled.

"How do you know it's a girl, Mitchell?" Chloe questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"Please, Beale, I know these things, and it's a girl."

"You wanna bet on that?"

"Yeah, and I'm sure CR and Amy will too."

She snorted. "Of course they will."

"Okay, you can call Mom and Dad. The gang will be here with dinner soon."

No later had I said it that the door flew open to reveal my best friend and the others. He seemed to have the same look of mirth in his glowing eyes as I did, and we were both grinning.

"Beca!"

"Jesse!"

"I have good news!" we both yelled, and everyone gave us incredulous looks save for two. Oh, boy. I have a feeling I knew what his good news was. "Guess what!"

"Will you two just spit it out?" Aubrey snapped. "Jesse's been grinning like a creep since we left the house, and I'd like to know."

"We're pregnant!" both of us shouted, and the silence fell. Amy and Chloe were the first to squeal. Well, Chloe squealed, and Amy cheered with a victorious fist lofted in the air.

"No shit," CR breathed, gawking at the four of us.

"Aw yeah, we have ourself a wrestling team getting started!" Amy whooped. "You two panty droppers are on a roll there."

And it was a Godsend. All of the things that I missed out on with Jaden, I made up for with our new baby. Doctor's appointments and check-ups, the ultrasounds, Chloe's hormones both good _and_ bad. Trust me. There was bad. Then you had Amy and Chloe in a room together, and oh boy was it a roller coaster. Still, Amy didn't hysterically cry out of nowhere, and she didn't get mad at us for "thinking she was fat". Therefore, I got the short end of the stick, and you know what? I wouldn't trade it for the world.

Cynthia Rose was quick to place bets on both our baby's and their baby's gender while the rest of us were busy planning the Swanson wedding part one. Jesse had really wanted a double wedding, but I had to decline. I wanted to make sure Chloe could finish the year without any extra worry while I met with investors to see where the best place would be to put my money in order to set up my children's future. The team and I began discussing it as a whole, and we had a few ideas, but it would come with time.

Let me tell you though. Nine months flies by in an instant, and the next thing you know, your son's about to turn four, and your wife is kicking you out of bed screaming that she's in labor. Well, on Jesse's part. On my part, three days after little Tyson Cade Swanson was born, I was awakened by a high-pitched screech and a slew of curse words. Apparently, Chloe's a heavy sleeper because her water had already broken, and she didn't wake up until the pain began. I rolled out of the damp sheets, or rather jerked out of them, and in less than ten minutes (because you forget I'm a world class thief and can make the quickest escape) I had a sleeping Jaden and a screaming Chloe in the car. We arrived at the hospital, me calling the family on the way, and Chloe was taken in. Aubrey arrived first, and she stayed with my son while I joined my fiancee. Several hours later, everyone had to pay up.

Holy shit, this was the most amazing experience in the world. This little girl that lay in my arms was the most beautiful creation I had ever laid eyes upon. Her skin was pale of course, but she glowed like baby Hercules with those fiery red tuffs on the top of her head. It was unbelievable. She was really tiny, four pounds, but the doctors assured us that she was healthy. I cradled my little girl and walked out into the hall. The others jumped up, Val being the first one to reach me. The others groaned, CR taking the wad of money from her pocket and handing it over to me. I guess everyone else thought it was a boy, but no. Here she was. The radiant princess.

"What's her name?"

"Paige Gabriella Mitchell-Swanson." Aubrey quirked an eyebrow, but I only smiled. "Paige was Mama Sarah's middle name, and Gabriella is Aubrey's."

"H-how did you-"

"Benji may or may not have hacked in and pulled up your record."

She gasped. "I don't know if I should be flattered or horrified."

I shrugged. "Probably a bit of both."

She smiled at me then, ruffling my hair before taking Paige into her arms.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is."

When Aubrey kneeled down to show Jaden the baby, he squealed with glee, clapping his hands before we told him to quiet down. He tentatively reached out and touched her fingers. She reacted by wrapping them around his, and he giggled.

"My baby?" he asked.

"This is your sister," Aubrey informed.

"My sister?"

"Yes, sir."

"I like her. What her name?"

"Paige."

"Paige?"

"Yes, Paige. Do you like it?" He nodded excitedly.

"She 'pway' with me?"

"Yes, once she gets bigger, she will."

He gasped. "Bigger?"

"Yeah, she's gonna be big like you."

"Daddy!" he instantly called, coming over to me as I kneeled down.

"Yes, son?"

His eyes narrowed. "That your baby?"

"Yeah, that is." His eyes suddenly watered up, his lower lip jutting out and trembling viciously, and my eyes bulged. I pulled him into my arms. "Hey, Buddy, what's wrong?"

"You-you don't like me no more? I not you baby?"

Everyone awed now. "Whoa, hey there, Pal." I pulled him back slightly to see his eyes. "I love you. You're my favorite deputy, remember?" He nodded sadly. "Your sister is my baby, but you're my little guy. You always will be, and I will always like you."

"C-can she stay 'wif' Mommy cuz you _my _daddy."

I smiled. "Well, you remember what we said about sharing?"

He deflated. "It's nice."

"Yes, and you have to be nice to her, but I promise this." I whispered in his ear conspiratorially. "We don't have to share our pop-tarts with her."

His eyes lit up again. "Yay!"

I chuckled as the others laughed, and he threw his arms around my neck. Yeah, being mommy or a daddy wasn't always so easy, but nothing worth acquiring had ever been easy, right? Yeah, I should know. Regardless, it is the most rewarding heist on this green earth, acquiring the smiles and happiness of my family.


	28. A Most Royal Wedding

**A/N: Okay, so here's another short to put with the first one lol I hope you guys enjoy it. I am already working on the next story, but my ADD is haywire right now, hence short chapters because I really can't concentrate on much of anything, but this one was I think pretty good so**

* * *

_"How in the hell did Beca pull this off?"_

_"I have no idea. Where the hell did she get all of this stuff from?"_

_"She's amazing. I can't believe she did this."_

_"It's kinda funny because she hates fairy tales, and this is what she's gonna do?"_

_"It's the epitome of their childhood, J. Their relationship in general."_

_"You gotta admit that it's pretty cool."_

_"Very cool."_

The sky was now adorned with oranges, purples and that cerulean blue. It was vital that they capture _that_ color. If they missed it, they would have to wait another night. The lush, green that blanketed with hillside was welcoming, inviting. The windows were lit up behind them, many windows embedded in the aged stone of the historic building. It was beautiful. Now all that was left to do was execute the mission. Chloe had not known what all await for her here. She was sure that they would be heading to Greece for the big show. That had been what she was told anyway. Still, that was okay. She would be even more surprised. She thought that she was being blindly dressed for a themed dinner, not this. Oh how wrong she was.

I sat at the peak of the hill, adjusting my headgear, the chains around me jingling. I secured my sword at my side before pulling my gloves tighter. The white steed between my legs (yes, a real steed) whinnied softly. Donald had come as well as Jessica and Ashley. The immediate family of course stood around, Jesse, Benji and Jaden at the front adorned in similar wardrobe to me. Aubrey, Stacie and Amy were with Chloe on the other side of the hill. She had been blindfolded since leaving the rental home, and the girls were dressing her. At last, I saw her being steered towards the front, and I smiled, pressing my heel gently into the horse's side. I made my way down the hill just as they removed Chloe's blindfold, and she screeched in surprise at the backdrop of the famous Aldourie Castle, a real castle. That was when she looked down to register the deep blue, fluffy princess dress she was in clad in, white gloves over her hands. Her hand shot up, and she gently ran her fingers along the crown atop her head. She knew by the shape of the top that this was indeed _thee _crown, the one that _her_ Beca had given her all of those years ago on her birthday. Indeed it was though slightly modified with...a few familiar stones. She was in tears in moments, but it only intensified as she took in the many knights and princesses around her, our little girl, with her flowing orange locks and her navy blue eyes, walking down the aisle throwing flowers with her own tiara on her head. Jaden was fixing his knight's helmet slyly, trying to remain stone still like his uncles. Then Chloe looked down the aisle, and she saw the most amazing thing approaching. A white horse with a miniature knight atop it. As it drew closer, a man in royal robes appeared beside her. He propped a book on a stand. Then horns at the end of the aisle were being blown, royal trumpets.

"Good evening!" the elder man behind Chloe boomed. "We may now announce the arrival of Sir Mitchell-Swanson, the white knight!"

Everyone cheered, including a crying Chloe, as I dismounted the horse. It was taken away by a "stable boy" as I removed my helmet.

"I have come to request the hand of the princess in holy matrimony!" I hollared.

"That permission may only be granted by the king!"

"Very well. Present your king!"

As if on cue, the doors of the castle behind them opened up to reveal "King" Will and "Queen" Valerie dressed in royal robes and flamboyant crowns of jewels. I approached them, kneeling down before Will, and Chloe was entranced by the story line.

"My king," I prompted. "I would like to request permission to marry the princess Chloe."

"And why should I allow you to do so, Sir Mitchell-Swanson?" Will asked in a stern voice.

I broke character then, looking up and smirking. "Because I gave you the three cutest grandkids in the world, and I love that girl to death."

Will chuckled but took out his sword and touch it to my head. "Very well. Please enter."

Moments later, Chloe was swept _inside _of the castle, her father taking her hand. Everyone gathered around the staircase, me positioned at the first landing. A sword was strapped around Chloe's waste as well now as they stood at the foot of the stairs. Then music began, and she was delivered to me, Will handing her over. I smiled warmly, wiping tears from her eyes.

"We are gathered here today to join the mind, bodies and souls of a white knight and radiant princess."

I was lost in those big blue orbs soon enough, falling in love all over again. We had put off the wedding for three years, mostly because renting out a castle during the summer is not as easy as you may think but also because Chloe was finishing up school. It was safe to say that in the last few years we had made a lot of investments, but we may or may not have also sort of gone back to work. I mean, we weren't robbing mob bosses or black market kings, but we were more of treasure hunters just for the adventure here and there. It was hard with families, but it was kind of cool as well. Plus, it was safer. Aside from our kids, Tyson was about to be three and Lily and Benji had year-old twins, Helena and Matthew. They had only been married the year before, but they still beat us to it. Hell, AUBREY AND STACIE BEAT US TO IT! That's when I knew I had to get the ball rolling. With Aubrey being three months pregnant at this point, I knew this would be the best time before anymore children arrived. Jaden was about to be seven, Paige was turning three, and little Emmett, my complete clone from the hair to the eyes, was six months old. Yeah, Emmett Lex Mitchell-Swanson was yet another surprise addition to the family, but I swear that time I _thought _we were safe. Anyway, he's here, and I love the little guy more than anything. Now, all I had to do was finally marry their mother. At last, it was time for me to recite the vows I'd been saying in the mirror for three weeks.

"Chloe," I sighed. "Two decades, and you've been driving me crazy, but I know that I'd rather be crazy over you than going crazy without you. Trust me. I tried it." She giggled. "I love you. I always have. There were times when I thought that 'that little hyperactive, seven-year-old redhead should have stayed on her side of the fence', but then I look around. I see those three kids, and I'm so glad that she didn't. I'm glad she made me share my pop tarts. I'm glad she made me put two straws in my chocolate milk cup. I'm glad she made me give her my butterfingers and M&Ms, and she dressed up as my princess. I'm glad she made me punch that Bumper kid in the face on the playground for making fun of my redhead because you know what? Although I know that fences don't necessarily keep people out and promises can't always keep people in, I also know that sometimes, it's better that they don't. It strengthens the love that was there from the start. Through the pinky promises and the kisses under the mistletoe and the slow dances at senior prom and the arguments, I found another reason to love you each and every time. I do. I always will. In a way, you, Chloe Beale, were _my _white knight. You saved me from myself in the end. You loved me. No, we weren't all that bright as kids. We wasted a lot of time. We missed out on a lot, but we survived it so let me tell you something. No one in this world can say that it's puppy love or that we settled for our best friend or any of that because I've loved you for a million years, and I've been geared up for a million more. I'm not wasting another second without you."

Everyone clapped as tears fell everywhere, and I took a deep breath. Though I may have hidden it well, that was completely nerve-wracking.

"Beca, let me first just say that you are freakishly adorable in that costume!" Chloe blurted out, and everyone laughed as my eyes narrowed. "Don't give me that look. Beca Mitchell-Swanson, you have been the most adorable thing in th world since we met. I was attached to you. You were the best friend anyone could ever ask for. I took a lot from you, but you never denied me a thing. You are the most amazing daddy and fiance and friend and everything else because you've been everything for me. And don't worry. I'm _super _glad you shared your chocolate milk and pop tarts with me." Another round of laughter. "You've been through it. You were strong for everyone else all of the time. You sacrificed for everyone else without hesitation. You brought a family together, and you have loved each and every one of us without limitations even when you were broken beyond repair and scared to death. You were the greatest white knight on Earth. I mean look at this. You put this all together and not just because you could. You made it worth something, everything to us. You remember every detail of our lives, and you put it on paper, and you cherish it." She was crying again. "Baby, you don't understand how extraordinary your heart is, and it's me that's lucky. I am so lucky to have had your children and held your hand and been your first kiss, your first everything. So I vow, for the rest of my life, to never let you think you have to do anything on your own. You won't be my knight anymore. You'll be my prince, and I'll be your princess. Then, you'll be my king, and I'll be your queen."

And I smiled wide as everyone cheered before brandishing my sword and pointing it to the floor. I kneeled down before her, both hands resting on the hilt of the weapon after placing my helmet at my feet. I then bowed my head. She pulled out her sword, tapping each of my armored shoulders with the tip of it.

"I now pronounce you my loyal knight and beloved prince," she said.

"And I swear myself to you, my beloved princess," I returned.

"The rings!" the priest called.

Moments later, Jesse stepped forward, handing one to each of us. I took her hand, sliding the band, not on her ring finger but on her pinky. She gasped then smiled wide. I then bowed my head once more and lofted my own pinky. She slid my ring on before intertwining our two fingers.

"I promise," we whispered in sync.

Now the priest placed his hands over our entangled fingers.

"And by the power vested in me by this great kingdom, I pronounce you prince and princess, knight and wife. You may now solidify your vow with a kiss."

I stood up now, pulling my wife into my arms and pressing my lips to hers in a bruising kiss. The cheers were deafening as everyone clapped and hollared. Val was a mess of tears as Will held her. Benji had had cameras set everywhere to catch every possible angle, and Aubrey, the maid of honor, wiped her tears with the hand not cradling Emmett. Paige and Ty were jumping up and down happily, and Jaden was grinning. Soon enough, I had my younger son in my arms, Jaden at my side and Paige in her mother's grasp. Cameras were flashing, but all we could see was each other.

"I love you, Mr. Beale-Mitchell-Swanson," Chloe whispered, and I chuckled.

"I love you too, Mrs. Beale-Mitchell-Swanson." Then I froze. "We don't really have to say that all of the time, right?"

She giggled. "No, we don't."

"Good."


End file.
